


Give Me Love

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Antichrist bb, Dark!Michael, F/M, don't even ask, shit gets kinky, soft!michael, the boy always cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 117,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Amy's far from impressed when Cordelia brings the Antichrist into their coven, saying he has good in him. She has no idea just how much her life will change with the presence of the sunshine haired boy with the ocean blue eyes. AU (he takes Cordelia up on her offer to come back with her), read author note!
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**I needed a break from the other billion Michael fics I’m writing, but I still wanted to write Michael. This idea came to me and I figured, why the hell not? Loool**

**Its AU and it will be a redemption arc** **_somewhat_ ** **. Not completely because I don't think he can be saved fully by this point. But it's after Ms Mead is burned at the stake and Cordelia offers him a chance to come with her. In this story he accepts. He feels abandoned by his father and the loss of Ms Mead obviously was devastating to him. Cordelia managed to convince him to come back with her and this is where this takes place.**

**_Edited A/N; Sarah from the future here loool This story actually turned out to be 31 chapters long and it's not done. I’m splitting it into two books. The first one is this one and ends at chapter 31. And I’ll start on the next part now. I left my original author notes in because I thought it might be fun for you guys to see my thought process as I was writing this. But I just wanted to pop in here to let you know, it is indeed 31 chapters fucking long lmaooo So bear that in mind when you read my other author notes :’)_ **

**_I’ll be posting six chapters today. Yes six loool Because I didn’t really know where this was going, I feel the first few chapters are me finding my feet and I want to give you enough to read and get into it. So please stick with me and give me a chance. After that I'll be posting two updates a day because I wanna get this out to you guys._ **

**\----------------------------**

  
  


“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Amy muttered quietly, watching the scene unfold before her blue eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

“I know,” Mallory whispered next to her. They were both stood at the bottom of the stairs, all current witches in the main foyer talking to the new addition Cordelia had just brought with her.

“It's not ideal but Cordelia has made her choice. She’s seen the humanity in the boy and wants to give him a chance,” Myrtle piped up as she walked over to them.

“He's the Antichrist!” Amy hissed under her breath, looking at the brightly haired woman as if she had a few screws loose.

“Maybe so but she’s your Supreme and you’ll respect her decision. Now quit gaping at him like a pair of fish and go and mingle with everyone else,” she ordered firmly before joining the others. Amy and Mallory shared a look. Like fuck she was mingling with them and acting like he wasn’t the spawn of Satan. He had tried to overthrow Cordelia as Supreme and everything. Most of the other girls didn't know, but Mallory and Amy had overheard them talking. The ones that did know were obviously wary and not all pleased, but they were putting on fake smiles for the benefit of Cordelia. 

“Better go mingle,” Mallory sighed before she walked over to the large group of girls. 

“You’re such a goody two-shoes,” Amy scoffed, earning a look from one of her closest friends. Amy didn't budge though. She stayed rooted by the stairs as she watched it all wondering if everyone had lost their fucking minds.

The group thinned out as Cordelia went around and introduced him to everyone and Amy was getting bored. She turned around, about to run and hide upstairs without hopefully being noticed, but of course that would have been too easy.

“Amy! You've not said hello yet,” Cordelia smiled tensely at her. Her eyes said it all.  _ Make him welcome. I’m the boss so just do it.  _ Amy clenched her jaw and she blew out a breath, looking at the boy. He’d seen better days clearly. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he’d been to hell and back. Then again, maybe he’d have liked it there. From what she’d heard, his guardian, Ms Mead, had been burned at the stake along with a warlock teacher and the Grand Chancellor because of their plotting and the murder of Mr Moore. His eyes were puffy from crying despite the wary smile on his face, but she didn't feel an ounce of pity. When she didn't say anything, he glanced to Cordelia who sighed deeply.

“You'll have to forgive her lack of manners Michael. She's not usually this hostile,” she muttered, glaring at her. Amy's right eye twitched. As if  _ she _ was the problem here.

“I’m not usually asked to make nice with the enemy,” she bit out, making sure to shoot a harsh look Michaels way. His brows furrowed as he looked at his shoes. She might have felt bad if she didn't know exactly what he was or what he was capable of doing.

“Give us a moment Michael,” Cordelia said with a warm smile. He looked at her and nodded, returning the smile weakly as he walked back over to Myrtle and Zoe.

“Amy-” Cordelia started, only to be cut off by a scoff from the younger girl.

“Look, I know I have to respect what you choose to do, but I know about him, Cordelia. How can you act like he isn't a monster? You're inviting him here with all of us, putting us in danger,” she frowned. A brief flit of shock crossed Cordelia's face at finding out Amy knew about something they hadn't indulged everyone with. But it was gone the moment it came.

“He's not a monster. He's done bad things because he was surrounded by the wrong people. I've seen the good in him, Amy. And it's my job to help bring that out of him and guide him. Don't you think people deserve a second chance?” she asked. Amy hated this shit. Cordelia was too nice for her own good sometimes.

“He's not a normal person and you know it,” she replied tensely. Cordelia's brows pinched a little and she heaved yet another sigh. It was making Amy feel guilty for being such a bitch but it wasn't like she didn't have a reason.

“Please just do this for me. We’ll be keeping a very close eye on him. You don't need to worry,” she said pleadingly. Amy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Whatever, do what you want,” she huffed as she turned and made her way up the steps. She wanted no part in this. And when it all came crumbling down it wouldn't be her fault whatsoever.

She made her way to her room, slamming the door shut behind her before she went and sat on the bed. Maybe she could just hide in here for the rest of her time here. She liked her room. She was the only girl here to bunk by herself. Everyone else had a roommate. But the girl who had been staying here left a few months ago and she was grateful for the solace. She loved her coven, she loved being a witch. But it was strange to go from being an only child to living with a bunch of people. She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she leant back against her headboard. She didn't know what would happen now he was here. Maybe he wasn't all evil, she had no clue. But it didn't sit right with her to just invite him to stay here with them all after what he had done. She knew Cordelia was very motherly. She had this thing where she just had to help people. She knew she felt bad that he was alone now and she wanted to seize the opportunity to help him be good. But just because he was surrounded by bad people didn't excuse his behaviour.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Before she could get up to answer it, it opened and Cordelia walked in with Michael in tow. Amy sat up straighter, looking at the woman incredulously.

“You walked off before I had the chance to talk to you,” she said as she closed the door behind them. Michael stood there, eyes darting around her room with his hands clasped behind his back and Amy just gave the woman a look.

“Michael will need to stay in here. There's no other room available. We can move your bed in with Coco and Mallory if you’ll feel more comfortable. It’ll be cramped but they've said it would be fine,” the tone of her voice made it clear it wasn't a request and Amy clenched her jaw tightly.

“I’m not leaving my room,” she stated carefully. Cordelia looked down at the anger behind the girl’s eyes. Amy knew that she knew what this room meant to her. She had asked Cordelia for permission to decorate it herself. She'd been here for years now. The walls were dark purple and she had her own artwork in frames around the walls.

“Very well, but Michael is still staying in here. It's not just your room anymore,” Cordelia said softly. Amy glanced to Michael then, noticing how he still wouldn't look at her.

“Great. Well when I get murdered in my sleep, you'll know who it was,” Amy smiled sarcastically as she stood up. Michael finally looked at her then but his face was emotionless.

“This is my side of the room, don’t touch my fucking stuff or I’ll cut off your hands,” she sneered, bumping into his shoulder as she passed him. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door for a second time that day.

“I’m sorry about her Michael. As I told you before, some of my girls might need a moment to adjust to you being here,” Cordelia smiled apologetically. She was a little embarrassed by Amy’s behaviour if she was honest. She knew why the girl had reservations, especially since she knew the boy’s true nature. But she was just being hostile. Amy was acting like Michael was the bad guy but she wasn't acting great either. Cordelia wouldn't ever excuse what he had done, but she knew there was good in him and she was determined to lure it out.

“Its okay Miss Cordelia. I deserve it after all I’ve done,” he muttered quietly as he went and sat on the spare bed on the other side of the room. Cordelia frowned as she looked at him. He’d need time himself to adjust to being here, around all these people and fixing the way he was. And she even felt a tiny bit bad for the fact that she had killed his guardian. The woman deserved it, but Michael, despite his destiny, had no choice in any of this. He didn't understand why he was the way he was and people had lead him down a dark and dangerous path which is why he was this way. She knew she could fix him. There would be bumps in the road but it wasn't impossible.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in. If you have any problems, you know where to find me,” she smiled before she left the room.

Amy hid out for hours in the garden. She was trying to calm herself by being with nature but it didn't do much good. She couldn't believe Cordelia tried kicking her out of her room for  _ him _ . And now she was stuck bunking with him. She wished she could stay out here all night but it was cold now. She heaved a sigh as she stood and quietly went inside. It was really late and she didn't know who would still be up. She slowly walked upstairs and made her way to her room. When she opened the door she rolled her eyes.

“Oh great, you’re still here,” she snarked as she shut the door. Michael was sitting on his bed now dressed in black sweats and a black t-shirt instead of his fancy clothes from before. It actually made him look younger. She mused they must have been Kyles at some point since he was the only guy that had been around here who left clothes around. He was scribbling in a notebook. He tensed up, glancing at her but didn't say a word as he continued writing. 

“I was hoping you’d have vanished, but clearly we aren't so lucky,” she muttered as she walked over to her chest of drawers and opened them to get her pyjamas out. Again, he didn't say a word.

“What's wrong, cat got your tongue?” she grinned mockingly at him.

“You don't have to be such a bitch, you know,” he sighed, glancing at her again with a tense jaw. She snorted and shook her head.

“You should just leave and do us all a favour. You aren't even welcome here,” she huffed, tossing the pyjamas onto the bed as she kicked her shoes off. 

  
  


He threw the book to the side and stood up then, glaring at her.

“I didn't  _ ask _ to be here. I was invited,” he bit out. 

“And it was a mistake. Now you’re here in  _ my _ coven, in  _ my _ fucking room-” she started, feeling her anger rising.

“Cordelia said it was  _ our _ room,” he interjected looking at her defiantly.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what she said. It’s my room! There's no place for you here, not for a monster like you!” she seethed. She must have touched a nerve because suddenly he was gripping her throat and she was pushed against the wall in a blink of an eye. It wasn't enough to hurt her but his blue eyes burned with their intensity. She didn't fight him, she just glared.

“There he is. I wondered when your true colours would come out. You are the  _ Antichrist _ after all,” she sneered at him. A brief look of hurt flashed on his face and then he let her go, turning his back as he walked off and got into bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over his head.

She rubbed her neck and blinked at the lump in his bed. She was confused honestly. He could have strangled her easily or even snapped her neck, but he hadn't. Part of her hoped he would so Cordelia would see just who she let in here. Yet he hadn't taken the bait. He hadn't even hurt her or squeezed her throat that hard. When she snapped out of her mild shock, she huffed to herself before walking back over to her bed. She changed into her pyjamas, not bothering to go to her bathroom since he wasn't even looking anyway. She got into bed with her back to him. She didn't know how she felt about it all. She knew what he was. He was a monster. But something about how he hadn't hurt her, how he’d just walked away, it was bugging her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, wondering if he’d just kill her whilst she slept and make it look like an accident or something. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feedback is much appreciated!**

**I’m also on tumblr** **_from-chaos-comes-beauty_ **

**I post my shit there too and take requests. Come say hi (^.^)**

**Name of this fic is inspired by a song by The Used - Give Me Love.**

**_so give me love_ **

**_give me every little bit of your broken heart_ **

**_my heart skips a beat_ **

**_so give me love, give me love love love_ **

**_my insides out, there's nothing left to see_ **

**_now I needed to find, now I needed to find out on my own_ **

**_I needed to find, now I needed to find out on my own_ **

**_from my head all the way to my feet_ **

**_strange is what I've become_ **

**_would you ask for a little more of me_ **

**_why can't I find it?_ **

**_empty, where my heart used to be_ **

**_now I'm looking in the mirror, I see this monster that is me_ **

  
  


**I’ve been making a Michael playlist that gives me all the Antichrist bb vibes if anyones interested :’)**

**\-------------------**

  
  


Amy wasn't sure what time it was when she was woken up. Her long lashes fluttered open and it was still dark.

“No, no, no…” she heard, making her sit up in bed. Her blue eyes scanned the area as they adjusted to the dark until they landed on the other bed. Ah yes,  _ he _ was here. He was thrashing in bed, the moonlight illuminating his face. She could see his furrowed brow and his wet cheeks and she rolled her eyes. Of course, the Antichrist had to be a fucking baby. And she was bunking with someone who had nightmares.  _ Yay _ . She sat there for a moment longer hoping it would pass but it didn't. She heaved a sigh as she got up, rubbing her tired eyes. She had class early the next morning and she needed her fucking sleep. She stood over him and blinked down at his sleeping form. For someone so evil he looked oddly human when he was having a nightmare. He was shaking his head frantically, clawing at his chest.

“Michael, wake up,” she said softly. He didn't respond and she pursed her lips, tapping his face lightly.

“Asshole, wake the fuck up,” she hissed. Still no response. She perched on the end of his bed and tapped his face a little harder. A squeak left her lips when he sat upright in an instant and both his hands were around her throat. This time he was squeezing her so hard she couldn't breathe. His eyes were completely black and her blue eyes widened with horror as she clawed at his hands desperately. He suddenly let her go, his eyes turning blue once more as he looked at her with wide eyes. She sucked in air greedily, coughing slightly as she rubbed her tender throat.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean…” he started sobbing and all she could do was look at him incredulously. What the fuck was even happening? She knew the tears were genuine as he scooted away from her and tugged harshly at his hair. She hadn't expected him to feel bad for hurting her. Didn't he enjoy that kind of thing? He was almost hysterical and she blinked at him. She didn't expect the Antichrist to be so emotional or even feel bad for anything. It was only more confusing for her.

“It's fine. Stop being such a little bitch,” she huffed, her voice hoarse from having the life choked out of her. 

He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he looked at her and she stood up.

“Just go the fuck to sleep,” she ordered harshly as she walked back to her bed without a second glance. She was perturbed honestly. It wasn't the fact he had choked her or even the black eyes. That was to be expected. What wasn't to be expected was how human he was. How he was like a young boy. She hated that a part of her wondered if Cordelia had been right. That he hadn’t meant the things he’d done. That people had led him down this path. That he could be saved. It couldn't be possible. He was the son of  _ Satan _ . She could still hear him sniffling as she lay in bed and she tried to ignore it. If they were fake tears it would be more reassuring than this bullshit. She just wanted some peace. She wanted her own room back. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to go back to sleep. For some reason, she felt a little more sure he wouldn't just kill her in her sleep. Twice now he’d had the chance and hadn’t taken it. He’d even managed to snap out of whatever the fuck that was with the black eyes.

When she woke in the morning, she glanced over to find Michaels bed empty and made. The clothes he slept in were neatly folded in a pile by the pillow. She wondered if he'd left in the night but she knew he hadn't. She didn't know how but she knew she wasn't that lucky. She had woken up late, no doubt because of being woken in the night. She quickly got herself dressed in a black wrap dress and combat boots, tossing her wavy hair up in a haphazard high ponytail. She glanced in the mirror and her throat was bruised. She could have easily run to Cordelia and told her how the boy tried to strangle her, not once but twice. That even the black eyes made an appearance. But not only would Cordelia think her point was proven that there was hope for him when she learnt that the first time she had provoked him and he hadn't hurt her, and the second time he had turned into a crying child when he realised what he had done. But she also felt… what? Bad? She didn't know. Seeing his reaction after choking the shit out of her made her wonder about him. Enough so that she ended up putting foundation over the marks and hiding them. She still didn't like him. She was still wary. But she didn't think it was time to send a mob with pitchforks just yet. 

She jogged down the steps, knowing she’d missed half of class. She hoped she wouldn't get into shit for it. She looked around and noticed everyone outside with Zoe, she noticed Michael sat with everyone on the grass as she made her way outside. Zoe was sat cross-legged and everyone else sat facing her in a semi-circle as she explained whatever she was teaching. As she walked down the porch steps, Mallory waved and she smiled at her. Zoe looked over then and smiled warmly.

“Come and sit down Amy,” she said softly.

“Sorry I’m late,” she muttered as she sat at the edge of the semi-circle. 

“It’s fine, don't worry. Michael told me how he’d kept you up last night with his nightmares,” Zoe replied. Amy looked over to him then, seeing how he stared at her with wide eyes like he fully expected her to turn around and rat him out for what he’d done. Instead, she just kept quiet. She noticed how he furrowed his brows confused but she looked away from him. She didn't fail to notice how a lot of the girls who had no clue who or what he was seemed to be staring at him, now sympathetically.  _ The poor orphan boy with nightmares.  _ She almost scoffed. 

Amy listened as Zoe spoke to them about feeding plants life and Amy tried her hardest to concentrate. She was still tired though and stifled about ten yawns with her hand.

“Okay guys, split into pairs and plant your seeds, make them grow,” Zoe smiled at everyone. Amy glanced around. Whenever people worked in pairs they tended to split up with whoever they roomed with. They tended to be closer to the person and it was just a natural thing. Amy however, being by herself, would always work in a three with Mallory and Coco. She liked it that way. They were her friends. But as Zoe looked at her with a pleading smile, she knew what was coming before the woman spoke up.

“Amy, would you work with Michael please?” she asked softly. Amy clenched her jaw and exhaled slowly through her nose. She was close to Zoe. She loved Cordelia but she wasn’t as close to her. When Amy first got here, she had been incredibly homesick and had a hard time adjusting to life here. She missed her home and her old life. She wasn’t that close to her parents since they worked a lot and were just general assholes who didn't care about her, but they were all she had. It was difficult to come here and have her life turned upside down. Zoe had been the one to help her through it. Comforting her when she cried in her room and helping her harness her gifts. She felt like she couldn't argue with her. 

She nodded reluctantly, taking the seeds from her as she stood and walked over to where Michael was sitting. He was looking at her warily as she sat opposite him and put his seed in front of him. She didn't look at him or say anything as she scooped some soil from the ground and put the seed inside of it, covering it back up as he did the same.

“Why didn't you tell her the truth?” Michael whispered, sounding tense. She looked at him then. His bright blue eyes looked even brighter in the light of the sun. 

“Because I didn't. Be grateful,” she huffed. She waved her hand without much thought and the plant started to slowly grow from the ground. The pair watched it as it grew and a white bud formed on the end. It opened and bloomed before staying at full bloom. She looked back at him then and quirked a brow. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at his planted seed. He hovered his hand over his much like she had and it started to grow at a rapid rate. It bloomed and flowered but then suddenly it wilted, decaying in front of their eyes. She smirked to herself, glancing at him with a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't say a word when she saw his face. His bottom lip quivered slightly as his brows pinched together, his blue eyes glassy as he stared at it mortified. How was he so much like an over-emotional child?

“Holy shit, it’s fine. Don’t cry about it,” she whispered tensely. With a wave of her hand the flower came back to life and its life was reversed, shrinking back until it was just a seed. Michaels glassy eyes watched with fascination and he sniffled, rubbing his nose as he looked at her.

“Focus on light and harness the nature around you. Focus on the end goal of it being in full bloom. I guess it's not as natural for you as it is with us since our powers come from different places,” she said softly. He blinked at her, looking almost in shock that she was trying to help him. He inhaled a few deep breaths as he hovered his hand over the seed again. The flower bloomed slower this time and it stopped at full bloom like it should have. He smiled as he looked at her, feeling proud. Amy didn't smile though. She felt tense. The whole thing only added to her confusion about how human he seemed. 

They were quiet for a moment. Amy glaring at the grass while Michael stared at her until Zoe praised everyone for how well they did and instructed them to try and change the colour of the flower. Amy watched as Michael waved his hand over the rose and the colour faded from white to a deep red. It looked like it had been steeped in blood. She couldn't say she was surprised. She did the same, but her rose turned into a dark purple shade, the exact same one her bedroom walls were painted. Michael gave her a little smile and she looked down awkwardly. 

“Alright everyone, good job today,” Zoe beamed as she stood up. She turned to look at Amy then.

“Amy, come take a stroll with me,” she smiled kindly. Amy heaved a sigh, ignoring the curious looks she got from not only Michael but everyone else. Everyone stood up and went inside and Amy walked over to Zoe as she brushed off the grass from her ass.

The pair were silent as they walked around the garden for a moment and Amy was wondering just what she wanted. Eventually, they sat on a bench at the end of the garden.

“I remember when you got here. It doesn't even feel like that long ago. You were so scared and upset,” Zoe mused. Amy nodded and chewed her lower lip. She had been thinking about it herself not long before but she had a nagging feeling she knew where this was heading. Zoe looked at her fully then.

“I know you have your doubts and you have every right to. But he’s trying, Amy. He wants to be good. This is our chance to show him the right path. We have the chance to save the world here,” she implored. Amy looked down and picked at her nails.

“I just don't see why it's  _ our _ job to save it,” she huffed. Even she had to admit she sounded like a child. Zoe tilted her head and gave her a look.

“Because no one else will. Think of your family, think of your sisters in the coven. We have a chance to save it all. You know how hard it is coming here and adjusting. You told me yourself you always felt like you never fit in anywhere. You know how he’s feeling. He’s done bad things but he didn't know what he was doing. He was surrounded by people who were using him and exploiting him. He's just a kid, Amy. Please just try and make an effort,” Zoe pleaded. Amy picked at her nails as she glared at them. Again she could have said how he’d choked her twice already but she didn't. It hardly went in her favour that he hadn't killed her when he had the chance or how he’d been so upset about it. Or how human he seemed. She was too proud to admit she might have it wrong about him. How things weren't always back and white. Cut and dry.

“Fine,” she relented reluctantly. Zoe grinned at her and patted her hand affectionately as she stood up.

“Are you coming inside?” Zoe asked softly. Amy shook her head and looked off at the roses from before in class.

“Not yet, I might just stay out here until next class,” she sighed. Zoe knew the girl probably just needed some time so she nodded before she went inside.

She stayed out there just enjoying the sun on her face for a while before she headed inside just before the next class was about to start. It was history with Myrtle. Some of the girls found it boring since practicals weren’t a thing with this one but Amy loved to know the history of her sisters and learn about important witches throughout time. She made her way to the library. It seemed to be where Myrtle enjoyed holding the classes. It was just her talking for about an hour as everyone took notes. When she got inside the library some people were already there. Some were sitting on the floor on cushions talking among themselves and other scattered on the various chairs or sofas. Her eyes scanned the room, finding Mallory and Coco on the floor with an empty cushion beside of them, as usual. Her notebook was resting on the spare cushion ensuring her seat was safe. She loved Mallory. She always looked after her. Mallory grinned at her, gesturing with her head to go over. On her way, she noticed the sofa right next to where she’d be sat had Michael on with Jessica and Jennifer. The girls were twins, a year older than Amy and the biggest bitches she’d ever met. They were the kind of girls who would have been the assholes in school that bullied the less popular people. Jessica was the worst and she reminded Amy of a bitch she’d been in school with. As she neared her cushion she noticed how Michael was pressing himself against the armrest, Jessica practically on top of him as she didn't shut up.

“You can always come to me if you need anything. My door is always open to you, and my sister isn't there a lot if you catch my drift,” Jessica smiled flirtily at him. Amy rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort.

“No thanks,” he muttered, looking more than uncomfortable as he glared at his notebook on his lap. Amy wondered if he was suppressing the urge to throttle her, she hoped he was. She kind of hoped he’d just do it though. Jennifer was sat beside her sister, smiling at him like the sun shone out of his ass, but at least she kept her mouth shut.

“You don't have to be shy. I know it’s a lot being the only guy here, but sometimes we sneak guys in. It’s not a big deal,” Jessica shrugged as she winked at him.

“Wow, no means no Jessica,” Amy snorted as she passed the three of them.

“Was I talking to you, bitch?” she sneered at her with a glare. Amy didn't even look at her as she plopped onto her cushion next to Mallory and beside the sofa where Michael was sat.

“Maybe not, but you didn't seem to be listening when he said no,” she said, cracking open her notebook and clicking her pen.

“I feel so sorry for you having to share a room with  _ her, _ Michael. Keep your eyes on her. She’s crazy, and a whore. She’ll probably try and seduce you or something,” Jessica mock whispered, but making sure her voice was loud enough to those nearby to hear. Jennifer snickered at her sister’s remark and Amy quirked a brow as she looked at Mallory. Mallory shook her head and rolled her eyes. They were used to the twins shit by now.

“She's nice. There's no need to be so rude,” Michael huffed, scooting even further into the armrest. Amy was stunned for a moment that he'd stuck up for her. But then again, she kept his secret on how he’d tried to strangle her. 

“You don't have to lie. We all know what's she's like,” Jessica sighed, reaching out and squeezing his arm.

“Sexual harassment’s illegal you know,” Amy said, looking right at the bitch as she grinned sweetly. Jessica narrowed her eyes at her, the look getting even angrier when Michael smirked to himself and glanced at her.

“Whatever,” she huffed, sitting back in the seat as Myrtle walked in.

“Alright, settle down girls… and boy. We have a lot to cram into the hour we have today,” she called as she stood in front of them all. Amy heard Jessica and her sister groan to themselves but she paid them no mind, watching the redhead with rapt attention. The hour seemed to fly by and Amy had written pages and pages of notes. She always kept all of her notebooks safe and sometimes she’d go back on the history lessons she’d have. Sometimes when she found Myrtle floating around the place, she’d sit with her for hours listening to stories or asking questions. They didn't have more lessons that day. Some days they only had a couple and the rest of the day was spent just doing whatever they wanted and practising things they’d learnt. Since the weather was nice and warm, Amy, Mallory and Coco all sat in the garden for a while just chatting about things.

“So now you’ve spent some time with him, what do you think about him?” Mallory asked curiously. Coco was sat behind her braiding her hair as Amy twirled glades of grass around.

“Honestly… I don’t know. He's a lot more normal than I thought he’d be but I still don't trust him,” she muttered. She left out what he’d done. She trusted Mallory and she’d tell her in private. As much as she loved Coco, the girl didn’t know how to keep her mouth shut about a lot of things. Mallory nodded as she looked at her.

“I think he’s not so bad. I think after some adjusting he’ll fit right in,” Mallory mused softly. Coco hummed in agreement as Amy just pulled out some grass from the ground and looked at it between her fingertips. She wondered the same but she wasn’t ready to admit it just then.

“Alright, who’s hungry? Dinner should be done soon,” Coco snorted after a while of companionable silence. Mallory giggled as Amy grinned and rolled her eyes. They all stood up and made their way inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I always love to hear your feedback on my shit. Let me know if you like it :D**

**_________________________**

  
  


Amy was sat next to Mallory at the dining table and Coco was sat opposite Mallory. Some other girls were scattered around the large dining table eating their dinner as more filed in every now and again. Amy looked up as Michael walked in with his plate, noticing how he instantly looked tense when he saw the twins from earlier at the other end of the table.

“Michael!” Jessica grinned, waving him over. Michael looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Amy found herself smirking as she looked at him. His blue eyes looked at her then, almost pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Michael, I saved you a seat,” her fake grin was so big that Mallory choked on the glass of water as she started to laugh at her. If she was honest, she only did it to piss of Jessica. He looked relieved though, shooting the twins an apologetic look even though it was clear it wasn't meant in the least. He walked over and sat to Coco’s right, opposite Amy.

“Thanks,” he muttered, giving her a genuine shy smile. She blinked at him for a moment. She still couldn't figure him out. 

“It's fine, you owe me one though,” she replied as she picked at her food. He nodded before he started eating. 

Amy was quiet most of the dinner. Mallory tried to include Michael in their conversations and Coco asked him a bunch of stuff. But Amy didn't really pay attention, she was too busy on her phone. She was planning on meeting up with Ryan that night. He wasn't her boyfriend, she didn't really do relationships. She’d never found anyone she actually cared for. She did, however, have a high libido and often went to his house and let off a little steam. The pair had grown up together and in their teenage years before she came here, they ended up in bed a fair few times. He knew what she was so she didn't have to hide it. Another reason why she’d probably never have a boyfriend. Mallory leant over her shoulder, reading one of the texts and she smirked, shaking her head ruefully at her.

“I wish I could be as bold as you sometimes,” she chuckled, making Amy huff a laugh. She set her phone down and looked at Michael and Coco who had been pretty much playing 21 questions. It was more like Coco asking a bunch of weird stuff though and him awkwardly answering. He was watching her curiously and his eyes looked to her phone. She looked away and finished eating her food. 

She wasn't sure what his deal was. Apart from the obvious choking incidents, he was so polite and well-spoken. Even the times she’d seen him agitated he kept his cool. He wasn't anything like what she thought he’d be. The rest of dinner was spent with Amy being mostly silent, nodding her head occasionally when Mallory spoke to her. She kept going on her phone and catching the curious looks off Michael and the dirty looks from the twins. People were so nosey here. When she was done, she excused herself to her room. She decided to have a bath and freshen up. She hadn't seen Ryan in a week. Sometimes she went to see him a few times a week, he didn't live that far. After soaking for a while in the bath and washing her hair, she got dressed in an off the shoulder black crop top and high waisted black shorts. She combined it with her leather jacket and her combat boots. She left her long blonde hair down and gave it a blast with her hairdryer, making it wave up naturally. She looked pretty much the same as she always did but she felt fresher. It was about 10 pm now and Michael still hadn’t come up to bed, yet his sleep clothes were gone. She wondered for a minute if he’d relented to Jessica’s offer, but then she decided it was best not to care. She ignored it as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and left the room. 

The teachers were always busy at this time. Either sleeping or having meetings. The girls always did whatever they wanted at night as long as it didn’t interfere with classes the next day. She jogged down the steps and almost bumped into Mallory near the living room area.

“Hey, you going out?” Mallory asked with a smile. Amy noticed she was in her pyjamas and quirked a brow as she glanced through to the living room. There were a few girls sat around on the floor, the twins were on the sofa and Michael was sat next to Coco in his sweats and t-shirt.

“Yeah,” she grinned, giving Mallory a look. She knew Coco roped her into this one.

“Its a sleepover. You should join us,” Mallory smiled, giving her a pleading look that had ‘ _ save me _ ’ written all over it. Amy snorted at her.

“ _ She’s _ not invited,” Jessica huffed from where she sat. All eyes turned to her and Mallory in the doorway then.

“Good job I’m not sticking around then,” Amy sneered with a fake smile.

“Let me guess, you're off to see Jake… Liam… John? I can't even keep track of the guys you bang anymore. This bitch loves the D more than anything,” she snickered as she looked to Michael, directing her last words at him like she was warning him. A few of the girls who were in her little circle smirked or chuckled, along with her twin sister.

“You know what? I  _ do _ love dick, Jessica. I love riding it, I love sucking it, and sometimes I even enjoy it up the fucking ass! Don't be so jealous that no one wants to give you any,” Amy teased with a malicious grin. Coco laughed so loud she slapped her hand over her mouth and when Amy looked over, Michael was looking at her stunned with a quirked brow and pink cheeks. The other girls broke out into light laughter at Jessica's expense and the girl flushed red as she glared. Mallory was biting her lip hard next to Amy to refrain from laughing.

“Don't wait up,” Amy said as she looked to Mallory with a smirk. She nodded at her as Amy made her way to the front door.

“I’ll tell Cordelia. I’m sure she won't be happy to know you're being such a slut!” Jessica called after her.

“Go ahead. Last time I checked, I wasn’t a fucking inmate,” Amy snorted before slamming the door behind of her.

By the time Amy was making her way back, it was 5 am. She’d enjoyed herself and was now exhausted in the best way. They’d caught up, fucked, caught up some more and fucked again. It was how it normally was with them. Ryan knew exactly what she liked and it was nice that she didn’t need to show him anything. She was dead on her feet as she snuck inside. She crept up the stairs and made her way to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Michael was in bed but it was dark so she couldn't see his face. She put her bag on the floor, shucking off her leather jacket before she flopped onto her stomach laying sideways on the bed. She didn't even have the energy to get undressed or take her boots off. Her body was aching but it was a good ache and her eyes couldn't stay open. Suddenly she was startled when she felt tugging on her boots. She rolled onto her back, blinking blearily as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Michael was stood at the side of her bed unzipping them.

“What are you doing?” she asked, yawning when she was done. 

“You’re tired,” he muttered, not looking at her as he carefully removed one of her boots and set it on the floor. He did the same to the other and she wiggled her toes a little. Her brain was just dead by this point, from sheer exhaustion and need to sleep. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her when she’d been a bitch to him. She didn't understand why the Antichrist was being nice to her at all.

“Hmmm… maybe you’re not such an asshole,” she said softly as she rubbed her eyes. A faint snort left Michaels lips as he looked at her then as she wriggled around until she was laying the right way on the bed, her head on her pillow. 

“Thanks,” he said wryly, pulling up the blanket over her. She didn't say anything else as she was out like a light, not noticing how he just watched her for a couple of minutes before sighing and going back to bed.

She wasn't sure how long she’d been sleeping but it felt like no time at all before someone was tapping her face. She furrowed her brows, keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck off Mallory,” she whined, burrowing closer to the pillow.

“It's not Mallory. You need to wake up, you’ll be late for class,” she heard Michael. She groaned as she forced her tired eyes to open, seeing him sitting on her bed.

“What time is it?” she asked with a pout, her voice was thick from sleep.

“8.50. You’ve already missed breakfast,” he said. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a long yawn. 

“I always miss breakfast,” she muttered.

“But it's the most important meal of the day,” it wasn't his words that urged the snort to leave her lips, it was how horrified he looked when he said it. Like he was genuinely worried about how she could live without breakfast.

“I’ve made it this far without it, I’m sure I’ll cope,” she smirked wryly. 

Silence descended on them for a moment as she woke up more and he stayed perched on her bed looking at her, eyes darting to her neck every few seconds. Her hair was all over the place and when she glanced down she noticed she was still in her clothes. Her eyes darted to her boots then as the memories came back to her.

“Why were you so nice to me?” she asked warily, her brain much more awake than it was at 5 am.

“I owed you so…” he shrugged as he looked away. He looked uncomfortable and she saw a faint blush cross his cheeks. His answer made sense though. He did owe her and she was glad he was a man of his word. She climbed out of bed, walking over to her wardrobe and rummaging around for something to wear. She picked a black knee-length dress. She couldn't be bothered with finding anything better. She didn’t bother going to the bathroom. She doubted it was the first time Michael had seen a girl in their underwear before and she didn't think she was much to look at anyway. She tugged off her shorts, keeping her back to him and then taking her crop top off. She tossed it into the laundry pile in the corner and slipped her dress over her head. She stuffed her boots onto her feet and walked over to the dresser. When she looked at him through his reflection, his face was crimson and she wondered if maybe she’d presumed too much of the boy. He was devilishly handsome and he was made from sin, she couldn't possibly have it wrong.

She didn't have much time so she threw her hair up into a fluffy high pony, not even bothering to brush the mass of waves. It was then she noticed her neck. Not only did she have the fading marks from where Michael had choked her, but now she had a few hickies too. No wonder the boy kept looking at her neck.

“What is it with men wanting to mark me up?” she huffed under her breath, grabbing her foundation as she started to cover them up. She couldn't be bothered with questions or giving Jessica more ammunition. Michael stayed silent and she looked at his reflection again. His leg was bouncing around as he looked about looking tense. She wondered why he was still here. She almost asked him why he hadn't just gone downstairs anyway. He was so sure breakfast was important but he was up here with her sat on her bed. She didn't though. She had told Zoe she would make an effort and she was making good on it. She didn't want to be rude to him after he’d helped her in the early hours, or how he had helped her now by waking her up so she didn't get into trouble. 

She grabbed her mascara and started applying it as she tried to think of something to say. The room had become too silent and it was started to bother her.

“How was the sleepover?” she asked, a teasing tone to her voice. Michael looked back at her then through the mirror and scrunched his face up.

“Awful. It was boring and Jessica kept trying to touch me,” he frowned. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

“You don’t think she’s attractive?” she asked, capping her mascara once her lashes felt long enough. He scrunched his face up again as he looked at her in the mirror.

“She's a horrible person,” he stated confused. Amy turned to look at him then.

“She's the biggest bitch I know, but even I know she’s pretty,” she shrugged with a small sigh. She hated that the bitch was pretty.

“Her soul is ugly,” Michael muttered with a frown. Amy quirked her brow at that statement. How many times had it felt like he was looking into her soul? She wondered if that was something he could actually do.

“Can you see it?” she asked curiously. He looked down and didn’t answer and it seemed like it was something he didn’t want to talk about. She decided to drop it. 

“If she’s bothering you, just tell her to fuck off. Don't feel like you'll get in trouble when you’re just defending yourself,” she said firmly. He nodded at her before looking at his hands as he toyed with them in his lap. 

“I just… I feel like after everything, I really have to keep myself in check. This is my only chance. I won’t get another. I don't want Cordelia to give up on me,” he frowned. He sounded so lost and honestly, it was yet another thing he did that surprised her.

“She won't give up on you Michael. You had a chance to kill me… twice. But you didn't. There's a line and you didn't cross it. I know you feel like you have to overcompensate for the things you've done, but it doesn't mean you have to sit there and take shit from people. Standing up for yourself doesn't make you a bad person. Cordelia really believes you can be a good person,” she said softly. His bright blue eyes looked like they were staring into her soul again as he looked at her. They were all shiny and she hoped to fuck he wasn’t about to start crying again. The boy was too emotional for his own good.

“Do you think I can be a good person?” his loaded question caught her off guard. How the fuck was she supposed to answer that when he was staring at her like a wounded puppy? She shifted under the weight of his gaze and looked away from him.

“Honestly… I don't know. But as of yet, you haven't given me a reason to think you can’t,” she admitted. It was as nice as she could put it and she was being honest. He looked at her for a moment longer before nodding. A small smile graced his lips and she felt relieved she avoided the waterworks. He was actually quite handsome when he smiled. Oh, who was she kidding? He was devastatingly beautiful even when he wasn't smiling. But she wasn’t stupid. She knew he was made to look that way because of what he was. So she hadn't thought about it too much. But the other girls here, especially the twins, they had been fawning after him since the day he got here.

“Alright, we should go before we’re both late,” she sighed, looking at the clock. They had only two minutes before class started. He nodded, standing up as he went over to the door. She trailed after him and they ended up walking down the stairs together. Neither of them spoke but didn't feel too awkward. Zoe’s class was outside again, the teacher seemingly taking advantage of the shining sun. As the pair walked into the garden, she felt all the eyes on them. Jessica glared at them both as they walked over and Amy sat next to Mallory with Michael sitting next to her.

“Surprised you even made it to class. I heard you sneaking in at 5 am,” Jessica huffed at her, making sure she was loud enough that Zoe heard her.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Amy snorted as she looked ahead, waiting for Zoe to start the lesson. Jennifer raised her hand then and Amy knew what was coming before it even happened. Jennifer was mostly quiet, but some days she was just as bitchy as her sister.

“Yes, Jennifer?” Zoe asked with a smile as she crossed her legs in front of her where she was sitting.

“Are there rules or something about what time people come back? I think it's really disrespectful that Amy didn't come home until 5 in the morning,” she frowned, looking all innocent and concerned. Zoe’s smile vanished then and fixed the twins with a firm look.

“Amy’s private life is none of your business. It doesn’t interfere with her classes so it's not a problem,” she said coolly. Amy suppressed a grin but she caught the look off her teacher. Zoe’s eyes were shining with mischief. She knew Zoe didn't like the twins much either. Amy got more glares off the girls but she ignored it as class started.

Today was about learning how to manipulate and move water with the mind. Once again, they were paired up and had to take turns transferring the water from one glass to another. The pairs were all scattered in the garden and Amy was sat opposite Michael yet again. He let her go first and after a few attempts, she was able to do it without spilling too much. On her last go a few drops didn't make it into the glass.

“Motherfucker,” she huffed with a frown, she hated not being able to nail something right away. It was always a pet peeve of hers. She wanted to be good at everything the first time around.

“You did good,” Michael said softly, giving her a little smile. She smiled back and nodded. She didn't think so but she didn't feel like arguing.

“Your turn,” she grinned as she scooted back a little bit.

She watched him carefully as he tried a few times but he kept missing. She knew he would be able to do something like this but she also knew why he couldn't seem to focus. When Michael and Amy had sat down, Jessica and her sister had sat right next to them. Everyone else left a good distance, wanting to be able to focus in just their pairs. Amy knew they were doing it to be assholes the second Jessica started talking shit about her. They had been trying to distract her but it didn't work. She was too used to it and she let it roll off her like water off a duck's back. She knew they were trying to make them fail. They were the kind of witches that wanted others to fail so they could succeed. Despite Amy’s deep need to get shit right, it wasn't at the expense of others. She loved watching the other girls grow and she loved to watch Mallory with how powerful she was. Now it was Michael's turn, it seemed like they were trying to throw him off, only this time it was working. Each try he did, he failed miserably and he was getting more and more frustrated. Amy wasn't sure if Jessica was being a bitch because he kept rebuffing her or what. She’d whisper (although loud enough that they'd hear but she was acting like she was trying to be quiet) about the boy. Saying things like, ‘ _ I wonder if he’s ever even touched a girl’ _ , ‘ _ I bet he’s gay _ ’, but it ended up being the next one that would really hit a nerve.

“I heard that his parents tried to kill him because he did bad things,” Jessica sneered to her sister. Suddenly, it was like time slowed down. Amy saw the look on Michael's face. The brief flash of hurt before his bright blue eyes flashed black. It was only for a millisecond but she saw it. The glasses in front of Amy exploded into tiny pieces, making her gasp and jump back.

“I can't do it!” Michael yelled angrily, jumping to his feet and storming off inside. Amy was in shock. She had no idea what the fuck just happened. Clearly, the twin bitches said something that got under his skin, but she sat there dumbfounded for a second as she stared at the bits of glass everywhere.

“Amy, are you okay?!” Zoe asked as she ran over. She blinked up at her before he registered what she was talking about. Her arm had a few cuts and bits of glass sticking out of it. She was glad it wasn't her face.

“Uh… yeah. He didn't mean to,” she muttered as she looked at her arm. Zoe bent down and gently picked out the pieces and Amy winced. But with a wave of Zoes hand, the cuts healed and the pain was gone.

“Thanks, Zoe,” she smiled gratefully. She looked over at Jessica and her sister then and they were both smirking at her.

“You're such an asshole Jessica. What? You realised he didn't want to jump into bed with you so you upset him like that? You've got no right saying that shit!” She seethed. She had no idea where this protectiveness came from and neither did anyone else as they stared at her for a moment at her raised voice. 

“What did you say, Jessica?” Zoe asked firmly, clearly annoyed at her upsetting the new boy. Zoe knew how fragile he really was. Cordelia confided in her a lot about him. 

“I… I didn't say anything, I swear!” she frowned, shaking her head as she tried to look all innocent. Zoe looked to Amy then with a quirked brow, knowing the girl would tell the truth.

“She was saying shit about his parents and how they tried to kill him. That he’d done bad things,” she muttered quietly. Everyone else was out of hearing distance and she didn’t want to air his dirty laundry in public. Zoe exhaled a harsh breath as she turned to the two girls in question. 

“Come on, we’re going to talk to Cordelia,” she said as she stood up. Amy had to push back the grin that wanted to work its way on her face. Jessica and Jennifer looked stunned as they stood up.

“Amy, could you check on him, please? Bring him to Cordelia's office in about ten minutes,” Zoe asked with a kind smile. Part of Amy nearly protested that it wasn't her job, she wasn't his caretaker. But the other part genuinely wondered if he was okay. He was clearly really upset by the things that had been said.

She just nodded, standing up and ignoring the death glare from Jessica. She walked inside and looked around but there was no sign of him. She decided to try their room. She stilled for a moment. That was the first time she’d thought of it as their room and not just hers. She wondered just when she had started to include him in her life. Just when she felt somewhat protective of him. It was weird. She didn't even notice it happening. She was actually concerned about his mental state after seeing his black eyes make an appearance. She knew part of what the girl had said had been true. She’d heard a lot of things about him before he came here. When she’d overheard just what he was. She knew his mother tried to kill him at one point. She knew his grandmother who raised him killed herself to get away from him and then refused to see him in the afterlife. She knew his dad abandoned him. She’d never given much thought into all that before. She just saw him as the Antichrist. Evil. A threat. But now when she really thought about all she knew about him, she felt a pang of something inside of her. She knew Cordelia had been right. He was a broken boy. He was lost and he had been used and abandoned his whole life. It made her realise that she wanted to make an effort to help him, to show him people could care without wanting something in return. That he could be good and he didn't have to obliterate the world. She heaved a sigh as she walked down the hall to their room. It was a strange realisation and she still had to wrap her head around it. For now, she’d see if he was okay. She really hoped to fuck he wasn’t crying again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me_ ** **: I’m gonna take a break from my Michael stories that are plot-heavy. Maybe I’ll make a short fic that’s mainly smut.**

**_Also_** **_me_** **: Let’s make them bond… you know what this fic needs? Some plot!**

**Loooool I don’t know why I’m so surprised. Freewriting is a trip. I’m always shocked with what comes out of me.**

**____________________**

When Amy pushed open their door, she walked in and stood stock still in shock. Michael was hovering a few inches off the bed. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed. But what shocked her was how cold the room had gotten. She could see her own breath and everything was frosty. She felt something tickle her face and looked up to see snow falling from the ceiling. She was in complete awe. She’d never seen anyone do this before, it was crazy. A large smile made its way onto her face as she held her hand out, catching a tiny snowflake in her palm.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” she whispered. In a blink of an eye, Michael fell back to the bed as his eyes opened in shock and the room went back to normal. As if it hadn't just been freezing cold. She was still smiling and looking at him in complete wonder. It was a look that seemed to throw him off as he looked at her and didn't say anything. 

She shut the bedroom door and walked more into the room, now suddenly feeling awkward about checking on him.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. He frowned, looking down at his hands and she walked over to his bed and sat at the end of it.

“I don't belong here,” he muttered tensely. At least he wasn't crying this time. Yet at least.

“Listen to me. Those bitches had no right to say that shit about you. They get off on others failing and making themselves look good. You shouldn't buy into it,” she said firmly. He looked at her for a moment, his shiny blue eyes feeling like they were seeing into the very depths of her. He shook his head, his frown deepening as he looked back at his hands. Amy pursed her lips, moving to cross her own legs as she faced him fully. She took his hand, shocking him as his eyes snapped up to hers.

“You do belong here. You have magic in you just like the rest of us. Yes, you have to work twice as hard because your magic is different, but guess what? That makes you even more special. You're here Michael. Cordelia gave you a chance to turn your life around, and look at you! You're here, you accepted and you're trying to be a better person. I know you've done bad shit and I know you've been through a lot. But you're still standing. And the fact you're here and you're trying, that says a lot to me,” she insisted. His eyes widened, cheeks flushing a little as he looked like he was trying to digest her words. She had shocked herself by how confident she sounded if she was honest. But on her way here she had decided she wanted to help him. To be there for him. Yes, he had his issues and no, she didn't fully trust him. But he had shown her in the small amount of time he was here that he wasn't all bad. That he deserved a chance.

“I… thank you,” he whispered, tearing up as he looked at her like her words meant all the world to him.

“Oh fuck, please don’t cry,” she panicked as she stared at him. He laughed and shook his head as he blushed even harder and looked down.

“Sorry. I can't help it. You're just… you're such a good person. It means a lot knowing you think I should be here,” he flashed her a watery smile and she felt the weird urge to hug him. Of course, she didn’t though. She smiled at him. Patting his hand softly before withdrawing it.

“So… the whole snow thing was awesome. I bet you can do all kinds of awesome shit that we can’t do,” she said, her eyes glittering with curiosity. He perked up then, sitting up straighter with a grin.

“Remember you mentioned about the soul thing…? I can see into people's souls, or more like, I can feel it. I can see everything about them and even their darkest places,” he uttered like it was some hidden gem of a secret. Her eyebrows rose then and she tilted her head as she regarded him.

“What does my soul feel like?” she asked softly. He nibbled his lower lip as he looked her at intensely.

“Warm, safe. It's like… like a warm blanket when you’re chilly. It's hard to explain,” he said looking anxious as he toyed with his hands.

“I’m a blanket?” she snorted wryly. He grinned boyishly and shook his head.

“It's the feeling. When you're cold and you wrap yourself up and you feel safe and warm and just… cosy,” he shrugged. It was clear he was having trouble explaining it. It sounded so weird.

“Is that a good thing?” she asked curiously. She suddenly felt so laid bare knowing he could feel it all.

A wistful smile took over his face and he looked at her, blue eyes sparkling as he nodded.

“It makes me feel happy. Some people… their souls are dirty. They’re dark and unpleasant. You’d think I'd be drawn to it really given what I am but… I’m not. Yours is different. It makes me feel warm and safe,” he admitted shyly. Her stomach flip-flopped on her and she tried to ignore it. He looked so young in that moment and she realised just how much he craved security and safety in his life. She didn't know how to feel that he seemed to feel those things from her.

“What do my dark places look like?” she asked quietly. She was almost scared to ask but she had a morbid curiosity about it. He licked his lower lip and he surprised her when he grabbed her hand, sandwiching it between his two large hands. She blinked at their joined hands. He was warm, she’d noticed that before, but now his skin felt almost hot. She looked back at him then, inhaling slowly as he looked right into her. It was like she could feel his gaze penetrating her skin. It made her tingle.

“You're different than most people. Most people have darkness about them from greed or other things. They want to hurt people or have done. Your darkness… it’s like it’s from within you. You feel unloved, like you can't be loved. That you can't love anyone. You feel broken,” he whispered, his face suddenly looking sad as if he had just realised this for the first time. She felt her throat go dry and she looked down at their hands again. She needed to get away from his gaze. She didn’t like that he knew that about her. 

“It's why you seek pleasure the way you do. Your body craves release for the temporary high, but afterwards, you feel sad. You feel alone,” he continued, cheeks turning red at his own words. She snatched her hand away as if he had burnt her and his eyes widened.

“I’m sorry! Please don't be mad,” he muttered looking panicked. It was clear he had said too much. Her own face was a picture of shock and horror. It reminded her of her psychiatrist appointments before she came here.

“You're upset with me,” he whispered sounding distraught as he looked down. She inhaled deeply and tried to shake off the shock. She had asked him to tell her, it was her own fault. She should have known what he was going to say.

“I’m not. Its okay. It shocked me is all. It's all very… invasive,” she muttered tensely. 

His blue eyes looked at her, all shiny and bright. He nodded, understanding he’d gone too far. It felt strange to be sat there with him now, knowing that he just knew all of this stuff inside of her. It made her feel insecure.

“Zoe asked me to take you to Cordelia. I think they just want to make sure you're okay,” she said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. She stood from the bed and he followed her silently. It was like she could taste the sadness coming off him. He seemed to have a deep fear of upsetting people or something. He just kept showing new sides to himself and she felt like he was more messed up than she was. They descended the stairs and she walked him to Cordelia's office. He looked at her for a moment as she stood there and toyed with her hands. Things suddenly felt tense between them.

“You promise you're not mad?” he asked quietly, looking at her like an insecure boy, not the son of the Devil. 

“I promise. I’ll get over it. Remember, don't let idiots get you down. Ignore the bitches. They want to get a rise out of you. Don't give them the satisfaction,” she said with a small smile. He grinned at her, his whole face seeming to brighten at her words as he nodded. She gave his arm a quick squeeze before she left him to his meeting with Cordelia. 

She wandered around until she found Mallory in the library reading. Her brain felt so full it might just burst.

“What's wrong?” Mallory frowned as she saw her, picking up on her mental state. Amy plopped onto the couch next to her. They were the only two in the library.

“Michael’s just… confusing me. Like I know what he is. But he's so different from what I expected. And he cries… a  _ lot _ ,” she muttered. Mallory’s eyes widened before she let out inelegant snort. 

“It's not funny. My brain feels like mush!” Amy squinted at her. Mallory bit her lip and tried to keep a straight face. Amy told her everything. From him choking her twice, to him telling her what lay inside of her, the parts she wanted hidden. Mallory being the good friend she is, didn't interrupt her once. Instead, she listened with rapt attention until she was done.

“Well I’m not thrilled he choked you, but like you said, he could have hurt you and he didn’t. I think it’s nice you want to help him. He seems pretty fucked up honestly. I think it's a good thing he's here,” Mallory smiled warmly at her. Amy relaxed a little. The reassurance from her best friend made her feel good. Like she wasn't insane for having the urge to trust the bringer of end times.

“It's also kinda cute how he described your soul,” Mallory smirked.

“Cute? He said I’m a blanket,” Amy snorted with a roll of her eyes. Mallory beamed a cheeky grin at her.

“I don't know, he seems to really like you. He said your soul makes him happy. It's probably the weirdest but sweetest compliment someone can give you,” she laughed. Amy couldn't help but laugh either. It was weird but it was also endearing.

“He acts like such a small boy sometimes. It's so weird to me. It's like he's got two personalities,” she admitted. Mallory nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“He's been through a lot. He has a dark side to him that he doesn't fully understand. People forced him to bring it out and do things, to make him think the only choice he had was doing bad things. I think he knows now that he's nothing but a pawn to Satan. I think he wants to rebel. To be good,” Mallory mused. 

“Is it weird that sometimes I just wanna give him a hug?” Amy asked with a smirk. Mallory snickered a little.

“Nah. He's kinda cute to be honest. He's got a pretty face,” she grinned. Amy smiled to herself. She wasn't wrong. 

“I just feel like I don't know what to do about him. Part of me is still wary. But the other part wants to be his friend,” Amy sighed, leaning into Mallory’s side a little.

“I think you should just go with the flow and see what happens. He seems to have taken a shining to you. I think if anyone can help him stay on track, it would be you. With your big blankety soul,” Mallory laughed. Amy swatted her arm as she laughed too, shaking her head.

“You're such an ass sometimes,” she giggled with Mallory.

“Yeah but you love me for it,” she grinned mischievously. Again, she wasn't wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last two chapters have been a little shorter but the next one is super long, so I’ll make up for it looool**

**I hope you guys don't think Michael is too OOC. Obviously this fic is AU so it puts him in a situation I haven't seen him in. I imagine him kind of reverting back to how he was before Hawthorne when he was all confident after all he's been through. Like when we see him in the woods after Ms Mead gets burned, he’s a mess. And then when we see him at the Satanic church, he’s just sat here crying in the pew like a lil bb. So yeah loool**

**__________________**

  
  


Almost a week went by and Amy couldn't believe how things had changed so much. She’d gone from despising him and being mad he was in her space, to them happily being in each other's company. It was a strange friendship. Michael followed her around like a lost puppy. They’d pair up for classes, and whenever there were no classes, he was by her side. Whenever she was with Mallory and Coco, when they ate lunch or dinner. Then at night they'd sit on their respective beds and talk about anything and everything. He seemed to be more comfortable with her now and thankfully he hadn't cried since. She felt better about befriending the enemy now. He was doing good and practising hard. She actually found herself liking him and it shocked her. He was witty, kind, incredibly intelligent. He often did fancy things with his powers when they were alone at night, loving how her face would light up as she watched him. He seemed to really soak in her praise and her awe. But still, sometimes it felt a little weird. 

She felt like the only alone time she had now was when she needed to use the bathroom. And whilst she didn't mind being shadowed by him, sometimes she wondered if it was healthy for him to have latched onto her so much. Zoe and Cordelia were pleased about it, seeing him improve and become happier. But he just seemed so… attached to her. It wasn't like a normal friendship. It was almost like he depended on her. It made her feel a little bit pressured. Mallory had said to her that maybe she was the one to keep him on track, and now she was feeling the weight of that. She was worried if she upset him he might snap. She had tried to distance herself on her part. Sure he was beautiful and made her smile all the time, but she had her walls up at all times, just like she did with everyone else. For some reason, it just felt like she had to work extra hard not to let Michael in fully. It was like he was softening the walls she had hidden behind.

The more time she spent with him, the more she started to think he was actually a virgin. It shocked her really. She expected the Antichrist to be a bit of a slut. It wasn't like he didn't get attention. Jessica would switch between trying to be all over him and then being a bitch, and a few other girls seemed to watch him with heart eyes. But he always seemed so uncomfortable. She’d catch him looking at her sometimes though, and then he’d blush and look away quickly. Whenever the topic of sex came up with her, Mallory and Coco, he would tense up and seem like he wanted to run away. She had no idea how on earth he hadn't had contact with anyone in that manner but sometimes she found herself amused by it. It was kind of cute.

She was sat by the vanity as she applied mascara to her long lashes. She was wearing a tight black dress and her boots, her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had been itching to go and see Ryan. She had spent all her time with Michael but her body needed to let off some steam and Ryan was more than willing to help. But when she’d told Michael he'd done nothing but sulk.

“Do you have to go?” he asked, glaring at her with his shiny blue orbs through the reflection. She heaved a sigh as she turned around to face him. She didn’t miss how his eyes travelled to her very visible cleavage before he blushed and looked back at her face.

“I won't even be gone long. Just sleep, or read or something. I’ll be back before you know it,” she said softly. She felt like she was dealing with a child. She knew if he started crying she wouldn't be able to go. She’d feel too bad. He frowned as he looked down at his hands. He did that a lot when he was sad. She blew out a breath and stood up, walking over to his bed.

“You don't need me here all the time Michael. Sometimes I need to go and do my own thing,” she furrowed her brow looking at him. She kept her voice soft so he didn't think she was upset with him. She wasn't upset. She was just worried with how attached he’d gotten to her when she was keeping him at arm's length.

“I do need you. I don't want you to go,” he muttered petulantly. She sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand, making him look at her.

“I know, but I won't even be gone that long. You know me okay? You know I need this,” she frowned. She didn’t like talking about the reason behind her visits with Ryan, but since Michaels deep dive into her soul, she hoped reminding him would make him see that she needed to go before she lost her fucking mind. He stared at her for a minute with a look she couldn't place and then he shrugged. She sighed, she felt so fucking bad but she needed to put more distance between them clearly. Things were starting to feel too weird and too much like he depended on her.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours okay?” she said softly as she stood up. He didn't say anything or look at her and she heaved a heavy sigh again. She needed to leave before the guilt consumed her and kept her here. 

When she returned a few hours later, just after midnight, she wasn't in a good mood. She hadn't been able to get off which was new to her so now she was completely frustrated. And the whole time she was there she was worried about Michael. She had no idea why he was consuming her every thought when she was away from him but it was annoying to no end. And now she was suffering from a female case of blue balls. When she slipped into their room, he was in bed. But as soon as the door shut he shot up, eyes wide as he looked at her in the dark.

“You're back,” he smiled. That smile, so full of relief. It made her heart clench painfully.

“Of course I’m back. Did you think I’d just leave completely?” she snorted, trying to make the atmosphere feel less heavy. She pulled off her boots as he stood up. When she looked at him she could see his glassy eyes and how his lip quivered. She knew what was coming.

“I don't know. I just… everyone I care about leaves me,” he muttered, his brows pinching together as he glared at the floor. 

The sadness in his voice felt like a knife in her gut and she blinked at him sadly. This poor damaged boy. She tried to ignore how he’d implied he cared about her. He just needed a friend and she happened to be the one who shared a room with him. That's all it was. She padded over to him barefoot and took his large hand in hers.

“Michael… I’m not going anywhere, okay?” she asked softly. She didn't realize the weight of her promise to the broken boy in front of her. He looked into her eyes and sniffled, giving her a weak smile. Chip by chip her walls were starting to crumble around the sunshine haired boy with the ocean blue eyes and she did something she hadn’t done yet. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. It was something simple, but to her, hugs were a rare thing. She rarely even gave Mallory a proper hug. It always felt so intimate. But he willingly wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair as he soaked her in. 

She was shocked really. Being in his arms felt so… nice. He was warm and it made her belly feel all weird. It was strange. She’d certainly never felt that with anyone else she’d hugged before. It felt like they stood in the darkness of their room for an eternity before she finally peeled herself away from him, out of sheer exhaustion. She smiled at him and he gave her a brilliant grin that made her heart beat all funny.

“How was your night?” he asked as he moved to sit back on his bed. There was a weird edge to his voice she couldn't place though. 

“Shit honestly. I couldn't get off at all. I think I’m broken,” she snorted as she grabbed her pyjamas off her bed. Even in the dark, she noticed his cheeks tinge pink as he grinned and looked down.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Sure you are. You didn't even want me to go,” she laughed. She turned her back and pulled her dress off, standing in just her panties. She never felt the need to go to the bathroom to change in front of him. It wasn’t like he could see anything with her back turned. Although sometimes she caught his reflection staring at her ass. She wouldn't lie, it made her feel a little better and gave her an ego boost. He was gorgeous and everyone else he seemed to have no interest in. If the angel-faced boy wanted to stare at her ass then she'd let him.

She slipped her pyjama shorts and tank on before she got into bed and looked at him. He was sat under his covers staring at her.

“So you survived a few hours without me. How was it?” she asked wryly. He narrowed his eyes at her then and rolled his eyes.

“Awful. I don't like it went you're not here,” he muttered. Once again sounding like a child.

“I won't be around forever Michael. You did fine before you knew me, you'll be fine if I’m not here every once in a while,” she said softly, once again trying to reinforce distance between them. A deep frown etched onto his face then as he looked at her as if she just told him she’d murdered a puppy.

“You said you're not going anywhere,” he whispered sounding distraught. It was then she realized just how much stock he took with every word she said to him. She’d need to be more careful with what she said.

“I’m not planning on it. But I do have things to do sometimes. And honestly… shit happens. I could get hit by a car tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it,” she stated with a shrug. 

His blue eyes widened as he looked completely mortified and she wished she could gobble the words back up into her mouth. She was trying to hint at the fact she couldn't always be glued to his side but it wasn't going so well.

“Don't say that! I need you around!” he frowned. The lip quivered again. She needed to abort this mission and fast. She always felt so awkward when he cried. It wasn't her thing.

“I know Michael. It's fine, okay? I’m here. You don't need to worry. Now sleep. We have class in the morning,” she said firmly. Sometimes she felt like a babysitter with him. Her words did the trick though as his face softened and he nodded with a smile.

“Goodnight Amy,” he said softly as he lay down. She inhaled a deep breath wondering what the fuck she had gotten into.

“Night Michael,” she replied as she also lay down. She’d become friends with the Antichrist who was now weirdly attached to her. She had no idea how she'd managed that one or how to fix it. Maybe she’d talk to Mallory about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo this one turned out waaaay longer than I first planned looool oops.**

**I really wanted to incorporate a bit of Michaels internal monologue to show what's going on with him about all of this. It's been very Amy monologue heavy up until now because that's just how it came out, so I figured I’d do a chapter to show the other side of things before it goes back to normal.**

**I just felt like a Michael centred chapter was needed around this time. Next chapter will be going back to the usual mainly Amy style POV.**

**I hope you guys don’t mind this one. The first part of this chapter is him reflecting on some things and about Amy and then the rest is just a day from Michael’s POV. Nothing really happens to progress the plot as such but I felt it was important for you guys to see what's going on in his pretty little head and how he views the friendship. Things may seem like they're moving fast on his behalf but that's just how I think Michael is. He moves fast because it's all he knows. He's an all or nothing kinda boy. But be mindful that this is how** **_he_ ** **views the friendship, not necessarily how she does.**

**\-----------------**

  
  


It had been three days since Amy had gone to meet the boy she often went to and Michael was still silently sulking about it. He had hated it when she left. Every second felt like hours and he’d done nothing but pace around and wait for her. Knowing where she was and what she was doing, it made his chest feel tight and had anger bubbling up underneath his skin and he didn’t know why. In the end, he’d forced himself to go to bed but he still couldn't sleep. The relief he felt when he heard her come in was overwhelming. And now, three days later, he couldn't stop thinking about it.  _ And honestly… shit happens. I could get hit by a car tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it.  _ Those words had twisted his insides up so badly he felt he might throw up and now they were on a painful loop in his mind.

His life had been a strange one, but by the time he’d been at Hawthorne, he felt like he knew what he was doing. He felt confident in himself and the plan laid out for him. But after Ms Mead, everything came crashing down. When Cordelia had offered her hand to him that day, the darker part of him wanted revenge. He wanted to kill every last witch for taking his Ms Mead away from him. But most of him was just tired. He was tired of people leaving him to fend for himself. He was tired of being used because people only liked him for the title he held and not for himself. He was tired of feeling lost. He was just  _ so _ fucking tired. He had nothing left and Cordelia offered him the one thing he had always craved more than anything. Acceptance. A place to feel safe. And now he was here, he was glad he took her up on it. He hadn't expected to find someone he was so drawn to, not like this. 

After everything that happened to him, he’d almost slipped backwards a little. He’d gone back to that over-emotional boy that felt so unsure about everything and felt lost. But when he was around Amy, everything felt okay. It didn't matter what he’d done in the past. All the hurt he’d suffered didn't even bother him. He’d just be with her and her soul was like a soothing balm to his, mending all the fractured pieces and sticking them back together. It was ironic really given the fact she hated him when he first got here. It had hurt him back then, mainly because the second he laid eyes on her he was captivated. She was beautiful, but her soul… it was  _ singing _ to him. He’d wanted so desperately for her to accept him and like him and at first she really hadn't. But with all their time together and him just being himself around her, she’d warmed up to him. He was grateful to have her by his side. 

He wasn't stupid. He knew she was still wary, but he wasn't surprised given the fact she was one of the very few people who knew exactly what he was. He’d wanted to hit himself after he’d choked her. The first time had been his temper, something he’d always struggled to keep under wraps. She’d called him a monster and it was like being transported back to his childhood. That word had sliced through his heart like a sharp knife and he hadn't been able to control himself. But the second time it had been his nightmares. Now he’d turned his back on his father, it seemed Satan was torturing him when he was sleeping, trying to get the boy to come back to him. It was so hard going against his dad. The one person he wanted the approval of more than anything. But he’d felt so abandoned. Everything that had happened to him, his father could have stopped, but he hadn't. And now he was here and he was  _ happy _ .

Sometimes he felt like he didn't belong here because of his darkness. And sometimes he’d hear people whispering and the sting of rejection was too much for him to cope with. But Amy was there for him. She believed in him. She told him she wouldn't leave. And he knew that was all he needed. He didn't mind Mallory or Coco either. They were always nice to him and he enjoyed just being there and watching Amy as she smiled and spoke about anything and everything to her friends. When she was happy it was like she was glowing. Lighting up the darkest parts of him from the inside out. He constantly found himself staring at her, in awe of her beauty. He’d never been attracted to anyone before. He didn't really feel many sexual urges and he wondered if it was to do with what he was. Of course, he woke up sometimes with morning wood, but he had no desire to touch himself so he’d just will it away. It just never really crossed his mind. A lot of the girls here looked at him with lustful eyes and it made him uncomfortable. Especially Jessica with her grabby hands. It made his skin crawl. The girl had an ugly soul. That's what he told Amy once and he meant it. But Amy didn't need to touch him at all and he’d feel his whole body tingle and his face get hot. 

He knew when she would change in front of him that he should look away but he was never able to. His eyes would travel along the smooth skin of her back, taking in how her blonde hair would cascade down to her tiny waist. Then they’d land on her heart-shaped ass in her tiny underwear. It would always make him breathe a little harder and his pants would feel more restricted. Then she’d turn around and he’d be scared she caught him as he looked away with flushed cheeks. But she never said anything. He wasn't sure if she didn't notice or if she didn't care. 

Michael was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. It was Saturday and they had no classes today. He wondered what they’d be doing but he didn't ask her, in fear she would say she was going out again. She was in her pyjamas as she rummaged through her drawers looking for something. All he could do was watch her with wide attentive eyes.

“Where the fuck is it?” she growled to herself, huffing as she tossed clothes to the floor. He knew what she was looking for. It was a t-shirt with a band logo on it. The Used. He’d never heard of the band before but Amy had made him listen to them. He actually really liked them, more so since they were her favourite band. But the shirt was her favourite and was now currently stuffed under his pillow. He’d stolen it a few days ago. He hadn't had any nightmares since. It smelt like her and her scent would soothe him whilst he slept. But he knew telling her he had it might make her mad so he didn't say a word. 

He didn't realise just how much he loved her smell until she hugged him that one time. He’d wanted to hug her again since but it hadn't happened. She smelt like lavender but there was something else to her. It was the same smell that was in the air just before it rained. It was hard to explain but he had always been fond of that smell. Now he’d always associate it with her. His own scent was almost the opposite. He smelt like smoke and gunpowder. Like after fireworks had been set off. It wasn't lost on him that their scents were opposites but balanced each other out. It was only one more reason he felt like he was meant to find her. He’d always been drawn to strong women. Maybe it was something to do with his upbringing, but that's just how it was. And Amy was strong in her own right. But how she made him feel was so different from Ms Mead, his grandmother and now Cordelia. They were all maternal. They had their own unique ways of showing it but he cared for them like they were a mother to him. And although Amy also made him feel safe and cared for, that she could guide him, she also made him feel other things. Like how his heart would beat erratically when she smiled at him. Or how it felt like a flock of wild birds were trying to escape his tummy when he would show her some of his magic and she would look at him in awe. Or how his body would tingle went she got changed in front of him. He never felt any of that with any of the other women in his life. It made him think of those awful movies Amy sometimes got him to watch. He wasn't into romance movies but Amy had asked if he wanted to watch with her. He’d accepted so he could sit next to her on her bed. The pair touching from shoulders to thighs as they watched on the small laptop screen. He would have scoffed at the people in the movies. But now he felt like he was living in one.

“Fine. I guess I’m wearing something else then,” Amy sighed as she turned around. Her eyes were shiny and her lower lip jutted out. She looked so sad. Michael almost grabbed the shirt and got on his knees to beg for forgiveness. He didn't want her to be sad. He didn't though. Because as much as he was attached to her, he was still quite selfish. And he wanted that shirt because it soothed him. Most nights he would wake up and lay there staring at her from his bed. He wished he could climb into her bed and wrap his limbs around her. Breathe her in and feel her soft skin. It was so fucking soft. And her scent… when she had hugged him, it felt like his heart had imploded and left nothing but a mess in its wake. He had buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent so deeply it was ingrained in his memory forever. He’d never forget how warm and soft she felt. He could have fake cried and got another hug. He might have acted like a young boy around her, simply because that's what she reduced him to. But he was clever. He was very manipulative when he wanted to be but he’d never do that to Amy. He respected her far too much for that. He could be himself when he was with her. Not pretend to be something he wasn't. Whether that meant pretending to be completely good, or pretending to be completely evil. He wasn't just one or the other. He had both in him and he was still trying to find the right balance to live a somewhat normal life.

“Why don't you wear the black dress? The one with the little white flowers? It looks pretty on you,” he said softly. His wide blue eyes looking at her like she hung the moon. She looked pretty in everything really, but he loved that dress on her. She looked at him and gave him a little smile and it made a smile of his own take over his face. Whenever he made her smile he felt like he’d done the best thing in the world. 

“I guess,” she said wryly as she turned around again and grabbed the dress. As usual, he watched with flushed cheeks and a rapid beating heart as she changed in front of him. And as usual, when she turned around fully dressed, she looked at him and he looked away quickly. But she didn't say anything. She never did. She walked over and sat on the end of her bed looking at him.

“What do you wanna do today?” she asked, taking the hair tie off her wrist and throwing her hair up on a haphazard high ponytail. He licked his lower lip, fingers drumming on his thighs as he watched her.

“What do  _ you _ want to do?” he countered. He never cared about what they did really. As long as he was with her then he was happy. 

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. She always told him they didn't have to do just what she wanted but he’d never really give her an answer. 

“Hmmm… well, I’ve been meaning to go to the tattoo parlour in town. You can come with me if you want?” she asked as she bent down and grabbed her boots from near the bed and started putting them on. He sat up and looked at her curiously.

“What are you getting?” he asked. He knew she had a couple of tattoos. He’d seen in the reflection of the mirror something peeking out the top of her panties on her left hip bone but he couldn't see enough of it to know what it was. She also had a daisy chain around her right wrist. 

“Nothing super special. Just a small heart on the inside of my left wrist. I’ve wanted it for a while but I’ve been busy,” she said absentmindedly as she stood. He stood too, eager to go with her no matter where she went. He was already dressed, looking a bit more casual than his usual fancy clothes. He was wearing black jeans with combat boots and plain back t-shirt with a black hoodie. It was reminiscent of his time with Ms Mead before he went to Hawtorne. She told him once he looked cute in his hoodie. It had been an offhand comment but he had clung to it like a life raft in the middle of the ocean. 

“You should get one,” Amy said out of the blue as she pulled her leather jacket on. Michael stilled for a minute and looked at her as he thought about it.

“I don't know what I’d get,” he admitted. He'd never really thought about tattoos before other than the fact he liked hers. 

“Just think about it and decide when you get there. If you don't want one you don't have to get one,” she smiled warmly at him. It made his insides feel like mush. He nodded, grinning at her like an idiot as they left. 

It didn't take long to get there and he’d happily listened to her talk most of the way. Despite being the Antichrist, he didn't really have any interesting stories to tell her. The only excitement he’d had in his life were things that were dark and evil and he knew she wouldn't appreciate his tales of that side of him. Other than that he’d been pretty sheltered in his life. But she always had tonnes of things to tell him. This time she was telling him the story about how one time when she was five, she jumped into what she thought was a puddle but it turned out to be a frog pond. He loved to watch her face and how animated it was when she recounted memories and he always laughed along with her. He felt like he’d known her for a lifetime. 

When they stepped into the store he was hit with the smell. It was so sterile and it made his face scrunch up a little. The walls were adorned with framed art and prices and his eyes scanned around curiously. Amy walked right over to the counter where a big man covered in tattoos stood.

“Hey Amy, what will it be this time?” he asked. His voice was gruff but he smiled at the girl. Michael eyed him carefully feeling a pang of something he wasn't familiar with as he watched the exchange.

“Just a small heart on my left wrist,” she replied with a smile. Michael walked over then and Amy turned to look at him.

“You decided yet?” she asked softly. He nibbled his lip and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. He always felt uncomfortable around other people, he felt so out of place here.

“You getting one too buddy?” the man asked. Michael looked at him then. The man wasn't glaring or anything, he actually looked… kind. It made him relax a little. He nodded, feeling shy as he stepped closer to Amy. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand but he didn't.

“He doesn't know what to get,” Amy explained. The man nodded and gestured to a sign on the wall.

“We’re doing a special the next few days. If people want matching tatts, you only need to pay for one,” he shrugged. Michael perked up at the thought of having a matching tattoo with her. Something shared between them. He turned his eager shiny blue eyes to her then almost pleadingly. She didn't look at him for a moment and it made his stomach drop. He wasn’t stupid enough to not notice how sometimes it seemed like she wanted to put some distance between them, he just tried to not let that happen.

“You be okay with that? A heart might be a tad girly,” she smirked as she finally looked at him. 

He snorted as his cheeks flushed. He didn't think it was too girly. It felt fitting really since she always made his heart beat all weird when he was around her.

“I don't mind,” he said with a shrug. His casual demeanour was betrayed by his eager voice though.

“Alright, guess we’re getting matching tattoos,” she grinned as she handed the guy the money. 

“Wait here, I’ll get mine first,” she said. He wanted to protest. Even though she wouldn't be far away he didn't like it. But before words could leave his mouth she disappeared behind the curtain. He paced around for a bit, glancing at the art on the walls. He could see why some people were drawn to it. It was pretty artistic. Amy herself was an artist so he knew why she wanted art on her body permanently. He loved to sit on her bed and watch as she sketched. She was extremely talented. She was good at drawing people realistically. He didn't realise just how real pictures could be just from a pencil and smudging it. He’d been hounding her to do a self-portrait. He hadn't told her the reason was because he wanted a picture of her.

Ten minutes passed before she came back out and she had some cling wrap around her wrist. He walked over and she showed him the heart through the wrap. It was around an inch big and it was black outline and plain in the middle. It had a fancy curve to it though. He smiled as he looked at her.

“I like it, it looks good on you,” he grinned. Her cheeks flushed a little and it made his stomach feel weird as she smiled back.

“Your turn. You want me to come in with you?” she asked sweetly. He nodded eagerly and she snorted as she led him into the back. His eyes darted around. There was a leather looking chair for him to sit on and the man was sitting next to it getting his things ready. Amy shoved him slightly towards to chair and he plonked down on it as he pushed up his sleeve. The noise of the machine made him jump. He had no idea what to expect but it was louder than he thought it would be. When he looked at it, he noticed it was a needle that went in and out rapidly. The man grabbed his arm with his big rough hand and Michael held back a wince as the needle made contact with his skin. He was no stranger to pain and he didn't mind it but the thought of Amy doing this to herself willingly was strange.

She stood by his side the whole time watching with a curious look on her face. It didn't take too long for it to be done. 

“There you go,” the man grinned as he started to wrap it up. Michael couldn't take his eyes off it though. It made him feel a little emotional if he was honest. Maybe it was stupid of him but it made his heart do all kinds of things knowing they had matching permanent ink on their bodies. It made him happy to share something like that with her. They were connected. He would have a constant reminder of her and she would have one of him. He beamed a smile at her and she smiled back widely. He got up out of the chair and didn't pay much attention as Amy said her goodbyes to the man. He was too busy admiring the heart on the inside of his wrist.

“Wanna go get some food? I know a really cool waffle house,” she smirked at him as they left the tattoo shop.

“I thought you didn't do breakfast,” he grinned wryly at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him, making him let out a boyish laugh.

“I do if its waffles,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He grinned like a fool as he let her lead him to the waffle house. He never really went into town. Cordelia had taken him shopping when he got here for clothes since he had none but after that, he never really left the school. 

People were bustling about, the place was busy since it was the weekend. He noticed the looks they got. Some wary probably because they were two teenagers completely in black, others were lustful. He was used to people looking at him that way even if it made him uncomfortable. Ms Mead once told him he was made to be beautiful so he could entice people to dirty deeds. But he didn't like how some guys looked at Amy. He regretted asked her to wear the black dress with small white flowers. It fell to her mid-thighs and had a deep neckline. And now it wasn't just him that was enjoying the view. He glared at every guy that looked at her, making them look away instantly. He smirked inwardly. He might be trying to behave himself but his energy could still be menacing. Even people that had no clue who or what he was just had this primal instinct that something was wrong with him. 

They got there in no time and when they walked in, he was startled when she took his hand and dragged him over to a booth. He felt the loss instantly when she let go and pushed him gently to sit down before she sat opposite him.

“This is always where I sit. Pisses me off when I get here and some fuckers sat here,” she huffed as she grabbed a menu. He snorted at her and shook his head as he grabbed a menu himself. His eyes scanned all the items. He had no idea what to pick, he didn't even know what half of it was.

“What you gonna get?” she asked curiously as she looked over her menu at him with her blue eyes. He gave her a look and she laughed lightly. It was clear he had no idea.

“What are you getting? I’ll just have the same, ” he asked hesitantly. He felt stupid that he never went out. How sheltered he was deep down.

“Hmmm… Belgian waffles with ice cream. Ooh! And a chocolate milkshake. You wanna split a shake with me? They're huge and I can never finish one on my own,” she grinned. His heart did that weird thing again where it felt like it missed a beat. She wanted to share something else with him. Today was turning out to be a good day.

“Sounds good,” he smiled widely at her. 

An older woman came over, her greying brown hair in a braid down her back. Amy told her the order and after the woman left, Amy recounted a story of when she came here with Mallory and Coco. Nothing special happened but he enjoyed listening to her stories. It was probably why she always told him things, even when nothing exciting happened in them. The woman came back with a tray. Two plates and a large glass. Amy wasn't wrong. He had no idea how one person alone could finish a shake that big. He noticed two straws in it and it made him think of one of the movies she’d made him watch. He didn't remember the name but a boy and a girl were on a date and they shared a shake. It made his tummy feel weird again.

“There you go. You lovebirds enjoy!” the woman beamed before trotting off. Michaels insides felt strange and when he glanced at Amy, she was staring at the woman's retreating form with her mouth slightly agape and her cheeks red. She didn't mention what the woman said so Michael didn't either and they both dug into their food.

“This is really good,” he muttered around a mouth full of waffle. He could eat this every day. It was amazing. She smirked at him as she shovelled some more food into her own mouth.

“Told you. I love it here,” she laughed, making him smile. They ate in companionable silence and once they were done, his belly was nice and full. He wanted to come here all the time with her. It was nice. He looked at the shake, really wanting some. But he felt anxious for some reason. Instead, he just looked at it as his fingers tapped the table to no beat in particular. He watched as she dragged the glass closer to her and slurped through her straw. Her eyes closed and she let out a little moan that instantly made his cheeks flush and his pants tighten. It was the most glorious sound he’d ever heard.

“Fuck, I love these shakes,” she snorted, pushing the glass to him with a smile. He smiled shyly at her, hoping his cheeks weren’t still burning as he had some. It was really good. It was one of those real shakes made with ice cream. He had one once with Ms Mead. He tried to ignore the pang of sadness that hit him when he thought about her.

They both drank the shake and at one point, whilst he was drinking from his straw, she leant over and drank from hers. Her face was so close to his but she seemed not to notice or to mind it, but it felt like the breath had been squeezed from his lungs. All he could do was stare at her. Being this close to her face, he could see that her light blue eyes had a ring of darker blue around them. He could also see she had a small smattering of light freckles across her nose and her cheeks. They were so faint he hadn't noticed them before. 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. They walked around for a bit and he went with her while she went shopping. She got a few new dresses and a new band shirt. It made him feel a little guilty but not enough to admit he’d stolen her other shirt. At one point they'd walked past a beauty salon and she had stopped to look longingly at a sign in the window. He read it curiously seeing they had an offer on lash extensions. He didn't really understand what it was but he told her she should go and have it done if she wanted. She had told him it might take a while and she’d feel bad on him but he insisted. He just wanted her to be happy. He had sat by the window as she was in a room getting it done. He hated her not being by his side. It made him feel like she was so far out of reach. But when she returned he fully understood why she’d wanted them done and he was speechless. She always used mascara and her lashes were always long and dark, but it was nothing compared to this. They were long and fluttery, making her large eyes look rounder and more doe-like. It made her pretty eyes stand out. He had stood up and looked at her, unable to form a coherent sentence as she watched him warily, confused by his reaction. In the end, he had stuttered out that she looked really pretty and she blushed. 

By the time they got home, it was dinner time and they'd picked up McDonald’s on the way. She’d asked him to watch a movie with her. It was one of her favourites. Boondock Saints. He wasn't pleased to learn the concept of the film was very heavily religious. About two Catholic brothers who took out ‘evil’ men, on a mission from God. But he was curious about it. How could two devout people be commanded by God to do what was essentially murder? So he agreed. Mainly just so he could sit next to her under the blanket and soak in her warmth and scent as they watched. He had watched with rapt attention, surprised to find he enjoyed the film as they ate. He was leaning into her a little, his side flush against hers. Every time she moved a little and would brush against his arm, it made his whole body tingle. 

He had been sad when it ended, just because it meant he’d have to go back to his own bed. But when she told him there was a sequel he was more than eager to watch it. She had laughed, thinking it was because he enjoyed the film so much, but really it was because of her. He never wanted the day to end. He wished every day could be like this with her. When she was around he felt like a boy, not the Antichrist. He felt like he had a place in the world and it was by her side. He felt accepted, he felt good. He felt safe. He didn't know how he’d ever survived without her in the first place and he knew he’d die if anything happened to her. She was the most amazing soul he’d ever met and she had no idea just how amazing she was. He wanted to show her. He wanted to treat her like a queen and let her see just how special she really was. She had treated him so good since they became friends and he made a mental note to start doing more nice things for her to repay her kindness. 

That night, she had fallen asleep in the middle of the second movie, her head leaning against his shoulder. He didn't wake her. He stayed there for hours just basking in her presence and listening to her even breathing. It was around 3 am when he finally carefully moved and laid her down. She hadn't woken up and he had crept to his bed and climbed in with a smile on his face as he stared at his tattoo.  _ Their _ tattoo. He had no nightmares that night. His hand was clutching her shirt under his pillow as he slept, surrounded by lavender and the smell just before the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things start picking up this chapter loool**

**____________________**

  
  


Amy blinked her bleary eyes at the clock on her bedside table. The red numbers told her it was 5.21 am. Her lower lip jutted out as she curled up in the fetal position on her side, her hand on her stomach. The pain was making her feel nauseous and she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep at all. She had been diagnosed with PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome when she was 14 and it had fucked with her body ever since. Her periods were always a fucking bitch. For a few days before she started bleeding, she’d get severe cramps. Then she’d bleed for around three days so much she was always surprised she hadn't died from blood loss. The cramps were always so bad that they would render her useless. Luckily her teachers always understood. They knew of her condition and Zoe would make her a special tea. It dulled the pain but didn’t remove it. But it made her feel a little loopy. Almost like she was drunk or took a bunch of pills. It made her mind feel disconnected from her body and she always enjoyed the feeling. Cordelia always let her stay in bed too for the week. She knew Amy was a good student and was eager to learn and when she was better, she always made up for what time she missed.

She hadn't realised she was due her period. Then again they appeared when they wanted because they were irregular. She always hated them. This time of the month was a dark time for her. Not only would she be in agony, but her hormones would just be bat shit crazy. She’d switch from sobbing into her pillow to being mercilessly horny, and the fact that she hadn't been able to get off the last time she saw Ryan would only make it worse. She was just glad she wasn't bleeding yet, it somehow got worse when she was. 

She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep as much as she could but it didn't work. Instead, she lay there and with each passing minute, she got more miserable as her hormones made her over-emotional. By the time the clock said 8 am, she heard Michael getting out of bed. She pulled the covers right over her head and was still curled in a pitiful ball. She heard him shuffling around, no doubt getting dressed. Not long after she heard his footsteps come to her bed and then it dipped next to her as he sat down.

“Amy, you need to wake up,” he said softly.

“I’m not going,” she huffed from under the blanket. 

“What? Why?” he asked. His voice filled with worry and panic. 

“I don't feel good. Just tell Zoe I’m not feeling well,” she replied with a sigh. 

“What's wrong? Can I help?” the sweet boy who was somehow the Antichrist made her squeeze her eyes shut. He was so good to her. She didn't understand it. She didn't deserve it. Damn her fucking hormones. 

“I’ll be okay. You should go so you're not late,” her voice wavered as tears stung her eyes. It was funny really. Michael usually cried all the time and she never knew how to deal with it and now she was feeling like the over-emotional child. 

It was silent for a moment and she just knew he was staring at her even though she was under the blanket. She knew he’d be sad to be away from her but she couldn't help it. After a moment, he sighed and stood up. It sounded like he lingered by her bed for another moment or two before she heard the door open and shut. She exhaled a shaky breath and frowned to herself. Now she was vulnerable with her hormones, she was faced with the possibility that maybe she was getting attached to him too. But she chose not to think about it. Instead, she just lay there miserably as the pain ripped through her stomach. When they diagnosed her illness, they had to give her an ultrasound. Not only did she have PCOS, but she had a tilted uterus too. So her cramps always fucked her lower back up too. She wondered if any of her other organs were ass upwards inside of her. She felt broken. 

Time seemed to pass painfully slow but at lunchtime, a soft knock sounded on her door. She poked her head from under the covers in time to see Zoe walk in, a cup in hand and a sympathetic smile on her face.

“How are you feeling? Michael was really worried,” she smiled as she walked over. Amy sat up and took the cup gratefully. She was almost like an addict for this tea when she was like this. She enjoyed how it made her feel. Zoe perched on the end of the bed as she looked at her.

“Miserable,” she huffed, blowing on the tea to cool it down. Her eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious she’d been crying. She was always a mess when she was going through this. She remembered when Jessica told Michael she was crazy. It was because of this. When she first got here she tried to still be part of classes when she was suffering through this. At one point she launched a pretty hefty book at the bitches head for a remark she made. It was yet another reason why Cordelia was more than happy for her to hide herself away when her hormones fucked with her body and mind.

“You just drink up and rest, okay? I’ll make sure you catch up when you're feeling better,” Zoe said softly. Amy nodded as she started slurping on her tea. She felt her chest tighten when Zoe squeezed her arm affectionately and then stood up before leaving. She chugged the tea until it was gone and then she curled back up under the covers, waiting for it to kick in. It never seemed to fully take the pain away but it was how it made her brain feel fuzzy and almost drunk that she enjoyed. The hours passed by and she switched between sleeping and laying there. The pain had dulled enough for her to lay on her back stretched out now but it always made her hot. The covers were kicked to her knees as she lay in her pyjamas shorts and her oversized band tee she had slept in. It was around just after dinner when the bedroom door opened. Her eyes were closed but she wasn’t sleeping. She was just out of it. She heard Michael walk to his bed and some shuffling around, and not long after her bed dipped by her side. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked like he was glowing, but maybe that was just the tea. His face looked at her worried though.

“Are you feeling any better?” he murmured. He sounded sad as he reached out and felt her forehead. He frowned as he removed his hand.

“You're burning up. Should I get someone?” he sounded almost panicked and she resisted the urge to hug him. The tea and her hormones were making him cuter.

“It's the tea Zoe made me. It makes me hot. I’m gonna start my period in the next couple of days. I get really bad cramps,” she explained softly. She might have blushed if she wasn’t off her face on the magic tea. She did notice him blushing however as his eyes travelled to where her hand was resting on her lower belly. They travelled back up to her face then.

“It’s painful?” he asked curiously. So innocent for someone so evil.

“I have a hormone condition. It fucks with me pretty bad. The cramps feel like they're killing me and my hormones are all over the place. I’m either crying or horny. I feel bad for you having to put up with me like this,” she snorted as she blinked slowly at him. The tea had loosened her lips quite a bit. He blushed yet again as he looked at her hand once more with a nod.

“Can- May I?” he asked, correcting himself. She noticed he did that a lot and always wanted to ask but never did. She had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyway. In that moment she’d give the angel-faced boy whatever he wanted if it would make him smile.

She was shocked when he gently moved her hand, slipping his own hand under her large tee. His hand touched her bare skin and it felt like a million tiny tingles reverberated throughout her entire body. She’d never felt anything like it. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or the tea, or just the boy himself. She wondered if she was the only one feeling it but his wide blue eyes made her feel like he felt it too.

“Here?” he asked, his voice a mere whisper as he looked at her through his lashes. In her drunk like state, she shook her head, laying her hand over his. She slid it down a little to where she was hurting, but the movement caused his pinky and ring finger to slip inside the waistband of her shorts and panties. He would have been in the hair down there if she had any, but she liked to shave. She didn't really notice much though as the warmth from his hand made her hum softly and close her eyes.

“Fuck that feels nice. You're so warm, you're like my personal heating pad,” she muttered with a sleepy smile, her eyes still closed. She was unaware of how Michael’s cheeks were bright red at where his hand was, or how he watched her with his wide bright eyes, his body still and tense like he was scared if he moved his hand would slip further and she’d smack him. 

She relaxed under him, wriggling a little to get comfy. When she didn't say anything about how close his hand was to her most private place, he relaxed too, his thumb stroking the skin on her belly. She was so soft and it felt so intimate to touch her there. Her eyes were closed as he watched her. She looked so serene and it made him happy to know she was happy in that moment. He’d been worried sick about her all day. Zoe had been vague about what was wrong with her and by midday he’d convinced himself she was going to die. He was dramatic like that sometimes. He didn't really know much about periods. He’d seen commercials on tv with Ms Mead a few times and he’d asked her about it. She just said it was a natural thing girls went through each month. How they’d bleed and it was a reproductive thing. But apparently, she had a medical condition that made it worse for her. He didn't want her to be in pain.

He inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Amy lay there quiet for a moment before her eyes opened with a gasp. The tingling in her skin got worse and his hand started to feel hot. It didn't burn her though, it felt nice. Suddenly her pain eased away to almost nothing and she blinked up at him in awe as he opened his eyes.

“You took my pain away,” she smiled, her sleepy eyes sparkling as she looked at him. He grinned feeling pleased with himself that it had worked and looked down shyly.

“I don't like it when you hurt. Does anywhere else hurt?” he asked her softly. She nodded before rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

“My back always hurts too when I’m like this,” she replied.

“Roll over,” he ordered as he waved his hand at her. She quirked a brow before rolling onto her stomach, laying her head on her arms folded under her. 

Michael looked at her for a moment. Her tiny little shorts gave him a good view but he tried to ignore the stirring in his sleep pants. He had a job to do here. He moved to straddle her ass, making sure to lean his weight on his knees so he didn't squash her. He tried to ignore the position they were in. His hands slid up her sides, slowly dragging the large shirt with them and revealing creamy pale skin as he did. His eyes drank her in greedily, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin on his fingertips. He dragged the shirt up to her armpits and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He could see the swell of her breasts poking out from under her and his whole body felt hot. She didn't seem to mind any of what he was doing. Just laying there calm and relaxed. He really wondered just what was in that tea Zoe had made her. He was in his own world, staring at her back as he softly trailed his fingers from her neck, all the way down to just above her ass. She hummed softly again at the sensation, melting into the bed. He started rubbing circles into her skin with his thumbs. He didn't really know what he was doing, he was just operating on instinct and relishing in the moment. She’d make little noises that encouraged him, it was like music to his ears and it only served to make his pants tighten more.

He smoothed his hands up and down the length of her back, working from her spine outward on each side. When he reached her sides, he slid his hands up and his fingertips accidentally grazed the skin on the side of her breasts. He tensed up, as if waiting for her to turn around and scream at him or punch him in the face. She didn't do anything though, she didn't even say anything. Feeling adventurous and greedy, he slid his hands back down, applying more pressure in a deliberate touch to her breasts on the way down. He was startled when she let out a breathy moan and arched her ass up a little. It caused his already painfully hard cock to rub against it and his breath caught in his throat at the sensation it gave him. He’d never felt anything like it before. It made his heart thump wildly in his chest and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He stilled completely. There was no way she hadn't felt it, yet she didn't say a word. 

His breathing was ragged as desire coursed through his veins at an all-time high. It was bringing the darker part of him to the surface as his father whispered all the sinful things he should do to her in his ear. He tried to push it away but it was difficult. He swallowed thickly, leaning down and brushing his nose against the soft skin along her spine. He heard her gasp softly and squirm under him as he trailed his nose up to her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She was causing more friction and a needy moan left his lips that he was too far gone to be embarrassed about. He felt drunk with his desire. He placed a soft wet kiss at the nape of her neck, his hot breath tickling her with his laboured breathing.

She lay under him, feeling slightly drugged and ridiculously horny. She could feel him rubbing his dick on her ass and she wasn't even mad about it. In the state she was in, she was wildly turned on and curious as to where he was going with this with how shy he was about things of this nature, she was shocked he was doing anything at all. She was enjoying his attention. She was never shy of attention from boys but it felt different with Michael. He was touching her like she was made of gold and she was soaking it all up. If she wasn’t high as fuck off the tea, she might have been embarrassed about the situation. Instead, she felt bold and curious. So she arched her ass up again and pushed it against his cock. He moaned again right near her ear and she felt herself getting wet. It was the hottest sound she’d ever heard.

It was quite slow and sensual at first. He’d pepper her neck and shoulder with kisses as his breathy moans filled her ears. He was rubbing his hard cock all over her ass and she was just happy to lay there and feel him. She was far too sleepy and out of it to do anything else. Every so often she’d arch up at him, smirking to herself at how his moans would get louder. She squirmed under him a little and it was like something snapped in him. He gripped one of her hips tightly as he started to rut against her like an animal. His moans now mingling with low growls that had her flushed and soaking through her panties. He was dry humping the shit out of her ass. She hadn't dry-humped anyone or been dry humped in a few years. Back when she was a virgin but still horny all the time. She was more innocent then. But Michael still was in that way. He’d never been with a girl. The noises he was making made it seem like this was the first time he’d felt pleasure full stop and she was confused. Hadn't he ever touched himself? How did he cope? 

There was something really erotic to her about laying there and letting him use her to get himself off for what she presumed was the first time ever. She didn't know he had this side to him and it was turning her on immensely. She wanted to touch herself but her body was far too lazy to cooperate. Instead, she lay there and arched up every so often to elicit needy moans from him. Suddenly, he bit into her shoulder and she moaned. Partly in shock but mainly pleasure. His movements against her got jerky and he gasped before stilling. She figured he’d finally got his release. She felt weirdly proud of herself. He lay there for a moment, panting in the crook of her neck as his fingers stroked the skin on her sides affectionately. She was about to say something but he jumped off her abruptly and then went into the bathroom quickly. She rolled over onto her back, trying to ignore the burning between her thighs and how damp her panties had become. She wondered why he ran off, but boys were weird sometimes about things like this. She decided it was best not to say anything. She didn't hear him come out of the bathroom because she slipped back off to sleep surrounded by his scent and the feel of his fingertips on her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this one, smut happens and happens again :’) there is a plot to this, I swear. All of this has a purpose and soon all will be revealed. Don’t think things are plain sailing from here looool**

**_____________**

  
  


When Amy woke up, the room was submerged in darkness. It was only 2 am and she heaved a sigh. She was still feeling groggy and out of it from the tea, but as she rolled over and glanced at Michael sleeping in bed, she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. It made her body tingle all over. She could still hear his moans in her ear and she bit her lip with a sleepy smile. She sat up, her hair in a very wild and messy ponytail. She blinked through the darkness and watched him sleep. He looked like an angel. It was hard for her fuzzy brain to wrap her mind around the fact he’d never had an orgasm until a few hours ago. She didn’t know for sure, of course. But it really seemed that way. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing and padding over to his bed. Her judgment wasn't the best when she was high like this. She slipped under his covers beside of him and his eyes snapped open. After the initial panic on his face had gone, he looked at her confused as she lay on her back and pulled the blanket over her. He just blinked at her for a moment longer but she didn't say anything. He was so warm and she wanted to be close to him. He lay his head back down, laying it on her arm and nuzzling into her with a soft sigh. His large hand slipped under her shirt again and settled on her lower belly. She liked the feel of his skin on hers. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She closed her eyes and paid no mind to the fact she could feel him staring at her. She was used to it by now really. He seemed to stare at her a lot. 

Her body was still thrumming from excitement after what he had done earlier. Feeling bold from the tea and encouraged by his earlier behaviour, she decided to take a risk. A risk she wouldn't have even thought about if she wasn't in her current state. But her hormones were pushing her over the edge with the need to find release. She wasn't sure just when her brain decided to associate orgasms with quelling the deep need to feel loved. Michael had been right that day when he told her she sought out sexual release in order to numb those feelings. She never felt like she would be loved by anyone, or that she was capable of loving someone herself. So instead she just had tonnes of sex and let the gratification placate her temporary. But her lack of orgasm from her last outing was starting to chip at her sanity.

She placed her hand over his softly and slid his hand downwards. She felt him tense beside her but she kept her eyes closed as she carried on until his fingers were touching her slit, hand in her panties. She hoped she didn’t have to ask him, that the boy would take the hint. He didn't though, but he also didn't say anything. The only reassurance was the fact he hadn’t withdrawn his hand. Instead, he was rigid laying on his side next to her as his breathing was laboured. She figured he just didn't know what to do. Her hand was still on his and she parted her legs a little, guiding his fingers to her bundle of nerves. She pushed his fingers against it and made him rub it, letting out a small moan. She could feel his cock hardening against her hip and it made her feel good. She let his hand go then, hoping he would continue. She was relieved when he did. 

His movements were slow and somewhat curious. This was a new experience for him but his fingers felt divine touching her. She let out a sigh feeling content as she squirmed against his fingers. She felt him shift beside her and fluttered her droopy eyes open, seeing him propping his head up on his hand as he looked down at her. His pupils were blown wide as he watched her with rapt attention. It only made her moan more. His movements became faster then and he applied more pressure, making her gasp and arch her back. The pleasure was swelling inside of her like a wave about to crash over, but it wasn't enough. She reached back down, guiding two of his fingers inside of her slick heat. She moaned with relief as he gasped, blue eyes wide as he stared at her in awe. He surprised her when he suddenly sat up, his fingers still inside of her as he tugged the blanket off her. She looked up at him curiously as his free hand yanked her shorts and panties down a bit. It allowed her to open her legs a little more. 

His darkened eyes soaked in the sight on her bare and open for him and she was getting off on the way he looked at her. When had anyone ever looked at her that way? Lust was there and she was used to that, but there was something else too that made her belly clench. The boy was a fast learner and a good student it seemed because his free hand came up to her clit as he started rubbing it. He fucked her with his fingers and she couldn't even hold back her moans and gasps. Her back was arching as she squirmed against his hands, feeling the pleasure building at a rapid rate now. 

He was switching between watching her heat greedily accepting his fingers and her blissful face. She was so warm and wet and his body felt like it was on fire from the inside out as he watched her. He watched how her lips parted with the sweet sounds of her pleasure leaving them. How her back arched up and pushed her breasts out. How her small hands fisted the sheets as she writhed under his touch. It filled him with pride making her feel this good. That she even wanted his dirty hands touching her in the first place. He started feeling her tighten around his fingers and he watched her in fascination as her moans got higher and more desperate. Her cheeks were flushed as she panted, a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead. 

“Fuck, Michael… don't stop,” she begged wantonly. It made his dick ache painfully at the way she said his name. The way she  _ begged _ him. Her body tensed up as her heat squeezed his fingers so hard he felt like she might push them out. She gasped and her body shook as he continued what he was doing. 

Her body relaxed against the bed and she reached down, stilling his hands before he overstimulated her. She felt amazing. More than amazing. She had gotten her much needed release but it felt so much better than any other time. She didn’t understand how. Ryan knew all of her weak spots and what she liked. Yet this virgin boy who hadn’t touched a girl had her writhing underneath him like that and she’d not cum that hard in a good while. She blinked her blue eyes open and watched as he withdrew his fingers. His eyes glued on her soaked pussy. He brought his fingers to his mouth with his eyes sparkling curiously. He sucked them clean and she almost whined at how erotic it was. She doubted he knew what he was doing. He gave her a boyish grin then and she could have just melted into a puddle. 

He lay back beside of her, curling around her like she might float away. She was very aware of his bulge poking her hip but after the powerful orgasm she had, her body was slipping into sleep and she was powerless to fight it. He didn't say anything though. He didn't make a move for her to return the favour. He just held her as her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing she felt was him placing a sweet kiss to her throat before she slipped into complete darkness.

When she next woke up, it was to the feel of fingers stroking her belly. She blinked open her eyes, still feeling dopey. The tea’s effects would last for 24 hours and then she’d get another cup from Zoe. Her eyes looked around confused for a moment before she realised she wasn't in her bed. Her body felt sated and she felt calm. Michael’s fingers were tracing patterns on the skin of her stomach under her shirt and it made butterflies swarm her belly. She rolled over to face him and he gave her a sweet smile. The smile made her knees weak and she was glad she was laying down. He was such a beautiful boy. She smiled back, loving how his eyes lit up when she did. His hand slid around her waist as his fingers continued their exploration of her skin. She snuggled closer to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck, soaking in his warmth. She stilled when her legs brushed his cock, feeling how it was still hard. She’d wondered if he’d slept at all or he’d been left waiting after her earlier release. It made her feel bad. He’d been so good to her. 

Her hand slipped up his shirt, toying with the skin under his belly button experimentally. She felt him tense, the arm around her tightening as his breathing got heavier. She moved her head from the crook of his neck then so she could look at him, their faces almost touching. His blue eyes were watching her curiously and she slipped her hand inside of his sleep pants. She palmed him over his boxers and he let out a needy moan, resting his forehead on hers. Her eyes scanned his, wondering if he wanted her to continue. It felt like he did but she was acutely aware this was new to him and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She kept her hand still for a moment as they looked at each other and he arched against her hand.

“Please,” he breathed, sounding almost desperate. It was all the encouragement she needed to continue.

She pushed him to lay on his back and tugged down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock and looking at it with wide eyes. It was bigger than she expected and her hand only just fit around it. His breathing hitched when she gripped it, moving her hand up and down at a teasing pace. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. The pleasure, the wonder. It was a sight to behold on his angelic face. One of his hands wound into her hair and she bit her lip as his bright blue orbs opened. The blue was almost gone, his pupils taking over the colour as he looked at her hungrily. She’d never seen that look on his face. She smeared the drop of precum over the sensitive tip of his cock and he gasped, arching up into her hand. She started moving her hand faster as she leant down, brushing her nose against his. 

“Does this feel good?” she whispered, wanting to make sure she was giving him the right pleasure. A whine left his lips at her words and he arched up at her again as he nodded.

“Faster… please…” he begged. She wouldn't lie, having the Antichrist begging for her gave her an ego boost. Who else could say the same? 

She complied, gripping him firmer and getting faster as his moans danced off the bedroom walls. She would have worried people would hear but she’d used magic to slightly soundproof the room after she had a boy over once and was a tad too loud. She knew a lot of the other girls had done the same. It was how they got away with sneaking boys in. Michael’s hand tightened in her hair as the other gripped the sheet. He was writhing as he moaned and arched into her hand. She was suddenly pulled down and her lips crashed into his. She hadn't expected him to make such a bold move but she welcomed it. The kiss was desperate and hungry. His lips were so soft but the kiss was rough as their tongues tangled together. He tasted sweet, like strawberry jello. She was happily swallowing his desperate moans as they got louder and his grip on her hair started to get painful. 

She moved her lips away just barely, ghosting his as she relished in the feel of him panting and squirming.

“Cum for me Michael,” she ordered firmly, wanting to push him over the edge. It did the trick. He gasped, back arching up like he was possessed and she watched on as his eyes turned pitch black. She felt a brief flash of fear but his eyes turned back to blue in an instant as he came with a cry, spilling himself all over his stomach. His body went completely limp and he closed his eyes, a dopey smile on his face. The black eyes had left her mind entirely as she watched the sweet look of a boy after being touched by a girl for the first time. It made her smile. She stood up and his eyes snapped open, looking at her panicked as she walked off to the bathroom. He sighed in relief as she came back seconds later with a towel. She sat beside him on the bed and cleaned him up as he watched her adoringly. She tossed the towel on the floor and lay on his chest, tangling her legs with his as she relaxed into his warmth. 

His arms came around her, holding her tightly as he breathed her in. He felt… weightless. He felt fucking incredible. Carnal pleasure had never appealed to him, but now he just wanted more. He’d never experienced such a feeling and it was euphoric. The night before he had been carried away. Unable to fight the voice of his father enticing him to do things he never would have done. He had run off like a coward, afraid of her reaction. But then she came to him. She had let him touch her beautiful warm body and now she had touched him. His heart felt like it had grown three sizes in one night and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he held her in his arms. He wanted to worship every inch of her. He wanted her hands all over his body. 

His blue eyes flit over to the clock, seeing it was 7.50. He sighed and held her tighter, burying his nose into her wavy blonde locks.

“I have to get up for class in ten minutes,” he muttered. He knew she wouldn't be going since she was hurting and clearly out of it from the tea. He didn't want to leave her. Especially not now. A part of him wondered if she would have allowed any of this to happen if it wasn't for her hormones and the tea, but he shut it up instantly. It had happened and he wasn't going to question it.

“Will you lay with me until you have to get ready?” she asked sleepily, snuggling into him even more. It made his heart flutter that she wanted him to be there with her. That she liked him holding her. He started feeling emotional himself. Never would he have thought he’d find someone to make him feel the way she did. He felt like he’d not really been living until she came into his life.

“Of course,” he smiled as his fingers stroked the nape of her neck. She hummed softly, almost purring like a cat and he laughed lightly. He wished he could lay like this with her forever. He wanted their souls to entwine and bleed into one. Light mixed with dark. Warm mixed with cold. He wanted it all. He wanted her.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy and Michael’s sexual exploration continued for the next three days. Her hormones were insane and she couldn't get enough of him. They never went further than fingering and handjobs though. She knew it was new to him and didn't want to push him too far. And he just didn’t have a fucking clue what to do so he stuck with the only thing she had shown him. She couldn't believe how he made her feel. Whenever she came it was like her mind shattered into a million pieces and she was taken to another realm entirely. Even though it would be intense and she would be sated more than ever before, it felt like as quick as it calmed down her desire came back ten times harder like a raging inferno inside of her. She knew her hormones were part of it, she was always hornier when she was due her period. But this was worse than usual. 

She’d stayed in the room, having the special tea when Zoe brought it up. Michael would sneak up between classes and whenever he could and they’d touch each other until their minds were blank. It was an all-consuming desire that was casing them in a bubble. She watched him go from being hesitant and unsure, to him coming in the room and practically pouncing on her. He’d even started talking dirty.  _ You look so beautiful when you cum for me…  _ It was something to behold indeed. 

The fourth day though, things went a little differently. Michael had woken her up and they'd fooled around before he headed to class. She got up around dinner to go and pee and was horrified to see she’d bled all over his bed. Of course, she had to start her period when she was laying in his bed waiting for him. Her emotions got the better of her since her hormones were fucking with her relentlessly. She found herself sobbing out of sheer embarrassment as she started to tug his sheet off his bed. She was transported back to being a 14-year-old girl, starting her first period while she was at school and having everyone laugh at her. She heard their door open and her head whipped around. Eyes wide and teary as she came face to face with Michael. His smile melted off his face when he saw her crying and his brows pinched together.

“What's wrong?” he asked concerned as he walked over. He glanced to the bed then, noticing she was in the middle of taking the sheet off, and he saw a pretty large bloodstain. His first instinct was to panic that she’d been hurt, but then he realised just what it was. 

Her face was crimson as she angrily wiped her eyes with one hand as the other yanked the sheet off harshly.

“Don’t be sad, it’s okay,” he muttered. He was unsure of how to handle the situation. Usually, he was the one crying over silly things.

“No, it's not! I bled all over your bed Michael. It’s gross and embarrassing!” she cried helplessly, hating how she couldn't stop crying. He frowned at her as she tossed the sheet to the floor and she went to walk past him to get another. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him and she bumped into his chest. He gave her no chance to escape as he wrapped his arms around her and wound a hand into her hair. She was tense at first, resisting the hug, but then she melted into his embrace as his warmth and scent soothed her.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears wetting his skin.

“You don't have to be sorry. It's not gross, it’s natural,” he soothed as he stroked her hair.

After a moment she calmed down enough and she moved away with stained cheeks feeling stupid. He just smiled at her and tucked her unruly hair behind her ear, looking down at her adoringly.

“You're so cute,” he grinned at her. She squinted at him and pursed her lips.

“No, I'm not. Puppies and hamsters are cute. I’m not cute,” she huffed. A boyish laugh left his lips as he leant down and kissed her. She’d noticed he’d felt far more confident about initiating things now. He seemed to really like kissing her. She kissed him back willingly, loving the sweet strawberry taste of his lips. But then his hands started to wander as the kiss heated up. She tensed and moved away, watching as he looked confused and frowned at her rejection.

“Michael we can’t,” she muttered tensely. He tilted his head and looked almost offended.

“Why?” he asked.

“I’m… I’m bleeding!” she stated like it was obvious. She had thought it was. He only looked more confused as he stepped forward and took one of her hands in his.

“So?” he asked softly. She blinked at him for a moment thinking he wasn't really grasping it.

“It’s gross. You can't touch me…  _ there _ , when that's where I’m bleeding,” it felt like trying to explain something complicated to a child. 

He inhaled deeply but still looked just as confused.

“Blood doesn't bother me. I don’t think it's gross,” he said resolutely. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She wasn't really sure what he was trying to say but she didn't know how she felt about him doing that to her when she was on her period. She knew some people did it, others found it disgusting. It wasn't something she had ever done. It felt more like what people would consider if they were serious with one another. It felt a whole new level of intimacy with blood involved.

“Michael… I just don't feel comfortable with it,” she admitted softly with flushed cheeks. He cocked his head and regarded her for a minute. He looked somewhat sad but he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it anyway.

“That's okay. Spending time with you is enough,” he smiled sweetly at her. 

His words just broke her. They fucking broke her in her over-emotional hormonal state. Her bottom lip quivered and Michael’s eyes widened. It was like their roles had reversed.

“Please don't cry,” he whispered panicked, looking like he was at a loss. She would have laughed if she wasn't about to cry. She was being ridiculous acting like him. He’d uttered words to her she had once said to him.

“I can't help it. You're so good to me,” she said with a shaky voice as she tried her hardest to reign in the waterworks. 

His eyes widened more but his face softened as he looked at her. He stepped closer, letting go of her hand as he cupped her cheeks on both of his hands. He tilted her head up looking at her with so much adoration that a small sob left her lips and a few tears leaked down her face and onto his hands.

“Of course I’m good to you. You're special to me,” he said softly, looking at her with so much sincerity. No one had ever said those words to her or made her feel this way. She didn't think she would be special to anyone. She didn't get a chance to reply as his lips touched hers softly. It was a chaste and sweet quick kiss but it made her heart leap. Then he kissed her cheeks, kissing her tears away. There was no way this boy was the Antichrist. No fucking way on this earth. She was sure of it. He was so sweet and innocent at times that it made  _ her _ feel corrupt and dirty.

Suddenly some cramps ripped through her stomach and she winced and moved away from him as her hands clutched her belly. She always thought the cramps were bad just before, but when she started it was a whole other ballgame. It was like someone had sliced her open and was yanking out her reproductive organs whilst she was awake. He frowned at her before leading her to her bed.

“Just lay down. I’ll get Zoe to bring you some tea,” he said softly, frowning at her. He hated seeing her in pain like this. She nodded as she lay on her side and curled up. He pulled the blanket over her and leant down, kissing her head sweetly before he left. The blood on his bed forgotten as she lay there wondering how someone supposed to be so evil could take such good care of her.

Around five minutes later, Zoe and Michael came in the room. Michael looked worried as he sat beside of her and stroked her hair. Amy might have felt weird about him doing such a thing in front of someone, especially Zoe, but she was in too much pain to care. Zoe furrowed her brow as she took in the state of her. It was hard to watch her suffer so much. At one point, Amy had sobbed to her telling her how she’d begged the doctor to just take out her ovaries and womb, but they refused because of her age. They’d told her that one day she might want kids. But she was just so damn sick of all of this.

“Here you go sweety,” Zoe said softly, perching on her bed on the other side of Michael. He helped Amy sit up and she wiped her eyes as shaky hands reached out for the cup. Zoe couldn't help but watch the pair with curious eyes at how they were getting along. Everyone had seen their friendship blossom and she and Cordelia thought it was a good thing. It was keeping him on the right path and it was nice to see the two of them find each other and become friends. But something seemed to have shifted with them. It felt more intimate with the way his hands stroked her hair and the way he looked at her like he thought she was about to keel over. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

On one hand, it was nice. Amy had confided a lot in her since she first got here and she knew the girl had longed for someone to care for her in that way but she felt like it wouldn’t ever happen. She also knew Michael was a broken boy that desired love more than anything. But on the other hand, he was still the Antichrist. She felt protective over Amy like a little sister. She worried for the both of them since young love so often went wrong. Especially when it was two teenagers with their own issues. She decided to leave it for now and see what happened, maybe talk to Cordelia and see if they should intervene. She wanted them both to be happy but she was wary of what would happen to them both if things went ass upwards.

Amy sipped the tea slowly and shot Zoe a weak grateful smile. Zoe noticed how she leant into Micahel a little as his hand continued to stroke her hair soothingly.

“Michael, you can take today off just to help her stay settled,” Zoe said softly. Both Amy and Michael looked at her shocked but Michael grinned and nodded. He was happy to be able to make sure she was okay, even if it was just for the day. And that's just what he did. After Zoe had left, Amy had fallen asleep and he had lay with her, arms wrapped around her like he was climbing a tree. He had soaked her up and willed her pain to ease as she slept, admiring her beautiful face that looked serene. He never wanted to let her go.

Three days went by in a blink. She had been laid up in bed useless, even Zoes teas did little to help. They just made her sleepy. Michael would check on her whenever he could and at night he’d sleep by her side, the pair a tangle of limbs as his hand caressed her belly sweetly. He would use his powers to ease her pain but even that didn’t seem to take it away all together, but she was grateful for any relief. He kept bringing up touching her but she always refused. Maybe one day she would say yes but she wasn’t ready for that just yet. She did, however, help him out with a couple of handjobs when she knew he needed one. She seemed to have awoken his arousal since their first time touching one another and now he was a typical horny teenager. She just couldn't wait for this bullshit period to be over so she could go back to being her normal self again. She was sick of crying for no reason and watching Michael panic over it. She was sick of the pain and just feeling useless. She was sick of missing class and her friends. She wanted it over with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lil bit of angst anyone? Looool**

**I’d love some feedback on what you guys are thinking so far. Please talk to meeee!! <3**

**\---------------------------------**

  
  


The first thing Amy noticed when she woke was there were no cramps. She felt the relief sweep through her body. It was always strange. One day she would be bleeding badly and hurting, the next she could be her normal self. Like someone had clicked their fingers and her pain had vanished in an instant and her hormones were normal. But now, in the cold light of day, as she lay in her bed that still smelled of Michael even though he’d gone to class, dread settled in her stomach. She couldn't believe what she’d done. She’d crossed the line with him she shouldn't have crossed. She knew he depended on her in a weird way. She knew this would mean more to him than it did to her. She was just a mess and needed solace in someone's arms and he had been willing to give it to her. Her raging hormones had reduced her to give in to her desires and now she wanted to go back in time and punch herself. 

She sat up in bed, glancing over at his bed that he hadn't slept in. They’d been sleeping in her bed. _ Like lovers. _ She cringed to herself. She’d fucking been intimate with him, that wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t like she didn’t have sex with friends all the fucking time. But she’d kissed him. She never kissed Ryan. It was a boundary she’d set in place because it felt far too intimate and like a relationship, just like sharing a bed. Both things she’d done without a second thought with Michael until now. She needed to fucking fix it before it got out of hand. She needed to create some distance again. Fuck her and her hormonal self.

It was just past 10 am and she decided to get up and go to class. Despite the anxiety over the Michael thing, she didn’t want to miss more classes. She felt better now so she figured she might as well go. She got dressed in high waisted black jeans and a cropped hoodie, brushing her hair for the first time in a week. It hurt like a bitch but she managed to tame the tangles and left it down. She slipped on her boots and made her way downstairs. It was potion craft today and everyone was sat around the large classroom with their herbs at the ready. When she walked in, she inwardly cringed at all eyes on her. Most people were sympathetic to her condition but it always felt like being the new girl back in school each time she came back. She noticed Mallory though who grinned at her and it made her relax slightly.

“Amy! I’m glad you feel better. Take your seat,” Zoe smiled warmly at her, her eyes brightening at seeing her in class again. 

Amy nodded and kept her head down as she walked over to her usual seat. The benches fit two people on and of course, Michael was sitting at it. They’d be paired up as usual. She wondered who he’d been working with since she had been laid up in bed. As she sat down, he beamed a grin at her. Such a bright grin with his shiny blue eyes. That grin had made her melt into a puddle this past week, but now it only made the guilt swell and eat her alive.

“You're here,” he smiled brightly, looking relieved. She gave him a tight smile and nodded, not knowing how to handle the situation. It was almost like she was two people. There was the clingy, needy, over emotional horny bitch when her period was around, and then the cold distant girl she was usually. She caught how his face fell a little by her coldness and he watched her confused but she glared ahead as Zoe started the class. 

She was listening to Zoe's instructions when she jumped, feeling a hand caress her hair. She looked at Michael with wide eyes and he looked so sad.

“Are you okay?” he whispered so no one heard. She swallowed thickly. Damn him and his sad shiny eyes. She felt like she was kicking a puppy.

“Just tired,” she lied, a weak smile on her lips. He didn't buy it though as he stared at her looking concerned and she turned away. His gaze was too heavy for her to hold. She felt eyes on her and noticed Jessica and her sister glaring over at them, seeing Michael stroking her hair. It only made her feel more awkward as she shifted away from him a little. It was only a small amount but he noticed. He tensed up and looked at her warily but she ignored it. She needed to make distance between them but she was too much of a chicken shit to outright tell him. She didn't want him to go crying on her.

The class was tense. Michael had sensed her iciness towards him and as they worked on making potions, they barely spoke to one another unless it was needed for class. She felt bad for hurting him. He kept glaring at her looking ready to burst into tears but she was thankful he didn't. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She knew the guilt would be too much and she would cave. She didn't want to think she actually liked him. It had just been her hormones. That was all. The class lasted two hours and the whole time it was awkward. When it was done, it was noon and time for dinner. She didn't say a word or look at him as she stood and made her way over to Mallory and Coco so they could go to dinner together. She felt the dread weighing her down when she felt Michaels presence behind of her. She didn't know why she was surprised. Even before they’d done things together, he’d followed her around like a lost puppy. She was the one he was closest to and he’d kind of become friends with Mallory and Coco. 

“Nice to see you back in the land of the living,” Coco grinned playfully, making Amy snort softly. Mallory pulled her in her a hug. Amy didn't hug her back, she was tense just like she always was. It used to be awkward when Mallory hugged her all the time and she just stood there like an idiot, but Mallory seemed to like hugging her anyway. When she pulled away Mallory looked at her with a furrowed brow.

“I’m glad you're feeling better, I always worry about you,” she sighed. Amy smiled at her, loving how her friend cared about her. She was a good person. Mallory suddenly looked from her to Michael who was standing next to her with a clenched jaw and cold eyes.

“Everything okay?” she asked hesitantly, looking from one to another. Amy was about to do the  _ normal _ thing that  _ normal _ people do in this situation and lie and tell her they were fine. But Michael seemingly had other ideas.

“No,” he bit out tensely. Amy turned to look at him shocked, blue eyes wide at his defiant tone. Mallory and Coco seemed just as shocked.

“Can we talk?” he asked Amy with a pointed look. His tone was so dark and it made a knot form in her stomach.

“I uh… I actually wanted to get dinner,” she muttered warily. He chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head before he stormed out of the classroom. It made a pang of guilt shoot right through her.

“Looks like there's trouble in paradise,” Jessica laughed maliciously as she walked past with her sister in tow.

“Go fuck yourself, Jessica,” Amy sneered. She was in no mood for this shit. She was on edge with the situation with Michael and she was still cranky from her period. She hadn’t been able to eat anything the whole week. The pain would always be too much for her to stomach food. Then when it would stop she would be starving.

“Hmm… I think he's just mad you’re better. I volunteered for him to work with us whilst you were up there sulking about some little period pains. He’s been enjoying my company, especially the sneaky touches under the desk,” she grinned wickedly before walking out of the room. Amy’s jaw dropped as she glared at her retreating form. She felt… mad? Jealous? She couldn't place it but she wanted to throttle the bitch. She knew she had no right after her being cold to him and upsetting him, but the thought of him being close to her, letting her touch him. It sent a fire through her veins she'd never felt before. Did he want her to get him off all the time because Jessica had worked him up? Had he even been wanting her at all or had it been that bitch? Her mind was spinning with ridiculous questions as Mallory clicked her fingers in front of her face.

“Amy? You there?” she asked. Apparently, she had been so consumed with jealousy she had zoned out.

“Fine,” she bit out. Mallory frowned and took her hand.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s lying. He’s been working with us and been miserable the whole time,” she said softly before she turned to look at Coco. Amy felt the relief sweep through her entire being but it only confused her more.

“Coco, can you grab us some food and bring it outside?” she asked softly. Coco smiled sympathetically, sensing boy problems afoot and nodded. Amy was silent as Mallory lead her out to the garden and they sat under a tree.

“What's going on with you two?” she asked curiously, still holding Amy’s hand. It was like word vomit. Everything came pouring out of her. She told her what had happened between them, how she felt when she woke this morning and how she felt when those words left Jessica's mouth. She was confused. If she didn’t like him then why was she jealous? She wasn’t ever jealous when she knew Ryan was fucking other people. 

“I think you need to really think about what you want. It's obvious he's head over heels for you Amy. But you shouldn't go into it if you don't want it. I know this is all new to you. You aren’t used to this. Maybe you should try and clear your mind from him for a bit. Take a break and think things over,” Mallory suggested. It was a good idea but she didn't know how she'd be able to clear her mind from him when she shared a room with him. He was in a mood with her now so maybe that would help. She really needed to understand what she was feeling and then what she should do about it.

The rest of the day she spent hiding out with Mallory and Coco as they talked and kept her mind off things. Coco had been complaining about her boyfriend and Mallory had told her all the new things she’d learnt and told her what she’d missed in class. After a while, Amy had gone to Zoe and got the things she’d missed, going alone to the library and studying the things she’d missed out on, cramming as much as she could in one night. It was the early hours when she finally went up to their room, dreading what might happen in there. When she crept in, Michael was sleeping in his bed. She thought she would feel relief that he wasn't in hers and that he wasn't awake to have the talk he wanted to have earlier. But instead, she felt a pang of sadness and regret. She was so confused about the whole thing. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas and slipped into her bed. It took her a while to get to sleep but thankfully she did finally doze off.

She gasped and opened her eyes. She was standing on a sidewalk and she frowned, looking around. She realised she was stood outside of the waffle house she had taken Michael to a few times. She glanced at her hands, figuring she must be dreaming as she walked inside. Michael was sat at their booth, a plate of waffles with a scoop of ice cream in front of him and one in her place. A large chocolate milkshake in the middle. She walked over slowly and he looked up, beaming a sweet smile at her.

“You okay?” he asked. Innocent eyes sparkling at her. She smiled back and nodded as she sat down. He was tucking into his food. He always ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks and it used to amuse her. She watched him with a heavy heart. 

Before she had taken things too far with him, she had considered him one of her best friends. She’d enjoyed his company, the way they'd watch movies together or watching him show off with his magical abilities. She really enjoyed coming here with him too. It made her sad that she’d messed all that up and made it awkward between them. She missed this with him.

“Are you going to eat?” he asked, amused, breaking her out of her thoughts. The sadness inside of her was overwhelming but she nodded, cutting into her waffles. She didn't feel hungry though. She felt hollow inside. She had found a kinship with the broken boy in front of her and she’d managed to fuck it all up and hurt him all in one fell swoop.

“You're my best friend Michael,” she blurted, her watery eyes looking at him. He looked at her with a furrowed brow and dropped his fork, grabbing her hand from across the table.

“Why are you sad? You don't like being my friend?” his question was so innocent and laced with his usual boyish naivety. 

“I love being your friend. And I’m sorry I fucked it all up,” she admitted, feeling her lip quiver. This time she couldn't blame it on the hormones. At least it was just a dream. She felt some form of weight lifted at apologizing to the dream Michael. She knew she didn't have the balls to do it when she was awake.

He tilted his head at her, regarding her with his childlike curiosity as he smiled big.

“You could never fuck it up. It's going to be me and you forever. You're my best friend too,” he said firmly, nodding a little like he just realised this himself. He let go of her hand then as she stared at him and he started to eat again. She looked at her plate and then everything started to shake and distort. She looked over to Michael panicking but he was glaring at her with eyes black as coal, his face cold and emotionless.

“Michael, what's happening?” she asked frantically. He flashed her a malicious smile before everything went black. Suddenly she was sat alone on the floor. Everything around her was pitch black and she couldn’t see a thing.

“Hello? Michael?!” she called out as she scrambled to her feet. Fear was setting in deep in her bones, but as her head whipped around, nothing was to be seen.

“Michael where are you?!” she cried out. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst from her ribcage at any second. But there was nothing. Just darkness all around her. There was no Michael. No anyone.  _ She was all alone _ .


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, this story is just spewing from me. I love when I get so inspired I can't stop writing. I legit thought this fic would be like three chapters long and be all smut. Oh how wrong I was :’) let me know if you guys like it.**

**This chapter is a tad shorter and kinda fillery, but it does move things along. I just needed things to progress. My brain is like ten steps ahead of my writing and I’ve got so many ideas for future chapters that I need to catch up to before I forget loool**

**\-------------------------------------**

  
  


Three days passed by painfully slow. Amy was ready to tear her fucking hair out. Every night she’d had that same dream and it made her feel hollow inside and scared. Her fear of being alone forever was getting worse. She couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something. Michael hadn’t spoken to her once. When she would wake, he would already be gone. He wasn't in class anymore either. When she asked Zoe, the woman told her that Michael had asked Cordelia to be tutored on his own for now. Zoe didn't know why but asked the girl if she knew if anything had happened to upset him. Amy lied and said no. She never lied to Zoe, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to admit that she was responsible for upsetting the Antichrist. He was never at dinner, he never seemed to be anywhere. And when she would go to their room, he’d be in bed asleep already.

She had wanted distance, yet now he was putting so much between them, it was killing her. Her dreams only made it worse. Making her want their friendship back to how it used to be. The more distance he created, the more she craved to be with him. It was driving her insane. Coco had suggested meeting up with Ryan to take her mind off it. At first she didn't want to. The thought of meeting her old friend with benefits was unappealing to her now if she was honest. And their last rendezvous had been unsatisfying for her and less than subpar. But the longer she sat there obsessing over the boy she had hurt, the more she realised she needed to do something. She wasn't ready to admit she had some feelings for him. She just couldn’t do it. She didn’t do feelings. She wasn't capable of it. So the only other option was to text Ryan and ask if he wanted to hook up. She hoped that filling her mind and body with someone else would be enough to snap her out of it. Maybe she was just obsessed with the orgasms Michael gave her? It was nothing to do with his angelic face. Or how he felt warm and smelled like fire. Nothing to do with how he made her feel safe and cared for. Or how he looked after her and made her feel special.

She sat on her bed when she was just about to leave, but the urge to stay was overwhelming. In the end, she cancelled on Ryan. She just couldn't face going there yet. She got up, ready to go down and find Mallory to hang out or something, but as she opened the door, Michael was about to come in. They looked at each other startled for a moment, neither of them expecting it. But then his eyes turned cold and he slipped past her. She stood there, contemplating her next move. Her dream was plaguing her and it was too much to bear. Now being in his presence, she needed to grow some balls. She stepped back into the room, leaning against the door as she shut it and looked at him. He was changing into his sleep pants and t-shirt and he glanced at her curiously as she just stood there.

“I miss you,” she whispered weakly, glaring at the floor. Her voice was so small and she hated it. There was a tense silence for a moment and when she looked up, he was sitting on his bed looking at her with wide eyes. The coldness was gone but now he looked sad.

“I miss you too,” he replied quietly. 

She heaved a sigh and walked over, feeling hesitant and anxious. She sat on the end of his bed, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

“I’m sorry, okay? I made things weird and I just… you know me, Michael, you saw everything. You know I don't do serious. I shouldn't have crossed that line with you and I’m sorry. But I miss you. I miss us just hanging out and being friends,” she blurted, unable to stop herself. She looked at him imploringly and she saw his adam's apple bob as he looked down. He looked dejected.

“I want us to be friends again too. I don't like it when your upset with me,” he muttered sadly. His hands were toying with his blanket and she reached out, taking it in hers.

“I’m not upset with you. I’m upset with myself. I feel like… I don't want to make things complicated with us, but I have. I just want things back to how they were,” she frowned. He nodded, licking his lower lip.

“I’d like that,” he whispered, squeezing her hand. He felt sad that things had shifted so much between them. The day she’d come down to class it felt like she’d ripped his heart out and stuffed it into a blender. He couldn't figure out what he’d done wrong. But now he knew. She didn't mean any of it. It had been the state of mind she was in that drove her to do those things with him and it felt like a knife to the heart. But she wanted to be friends with him again. She said she missed him. He just wanted her in his life so he’d take it, no matter how much it hurt him. Maybe he could get her to like him that way again. Maybe she did feel that way really. He was confused. But she seemed just as confused. So he was happy to just be her friend and see what happened.

Amy felt the relief flooding her body now the air was somewhat clear. Things were still a little tense. The elephant of feelings in the room that went unspoken was looming over the pair but she felt good that they were at least talking again. She hoped that fucking dream would leave her alone now. 

“Maybe we could go to the waffle house?” Michael suggested with a hesitant smile. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in horror. It made him frown and look confused.

“No!” she muttered tensely.

“Why not?” he asked carefully, watching her with wide eyes.

“I just… I don't feel like it. Not today. Maybe we could watch a movie,” she said softly. He smiled though, he always liked watching movies with her.

As always, he watched her undress and get into her pyjamas before she climbed under her blanket. He watched from his bed until she glanced at him. The air was still somewhat tense, it would take some fixing of their friendship to get rid of the strain. His heart was aching in his chest after the revelation that she hadn't really meant anything they did together. His fingers rubbed his heart tattoo and he tried to remind himself that on that day, she  _ had _ been in her right mind and she had wanted to share that with him. They had been best friends and it would be better than nothing. She grabbed her laptop and messed around as she set it up before she gestured with her head for him to come over. He wasted no time in jumping up and getting under her covers next to her. 

It was a horror movie, and he knew she’d picked it for him because she was never really that into them. It made his aching heart ease ever so slightly as he leant against her, laying his head on her shoulder. She tensed for a moment before she relaxed and she lay her head on his. He liked this. Her warmth filled his cold heart and her scent soothed him. He tried to ignore the heartache and just focus on the fact that she was there. Amy stared at the screen but wasn't focusing on the movie. She felt so conflicted about everything. Deep down she knew she felt something for him but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She was furiously trying to build her walls back up before she slipped into insanity. She tried not to think about how her heart fluttered when he snuggled into her more. She couldn't. It wasn't fair to him. He wanted something she couldn't give him and she couldn't be selfish and drag him along for her selfish needs. It was ironic really. So much of her life she’d wished to find someone to care about her. Now she had someone, she really wished he didn't care as much as he did. It would have made things a whole lot easier.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter, holyyy shiiiit loool it’s way longer than I planned.**

**So this just took on a life of its own, didn't expect what came out, but there we go. Not gonna lie, last half is just sinful :’)**

**Comments and kudos very much appreciated. I love to hear from you guys <3**

**\------------------------------**

  
  


Feelings… who the fuck invented those things? Amy mused that the person should have been burned at the stake. Two whole weeks had gone by, and whilst everything appeared normal on the outside, her mental state was a mess. She and Michael were back to doing things they usually did. Paired up in class, eating food out, watching movies and just spending time with one another. He’d even managed to drag her to the waffle house and she’d given up in the end. Luckily her dream had not become a reality. They were back to being Amy and Michael, but it was still somewhat strained. She was still dealing with knowing she felt something for him and he was still dealing with caring about her and her not feeling the same. It was a mess. But neither of them would bring it up in fear of what would happen. So time was full of fake smiles and internal struggles. 

Her deep craving for sexual gratification had gone unchecked and it was making her depressed. Making her feel even more like she would forever be alone. It wasn't that she didn't like Ryan. She did, they were good friends. But after her pleasure at the hands of Michael, it was like she couldn't think of anyone but him in a sexual way and it only confused her. Ryan had texted her a few times asking her if she wanted to meet up, knowing she was always more than up for it. But she had made excuses each time and even outright ignored him on a couple of occasions. Still, her body was yearning to be touched, to feel the temporary high she felt each time. 

It was hard being in close proximity to the boy when he was so devilishly handsome. And now, instead of her dreams being her alone at the end of them, they were of her riding him in a dark room with candles lit around them. She figured her subconscious was just fucking with her since she refused to let Ryan bang her. Michael would sweetly smile at her and his blue eyes would be all shiny and innocent, and all she would be able to think about was jumping on him. She had issues, that much was clear. Maybe she had a sex addiction? Or maybe it was more of a Michael addition?

Mallory had been a huge help for her, helping distract her and giving her advice. Coco was good too but there was only so much Amy divulged her with. She knew that Amy and Michael had a brief thing but now they were just friends again. So she thought the girl’s current state of mind was her and Ryan having problems. Amy was lay on the grass with her head on Mallory’s lap. Mallory toyed with Amy’s wavy hair with one hand as the other held a book as she read from it. Coco had wanted to go shopping and somehow, Mallory had convinced her to take Michael so Amy could have a break. He’d gone back to shadowing her but it was only more difficult to deal with since she knew what he wanted from her and that she couldn't give it to him. Sometimes she just needed a fucking breather.

He hadn't been happy to go without Amy, but Coco had fluttered her lashes and begged him, saying she wouldn't be able to carry all the bags herself. Amy had watched how torn he was, but in the end, he relented. Who knew the Antichrist was chivalrous? Amy had been chilling out with Mallory for over an hour now and just clearing her mind. Mallory knew better than to bring it up, she knew Amy would talk about it when she felt ready. She had occasionally come to her upset and confused about the whole thing. And the only advice Amy could get was to just try and think about what she wanted. The issue wasn't what she wanted though, but it was what she could  _ give _ . And she couldn't give Michael what he deserved.

“We’re back bitches” Coco grinned as she walked over to them. She had a bunch of bags in her hands and Michael had even more. Amy sat up, her hair falling around her shoulders. She was wearing a black sundress that fell to her knees and her shades were on her face, letting her look at Michael without him noticing. He looked miserable no doubt from being stuck shopping with Coco, she almost snorted.

“Got a lot of shit there,” Amy said warily, looking at all the bags. Coco dropped them in front of Amy and Mallory before sitting in front of them and Michael sat next to her, facing Amy with his legs crossed.

“I know, there was so much good stuff. I even treated all of you to things. I got Michael a few nice shirts and I got you two some things,” Coco smiled proudly. Amy’s lips quirked up at her friend. Some people thought she was a spoilt bitch because she had so much money, but she was one of the nicest people Amy had met.

“You didn't have to do that Coco,” Mallory said softly with a furrowed brow. Coco just waved her hand dismissively. Amy’s eyes kept wandering to Michael, noticing how he kept staring at her cleavage in her dress. She tried to suppress the tingles that consumed her needy body.

They all sat there as Coco went through her items one by one and felt the need to explain why she purchased each item. Some of them elicited ooh’s and aah’s off Amy and Mallory whilst Michael sat there looking bored and restless. Then Coco got out the shirts she’d bought for Michael. They were pretty nice honestly.

“Ohh, it’s so soft and silky,” Mallory grinned as she touched the fabric of a purple one. Amy reached out curiously, fingering the fabric between her fingers. It  _ was _ so silky. All she could think about was how it would feel to run her hands down his body when he was wearing it. Why was she such a slut? She let go then and looked at him.

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully. Blue wide eyes staring at her. Had he picked that one thinking she’d like it? It was her favourite colour too. She almost groaned at how cute he was.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” she smiled at him, earning a radiant smile off him. 

Coco then took out her items for Mallory. A few dresses and some sandals. She pulled out a flowing black maxi dress with little embellishments on and Amy scooted closer as she felt it.

“Shit, this is so fancy. It’ll look really good on you,” Amy grinned at Mallory. The girl blushed and smiled at her.

“Your turn!” Coco said in a sing-song tone. She grabbed a bag and rummaged in it.

“So we had to make a little detour just for you, but I think you'll love them,” she smirked at Amy. She felt a knot form in her stomach at the devious look on her face and when she glanced to Michael, his face was red as he shifted and stared at the grass as he picked at it.

“What do you mean?” Amy asked warily, pushing her shades up to rest on the top of her head. 

“Well, I know you're in a funk right now with your boy toy Ryan. So I figured I’d help out by spicing things up a little! Maybe that's what you two need. I mean he did kind of leave you wanting after the last time you saw him,” she giggled. Amy's jaw hit the floor as her cheeks flushed bright red.

“Coco!” she chided, eyes darting to Michael who was still fidgeting and not meeting her eyes.

“I know you like to dress up for him sometimes so I knew just the place to go to get you back in the groove,” Coco continued as if she hadn't heard her.

“Oh my god,” Amy muttered in total embarrassment. She covered her red face with her hands wishing the ground would open up and eat her alive. She couldn't believe she’d just announced she liked to dress up in front of Michael.

“What?” Coco asked looking confused as she looked at her blushing friend.

“Boundaries Coco,” Mallory snorted, looking over to Michael. Realisation dawned on Coco’s face then but she tutted and waved her hand.

“Don't be embarrassed. I asked him to help me pick the things out for you,” she shrugged, her hand still rummaging in the bag. Amy's head snapped up and she gaped at her.

“What?” she whispered incredulously. 

“He’s a guy. You guys have been… intimate with one another. I figured he’d know what looked good on your body,” she said casually. Amy couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock. Michael was still glaring at the grass hard. Coco pulled out a black and purple lace baby doll with a matching thong with a wicked grin. Amy thought she couldn't blush any harder but she did as she stared at it. Knowing Michael had picked it, knowing he’d chosen her favourite colour. She didn't know whether to run and hide or pounce on him. Truth be told, he hadn't actually seen her fully naked. When they’d been together, she’d still had her shirt on. It was the only thing she was clinging onto since she had kissed him and cuddled afterwards. Things far too intimate for her to feel comfortable with now she was sane again.

“The boy did good, right?” Coco beamed. Amy glanced to Michael then as he raised his head. His blue orbs were wary but almost pleading and she felt something stir inside of her. Guilt? She wasn't sure.

“Yeah… it's pretty,” she murmured awkwardly. He shot her a weak smile, eyes lighting up at her praise like they always did. Her mind was just a clusterfuck at this point. She wasn't sure what to do.

Coco then pulled out a bra and lace french knickers. They were black and a deep red with ribbons on the side. Amy felt like her cheeks would stay crimson by this point. Coco continued rummaging in the bag and shot her a wide grin.

“This one’s my favourite,” she smirked. She pulled out a tiny black latex dress and Amy stared at it for a moment.

“It also comes with this. I think you'd be kinda into this kinky shit,” Coco snorted as she took out a large choker. It looked like a collar and it had a large silver hoop on it like it should attach to a leash. Amy hated the fact her whole body tingled and every hair stood on end. Her eyes drifted to Michael then, noticing his cheeks flushed as he stared at her with wide eyes. He’d fucking picked this out for her and all she could think about was wearing it for him and seeing what his reaction would be. She was fucked.

“Alright, Coco. Why don't we go inside? You can try all your new shit on for me,” Mallory smiled, giving Amy an apologetic look. Coco jumped up excitedly as she grabbed all of her bags, leaving Amy’s and Michael’s bags behind. Amy stared at her friends retreating forms. Part of her was relieved to be away from Coco and her mouth that never stopped. But now she was awkwardly left with Michael.

“Please don't ever let me go shopping with her again,” he muttered. She looked up at him and he gave her a half-smile. She couldn't help the snort as some of the tension was broken.

“She is a bit much,” Amy said with a wry smile. The silence descended again then. It happened every so often, the awkwardness back at full force. It just reinforced the fact they weren’t quite back to where they were before. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Michael asked suddenly. His voice was soft and weary like he thought she’d say no. It was easier than sitting here in awkward silence though.

“Yeah, come on,” she smiled. She stood up and he followed, both taking their bags of new things. When they got to their room, she stashed her bag in the bottom of her wardrobe, trying not to think about what was inside of it.

Just like always, they changed into their sleep clothes for comfort and she set up the laptop before they sat side by side. The movies had become a sort of buffer for them. For them to enjoy each other's company without having to address the tension surrounding them. Michael would glance at her every so often, admiring her beauty. He would lean into her so her scent was consuming him. He hadn't told her that when he was shopping with Coco, he’d ended up killing someone. Coco was none the wiser as she was busy trying on clothes. But the poor sales lady had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He hadn't ever been bothered with carnal urges before, but Amy had awoken the beast. Pulling out the darker parts of himself to the surface once more. It was getting harder to fight his father’s voice whispering sinfully in his ear. When Coco took him to that fucking shop, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. ‘ _ I need a guy's opinion. Pick something you think Amy would look sexy in _ .’ She’d said to him, sickly sweet smile on her face. But he knew the lingerie wasn't for his benefit. Coco had told him that Amy and Ryan needed a boost. It filled him with rage unlike anything he’d felt before.

He knew she hadn't seen the guy, she’d been with him for the past two weeks. But the images of her being touched by another made his chest constrict painfully and his blood turn to fire in his veins. He’d nodded tensely, unable to say otherwise without upsetting her. If he upset Coco, he’d upset Amy. And that wasn't an option. So he had looked at the skimpy clothing. Most of it too distasteful for his liking. But the lace babydolls caught his eye right away. Then the black and red underwear. And then the tiny fucking latex dress with the collar. In his mind's eye, his father was showing him just how sinfully delicious she would look draped in the tiny skin-tight fabric. Her pale skin standing out in stark contrast to the black. A collar on, claiming her as his. Showing him who owned her. Desire had been building up inside of him since he last touched her. He had been pushing it down, willing it away since he knew she didn't want it to happen again. He had no want to take her against her will. He wanted her to  _ want _ him.

The more he tried to fight his lust, the more Satan tried to egg him on. His dreams where he’d be buried inside of her as she writhed on top of him. The pair covered in blood as she was bathed in the glow from the candlelight. It was driving him to the edge of insanity and he was about ready to fall over the edge. The jealousy he felt only made his burning need for her even stronger. In his rage, he’d choked a sales lady until her heart stopped. And then he watched as her remains and soul burnt to nothing. He felt no remorse for the woman he didn't know. But he did feel the worry of what Amy would think if she found out. So his lips stayed firmly shut. A secret he would never utter to her angelic face, only to watch it contort in horror. Seeing him for what he truly was on the inside. A monster.

The darkness in him was smothering him. After Cordelia had taken him here, he had managed to fight it well. But now it felt too much. Amy was the only source of light he was clinging desperately onto in hopes he wouldn't be swept off into the chaotic sea of his fathers plans. He was trying so hard to be good, for her. But he could feel himself slipping. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to beg on his knees for her help, but he was too much of a coward to admit it. Too scared she would leave and once again he would be all alone.

That night, he had laid with her after she fell asleep on him. He knew it was an accident. After her telling him they were just friends, she had put more distance between them and he hated it. She wouldn't let him hold her, sleep in her bed. So he took the chance to soak her in before he skulked off to his bed before he got caught. His dreams were once again plagued by her. Feeling her soft hands touching him, making him moan with need and want. Her body on top of his as she squirmed on his cock. His blood-soaked hands grabbing at her hips greedily and trailing up her body, leaving smeared crimson stains in their wake. He woke in a cold sweat and he could hear his father's dark laughter bouncing around his skull. Amy was the forbidden fruit and oh how tempted he was to take it. He tossed and turned, unable to relax as his cock ached painfully in his boxers. In the past two weeks, he’d tried touching himself for the first time to simply find some fucking relief but he couldn’t ever get anywhere. 

He sat up, sweat beading on his forehead as he glared at her bed. She was sleeping so soundly whilst she tortured him in his dreams. For the slightest of moments, he hated her. He hated how he'd come to crave her touch. How he needed to be around her. To see her smile, to make her happy. It made him weak. And he hated feeling weak. His emotions were swirling like a storm about to pour over. He felt like he couldn't breathe unless she touched him. He was bordering on desperate. He padded over to her bed and perched himself on it. The movement woke her up and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at him confused before sitting up.

“What is it?” she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she glanced around. It was still dark, she wasn't sure what was going on. 

He didn't say anything at first. His face looked pained, eyes glassy like he was about to cry and she just stared at him.

“Nightmare?” she asked softly. It wasn't the first time he’d woken her up because a nightmare in tears. He shook his head as he clenched his jaw. So much he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue but he didn't. Instead, he took her small hand and pushed it against the straining bulge in his sleep pants. Her eyes widened as she gasped and she tried to pull her hand back but his strong hand kept it in place.

“Michael… we talked about this,” she whispered, slightly panicked. She wasn't sure what he was doing. She didn't want to go down this road again and have it mess everything up. It was difficult for her since she wanted nothing more than to touch him again and feel his fingers inside of her.

“Please,” he begged. His voice was hoarse and thick with emotion and she wondered what was going on in his head. Was he really that emotional because he was sexually frustrated? She didn't judge him if he was. She was the same. 

She didn't say anything and didn't move, looking at him conflicted. He sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please Amy. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just once, fucking  _ please _ ,” he pleaded desperately. He knew her reservations were coming from what she had said to him. She didn't do serious. She wanted to tell him it did mean something. That she knew it would mean something to him. But as his long lashes fluttered open and his watery blue eyes bore into her, she couldn't find it in her to deny the boy. She had lured this needy sexual side of him out, the least she could do was help him. She nodded, palming him through his pants and he hissed, arching up at her.

His hand went to her neck and he leant in, but she turned her head and his lips met her jaw. Internally she was panicking. If this was happening the usual boundaries needed to be placed. The ones she should have set last time to avoid things seeming more serious than they were. She felt him tense at the rejection but she played it off as she moved back.

“Lay down,” she said softly, pushing him back until he was laying on her bed. His curious blue eyes watched her as she knelt by him, tugging off his sleep pants and boxers. His hard cock was aching and engorged and she licked her lower lip as she looked at him. She needed to distract him so he didn't catch on to her avoiding his kisses. She decided to indulge him in a pleasure she hadn't yet bestowed on him. His eyes were wide and attentive as she moved between his parted legs and her soft fingers ran up his thighs. She watched as his cock twitched at the motion, his lips parted as he watched her. She lowered herself, placing open-mouthed kisses on the inside of his thighs. He moaned softly, his body squirming a little as his eyes never left her.

“What are you doing?” he asked. His voice was laced with lust, curiosity and a little confusion. 

She didn't answer him as she kissed her way up to his cock. It was so big she didn't think she’d fit it all in her mouth. She licked a thick strip from the base to tip and he gasped, back arching in delight. She smirked to herself. She was always fascinated by his reactions to her. She revelled in the fact that no one had done this to him before. That he was feeling these things for the first time with her. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and a low groan left his lips and he arched his hips again. 

“Greedy boy,” she murmured, not even registering the sultry words leaving her mouth. His pupils were blown wide as he watched her in complete awe. Her small hand grabbed the base of his cock as she took him in her mouth. The needy moan that she elicited from him was unholy and she got wet instantly. 

She started bobbing her head, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked on him like she needed it to breathe. He was so hot in her mouth, his skin like velvet as her hand moved and helped out with what wouldn't fit into her mouth. His breathing was erratic, moaning wantonly without care. She loved having him writhing underneath her like this. It felt like a powertrip. Michael’s hand came to her hair as he tangled it in her wild mane of wavy blonde locks. She hummed around him at the feeling and a needy whine left his lips at the sensation.

He’d never felt anything like it. He thought it was divine when she used her hand, but this was something else. Her mouth was so wet and warm, her tongue gliding along his cock. He felt like a tightly wound coil about to snap as his desire for her reached an all-time high. He felt his release approaching rapidly. All his pent up need finally being released. She was so eager as she sucked on him, humming around him like she was enjoying herself. It only heightened his pleasure. He accidentally fisted her hair harshly as she took him in a little further and she gasped around him. He was worried he’d hurt her but she seemed to like it as she started sucking on him even faster. Her heady scent filled his nostrils, he could practically taste her arousal as it smothered him in the air around them. He was drowning in her and he was doing so willingly. He would die a thousand times if she worshipped his body like this.

Her spare hand suddenly massaged his balls and it threw him off the deep end. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Inhumane growls and moans left his lips as his hips jerked up into her. White-hot pleasure shooting through his entire body as his release erupted from him. His hot sticky seed spilled into her mouth and he watched eagerly as she moved away and swallowed every drop of it. It made the primal dark side of him purr in contentment. Like he’d claimed her. Branded her as his. He felt like he had no bones in his body as he caught his breath. Still riding the high from his blissful orgasm. But it was cut short when she moved and grabbed his pants and boxers. She gave him a sheepish smile and he watched her confused as he sat up. She didn't need words, he knew what she was getting at. 

“No,” he said firmly with a furrowed brow. Her eyes widened in confusion for a moment at his defiance before she tilted her head.

“No? We had an agreement,” she stated warily. Just once. It didn't have to mean anything. That's what he said.

“I want to return the favour,” he said carefully. Gone was the awkward shy boy from before. Sat in front of her now he looked like a man who knew what he wanted, and damn if that didn't make her tingle.

“Michael…” she muttered, looking away. She was trying to keep him at arm's length. She’d just given him a blow job in hopes it would satiate him enough to not notice and now he was doing this. It was hard enough resisting him when he wasn't even doing anything.

“I know you want it, I can smell it on you. Just let me make you feel good,” he purred, his hand sliding up her thigh. Her eyes almost fell out of her head and her cheeks flushed.

“You can… smell me?” she muttered looking mortified. He seemed to pay no mind to her shocked state and he leaned closer and brushed his nose along her neck. He inhaled deeply and nipped at her skin, causing her gasp and shudder. Where the fuck was this coming from?

“You smell sweet. And I really  _ fucking _ want a taste,” his voice was a growl in her ear and it made her heart thump hard in her chest. He was like a different person altogether but it was hard to deny him. She was being drawn to him like a moth to a flame and she was helpless to resist his siren call.

His fingers reached her tiny shorts then and they slipped inside of them, his fingers brushing against her panty clad slit.

“You're soaked. And you're going to let me taste you,” he stated firmly. He sounded so sure of himself, unlike the mess of a boy she was used to. His voice was smooth and like silk, not wary and small. It jarred her enough that she didn't fight him when he gently pushed her to lay down. His hooded gaze pinned her in place as her chest heaved. Keeping her eyes on him as he dragged her shorts and panties down painfully slow. She felt like she couldn't breathe. His whole aura had changed. The fiery scent of him was more powerful and his skin felt even hotter than usual. His large hands spread her thighs as he knelt between them, blue eyes drinking in the sight of her laid bare for him like this. She felt the blush sweep through her entire body. She loved it when guys went down on her, but this somehow felt more personal and she didn’t like it. It was the very thing she was avoiding. 

He lay on his stomach, hooking his arms around her legs to keep her firmly in place and all she could do was watch him helplessly. He licked along her inner thigh and she moaned softly when he sunk his teeth into her flesh. He sucked harshly on it and she squirmed a bit, feeling her whole body get hot. When he stopped, he kissed the mark he’d left behind affectionately and continued his trail upwards. 

She was sure the air from her lungs had dissipated. Watching on bated breath as he made his way to where she needed him the most. She was the one fighting him. He had come to her bed crying and begging for her. And now she was laying there at his mercy and wanting him in every way. He ran his nose along her slit, inhaling deeply as he did and it made her cheeks turn crimson. He hummed, enjoying her scent, letting it fill up his mind and body. The whole thing was so sensual. She hadn't expected it from him. She could feel his hot breath hitting her most sensitive area as his blue eyes looked up at her. They were dark. Alluring. Mischievous. Yet he didn't move.

“I want you to beg,” he smirked devilishly. She blinked dumbly at him. Had she heard right? What upside-down world did she fucking wake up in?

“What?” she squeaked out. Her voice way smaller and insecure than she’d hoped. His smirk only grew into a wolfish grin and she suddenly felt so small under his gaze. Like she was his prey and he was the predator.

“I. Want. You. To.  _ Beg _ ,” he stated harshly, punctuating each syllable. 

There was a tense silence as she stared at him defiantly. It felt like some kind of mind game. She didn't want to play into whatever power trip he was on. He knew how she was trying to put distance between them. And now he was demanding she beg for him. To admit she had wanted him. He quirked a brow at her silence and started licking and nipping the tops of her inner thighs, marking her up. With each mark, her body grew hotter, her core wetter. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. He left open-mouthed wet kisses around her mound but not where she needed him most and she whined desperately as she arched her hips. Trying to get him to touch her. A dark chuckle left his lips and it sounded like he was very much enjoying her suffering. It only made her hate herself that it turned her on more.

“Michael…” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Yes?” he drawled with a grin, eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked up at her. He looked so smug, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hit him or ride his fucking face. He nipped the juncture between her thighs and pelvis and she moaned in frustration.

“Please… “ she muttered pitifully. Another dark laugh left his lips as he looked at her.

“Please what?” he asked innocently. She growled, a desire to tell him to go and fuck himself and his power play, but his tongue ghosted her clit so lightly she felt tears prick her eyes out of sheer desperation. He was driving her to the brink of madness.

“Please touch me,” she begged hoarsely, feeling like she was about to slip into insanity if he didn’t.

A wicked grin over took his face then and they locked eyes.

“Gladly,” he murmured. Before she knew what was happening he had pressed his tongue onto her clit and she let out a loud moan. For someone who hadn't done this before, he sure knew what he was doing. He lapped at it lazily and he hummed, closing his eyes as he relished in her sweet taste. She squirmed a little and his grip on her thighs tightened to keep her still.

“Greedy little girl,” he chuckled, echoing her earlier words. They sounded much more sinful when his voice dropped an octave like that and she felt like she might just die right there. He picked up his pace, switching between licking her clit and sucking on it as she moaned helplessly underneath him. When he easily slipped two fingers inside of her soaked heat, a keening moan left her lips and her back arched. All her locked away sexual frustration was pouring out of her as she ground herself against his face needily. He couldn't help the moan that left his lips as her being so brazen about it as he fucked her hard with his fingers and continued his assault on her clit.

She was a writhing mess and he looked at her, feeling his chest swell knowing he was doing this to her. She tasted like honey and he couldn't get enough of her. He loved how tight and hot she was around his fingers. How her little moans danced off the walls. He sucked hard on her clit, eyes never leaving her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was practically wailing as she came hard, clamping down around his fingers. Her body jerked as he carried on for a moment, taking her through her high and dragging it out as long as he could. When she went limp, he withdrew himself and sat up, sucking his fingers clean greedily. She lay there with her eyes closed, breathing even with a blissful look on her face. For the first time in weeks, the beast in him felt calm and he heard his father whispering praise in his ear. He smirked to himself, feeling proud. His burning need for the girl had drawn the darkness out of him and it had taken over. Making him take what was his. 

She opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she came back to her senses and sat up. He watched her carefully as his darkness retreated and skulked back off inside of him where he had been successfully hiding it. He suddenly felt shy as she quirked her brow at him.

“Where the fuck did  _ that _ come from?” she asked breathlessly. His cheeks turned pink and she tilted her head, noticing how his demeanour had already reverted back to the boy she was familiar with.

“Was it too much?” he asked softly, furrowing his brow. She shook her head, a snort leaving her lips.

“No, it was… great,” she muttered. It was more than great but she was too proud to voice how it was the best orgasm she’d ever had in her life. He smiled a bright grin at her, eyes sparkling with happiness that twisted her insides up something awful. She bit her lower lip and handed him his pants, hoping this time he’d take them. She didn't fail to notice how his face fell a little when he looked at them. But he took them anyway, giving her a weak smile before he dressed himself and walked over to his bed.

She felt the awkwardness now, realising what she had done. Opening a can of worms yet again. At least this time she'd set some boundaries. She lay down and turned her back to him. She didn’t want to see his sad shiny eyes at the fact she’d kicked him out of her bed. She felt bad about it. She never felt bad about kicking guys out of her bed before but this was different. And he’d just took her to heaven and back. She couldn't say she regretted what happened. The relief she felt at finally having an orgasm was overwhelming. Her body was relaxed and her mind was still for once. But she was worried about the morning and what it would bring now. She didn’t have too much time to dwell on it. She was exhausted from the orgasm she’d had and she slipped off into a peaceful sleep for the first night in two fucking weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Comments feed my greedy souuuuuuul :')**

**\----------------**

Just once, that's what he’d said. It was a lie.  _ Of course _ it was a lie. Four days flew past and Michael’s new favourite place was between her thighs. She couldn’t complain, not when the boy was so fucking good at it. He’d switch between being his usual shy, needy self. Hesitant touches and curious explorations of her body. And then other times he’d be the darker version of himself. Whispering all kinds of sinful things to her and making her beg for him. His smooth as silk voice wrapping around her limbs and tangling her in his web. She would always be defiant at first, but not because she was shocked this time or to deny him. It always made him a little angry and rougher with her and she liked it. It was like there were two versions of him and she didn’t know what she liked best. Sometimes affectionate needy Michael was what she needed and other times she wanted to be dominated and have him make her his. 

Boundaries were set this time though, she wasn't making the same mistake twice. It didn't have to mean anything is what he said and she was making sure it was clear. She kicked him from her bed every night and the next day she didn't mention it. It was like it hadn't happened. She refused to kiss him now too. It was awkward because she could no longer play it off. It was obvious she was avoiding his lips. When he was needy, she saw the sadness in his eyes at her rejection and it made her feel bad. When he was darker, he got agitated about it. She could no longer make it seem like it was an accident. 

It was dinner time and she was currently laying on her bed with his hands slipped up her dress as he fondled her. Dark Michael decided to make an appearance today. They had been at the dining table when his hands started wandering, fingers slipping up her thighs. She had promptly excused herself and he followed after. It wasn't unusual for him to follow her wherever she went so she hoped no one caught on. But now he was nipping her neck as his fingers teasingly rubbed her clit. He always left marks on her and when he left them in visible places she would cover them up. She’d watch his reflection in the mirror glaring at her as she did so but he never said anything. Dark Michael would have said something, but he always left as quickly as he came once Michael found his release. 

He was switching between slow languid motions on her clit and then fast and firmer. Bringing her right to the edge but denying her. She couldn't say she hated it.

“Fuck…” she breathed softly as she writhed against his fingers. 

“So needy for me,” he purred as his eyes drank her in. Without warning, he slipped two fingers inside her soaked pussy and she moaned loudly.

“So fucking beautiful when you’re falling apart like this,” he murmured as his fingers curled inside of her.

She arched against his hand with a needy moan as he licked up her neck to her jaw. He made his way to her lips but she turned her head away, cringing at having to reject him once again. A growl rumbled from the back of his throat and she whined when his fingers promptly left her. Suddenly he gripped her jaw tightly as his blue eyes bore into her fiercely.

“Kiss me,” he demanded roughly, leaning down. She tried to turn her head away but his grip was too tight. She did enough just so that his lips landed on the corner of her mouth.

“Why?” he bit out angrily as he moved his face to face her. He looked so mad and she felt a pit in her stomach growing as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“You know why,” she whispered tensely. He chuckled mirthlessly and let go of her face, jumping up off the bed. She sat up looking at him warily as he paced. She’d never seen him this mad before.

“Does it mean that  _ little _ to you?” he hissed, jaw clenched as he stood with clenched fists. It felt like a knife to the gut but her guilt only started to make her angry.

“You said it didn't have to mean anything,” she bit out glaring at him. He laughed but it wasn't an amused laugh. It was dark and menacing as he shook his head at her.

“I think it’s pretty obvious it  _ fucking _ means something!” he spat. The rage on his face made her squint and she stood up in front of him.

“Fuck you! You’re the one who came to  _ my _ bed begging  _ me _ ! You initiated this after I told you I didn't want to go down this path with you! You don't get to stand there and make me feel bad when I already warned you!” she yelled frustrated. He was making her feel like she was leading him on. But she had told him. He had promised her it didn't mean anything. It was just sexual.

He took a menacing step toward her and she hated herself when she took one back and looked at him wide-eyed.

“Like you didn't want it. I saw the way you looked at me. I know just how needy you are. You wanted me to touch you and make you squirm like the pathetic needy little  _ slut _ you are,” he growled. The pain she felt in her chest was overwhelming as tears stung her eyes. She reared her hand back and slapped him so hard the noise echoed in their room. He looked shocked, like he’d finally snapped back to his senses as his hand flew to his cheek. He looked at her completely horrified as her lip quivered.

“Amy… I-I didn't mean…” he stuttered, his own tears welling as he looked at her like he’d just had his heart broken.

“Fuck you! You don't get to touch me again,” she sneered as she wiped her eyes angrily. She stormed past him but he wrenched her wrist and pulled her back. She turned around as he fell to his knees, sobbing at her feet as he clung to her wrist like a desperate child.

“Please! Please don't leave me! I didn't mean it! I don't know why I said it!” his chest was heaving as his sucked in harsh breaths and all she could do was look down at him. She didn't know what to say. His words had cut her deeper than a knife but looking at him now, he was more fucked up than she realised.

She had thought it seemed like two people inside of him but now it was clear the divide was just that. Dark Michael was the Antichrist. The one with the black eyes and dark heart. And Michael the boy was needy and just wanted love. He didn't understand his dark urges or why he did what he did. It was like he was just a vessel for the evil Satan had put on the earth. She felt a pang of sympathy for the weeping boy before her, but she was still hurt.

“I told you this was a bad idea but you still wanted it. I fucking told you it would ruin things,” she whispered, her voice breaking as she looked off, a tear rolling down her cheek. How had things gotten so messed up? She missed the simple days of the waffle house and watching him do his magic. 

He sobbed harder, letting go of her wrist to wrap his arms around her middle, burying his damp face in her stomach. She felt her heart tug even more and her hands moved of their own accord as they went to his hair and stroked it.

“I know. I know, I’m sorry. I just- I just  _ needed _ you. I couldn't fight it,” he sobbed brokenly. Her stomach clenched. She knew what he was talking about because she had been fighting with her own desire for him. It felt ethereal in a way. She’d never felt a burning need for someone like she had with him. And he felt the same. But he wasn't normal. He wasn't completely human. His nature made it harder for him to ignore the feelings of whatever was going on with them. She stayed silent, still reeling from his harsh words to her but she stroked his hair soothingly.

“Please Amy. I didn’t mean it. I-I didn’t. I don't think that. You're the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Please don't go,” he pleaded weakly, tears leaking through her dress. 

“I don't know what I’m supposed to do Michael. This is too complicated,” she admitted softly as she shook her head. The need to be with him was great, but the fear of the seriousness of it was greater.

“I promise I’ll be good. I swear! I’ll control it better, I will!” he begged as he looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was soaked with his sadness. It hurt her heart seeing him like this. She could never deny him anything when he cried.

She heaved a sigh as they looked at each other for a minute and she nodded reluctantly. She didn’t know what the fuck she was getting herself into but it was too late anyway.

“No kissing and no sharing beds,” she muttered tensely. He frowned for a minute before nodding vehemently. He stood up on shaky legs and wiped his eyes as his cheeks flushed. He should have been used to embarrassing himself like this in front of her but he wasn't. The fear of her leaving him was killing him. He couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. He had felt so mad that she refused to kiss him. The beast in him was pissed beyond belief that she was still refusing the inevitable. His father whispered to him that she was his, yet she was putting up a fight. But now, with his darkness pushed deep down inside of him, he would take whatever she offered as long as she would be by his side. He needed her in his life. He had hurt her, he had said those vile words to her and saw her face flash with pain. He wanted to hurt himself. He wanted to carve out his own heart and offer it to her as an apology. His darkness was overwhelming but he had to reign it in if he wanted to keep her. He refused to let her go. He couldn't. He wanted all of her. Mind, body and her warm beautiful soul and he would give all of him over to her in return. He would be good. He had no choice now. 


	14. Chapter 14

**What are you guys thinking about this story so far?**

**\------------------------**

  
  


Michael made good on his promise to be good. She had been reluctant at first to do anything sexual with him after what happened, but of course she fell into his trap. Lured in by the very being that was Michael Langdon. The first time Dark Michael made an appearance again she had been nervous. It had been two days after the fight and his demeanour had changed as he started making her beg for him. But what shocked her was how different Dark Michael was this time around. When they had their fight, he had been hurtful, spiteful and mean. Things she would expect from the Antichrist. It had shocked her because it wasn't something the boy she knew would have ever said to her. She often forgot just what he was. The son of Satan, the bringer of end times, the chosen one. Other times she thought they must have been mistaken. That this sweet boy couldn't be who people said he was. But that day it was like a bucket of ice-cold water thrown over her and she saw it as clear as day. So when that side of him came out to play again, she expected him to say things that made her cry again, but he didn't. He told her all the things he wanted to do to her, had her begging for him as she writhed with need underneath him. Only this time, his dirty talk was littered with praise for her. How she was such a good girl for him, his dark goddess who he wanted to worship every day. It was a little unsettling at first. Getting used to this newer version of the darker part of him. It made her curious about why he had changed. Like even the darkest part of him wanted to keep her around. It set her on edge like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Most of the time though he was just Michael. Sweet naive Michael. The boy who never left her alone for a goddamn minute. It was conflicting really. She wanted to be around him. The pull to him was strong and she loved being around him. But at the same time, sometimes it felt like she was being suffocated by him. The only time away from him seemed to be when she used the bathroom and even then he seemed to sulk. Her baths turned to quick showers so he wouldn't be upset, she’d stopped spending so much time with Mallory and Coco. Sometimes it was hard to notice that she seemed to have just abandoned her life to spend so much time with him, basking in his company or moaning as he touched her. Other times she would be in her own head wondering just when the fuck she lost who she was. How she allowed him to be glued to her side because she feared upsetting him. How the hell she had let this happen.

Another form of solace came in the form of his meetings with Cordelia. Every few days he would be in her office for at least an hour. Michael likened it to seeing a therapist, a feeling she knew all too well since she saw one before she came here. She would occasionally be called into the office herself to speak to her Supreme, being praised for taking the boy under her wing. Cordelia was happy with his progress. He’d been here a while now and he hadn't killed anyone, hadn't done anything wrong. She never told the woman of the times he choked her or that his darker part seemed to be present a lot these days. It was just a sexual thing. She didn't think she had the need to be concerned. She didn't mention how she and Michael were often hiding away in her bed, touching each other into a frenzy until they found release. Once they left the confines of the bedroom, she ensured the distance was there. On the outside, it looked just how it always had. Michael following her like a lost boy and her being his friend. The only people who knew the truth were Mallory and Coco.

Michael was in with Cordelia, and as usual, it left Amy in her room dwelling on how much her life had changed. She was starting to worry. She didn’t know where this was going with him, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She couldn’t deny that underneath it all, she actually liked him. She wanted him around. She craved him as much as he did her. She wasn't used to this bullshit. She heaved a sigh as she made her way to Coco and Mallory’s room, but Mallory wasn't there. Coco told her she was busy with Zoe. Maybe if Mallory was there she wouldn’t have done something stupid. Like taking advice from Coco. She loved the girl, but advice wasn't her strongest quality.

“I know I said this before, but I think you should hook up with Ryan,” Coco said seriously. The pair were on her bed and Amy groaned to herself.

“I just… I don't know,” she muttered. The thought of sleeping with him was undesirable after being with Michael. She did miss him, they were close friends. But it was as if the only person she was now wanting to touch her was the lost boy currently in a faux therapy session downstairs.

“Look… your confused right? You don't understand how you feel about Michael, if it’s just sexual or not?” Coco asked. Amy looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

“And you keep saying you feel sucked into it. Like you two are just in a bubble of your own. Maybe some time away from him and with someone else will help clear your head. Sleep with Ryan, see if you get the same feelings from him. Just take the time away from Michael to be able to think without him being around, looking at you with those damn sad eyes,” she said firmly. 

Amy blinked for a minute. Honestly, it wasn't the worst advice Coco had ever given her. She had told her and Mallory how she felt like she was in a daze when she was around him. Like being in his aura just made it impossible to think clearly about what was going on with them. Maybe some time away from him completely, her mind occupied with someone else was exactly what she needed. She still didn’t really feel overjoyed about having sex with her former friend with benefits, but the prospect of being out of this place without Michael, finally being able to breathe. It was exciting to her.

“Alright,” Amy smiled. Coco beamed that someone actually took her advice and Amy pulled her phone from her pocket. She sent a quick text to Ryan telling him she missed him and asking if he wanted to hook up. Honestly, she expected him to ignore her or tell her to go fuck herself since she’d done nothing but turn him down or ignore him since the first time Michael touched her. But shockingly he replied saying he missed her too and to come over whenever.

She smiled to herself. Ryan was a good friend really. Their arrangement had worked well for years. There was never any jealousy with either of them and it wasn't like they were monogamous with each other. Ryan probably knew she’d been with someone else since she hadn’t come crawling to him in need of a good fuck, but he didn’t care. It startled her when she realized just how long it had been since she’d seen him. A pang of guilt shot through her when she realised just what a shitty friend she’d been. She might not have wanted to fuck the guy, but he was still one of her best friends and she hadn’t checked in with him at all. So consumed with Michael. It only made her worry more that she was slipping into dangerous territory. Territory she was trying to avoid but apparently was unavoidable. Territory where she gave up everything just to be with him. She needed her freedom back. She wanted to be her old self. The girl who did what she wanted, when she wanted. The girl who slept with anyone that took her fancy just because she could.

She decided to run to their room and get ready, hopefully leaving before Michael came back from his meeting. She’d leave him a note or something. She really didn't want to deal with his sulking or sad eyes when she told him she was going out without him. She tried her hardest to put some distance between them but it seemed like it wasn't enough. Her rules were still in place, yet it still felt so intimate and monogamous with him. No kissing, no fucking, no cuddles after. She even refused to take her shirt off. It was ridiculous really, as if revealing her breasts was going to be the thing to make things shift with them and become serious. But she was already feeling like she had no control over the pull he had on her. She was clinging to whatever she could desperately to ensure she kept him at some distance away from her and the crumbling walls around her heart. 

She put on one of her more revealing dresses with a plunging neckline and she had more make-up on than she sported around the school. She always made herself look a little slutty to see Ryan. He told her once he liked it. She felt like she needed to get back into his good graces since she’d literally just dropped him like a hot sack of shit for the boy she was currently bunking with. It was only around 7 pm and usually she went to meet Ryan later. But she was on a tight schedule here if she wanted to escape. The very fact she felt the need to escape made her stomach tighten. As if she was in  _ prison _ . It annoyed her really. Since when did she have to hide what she did or wanted? She was sat on her bed putting her boots on when the door opened. Her eyes widened seeing Michael enter the room, a bright smile on his face when he saw her. All she could do was stare at him looking caught out as his smile melted off his face when his eyes took in her appearance. She knew that he knew. It made her stomach go in knots. All she could do was watch him carefully as a deep frown etched onto his boyish face, his hands in front of him as he toyed with his fingers. The air was thick with tension and she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to run out of the door and avoid him and the impending tantrum and the other part wanted to curl up in his lap and stay with him. She was losing her mind.

“You're going out?” he asked tensely, breaking the awkward silence. His question was steeped in sadness but there was an underlying tone of disdain to his voice. She felt nervous and she didn't like it. It only served to grate on her nerves that already felt frayed.

“Uh… yeah. Meeting up with Ryan,” she shrugged, looking away. She heard him suck in a breath and when she looked at him, he had a fire behind his eyes that startled her. If she was honest, she was terrified Dark Michael was going to make an appearance. As much as she enjoyed his presence in the bedroom, when he was mad, it was terrifying.

“Fuck no,” he laughed, surprising her entirely. The laugh was dark, reverberating off the walls of the bedroom. 

She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Excuse me?” she asked with a quirked brow. She couldn't help the defiance swelling inside of her. Who the fuck did he think he was?

“You’re not going off to fuck someone else,” his voice was a mixture of hurt and anger and she didn't know what to say to him. Usually, the two parts of him were very clearly separated. The broken boy and the evil Antichrist. She always knew which one she was dealing with. But right now it felt like a mix of both and it made her feel uneasy, not knowing how to handle him. She stood up and smoothed her dress out as she eyed him warily. He walked closer to her as he glared at her with burning eyes.

“Michael…” she frowned, not even knowing what to say to him in this state. His brows pinched together and the dread filled her.  _ Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. _

“How could you do that to me?” he asked sadly, his voice wavering. Her heart squeezed as she looked at him. Once again the walls around her heart being chipped away piece by piece. All traces of darkness gone and all that was left was a scared and broken boy.

“Michael… you do know that… that we aren't... together, right?” she asked hesitantly, as softly as she could. Trying to softly reinforce the distance she had been so desperately trying to keep between the pair. He scrunched his face up and wiped his eyes angrily.

“Then what are we?” he asked harshly, his voice hoarse. She wondered if maybe they should have had this talk sooner. She had thought she had made it clear it wasn't serious, but words and actions were two things entirely. She didn't really know what they were at that moment. They felt like friends with benefits, just like the arrangement she had with Ryan. But she knew deep down it was more. She’d never felt like this with Ryan. But vocalising the fact it could be anything other than that made her throat feel dry and internal panic set in.

“Friends… with benefits?” she asked sounding so unsure. She was positive he hated her now as a look of pure hurt crossed his face. This was why she had told him that this wasn't a good idea. She knew he was attached to her and that he would see this as more than it was. She wouldn't acknowledge the fact that she felt more too. He looked down, his lip quivering as he sniffled.

“Why can't you just stay here with me?” his voice was small and pitiful, like a sad small child and her stomach dropped. She really needed to get away, to create some distance. Yet her feet stepped forward a little as she was once again lured in by his childlike innocence and she found herself taking his hand. His watery eyes snapped up to her then as he looked at her pleadingly.

“I just…” she couldn't finish her sentence. What was she supposed to say? _ I’m going out to fuck someone else even though I really don’t want to, just to get my mind off you because I have no idea what the fuck I’m feeling about you?  _

“Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?” he cried, shaking his head as he wrenched his hand from her grasp. He started pacing and tugging his hair as fat tears rolled down his soft cheeks. She watched him feeling her heart breaking. What had she done to him?

“Michael stop!” she pleaded, standing in front of him and gripping his wrists before he pulled his hair from his scalp. He looked at her with wild eyes, looking lost and in pain.

“You haven't done anything, I promise. It's me okay? I’m broken and I don’t know what the fuck to do! I fucked it all up, again!” she admitted, her voice catching as her own emotions got the best of her. She almost never cried if she wasn’t on her fucking period. He frowned deeply, shaking his head like he didn't understand.

“You're not broken. You're perfect. It’s me. I’m a monster and now you don't want me anymore,” he sobbed, his shoulders slumping. She felt a lump form in her throat as he watched him unravel in front of her. He was far more damaged than she realised and she had only made it worse. She took his wet face in her hands and tilted his head to look at her as she frowned.

“You're not a monster. Don't say that. You've been nothing but good to me, you’re the sweetest boy I've ever known,” she whispered as her thumbs wiped his tears away.

“Then why don't you want me anymore?” he asked brokenly. It felt like her heart was ripped to pieces. She didn't know what to say. Standing before him now she had no choice but to admit something was happening between them. That she felt  _ something _ . It was terrifying and it made her fight or flight kick in.

She took a step back, her face going emotionless as she tried to regain some form of composure and fight the hold he had on her.

“I do want you. But it doesn't mean I can't have a life, Michael. This… whatever the fuck it is, it’s not healthy,” she said carefully. He looked at her from under his wet lashes and sniffled.

“But I  _ need _ you,” he whispered imploringly. She tried so hard to ignore how her heart ached at his words and how in her mind, her own voice told her she needed him too.

“That's what worries me,” she replied. Another heartbreaking sob left his lips and her hands twitched, wanting to reach out and console him. 

“I won't be gone long,” she muttered, turning her back to go and grab her jacket and bag.

“You're still going?” he asked sounding panicked. She couldn't even look at him. It was so hard to see him in this state, knowing she had caused this. Knowing deep down something within her yearned for what he wanted from her. She inhaled a shaky breath before turning to face him once more. His blue eyes wild and pained.

“Look… he’s my friend Michael. I won’t fuck him, okay? Honestly… I don't even want to. But I do miss him and I want to catch up with him. I need some space to think,” she admitted awkwardly, her hand clutching the strap of her bag. His face fell, lip quivering some more.

“Space from me,” he muttered angrily, eyes narrowing. She didn't know what to say. Telling him he was right didn't feel right despite the fact it was exactly how it was.

“Everyone always leaves me!” he yelled in frustration. Amy jumped out of her skin when the framed artwork on the walls shook and the glass on them shattered. She looked back to him with wide eyes then, expecting his eyes to be pitch black. She didn’t like to admit that she was scared of the darkness that lay within him. 

Instead, she was met with watery blue eyes as he fell to his knees looking defeated as sobs wracked his body. She hated how it hurt her so much to know she had done this to him. All because she was a mess and couldn't get her shit together. Her bag dropped to the floor with a thud as she walked over, getting on her knees in front of him. He surprised her when his arms wrapped around her tightly and he sobbed into her neck. She just held him, stroking his hair trying to soothe him.

“This is what I’m talking about Michael. Look how bad things have gotten, it shouldn't be like this,” she lamented, feeling her chest constrict with each of his sobs. He shook his head, moving his face to hers as he still clung to her.

“No! I need you. And I know you feel something for me!” he argued pleadingly. She lowered her eyes, she couldn't lie to him. He was right but she still couldn't say it.

“I can't give you what you want Michael. I'm not wired that way,” she whispered softly. 

She gasped as his large hands cupped her face, making her look at his tear-stained face.

“You can! You have been! You're so convinced that your not capable of caring for someone, but all you've done is care for me! You think no one would ever love you, but _I_ _do_! You can try and run from it all you want, but you know it's true,” he sniffled, his voice firm as his eyes burned with their intensity. She wanted to look away from him but his hands were keeping her in place as the walls around her heart once again fell away piece by piece.

“You don't love me,” she frowned, not wanting to admit the fact she already suspected he did. It wasn't possible. She was unlovable.

“Yes I do. And nothing you do or say will ever change that. Our souls are entwined, whether you want to see it or not,” he muttered defiantly. She closed her eyes as she inhaled a shaky breath, willing the lump in her throat to go away.

“I… I do care, Michael. But I’m not capable of love,” she whispered sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. This whole situation made her want to run screaming but she was held in place by him, facing her demons finally. 

“I don't care. I just want  _ you _ ,” he uttered softly. 

Her lashes fluttered open, seeing his bright blues staring right through her and it was like the last of her walls finally dissipated in the breeze. This beautiful boy in front of her who was so willing to lay himself bare, to be with her despite her flaws and inability to give him want he wanted from her. 

“It's not fair to you, you deserve more than this,” she frowned. Her voice was so meek and quiet and she could hear her blood whooshing in her ears. He scrunched his face up like she just tried to explain quantum physics to him as he shook his head.

“I don't deserve anything after the things I've done. But you've still shown me more kindness than anyone in my life. All I’m asking is for you to try,” he pleaded with sad eyes. 

Once again she was powerless to deny him. Hadn't she wanted answers? Wasn't that exactly why she was going to see Ryan in the first place? To figure out what she felt for the broken boy in front of her? When she looked at him now, she felt a sort of clarity. Yes, she did care, more than just friends who touched each other. There was something underneath the surface that made her crave him. Something inside her soul that yearned for his. She still didn’t think she was capable of such a thing as love, but now the air was clear. She had openly told him she couldn't give him that and he had told her he didn't care. She had laid herself bare and so had he with his declaration of love for her. A declaration she never thought she’d hear another person ever utter to her in her life. And it was those words that had made her walls reduce to nothing but ash inside of her chest. Those words she had longed to hear for so much of her life had flipped a switch in her. 

As if he could sense it, her acquiescence, he leant his face closer to hers hesitantly like he was waiting for the moment she pulled away like she had been doing. Her hands came up and wound around his wrists and her breathing hitched as their noses touched. It made her feel hot and cold all at the same time, her stomach flopping around on her like a fish out of water. She had denied herself this for so long now. Would it really hurt to just give in and see where it took them? She closed her eyes the minute their lips met. His soft lips felt like they electrocuted her and her whole body melted into him. His thumbs caressed her cheek as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and she was more than willing to oblige. He tasted like strawberry jello, just like she remembered. She hadn’t realised just how much she missed that fucking taste. 

The kiss was slow, like two people who were only just finding each other in the world, exploring the depths of one another. It was different from the other times. The times filled with a haze of lust and desperation to find release. The atmosphere shifted between them. An understanding that this was more than what it had been. There was no denying it now. There was no more putting up barriers and distance to try and avoid the inevitable. She had been powerless this whole time to fight the pull the two shared and now she had finally relinquished the last of her control. She was too tired to fight it anymore. He was offering her something she had craved her whole life. Love. Acceptance. Someone to care about her despite her flaws. She wanted to feel that. She wanted to feel it unburdened of the guilt she had been carrying around. She had told him she cared but that she didn't think she was capable of loving anyone. She had finally told him the truth, opening herself up to him, and he still wanted her. And now she was throwing herself into the flames with him willingly. All she could hope was that neither of them would get burned in the process. A relationship with the Antichrist, what could go wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

**Another mostly Michael POV chapter. You'll see why when you read it. A smidge shorter than my usual chapters with this one but it was needed.**

**Can we take a second to remember the time I thought this would be like three chapters long and just smut? Loooool**

**Let me know what you guys think of it. Comments feed my soul.**

_**Edit; Sarah from the future again loool I’m in need of… I don't wanna say beta reader but I guess it kind of is? I use two spell checkers and sometimes things slip through the cracks and piss me off ridiculously when I find out afterwards. But I’m mainly after someone who is willing to let me bounce ideas off them and just help me out with things in that sense. I’m currently working on the sequel to this story and 7 chapters in and I’m stuck. Like I know where I’m going with it but I need to fill up some space before that bit happens but I don't wanna just do boring things. I don't know, I’m at a loss. And I also have a bunch of other Michael fics I’m working on that have all hit a wall at some stage or another. So if anyone wants to volunteer as tribute, I'd love you foreverrrrr.** _

**\-------------------------**

  
  


After their declarations to one another, Michael with his declaration of love and Amy admitting she cares about him, the pair laid in bed with one another for hours. They switched between just snuggling together and making out like the pair of teenagers they were. But their hands never did more than light groping through clothes. It wasn't lust they were trying to sate this time, it was their hearts. Amy finally felt free and unburdened, being able to kiss him like this, to let herself be close with him without worrying she was leading him on. Without being scared of what might happen. It was liberating really. She had finally unlocked the chains that had been weighing her down and now she could just go for it. 

After she fell asleep, Michael watched her for a long while. He had so many emotions running through him, it was hard to pinpoint what he was feeling. He’d finally gotten her to admit she felt something, which was an accomplishment in itself. He knew she wouldn't say she loved him back, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. But knowing she cared more than a friend was more than what he could have hoped for. Now he finally had her, just as he had been wanting all this time. But as he lay facing her, his blue eyes taking in the magnificent sight that was his lover, he couldn't help but feel the anger creeping in. She had almost left to see that boy. The one who she had run off to so many times before. It had shocked him so much to walk in here and find her about to go out that his dark side had reared its ugly head and he had to stuff it back down. The darkness had been coming back when they were together, but even that part of him knew how special she was, how she was like a precious gem that needed to be looked after. And after his angry tantrum last time, he managed to behave himself even when he was in his dark state. But knowing she was about to leave and have someone else touch her, if he hadn't stuffed his darkness way down he worried he would have throttled her.

He wasn't really mad at her. He’d been into the darkest parts of her and he knew why she sought that kind of pleasure. He knew there was a reason behind it. But it didn't mean he had to like the fact that some asshole had once laid his hands on her in that way. Michael’s only experience was her. He didn't care, he’d never wanted another person to touch him before. But he knew she was far from unblemished. He’d overheard comments from Coco and he knew that Ryan hadn't been her only lover. She had tried to fill the void in her heart by sleeping with whoever, but in his mind, she didn't need to do that now because she had him. It felt like such a smack in the face to know she was about to go out and seek the guy out. Part of him feared she would do so again in the future. He wasn't concerned about her feelings for Ryan. He knew she didn't care about him in that way. But it did bother him that they were close friends. That they had fucked. Something which she hadn't done with him. 

Things were different now though. Their friendship had shifted and now it was what he hoped would be called a relationship. It wasn't like he’d done this before. But the dark cloud was looming over him thinking about that boy being out there. The one who had shared her bed on more than one occasion. One she ran to, finding solace in his arms in her times of need. He was competition. He was a rival, a threat. And Michael didn't take too kindly to being threatened. 

He lay there watching her. She was curled facing him on her side, fast asleep with her lips parted. She was breathtaking. She was  _ his _ . She gave her soul to him the moment she said she cared and like fuck he would ever let her go now. A hand reached out and stroked her hair with a featherlight touch but she didn't stir. He blinked, his eyes turning pitch black as he did. His whole aura morphed into black mixed with red, the colours bleeding together as his rage only intensified. He leant forward, brushing his lips against her forehead softly, a stark contrast to his demonic eyes and aura. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent that soothed his soul so much.

“You’re mine,” he whispered harshly. The temperature of his blood was rising and it felt like it was scorching his veins. Part of him wanted to pounce on her and claim her until she had no voice left. But he knew that wasn't what he needed. That wouldn't quell his undying anger. He knew what he needed to do. He had to eliminate the competition. He had to remove the threat so he didn't have to worry about her ever running off into his arms. 

With the grace of a cat, he slipped out from beside her and stood up. He stood beside the bed for a moment longer, watching her look so serene and peaceful. She was far from pure in the conventional sense, but her soul was warm and bright. Everything his was not. It was hard to believe she cared even a fraction for him. That she had allowed him to touch her with his blood-stained hands. But she belonged to him now. He wouldn't question it. He would treasure her and her soul. He would do whatever it took to keep her by his side no matter what happened. The beast in him was purring, content as it watched her sleeping in his bed. He could still taste her lips on his own. She tasted like chocolate from her lip balm. 

Silently, he moved across the room and grabbed her bag where it lay, discarded from earlier. He crouched, rummaging through it until he grabbed her phone. It needed a code but it wasn't like anything could stop him. He was the Antichrist. With a flick of his wrist, the phone unlocked and he clicked on her messages. He sat leaning against her bed, torn between reading the messages or not. He knew it would make him angry yet he still held the curiosity of a child that never knew when to give up. It pleased him to see that for weeks she hadn't really responded to him or that she let him down. He felt his lips curl in a smirk knowing that she had been with him in that time instead. But Ryans words sent a fire through his veins. Telling her he wanted to see her. Saying things like his dick was missing her. Michael scowled, gripping the phone so hard he was shocked it didn't snap. It didn't help when he scrolled back down to her most recent messages. From just hours before.

**_Amy_ ** _ ; Hey! I know it’s been a while but you wanna hook up? Kinda losing my mind here and I could do with a distraction. Miss you! <3 _

A growl ripped from his throat. He tried to remind himself just why she sought out this kind of release with people. Try not to be mad at her. But knowing she apparently missed him only made him feel more murderous.

**_Ryan_ ** _ ; Hey babe. You know I’m always up for it. Missed you like crazy. No one makes me feel the way you do. Come by whenever, I’m always ready for you x _

**_Ryan_ ** _ ; Hey, what happened. You didn't come by. Hope everything’s ok x _

Michael tilted his head as his thumbs started typing. He didn't even need to think as his darkness took over and did it for him.

**_Amy_ ** _ ; Something came up. Still want to meet up? _

Michael sat there breathing deeply for a moment as he tried to compose himself. He’d felt a lot of anger and rage in his life but he couldn't say any of it had ever been driven by jealousy. It was something else entirely. 

**_Ryan_ ** _ ; You sure? Its really late x _

**_Amy_ ** _ ; I’m sure. Maybe you can meet me somewhere?  _

**_Ryan_ ** _ ; Awesome. The park on Cherry Tree Lane? _

Michael smirked to himself. He didn't actually know where the boy lived since it wasn't something Amy had ever indulged him with. But the park was only a ten-minute walk away and he mused he must live close by.

**_Amy_ ** _ ; Ok. I’ll set off now. _

Michael felt pleased with himself. Soon he would be rid of him like the thorn in his side he was and he would have Amy all to himself. If he knew her other lovers they’d have suffered the same fate. Maybe he could pry it out of Coco one day. Satan knows she never stopped talking. He was about to set the phone back in her bag when it chimed again. He pursed his lips looking at it before he opened the messages once more.

**_Ryan_ ** _ ; wear no panties. We can have fun in the park like last time ;) _

Michael thought he couldn't have felt more rage. He really did. But he was really quite wrong. He had been willing to make it quick and painless just because he had been there for Amy when Michael had not been in her life yet. But now… well, he wouldn't be so generous. He deleted the messages before he locked her phone and tossed it into her bag and he stood up. He didn't bother to get dressed as he transmuted from their room in his sleep clothes. He hid out in the darkness between the trees, the cold air not affecting him in the least. He was bloodthirsty now. He could feel the excitement welling up inside of him to unleash his darkness for the first time in a while. The sales lady when he went shopping had been more of an accident. This was intentional, very intentional and his body felt alive for the first time in a long while as it thrummed with malicious energy. He didn't have to wait too long before a figure walked up the path on the way to the playground of the park. Michael took a moment to assess him. He was around his age and if Michael was a normal human he might have felt intimidated. The guy was tall and looked like he worked out every day. Wearing a black hoodie with some jeans and sneakers. His dark blonde hair was short at the sides and a little longer at the top. He knew it was definitely Ryan because he could smell the desperation off him. It was pathetic.

Michael stepped out from the trees and Ryan stopped a few feet in front of him, hazel eyes sizing him up. Michael tilted his head, his face emotionless as he wondered just what his Amy ever saw in him. Ryan scoffed as he looked at him, no doubt thinking he was just a punk-ass kid messing around. But as he went to sidestep him, Michael followed his motions. A sly smirk spread across Michael's face when the guy scowled at him. Michael wasn't phased in the least. Cool as a cucumber as he stared him down.

“Get the fuck out of my way kid before I kick your teeth in,” Ryan huffed. He barged into Michael's shoulder as he stormed past and Michael let him. He had no doubt the brunette was capable of damage if someone pissed him off, but little did he know Michael wasn't a normal person.

“Why? Going to meet Amy?” he asked mockingly. Her name rolled off his tongue like honey and he watched gleefully as Ryans head whipped around to face him looking shocked.

“How the fuck do you know that? Where is she?” he asked harshly. 

“Sleeping. In  _ my _ bed,” Michael smirked. He saw the realization then as Ryan put the pieces together that Amy hadn’t been the one to text him at all. Michael just watched him and he hated that he was a little taken aback when Ryan burst out laughing.

“I see what this is. You're the new guy, right? I mean shes so horny that I know she’s fucking someone else since shes not been to me. But sorry to break it to you man, she doesn't do relationships. You can't tame a wild cat like that. You shouldn't want to anyway. Crazy bitches make for a good roll in the sack,” Ryan laughed. Michael’s eyes narrowed a little as the rage seeped from every pore in his body.

“That’s funny. I was under the impression you two were friends,” he stated dryly. It was bad enough knowing this asshole had touched Amy intimately, but hearing how he was talking so disrespectfully about her now, like she meant nothing. Well, that shit made him see red.

“Look, when you've known her for as long as I have, you’ll understand. I don't usually put up with bitches with bad mood swings and daddy issues, but she’s honestly just that good in bed. I’m pretty sure you know since you’re fucking her and all,” the grin on Ryans face was malicious and this wasn’t how Michael expected this to go. He hadn't expected the guy to talk about Amy this way. The more sensitive side of him felt so bad for her. Knowing she considered this boy one of her closest friends and how she had gone to him when she needed someone. And all he was doing was using her. It was like it hurt him physically that someone had hurt her. 

The silence was tense with Ryan smirking at him thinking he had put Michael off her and Michael just taking a moment to gather himself. Ryan certainly didn't see it coming when Michael clenched his fist and suddenly Ryans air supply was cut off. He fell to his knees, grasping at his neck as Michael's eyes flashed black. The terror in Ryan's eyes when he noticed he wasn't human, well that was something Michael revelled in. He looked down at him, knowing that the fun was only just beginning. There was no way this would be quick and painless now. Not after all that had been said. He would make him suffer. Not only for touching what was his, but for spewing such vile disrespectful things about her. He would pay for every word he had said. For every time he had taken advantage of a broken girl that just needed someone. He had promised Amy he would be good. That he would control his dark urges. But what she wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her. And besides, this is what people did for their beloved right? Defending their honour? Protecting them? This boy had hurt Amy and she wasn't even aware. He had taken advantage of her, using her for sexual pleasure when all she needed was someone to count on. The one person she had felt for so long had her back and it was all a lie. Michael would get his revenge and he would make sure Ryan regretted ever touching Amy in the first place. No-one hurt those he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

When Amy woke the next morning, she jumped out of her skin. Michael was lay facing her just inches away, wide awake. His eyes lit up seeing she was awake as she closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

“Jesus fuck Michael!” she spluttered, a hand going over her rapidly beating heart. How long had he just been right there staring at her sleeping? His bright smile calmed her nerves though, all boyish and sweet. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

“Sorry. You’re just so pretty when you sleep,” he admitted shyly as his cheeks flushed pink. Why did he have to be so damn cute? 

“Are you saying I’m not pretty when I’m awake?” she asked with a wry smile. His eyes widened then looking panicked.

“What? No! You’re pretty all the time! I just meant that-” he started, looking so horrified with himself. She burst out laughing and he shut up, looking at her confused.

“I’m kidding. Stop being so cute. It's too early for this shit,” she snorted. She snuggled into his chest and he beamed a smile as he willingly wrapped his arms around her, fingers stroking the skin of her shoulder blades.

It was nice to lay here with him like this. She’d missed sharing a bed with him. Once again, she felt liberated. Being able to just be with him and damn the consequences. She cared about him. She had finally admitted it. Maybe she would never be capable of love but he was happy to just take her as she was, and that made her happy. She glanced to the clock and heaved a sigh. It was ironic. Once upon a time the boy was concerned with breakfast and how she never ate it. Now he opted for forgoing breakfast to just to spend more time with her. Maybe she was a bad influence.

“I gotta get up, I have history,” she said softly. He moved away to look at her and frowned.

“But we don't have classes today,” he muttered confused. She sat up and rolled her shoulders a little and he sat up too.

“I know but Myrtles giving me a private history lesson. I’ve still got shit to catch up on,” she gave him a little smile but she knew what was coming.

“Can I come?” he asked with his shiny hopeful eyes.

“I think… maybe you should just stay here. Maybe talk to people. You know, make friends?” she suggested hesitantly. He scrunched his face up like she just asked him to lick a toilet.

“Friends? But I have you,” he said quietly. It made her heart squeeze. Why did he have to be so fucking sweet? She could barely handle it.

She heaved a sigh and she shifted to face him more, taking his hand in hers.

“Look, if we’re doing… this, then we need to do it right. We can't just keep locking ourselves away. We need to interact with people. Still have lives. It's not healthy like this,” she looked at him imploringly, hoping he wouldn't argue. It was hard enough admitting how she felt and going along with this, but she didn’t want to fuck it up yet again. She knew what they had been doing was going to lead them down a path of destruction. It would only become toxic if they cased themselves in a bubble and isolated themselves. He watched her for a long while and she stayed silent, watching as he processed her words. She could tell he didn't like it but she hoped he would understand.

“I guess,” he muttered petulantly. She felt relief sweep through her that there were no waterworks or tantrums this time. She just wanted this whole thing to feel somewhat normal. Not like she was shacking up with the Antichrist who had serious attachment issues.

“Maybe you should go and spend some time with Mallory and Coco?” she suggested softly as her thumb stroked his palm. His eyes were drawn to the movement and he nibbled his lip.

“Without you? Won’t that be… weird?” he asked dryly. She snorted and shook her head.

“They’re your friends too Michael. Just hang out with them, I think you’ll be just fine,” she grinned. He looked at her warily but gave her a little smile and it warmed her heart. 

She got up, getting dressed, very aware of his blue eyes watching her every movement. It was so strange now, to know how things had changed between them. That they were a thing. Whatever the fuck that meant. She felt like a weight had been lifted now. He got dressed too and after she put her hair up, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him and all he could do was look down at her adoringly.

“You're glowing,” he murmured with a smile. She blushed and ducked her head shyly and his smile widened.

“I feel… happy,” she admitted, glancing up at him through her lashes. The look on his face made her heart beat wildly and it was so easy for her to see in that moment just how she had ended up handing him her heart. He was breathtaking. He leant down, brushing her lips with a sweet tender kiss and she relished in the feeling. The feeling of being cared about. Of feeling like she meant something.

He pulled away, smiling at her before he stepped back. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her again but he didn't want to push it on her. As much as he felt good that they were doing this, part of him felt like they were walking on eggshells. His father whispering in his ear to take things slow with her so she wouldn't spook. It was strange really. After his father had been tormenting his dreams and enticing his darkness out of him, now he was helping him. He almost laughed at how comical the whole thing was. Like the father was giving his son dating advice. He wondered if seeing Mallory would actually be a good idea. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing and he needed to speak to someone. And who better than the girl who knew Amy the best?

They left their room and walked down the hall together. Michael’s hand twitched by his side with the familiar urge to take her hand in his, and in a moment of boldness, he reached over and took it. He looked at her warily, wondering if she would yank it away from him. They'd never actually held hands before even though he’d wanted to over a million times. He knew she wouldn't have allowed it. Despite how innocent it was, it felt oddly intimate. She glanced at him, a light blush colouring her cheeks and she smiled shyly, entwining her fingers with his. It made his heart skip a beat and he smiled to himself as they walked hand in hand. It was funny. They’d done so many sinful things together and were able to remain friends. Tease each other into a frenzy and then the next day act like nothing happened. But now feelings were acknowledged and added into the mix, she seemed shy about it all. Like they were experiencing it all new for the first time. He walked her to the stairs and let her hand go feeling slightly anxious. He hated being away from her but he did see her point. Things up until now had been hard and fast with them and it hadn't worked out so well. He understood why she felt the need to force him to speak to other people. He didn't like it much though. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when she surprised him by leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. He blushed like a girl as his shiny blue eyes stared at her adoringly and she smiled at him.

“I’ll come find you when I’m done,” she said softly. He nodded, watching her turn and walk down the stairs. After a moment of just standing there like an idiot, in a daze from a simple kiss on the cheek, he turned and walked to Coco and Mallory's room. He knocked firmly, partly hoping no one would be in there. But much to his dismay, the door opened. Mallory smiled brightly at him and glanced to either side of him, looking somewhat confused when she realised he was alone.

“Wheres Amy?” she asked softly.

“She's having a private history lesson,” he said shyly, his fingers toying with his hoodie. He felt so fucking awkward.

“Do you wanna come in?” she asked, looking almost shocked that he was here without Amy. He nodded and walked in after her, shutting the door behind him. He was relieved to see Coco wasn't here, she was nice enough but sometimes she was too much.

“I’m surprised you're here without Amy. You two are attached at the hip,” Mallory smirked teasingly at him. He felt his face flush as he placed himself on the chair by the vanity.

“She said I needed to talk to other people. Make friends,” he shrugged. He’d spent a lot of time with Mallory but it was always with Amy around as a buffer. Now with just the two of them, he felt awkward as hell.

“I wanted to ask you for advice,” he blurted after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Her eyes widened as she sat back on her bed.

“Sure, what is it?” she smiled warmly at him. 

“I just… I wanted to do something, for Amy. Take her out or… I don't know,” he mumbled, cheeks pink as he picked at his nails. Mallory’s brows rose as he looked at him.

“Like a… date?” she asked carefully. His leg was bouncing anxiously as he glanced at her and nodded. Mallory was silent for a moment and it was making his anxiety claw at him. He felt like he wanted to flee from the room and hide in his bed, waiting for Amy to return.

“Michael… I know you like her but… you know she doesn't do relationships right?” Mallory asked hesitantly. When he looked at her, she looked awkward and uncomfortable.

“I know but we talked last night. We’re going to try,” he said firmly. He was well aware that Mallory didn't know this and he admired her really for making sure she stood up for her friend. Mallory’s face broke out into a smile and it confused him. She looked so happy.

“Really?” she asked excitedly. 

It made him relax a little but his brow furrowed in confusion. He nodded and chewed his lip.

“I’m really happy for you guys. I knew she liked you but she had a hard time admitting it. I’m stoked you guys are trying it out,” she beamed. Michael couldn't help the dopey grin that graced his face. Like he had the blessing of the best friend. He didn't realise he actually cared what the girl thought of it all.

“So first off, I really think you should take it slow with her. I know things have been a little… messy with you two. But this is new to her. She's never done a relationship before. You don't want her to feel like she's being smothered because she  _ will _ bolt,” Mallory said seriously as she sat forward a little. Michael nodded, eyes fixated on her. He wanted this advice, he needed to know how to keep her because he was clueless.  _ Smothered _ . That's why she wanted them to still have lives and talk to other people. He had been suffocating her with his neediness. He felt a pang of panic run through him.

“I think she’d like a date, but something super casual, you know? You guys watch movies together all the time, why don't you take her to the movies theatre?” she suggested.

Michael’s eyes lit up a little. He’d never actually been to a movie theatre before and the idea excited him. There was so much of life he missed out on due to his random age progressions and being sheltered from the real world. He wanted to share this with Amy. Mallory saw how he looked eager and grinned, deciding to continue.

“I know she's a little… commitment-phobic, but deep down she's a hopeless romantic. She's always wanted someone to come and sweep her off her feet. Things like flowers, little gifts, just nice things to show you care,” she said. Michael was taking mental notes, part of him wished he brought a damn notebook. Mallory was actually really good at giving advice.

“Maybe run her a bath some time. Candles and bubbles. She loves baths,” Mallory mused, just listing all the things off she knew her friend would like. She wanted this to work for them. Michael blanched a little. She hadn't had a bath in so long because he would be upset about her being away from him. She started to take quick showers instead. Yet another thing he had been depriving her of. The guilt was starting to bloom in his chest. He loved her yet he was making her sad. 

“Maybe you could use some of your fancy magic to put on a show for her. I know she loves watching you do that shit,” Mallory smirked. Michaels chest puffed with pride for a moment. His mind full of memories of them in their room whilst he did things that made her look at him in awe. He relished in those moments. It always made him feel good.

He stayed in Mallory’s room for a little while, soaking up every bit of advice she had for him. She seemed to take pity on him over the fact he really had no clue on what he was doing. And once he left, he felt a little bit better about trying to make this work. He wanted this to work. There was no other option. But he worried about Amy and her fears about this kind of thing. He was scared she’d just run off into the night and never come back if he pushed too hard. He went back to their room and waited for her, sitting on her bed as he thought about his plans for the day with her. His thumb came up to his left wrist as he stroked the heart tattoo absentmindedly. He did that a lot without even realising he was doing it. It soothed him.

After about an hour and a half, the bedroom door opened and he turned his bright eyes to Amy. She gave him a smile and it made his black heart squeeze painfully in his chest. All he could do was grin at her like the lovesick fool he was.

“Enjoy your lesson?” he asked softly. He knew she loved history with Myrtle. He wasn't that into it, mainly because he wasn't actually a witch so it didn't really appeal to him. But he knew just how much she loved the subject, and in turn, that made him love it.

“I did, I filled another notebook up,” she snorted as she tossed the notebook onto her dresser. He stood up and walked over to her, eyes shining with nothing but adoration for her as he approached her. She smiled up at him looking radiant as ever as he leant down and kissed her sweet lips. She melted into him, fisting his shirt as their tongues slowly tangled together. Kissing her was one of the best things he’d ever experienced. He didn't know what he’d do if he couldn't taste her.

When he pulled away, he flashed her a boyish grin. His cheeks slightly flushed as his heart thumped erratically in his chest. She always had that effect on him. All he could do was stare at her and she blinked up at him. Since they decided to do this, her hesitance about doing things she normally refused had melted away and it made him so fucking happy. She wasn't denying him anything now. 

“What shall we do today?” she asked after a minute of them just admiring each other. He licked his lower lip, feeling his stomach tighten with anxiety. He took a tiny step back as he toyed with his fingers in front of him.

“I was thinking we could watch a movie,” he suggested softly. His voice much meeker than he wanted. He felt like such a small boy around her sometimes. He wondered why his darkness couldn't come and at least balance him out a little so he didn't sound so inexperienced.

“Okay, what do you wanna watch? I’ll see if I can find it,” she smiled as she walked over to her laptop. 

“No!” he called out, making her still and turn around. She quirked a curious brow at him as his cheeks flushed. He was already making an ass of himself. Could he just curl up in a ball and hide for a bit?

“I- I meant… see a movie… at the movie theatre,” he said carefully. Eyes wide as he looked at her, terrified of rejection. She blinked at him and he could almost taste it in the air. She looked tense, more anxious than he was. He knew this was dangerous territory and he had to navigate it very carefully.

“You mean… a… date?” she asked warily, staring at him. He nodded, the movement jerky. The pair of them were ridiculous.

“That's what people do right? When they're… together?” he asked softly. Eyes looking at her imploringly. The word  _ together _ hung in the air like he expected it to make her bolt and dive out of the window. With the way her body tensed, he figured that might be just what happened. 

There was a tense moment of silence as he stared at her, a weight in his stomach getting heavier by the second. Suddenly her cheeks flushed and she looked shy. He watched her curiously.

“I’ve never been on a date before,” she admitted in a whisper. He figured as much since she’d never had a relationship. But it still confused the crap out of him how she was so new to this with how beautiful she was. She should have had men lining up around the block to date her. She was worth more than just sex.

“Me neither,” he gave her a cheeky grin, eyes twinkling as he tried to ease the heavy tension from the room. Her wary face broke out into a shy smile then and his stomach flip-flopped on him as his eager eyes bore into her.

“I’d like that,” she said, her smile widening as she seemed to let the situation sink into her brain. He felt the relief flood his body, knowing he managed to ask her on a date and she hadn’t ran a mile screaming. This was a good sign. He was grateful for Mallory warning him to be cautious and slow so she didn’t spook.

There was something about how innocent she looked in all this. Her long lashes fluttering and her pink cheeks. How new this was to her. It stirred the beast inside of him. Seizing the moment of taking advantage of the pretty young girl in front of him. She looked so pure in that moment even though in reality she was far from that. The beast wanted to corrupt her.

“What do you wanna do until then?” she asked, breaking him from his filthy thoughts.

“Can I watch you sketch in the garden?” he asked shyly. His own words shocked him considering his train of thought but he didn’t question it. She beamed a smile at him and nodded as she padded over to her sketchbook and set of pencils. She scooped them up and they made their way downstairs and outside.

They sat under a tree for hours as Amy finished her shading of a picture of Mallory. Michael was always in awe of how talented she was, watching every calculated swipe of her pencil or smudge of her finger. Around lunch, Mallory and Coco joined them with some sandwiches for them all. He was getting used to having friends, being around a small group of people. It was actually nice. Amy, Mallory and Coco were good to him and they never expected anything in return. It was a feeling he wasn't sure he’d get used to. The four of them stayed out there for a while and Michael was happy to just sit there and listen to the girls talk. He’d sit as close as he could to Amy and sometimes lay his head on her shoulder, seeking out her warmth and sweet scent. Then at dinner, they all made their way inside. Amy had mentioned to him they should eat before they went out and he went along with it. He’d do anything she asked of him. 

As they entered the dining room, Amy was well aware of the looks Jessica and her sister were throwing their way. Since she had been locking herself away with Michael, the only time she saw the girls were at dinner or in class. But even then she was so wrapped up in Michael she couldn't bring herself to care when they would glare at her. It made her feel smug. She hated Jessica but she was pretty in the conventional sense. It made her feel good that despite her offering herself up on a plate to Michael, he had no desire for her whatsoever. After she finished her food, she whispered to Michael that she needed to get ready for them to go out. He nodded, watching her go with a grin on his face. He felt eyes on him and when he looked, Mallory was giving him a knowing smile and he felt his cheeks get hot. He still smiled though. Maybe this thing would work after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy fudge balls, this chapter is looooong. I was gonna split it into two but I couldn't find a good place without breaking the flow. So just enjoy a filthy long-ass chapter and maybe bathe yourself in holy water afterwards looool**

**\--------------------------**

  
  


When Amy got to their room, she took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. Michael had asked her on a date. An actual  _ date _ like people in  _ relationships _ do. It made it all the more real what she had agreed to with him and she felt anxious but also excited. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her wardrobe, picking a black wrap dress that tied at her waist. The bag at the bottom of the wardrobe caught her eyes and she bit her lip as she glared at it for a moment. She crouched, rummaging around until she pulled out the black and deep red set, eyeing the lacy material for a moment. The idea of wearing this for him made her blood get hot and she grabbed them and her dress before locking herself in the bathroom. She showered and washed her hair. All the usual stuff. Whilst she was in there she heard their bedroom door open and shut and mused that Michael was probably getting ready too. She slipped on the underwear, glancing at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at how good it looked on her. The black and crimson made her skin look paler and the bra pushed her boobs together and gave her more cleavage. The tiny french knickers were pretty much sheer and her ass cheeks were hanging out the bottom of them. She smirked to herself before covering herself up with her wrap dress, concealing her underwear for now. She towelled off her hair before padding out to the bedroom. 

Michael was stood near his bed as he buttoned up his shirt. He’d picked a silky looking black one and she eyed him appreciatively as she walked over to the vanity. She saw him smirking to himself in the mirror after her clearly wandering eyes and she blushed. The pair were silent, as if the excitement in the air was smothering them. Both too scared to say anything. She blasted her hair with the hairdryer and left her waves down. Applying some winged liner and mascara. She turned around then, the pair locking eyes as he sat on the end of his bed putting his shoes on and she stuffed her feet into her boots. 

“You look beautiful,” he murmured with a smile. She felt her cheeks heat up as she grinned, standing up as she grabbed her leather jacket and put it on.

“You look pretty beautiful yourself,” she replied with a cheeky grin. A boyish laugh left his lips as he walked over to her, pulling her close until she bumped into his chest.

Her long lashes fluttered as she looked up at him, watching how he smiled down adoringly at her. He leant down and kissed her. It was soft at first. Slow and sweet. But she felt the desire pulling in her lower belly as his tongue got more aggressive, making a soft moan leave her lips that he greedily swallowed. They broke apart for air and watched each other for a moment before he grinned at her.

“Let’s go,” he smirked. She felt dazed from the kiss, but let him take her hand as he practically dragged her out of the room and downstairs.

Before long, Amy and Michael were sat side by side in the theatre. He had shocked the shit out of her when on the way there, he revealed that he hadn't actually been to a movie theatre before. She had gaped at him as he ducked his head and blushed. She saw how he got uncomfortable about things like this. One time he told her he didn't like how sheltered he’d been in his life. So instead of making a big deal out of it as he glared at the sidewalk looking like he was about to crawl out of his skin, she laced their fingers together and told him that she was happy she was the one who got to be there for his first time. He had looked at her. Blue eyes shiny and emotional as a smile spread across his face. Those words had meant the world to him and he could just feel the sincerity of them. There were a lot of things he’d never done before. Had waffles, watched romcoms, been touched by a girl. She was happy to be his first with all of those things. To see his wondrous face as he took it all in. 

And now, they were an hour into the movie. They had bought popcorn and cokes, both of which now long gone. They were the kind of seats where the armrests pushed up and out of the way and Michael had been messing around with it out of curiosity when he realised he could move it. He didn't even hesitate as he pushed it up, removing the barrier that separated them so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. She had picked the movie. Little Evil. When he asked her what it was about, she turned to him with a wry smirk and said he’d find out but thought he’d find it amusing. It was a horror-comedy. Turned out, it was about the Antichrist and Michael had given her a playful eye roll when he figured that out. He wouldn't hold it against her though. It made him smile she could joke about what he truly was. That he didn't have to hide it.

Amy had watched him as they walked inside, his blue eyes wide as he took in everything for the first time. All she could do was smile as he looked like a kid at Christmas. He lead her to the back row as they sat down and she looked at him amused as he fiddled with the seats and anything within reach. He calmed down after the movie started and as the movie wore on, his energy shifted and she felt it. His left arm had been around her shoulder, holding her close as she lay her head against him. She was too busy watching the movie to even notice his other hand creeping closer until it was too late. She jumped out of her skin as his fingertips ghosted the inside of her leg, twisting his body to face her more. But when she glanced at him, his eyes were still glued to the screen.

She took a breath, wondering if maybe he just wanted to feel closer to her or something. Just because she had sex on the brain 24/7 didn’t mean he did. Five minutes passed with his hand just there on her skin and she started to get used to it as she zoned back in on the film. Her whole body tensed as his hand crept up the inside of her thigh at a painfully slow rate. Her eyes turned to him, wide and shocked at his bold move in public. They were the only ones on the back row and it was dark, but still, it was daring.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, her voice wavered a little. He finally turned his eyes to her then, and she could see how his pupils were blown wide as he gave her an innocent smile. How could the boy be so pure and sinful at the same time? She felt like she needed to bathe in holy water.

“I just want to be close to you,” he said sweetly, making her melt into a puddle. She smiled, relaxing a little before she turned to face the screen again and lay her head back against him.

She had thought he was being innocent and sweet, but really she should have known better. His fingertips were creeping higher and higher and she found her breathing becoming erratic as she tried to calm herself. She figured they would stop their wandering once they reached her dress or something. But they didn't. Then she knew the mistake she made. His fingers stroked her panty covered slit and she gasped, head whipping up to look at him. At the same time, she heard something akin to a growl leave his lips as his eyes snapped to hers. They flashed black for less than a second and she froze. She couldn't lie and say it didn't scare her when that happened. A sly smirk spread across his face then as he leant closer, his lips ghosting hers. She was panting as his finger stroked her slit again.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured devilishly. She knew what he was talking about. He’d recognised her underwear. The ones  _ he’d _ picked out for her. His words only served to send a flood of wetness between her thighs as her lashes fluttered shut. 

She was waiting for the kiss as his lips brushed against hers. But it never came. Instead, he let out a low dark chuckle and she felt his breath hit her waiting lips. She opened her eyes, looking almost pleadingly at him. But he moved away with a roguish grin.

“Watch the movie,” he ordered firmly. He turned his eyes away from her as her jaw dropped, but her body jolted when his fingers slipped into the side of her panties and touched her clit lightly. Apparently, Dark Michael wanted to touch her in public. It wasn't like it was the first time she’d done something like this but knowing he wanted her this badly was making her legs weak. His arm around her shoulders tightened warningly and she swallowed thickly, complying with his order as she lay her head back on his shoulder and looked ahead. It was hard to focus on anything though as his fingers started to stroke her. 

She wasn't sure how much time passed. It was a hazy blur as his arm stayed firmly around her shoulder and the other was in her panties as he lazily fondled her. It was like he had all the time in the world with his languid leisurely strokes. She could have cried with the desperation seeping out of her. His touch was enough to make her wanton and needy but nowhere near enough for any real pleasure. She was sure there would a damp patch on the seat with how wet she was.

“Michael… “ she whined breathlessly as she ground herself against his hand, trying to take matters into her own hands. His fingers stilled completely then and she looked at him with the saddest eyes she could muster. He quirked an amused brow at her and she had to suppress a whine.

“Please Michael,” she whispered pleadingly. Her blue eyes shining at him. She watched with bated breath as he observed her for a minute with a face she couldn't read. But then his hand slipped from her panties entirely and she wanted to scream and protest yet she kept her mouth firmly shut.

“Get up,” he growled in her ear. The tone sent a shiver of excitement down her spine as she did as she was told. He shoved her to the exit and she hurried out back into the dimly lit empty hallway. Michael was right behind her and when she spun to face him, he grabbed her wrist and suddenly they were in their room. The sneaky shit had transmuted them. Something she hadn't been able to master at all.

He smirked knowingly at her but she was in no mood for games. He’d tortured her back in there and she needed him badly. She fisted his silky shirt and pulled, but before their lips met, he gripped her jaw to stop her. 

“Whyyyy?” she whined with so much desperation and neediness it was almost embarrassing. He smiled devilishly at her, eyes alight with mischief as he clearly enjoyed watching the state he’d put her in. When she first got to know him, she never would have thought this shy boy had a side to him that was like this. She loved it though. His hand was still firmly gripping her jaw as she blinked her long lashes at him. He leant down just enough that his breath was ghosting her mouth and she almost whined again.

“You're going to strip for me,” he purred with a wicked grin. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, wondering if he was serious. It became clear he was very serious when he released her face and took a few steps back. His eyes never left hers as he kicked his shoes off and sat back on his bed. He tilted his head and quirked a brow, almost challenging her to deny his demand. 

He hadn’t even asked. He had  _ told _ her. And that’s what made this whole thing so much fucking more exciting for her. She pulled her boots off with the grace of a one-legged dog, but it wasn't like she could somehow make that part of it sexy. She was too far gone to care. The boy knew what he was doing. He had driven her to insanity and back and now her mind was blank. Her body was operating on base primal need now. She glanced back at him then, noticing his pleased look she hadn’t argued with him. Dark Michael was a bossy bastard and he didn't like it when she argued with him. Sometimes she did it just to make things more fun. He started to unbutton his shirt but his eyes were still glued to her. With shaky hands, she reached to her side where the tie of the dress was in a bow. She slowly pulled it, letting it loose. Then she unwrapped her dress as if she was presenting herself as a gift to him. 

She let the dress slip off her shoulders once it was unwrapped, the black material pooling on the floor and leaving her in the lace black and red underwear he’d picked out for her. She watched with a sly smirk at how his hungry eyes drank her in greedily. It made her confidence shoot through the roof to see him looking at her that way. His own shirt fell to the bed and he stood up, blue eyes still roaming her body as he undid his pants and pulled them off with his boxers in one swift movement. Her eyes widened as she took in all of him for the first time. Of course she’d seen his cock before which was now rock hard and stood to attention. But seeing him in all his glory was something to behold and it made her almost swoon. He was so fucking  _ beautiful _ . When her eyes landed back on his face, he was sporting a handsome smirk at catching her wandering gaze. She almost rolled her eyes, but the mood was too charged for that. She felt like a stick of dynamite ready to go off at any minute. 

She took a small step closer to him as her hands reached behind her, unclasping her bra. She slid it off teasingly slow, not missing how his eyes were glued to her chest at the final reveal. She tossed it across the room and he hummed. The noise low and deep in the back of his throat as he looked at her bare chest. She saw his fist curl by his side and she took another step closer as her thumbs hooked inside her panties. She pulled them down, grabbing them as she quirked a brow at him. His eyes were dark, his chest rising and falling quickly and it pleased her to see how he had become so unravelled at the sight of her. She threw the panties at him with a cheeky glint in her eye and he caught them effortlessly. A sly smirk made its way onto his lips as he brought them to his face and her eyes widened as he buried his nose in them and inhaled deeply. She felt her cheeks turn the brightest shade of red they probably ever had as a boyish laugh left his lips and he tossed them to the floor. Once again he was now in charge as she blushed in front of him. He had a way of always being able to turn the tables on her. 

“I can't believe you just did that,” she whispered looking half amused and half shocked. His light laugh surrounded her as he strode towards her.

“I can't believe you thought I  _ wouldn't _ ,” he countered with a smirk. He leant down and finally graced her with a kiss that made her knees weak. It was hungry and needy, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. She gasped into his mouth when his hands caressed her breasts. His touch was soft, affectionate. A stark contrast to the assault his mouth was inflicting on her. The sensations were making her head spin. When he finally pulled away for air, her chest was heaving and she blinked at him feeling drunk.

“Kneel for me, darling,” he purred against her lips. An embarrassing whimper left her lips at his words as she looked at him. She had two options here. She could do what he told her, stroking his ego and being praised for it. Or she could deny him, making him mad and get punished in the best way. She settled for doing as he told her, deciding that she liked the praise. Who was she kidding? She fucking loved the praise he’d give her for doing what he asked right away. 

She dropped to her knees in front of him, looking up at him through her long lashes. He bit his lip, his hooded gaze pinning her in place as she gripped his cock. She took him in her mouth and he groaned low, a hand winding into her wavy hair. She didn't mess around, she got right to business as she sucked on him like her life depended on it. She was rewarded with the filthiest sounds she’d ever heard in the form of his delicious moans and grunts.

“Fuck… such a good girl,” he murmured breathlessly. She hummed around him, practically glowing from his words as she continued. His other hand came to her hair then and she half expected him to start fucking her mouth. Making her choke on his cock. She was partially relieved when he didn't, instead he moved her away from him and his cock slipped from her wet mouth with an audible pop. 

She blinked up at him curiously, obediently waiting for his next command. It made him grin down at her and stroke her hair. She could be a very good girl when she chose to be. His thumb brushed her lower lip and she couldn't resist as her tongue darted out and licked it slowly. His lips parted as he stared her down and she could almost taste the energy around them shifting again.

As he looked down at her, all coy and on her knees for him, he felt odd. Most of him was strangely calm and serene. The beast in him satisfied at seeing her in this state because of him.  _ For _ him. But he also felt so much adoration in that moment that she would do this that it felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. He stepped away, gesturing with his head for her to stand and she did right away. But she was done being good now. She was still waiting for her much needed release and he had wound her so tightly she felt like she might die if she didn't get to cum soon. She stepped closer, hands running up his smooth chest as she smirked at him. He was so strange to her in that moment. She couldn't figure out which Michael she was dealing with.

She pushed him lightly until the back of his legs hit his bed and with a shove from her, he was on his back looking up at her. His eyes sparkled with amusement at her trying to take charge but there was also a hint of curiosity. Wondering where she was going with this. She climbed on the bed, straddling him and making him hiss as he arched against her. Her slick heat was trapping his cock against his stomach and it made him feel like he was free-falling at the new sensation. She leaned down and kissed him softly, smirking to herself as she leant away and he chased her lips. Now he was the needy one. She kissed down his jaw to his neck and rolled her hips with a soft moan. It made him grip her hips tightly with a gasp feeling her gliding over him like that. She was soaked. Her tongue darted out, giving his neck a teasing lick and relishing in the needy sound she elicited from him. When she got to his ear, his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as her hot breath tickled him.

“Remember the first time you touched me? When you rubbed your dick all over my ass until you came?” she purred teasingly. He swallowed thickly, his whole body tense. How could he forget? It was the first time he came at all and he’d run off so embarrassed afterwards. But he didn't regret it because it was how this whole thing started. He just nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his breathing became erratic. 

She was still slowly rubbing herself on his cock and it was sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

“It was so hot, laying there and letting you use me for your pleasure,” she murmured making him moan low. She kissed her way back up to his lips then but hovered over them, denying him what he wanted.

“Well now it's my turn to have fun,” she smirked devilishly at him. He blinked at her in shock, still unsure what the fuck she was doing but he was powerless to stop it. His darkness loved to be in control, to have her submit. But this side to her was intriguing and was turning him on even more. He watched with rapt attention as she sat back up. Her wavy blonde hair cascading down her back as she looked down at him. She looked like a fucking angel. His hands slid up her sides slowly, taking in how soft her skin felt under his touch. One of his hands trailed to her breast, palming it softly in his hand. It was so warm and soft. Softer than he thought it would be. 

She started rubbing herself on him, her heat sliding effortlessly over his straining cock with how wet she was. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she drew a needy moan from his lips. It was so erotic watching her like this. Completely naked and getting herself off on him. He could feel his self-restraint slowly waning. His need for her turning to burning desire that scorched him from the inside out. He sat up and made her gasp, their bare chests touching as his hand gripped her throat. He didn’t squeeze though and she blinked at him completely still as his eyes turned black for the second time in one night. 

“I need you,” he said roughly. She could see just how thin his composure was becoming but despite the pitch-black eyes, she felt like pushing him a little harder as her curiosity got the better of her.

“I need you to  _ beg _ ,” she replied with a sly smirk, licking her lower lip as her gaze locked with his. 

His eyes widened a fraction. Her boldness had been unexpected and he heard the beast in his mind growling at the very thought of submitting to anyone. But he blinked and his eyes turned back to blue and his desperate neediness was glaringly obvious in them.

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely. He was at the end of his rope and it was taking everything in him to hold off his dark side that wanted to pin her down and fucking ruin her.

“Please what?” she teased. Her eyes were wide and curious, gauging just what his reaction would be in this state. She was doing to him what he had done the first time he demanded she begged. She was giving him a taste of his own medicine despite being fully aware she was playing with fire. He closed his eyes, inhaling a shaky breath and his fingers tightened around her throat as her pulse sped up. 

“Let me  _ fuck _ you,” his voice was strained and he opened his eyes glaring at her. She shouldn’t have been shocked they were black again. Maybe she should have been scared. She was in the lion's den and toying with him. Three times she had roused the darkness inside of him. Yet she wasn't scared. It egged her on. It made her want more. Apparently, she liked playing with fire.

Her fingers stroked the nape of his neck as she leant forward and kissed him slowly. His hand that was digging into her hip let go and smoothed up her back, pulling her closer to him. She parted from him but her lips were a breath away from his as they looked at each other. Onyx eyes locking with Sapphire. His black eyes didn't scare her in that moment. They thrilled her.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” she whispered. Meaning every fucking word as she completely surrendered to him. His beast felt soothed by her words. Relishing in her submitting to him like that. A sly smile spread across his lips and she could only return it. She gasped when he suddenly nipped her lower lip and tugged on it a little. It made her insides feel all hot. Her hand reached between them as their eyes never left the others. She gripped his cock and he tensed under her, his hand still on her throat. She lifted up, lining him with her entrance and without breaking eye contact, as his eyes transformed back to those bright blues, she sunk down onto it. She watched with wide eyes and a gasp as he moaned. The sound deep and low as his lips parted, brow furrowed with the intense pleasure of finally being buried inside of her.

He was so big and she needed a moment to adjust. Her breathing was heavy as he stared at her in awe and his grip on her neck tightened ever so slightly. His breathing was ragged and harsh.

“Fucking move…  _ please _ ,” he begged desperately. She didn't know if he was on the verge of tears out of sheer frustration or if he was ready to squeeze the life out of her neck. Either way, she complied. She started rolling her hips slowly, causing them both to moan at the feeling. She hadn’t ever felt this good before. She knew the build-up had been immense but she also knew it was just Michael that made it so much better. And for him, this was his first time full stop and the pleasure he was feeling was incomparable to anything he’d ever felt in his life. He was drowning in her and he never wanted it to end.

She shoved him gently and his hand released her throat as he fell back to lay on the bed. He blinked up at her, unable to take his eyes off the beauty that was his lover as she started moving on his cock. Her hands leant on his chest for leverage as she lifted herself up and kept pushing back onto him, impaling herself on him. All he could do was moan helplessly as his hands greedily grabbed at her hips and he arched up to meet her each time. The air around them was thick and heavy. The temperature in the room getting hotter by the second as their moans and pants filled the room. It was as if they were in some unknown place, just the two of them with no care in the world but each other. 

She was riding him, hard and fast with her plump lips parted as she moaned blissfully. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He’d waited for this for so long now and it was more than he could have ever imagined. He pulled her down roughly, crashing his lips to hers in a frenzied kiss. One she melted into happily. It was all tongues and teeth as he wound his arms around her middle, large hands splayed on her back firmly keeping her in place as he started rutting up into her. She gasped into the kiss at his harsh thrusts, her moans getting higher and needier. He couldn't hold back now. He couldn't stop himself any longer. He was chasing his release and he wouldn't stop until he got it. 

She couldn't move, his grip was far too strong as he fucked up into her. She watched him with wide eyes at how his face contorted in pure bliss and she felt herself snap. She exploded around him, a keening moan leaving her lips as her walls tightened around him like a vice. It caused a loud groan from him as his grip tightened. His movements became jerky and erratic before he moaned, spilling his hot seed inside of her and coating her walls with it. Claiming her as his finally. He was content. His father whispered to him praise that made him feel light and weightless. 

She lay on top of him as the pair panted, riding their highs. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as his fingers traced patterns on her back affectionately. She’d had a lot of sex in her life. A lot of it good enough in her opinion. But that was  _ mind-blowing _ . She couldn't even fathom what she was feeling right then. She sat up a little, looking at him to make sure he was okay. It was his first time after all. He gave her a sweet smile, a sheen of sweat covering his face as he still tried to catch his breath. His hair was a complete mess but it suited him. She smiled back and pecked his lips sweetly. Rolling off him, she collapsed next to him feeling like her bones had melted and she was just a bag of skin and blood. She felt him move, rolling to face her and she followed suit.

“So… how was your first time?” she asked hesitantly. She felt like he enjoyed himself. It seemed that way. But for some reason, she felt a pang of worry that after everything, it hadn't been up to his standards. That she hadn’t pleased him enough and that he would be done with her. She had no idea where those thoughts had come from. She’d never worried in the past about not being a good lover. His cheeks flushed as she watched him carefully and a shy smile graced his angelic face. It was hard to believe he seemed shy after the way he’d acted with her.

“It was… perfect. I don't even have words,” he murmured, tucking a strand of her crazy blonde hair behind her ear. His praise soothed her and she grinned at him. He just stared at her lovingly before his hand slid to her throat. Her skin was a little red there now and his brow furrowed.

“Was I too rough with you?” he asked softly. His voice was wary as if he was afraid of the answer. Her eyebrows rose as her fingers came to her neck next to his, ghosting the skin there.

“No. I should tell you now that I like it rough sometimes. I’ll tell you if its too much. We should come up with a safe word,” she snorted. She’d never needed a safe word before. No one had ever been that rough with her. As if they were scared of breaking her like she was made of glass. But she couldn't deny she was curious just to where her breaking point was.

He quirked a brow looking confused as his fingers trailed down her neck to her chest. He stroked the swell of her breasts and it made the hairs on her body stand on end.

“Safe word?” he asked carefully. She laughed lightly at his face, eyes shining with how happy she felt.

“Mhmm. It's like what people use when things get too rough,” she explained, reaching out and stroking his firm yet soft chest. He only looked more confused.

“Why don't people just say stop or something?” he asked. This sweet innocent boy. He’d just been choking her as he fucked her but now he was asking things like this. She was getting whiplash.

“It's kind of like… sometimes when you get me to beg and stuff. Pushing the boundaries. Sometimes it's rough or intense, and someone might say stop but they don't really want you to stop. Like it's just a reaction for it to come out but underneath it all, they're enjoying it. It's hard to explain. But a safe word is something unusual that wouldn't normally come up. A way to know someone really means no. It's especially good if you're like doing some BDSM shit,” she shrugged as she sat up. 

She grabbed her hair tie from the nightstand and threw her hair up in a haphazard ponytail as Michael watched her.

“BDSM?” he asked curiously, sitting up and watching her. She blinked at him for a moment.

“How the fuck are you the Antichrist?” she laughed incredulously. Sometimes he seemed so pure and innocent. He squinted playfully at her and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry I had more important things to do than fuck everyone I met,” he huffed.

“Until you met me,” she grinned cheekily at him. He looked down shyly as his cheeks flushed and she resisted the urge to pinch them. Instead, she leant over and grabbed her laptop from the floor beside the bed and opened it and started typing.

“Here, this will explain it all better than I can. Knock yourself out,” she smirked as she handed it to him.

He looked at the laptop warily as his eyes scanned the page. It was all about BDSM. Things he didn't have a clue about. But if he was honest, his interest was well and truly piqued.

“I have a history test in the morning with Myrtle, so I need to cram as much as I can. You can just read up on shit if you want,” she smiled before hopping from the bed. She grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it up. His eyes travelled from the screen to her in his shirt and he felt something stir within him at the sight. There was something so calming about seeing her in his clothes. She used the bathroom as he looked over the page, finding himself intrigued by everything he was reading. She came back out and grabbed some books before sitting on his bed with him. She was facing him and he was leaning against the headboard with the laptop on his lap.

The pair were silent for a while. Amy reading her books to try and study hard and Michael falling down the rabbit hole of sexual pleasure.

“Do you have kinks?” he asked curiously. His blue eyes looking over at her. She snorted and quirked her brow at him.

“I have quite a few. I like a lot of shit, and I don’t like a lot of shit. Why, you see anything you wanna try?” she asked. His cheeks flushed and she watched as he nibbled his lower lip looking awkward and uncomfortable. His eyes flitting to the screen as he nodded.

“I know this is new to you. But I’d like to try things with you. There's nothing wrong with getting kinky when you feel like it. If you want, make a list of the things that appeal to you and I’ll read it and make a note of which ones I like too so we can try them,” she suggested with a sweet smile. His body relaxed as he looked at her. It was like she just knew him so well and knew how to calm him.

“I’d like that,” he smiled. She grabbed one of her spare notebooks from her pile of books and a pen from her sparkly purple pencil case and put them on the bed in front of him.

“You don't have to be shy about anything with me Michael. Soon enough you’ll feel confident enough to just talk about it,” she said before glancing back to her books.

He felt a little more confident already after her words. He hated how after his arousal was sated that he reverted back to his shy weird self. He couldn't help it. But so many of these things made his brain run away with itself and he was desperate to try them with her. He liked the idea that she wanted to know what he liked and wanted to do these things with him. He grabbed the notebook and pen, glancing at the screen as he made his list. He was somewhat anxious about it. Knowing she would read it. He felt like it revealed a lot about a person by the things they were into sexually. Part of him felt like he was laying himself bare. But he wanted to for her. He’d give her everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy lay staring at the ceiling as her brain went a million miles a minute. She and Michael had stayed up late whilst she studied and he researched dirty things and in the end, they both fell asleep in his bed. But she hadn't been able to sleep long and now she was wide awake. She had a lot going on inside her head. She was anxious about her test with Myrtle since the woman was such a hard ass but she had a deep need to please her. And she was thinking about how things were going with Michael. It felt like things had moved with a fast pace since the day he got here. It had all been a whirlwind and she never really got a moment to reflect on it all. Now they were actually trying this relationship thing and if she was honest, most of her was terrified. He was the Antichrist for fuck sake. What if eventually he got sick of her not being able to love him? What if he felt hurt by her? What would he do? She felt like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and it was a heavy burden to bear. Aside from that. She felt relieved. She had finally given in to the need to be with him. She no longer had to deny herself or him how she was really feeling. She didn't have to fight the urge to kiss him or soak in his warmth. He brought her a comfort she had never known and she was trying to cling on to that instead of the fear that was clawing its way out of her.

She heaved a heavy sigh, glancing over to the sleeping boy next to her. He looked so angelic in that moment. She couldn't believe he had such a dirty side to him when most of the time he was a blushing mess. She sat up and glanced over to the notebook he had written in earlier. She hadn't read it yet. He had been too embarrassed to let her read it whilst he was there. But now he was fast asleep and her curiosity was killing her. She was dying to know just what got the Antichrist off. She already had a few ideas by some of the things he’d already done. She grabbed the notebook as she leant back against the headboard, opening up it. His handwriting was so neat. Cursive and fancy. She felt like she was getting a sneak peek into what made him tick. Sexually at least. The rest of him was still a puzzle she hadn't solved.

_ Dominance.  _ Well duh. She knew that one already. The dark side of him really liked to be in control and she enjoyed submitting to him. She put a tick next to that one.

_ Spanking? You, not me.  _ She snorted how he had to specify that  _ he _ wanted to spank  _ her _ . The image of spanking him almost made her laugh out loud. She put a tick next to that one too.

_ Bondage _ . She quirked her brow imagining herself tied up at his mercy. She’d definitely be up for that. Another tick.

_ Knife play. I promise not to hurt you.  _ It was a strangely sweet sentiment she had to admit. She hadn't ever done anything like that before but the idea of it was exhilarating. She nibbled her lip before she put a tick next to it.

_ Orgasm denial and control (for you). Fuck, yes please.  _ She tingled all over and smirked to herself. He was so shy but she could practically taste his darker side coming out when he was writing this. She wondered if he got excited reading about all the kinks. She put a tick next to it like all the others. He had good taste, she had to admit.

_ Submission. Maybe.  _ Her grin widened reading him admitting to liking her in control sometimes. She figured it was the sweeter side of him that liked a girl in control. It would be fun. She put a tick and a winky face next to it. When her eyes landed on the last one, she swallowed thickly as her heart thumped a little harder.

_ Blood. Doesn’t have to be yours. _ Her brow rose thinking back to the time he had been eager to touch her when she was on her period and she wouldn't let him. ‘ _ Blood doesn’t bother me’. _ It made her curious. Just what did he have in mind for this? She was unsure as she looked at it, but in the end she put a tick. Her curiosity was too strong about what he meant by this if she was honest. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back and all of that.

She closed the book and set it back down before she lay down, hoping to get some sleep now. She had to be up early for this damn test and she wanted it over with. She closed her eyes as Michael snuggled closer to her in his sleep. He murmured something she couldn't understand before nuzzling her neck sweetly and it made her smile. His embrace always felt so warm and safe. He made her feel special. Her eyes drifted shut and she finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next time she woke it was to the alarm on her phone beeping at her. She never usually set her alarm. Her body clock just woke her up when she needed to get up. But her test was earlier than usual classes so she’d set it. She rolled onto her side, blindly groping Michaels nightstand to find it as he groaned next to her.

“What's that awful fucking noise?” he grumbled tiredly. She snorted as she opened her eyes and finally grabbed the phone and turned the alarm off.

“Sorry, my alarm. I have my test,” she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, cracking one eye open as he pouted at her. It was adorable.

“Do you have to go?” he asked sadly. His voice was still thick from sleep and his hair was just everywhere.

“Yes. Unless I want Myrtle to come and kill me,” she snorted as she wriggled from his grasp. If he begged her enough she would end up saying fuck it and stay here. 

She jumped out of bed and walked to her wardrobe, still feeling his sleepy eyes on her. She grabbed some black jeans and a black t-shirt, not feeling like making too much of an effort today. She shucked off his shirt and grabbed some underwear from her drawers as she got herself dressed. When she was done, she went over to the vanity. He was laying there still watching her and as she caught his eye in the mirror, a sweet sleepy smile graced his lips. It made butterflies swarm her belly. She smiled back as she took her hair from the ponytail and brushed it. She decided to leave it down and with a quick coat of mascara, she was ready. She grabbed her books and walked over to his bed where he lay.

“I’ll see you in class,” she smiled, leaning down and kissing his head. He grabbed her before she moved away though and pulled her back down for a proper kiss. She smiled into it before she moved away.

“I’ll miss you,” he murmured softly. Her heart jumped and she blushed a little. He was so sweet it hurt sometimes.

“I’ll miss you too,” she replied, making him smile brightly at her. 

She left before she ended up jumping back in bed and laying with him all day. They had Zoe’s class after her test so it wasn't like she’d be away from him long. She'd never felt so clingy or needy before. She’d never felt anything like this. She dreaded what her next period would be like. She knew she was due one soon. She walked into the library to see Myrtle sat there waiting for her.

“There you are. I’m glad you came on time,” the older woman smiled at her. Myrtle could be such a hard ass at times but Amy really liked her. She grinned as she went and sat down, ready for the test. 

An hour later and she was finally done. Myrtle said she’d mark it right away and let her know how she did later in the day. It wasn't like it was a super important test or anything. But with how much classes she’d miss due to her periods, the older woman felt it necessary to make sure she was up to speed and learning enough. Amy understood it but she still hated tests. They made her so anxious. She wandered outside and saw people milling about in the garden waiting for Zoe to start class. Zoe was sat down with a cup in front of her and a bag of herbs. Amy’s eyes wandered over to Michael who was sat with Mallory and Coco. Coco was chatting away as Michael picked at the grass and Mallory nodded to whatever Coco was talking about. Amy walked over with a smile and Michael looked up, his face brightening when he saw her. She plonked down next to him and he took her hand in his, giving it a sweet kiss. The simple gesture made her melt into a puddle, especially since everyone was watching. Mallory smirked at her and she blushed and looked away.

“Alright class, today's lesson is a little different. You won't be able to practice it until tonight,” Zoe called out as everyone settled down. All eyes were on the teacher wondering what they would be learning today.

“Today we’re going to be learning about dreams. More specifically, being able to go into someone else's. This can be useful if you need to pass a message onto someone or just find out more about them,” she explained.

“I suggest you take notes on how to use the spell, and tonight you and your partner will pair up. Speak together and decide who goes first. You will venture into one another’s dreams. One tonight and the other tomorrow night. Make sure you pair up with someone you feel comfortable with since it can be a little personal. And what happens in the dreams, stay between you both. Do not divulge what you find to anyone but your partner. Disobeying this rule will have consequences. We respect each other here,” she said firmly. 

Amy took notes, eager to soak in as much information as she could. Zoe showed them how to brew the tea and the incantation and gave advice about navigating the dreamscapes. She explained how sometimes it can be confusing at first and that if both people consent, they could keep practising for a few days. She told them how most times memories could come into it and you’d see a dream version of memories. She said how that when you master the spell, you could navigate people's dreams and find specific things you were looking for or specific memories. She also informed them that when using this on people, they wouldn't actually know you had been in their dreams unless you wanted them to know. But how you shouldn't do it without consent if it was possible. 

Amy already knew she would be paired with Michael. She trusted him more than anyone. But she couldn’t say she wasn't nervous about what he would find. Then again, he’d already done a deep dive into her soul once and he still stuck around. And if she was honest, she was super curious about his dreams and the things she’d find. Once Zoe was done and the class was over, Amy, Michael, Mallory and Coco stayed outside for a bit.

“Shall we do your dreams first?” Michaels quiet question caught her off guard and she looked at him. He looked anxious and she wondered if he was worried about her being in his head. It only served to make her nervous about what she might find. His shiny imploring eyes had her nodding her head and he relaxed a little looking relieved.

“So… you two look cosy,” Coco smirked, breaking them for their weird exchange. Amy looked over at her and snorted. Michael’s hand was laced with hers and his cheeks flushed a little. She didn't fail to notice how he seemed to lean a little closer to her at the scrutiny of her friend.

“Yeah, we’re… together now,” Amy said hesitantly. She still felt weird calling this whole thing a relationship. Coco’s eyes brightened and she clapped her hands excitedly before looking at Mallory who smirked again. Coco’s eyes narrowed then.

“Wait a minute! You knew didn't you?!” Coco asked looking so offended. Amy bit her lip to stifle a laugh as Mallory gave her a sheepish look.

“Maybe…? It wasn't my place to say anything!” she defended. Coco huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

“That's just rude… You two do look cute together though,” Coco grinned as she glanced from Amy to Michael. Amy looked at Michael noticing he was looking at his lap but he had a small smile on his face. If he could stop being cute for a damn minute, that would be great.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with no event. They hung out, had dinner. Amy put up with the usual dirty looks from the twins, even more so since Michael was being so openly affectionate with her. He’d hold her hand, wrap an arm around her shoulders. At one point he even kissed her cheek which earned some  _ awwww’s _ from Mallory and Coco whilst Amy groaned and wanted to hide. It was strange getting used to this whole thing. But she enjoyed his affection. Myrtle had found her just after dinner and told her she passed the test with flying colours. She felt the relief sweep through her and the woman's praise was something she soaked in.

When they were finally in their room, she sat on his bed with him as her eyes poured over her notes from class. She wanted to make sure she got it all right and she had pages of notes. She was glad since Michael didn't have many. He wasn’t great at taking notes. The tea sat on the nightstand. Only the person doing the dream adventure would need it and it was waiting for Michael so he could hop into her head. She started to feel a little anxious now the time had come. She remembered her dream about the waffle house. She remembered her dreams about fucking him in a circle of candles. Oh god, what if he saw those or something else like that? That would be so fucking embarrassing.

“I just want to say, I’m not responsible for anything you come across in my subconscious. No judging,” she snorted. He laughed lightly and shook his head as he took her hand and placed a sweet kiss onto her knuckles.

“I’d never judge you,” he smiled sincerely. She relaxed a little. She knew he meant those words. He drank the tea, grumbling how it tasted awful and soon enough they were lay side by side fast asleep. The tea had made him super sleepy and she was just exhausted from hardly sleeping the night before and her early morning.

When Michael opened his eyes, he was stood on the porch of a very large house. His eyes scanned the area wondering just where he was. He remembered the spell, he was in Amy’s head. But where was this place? He opened the front door and stepped inside. The home looked pristine. Mostly white interior with nothing out of place. He walked further into the house and he heard voices upstairs. He trailed up, looking at how impersonal the house seemed. There were no pictures. Nothing to give away who lived here. He followed the voices until he stopped outside of a room.

“Leave your father alone!” a stern voice called out. It was a woman. Michael pushed open the door to reveal a study. It was quite large and darker than the rest of the house. A man was sat at a mahogany desk writing something. A small girl was sitting on a rug near the fire. Pages of paper scattered around her and a box of crayons tipped out. She looked about three. Her hair was blonde and wavy and he knew right away this was Amy. She was absolutely adorable with her cherubic cheeks and her wild hair. It made him smile. Who he presumed was her mother was sat in a chair near the fireplace, book in hand as she looked at the child sternly.

“But mommy, picture!” the girl said sadly, holding up one of her drawings. Michael stepped further into the room, crouching by the girl. No one noticed his presence. Her drawing was of a stick figure family. A mom, dad and a little girl. Her mother huffed and rolled her eyes and Michael found himself sneering at her. Young Amy seemed so proud of her picture. He found the urge to praise her for it welling up inside of him. She stood up and toddled over to the desk and Michael watched carefully.

“Daddy! Look!” she beamed at him. The man didn’t spare her a glance as he waved a hand at her.

“I’m busy,” he said firmly. Michael felt his heart constrict when young Amy’s bottom lip wobbled, her hand coming to her side as she clutched the picture tightly. She looked so dejected.

“B-But daddy-” she started, her voice quivering. Her dad turned to her then looking angry and he ripped the picture out of her hand so hard it jostled her tiny body. Michael felt the rage build up in him when the little girl sobbed.

“No one cares about your pictures Amy! They’re a waste of time! Now leave me alone!” he boomed, balling up the picture and tossing it into the fire. Amy looked at him with wide frightful eyes that were streaming with tears and all Michael wanted to do was run over and scoop her in his arms. It was hurting him seeing her in pain. Her mother stood up then, storming over and grabbing her wrist before yanking her out of the room. Michael felt his rage flaring, but before he could register much else, the room started to morph and distort. 

Suddenly he was in the living room and Amy's parents were by the door with suitcases.

“Mommy, do you have to go?” Amy asked. She looked about 6 now and she looked at her parents sadly.

“We have important things to do. Laura’s here so behave for her,” her mom said carelessly. He frowned watching as the parents left. No goodbye. No kiss or hug. The girl stood by the window and sniffled, rubbing her eyes. A portly woman with ginger hair walked in the room then and he mused it was this Laura woman. He had no clue if she was a relative or simply a nanny of sorts.

“Quit crying child, I’m not putting up with the waterworks the whole time they’re gone,” she snapped. She had an Irish lilt to her voice. She walked further into the room and Michael didn't fail to notice how the girl flinched as if she was scared.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, keeping her eyes to the floor. He could see her fighting the tears as he watched the exchange.

The room changed again as the sun outside rapidly set and rose and then set once more. As if time was skipping forward. It was dark now and he heard wailing, making his eyes snap to the stairs. Amy was being dragged by Laura harshly down the stairs. She had a nightgown on as if she had been in bed.

“I’ll teach you to wet your bed! I told your Ma she needed to get you fixed but of course, she didn't listen! Stop being such a little baby!” Laura yelled as Amy sobbed and tried to pull away from her. Michael took a step forward, a growl lodging in his throat knowing he couldn't do a thing to help her. This was a dream. A memory of something that had happened. He watched in horror as Laura swung open the closet door. It was tiny and pitch black and she shoved the small girl inside and then locked the door. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, pounding at the door as she begged to be let go. That she’ll be good. It broke his heart seeing her treated like this.

Time fast forward again and what he presumed to be two days passed with how the sun went down and back up. Laura opened the closet door and Amy was sat on the floor hugging her knees. Her eyes were wild and she looked like she was in some state of shock. Her whole body was trembling. Had she been in there for two days? No food or water? Locked in the dark by herself? He swallowed thickly as she stood on shaky legs and Laura smirked at her.

“What did you learn?” she asked smugly. Amy stared at the floor looking dazed.

“Not to be a baby,” she muttered. 

“Good girl. Now behave. No wonder your parents are sick of you,” the woman tutted before walking off to the kitchen. Amy stepped out of the closet, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light after being kept in the dark for so long. He reached out, wanting to touch her. Wanting to make it all better. But his hand went right through her as if he wasn't there.

Things changed once more and it was giving him a headache, maybe this was Zoe meant about it being confusing the first time around. Now he was stood in the kitchen. Amy looked a little older once again, this time around 12 or 13. Amy and her parents were sat at the dining table eating breakfast. It was so tense and quiet with her parents occasionally talking to each other but acting like she didn't exist. 

“May I be excused?” Amy asked meekly. Her mother waved a dismissive hand and she got up. He watched as she left the house and he walked to the window, seeing her go to the mailbox. When she returned to the house she put letters on the cabinet before opening something that looked like a card. He looked over her shoulder. It was a birthday card.

_ To Amy, happy birthday, lots of love, Grandpa and Grandma. _

It was her birthday. He furrowed his brow as he glanced around. There were no other cards or balloons. No presents. Her parents hadn't acted like it was her birthday at all. 

Her father came in then, his presence looming over the girl as he snatched the card from her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes as he laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.

“Really? Hardly anything to celebrate,” he scoffed, tossing the card in the bin before he left the house. Michael was gaping at the door. He couldn't believe these assholes. No wonder she had these issues about love. Never feeling like someone could love her. Or how she wasn’t capable of love. No one had ever shown her what love  _ was _ . Sure he had a fucked up past but his grandma had been good to him and tried to love him. And Ms Mead loved him too. He watched forlornly as Amy sat on the couch and sniffled, trying her hardest not to cry.

He was feeling nauseous as everything morphed and warped once more. This time he was in the waffle house. He saw Amy sat with a dream version of himself and it was weird. He walked over, sitting on the table right next to them as he watched them. It was strange seeing another version of himself.

“I'm really glad I met you,” Amy smiled sweetly at dream Michael. Real Michael's heart swelled at her words and he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

“Me too. You make me really happy,” dream Michael said with a shy smile as his cheeks flushed. Was he really that embarrassing and shy? Shit. Ms Mead would have smacked him around the head.

“You’ll always be there, right?” she asked, her blue eyes looking at him imploringly. His heart clenched watching the exchange.

“I’ve told you before. It’s me and you forever,” dream Michael beamed as he took her hand from across the table. Everything began to distort and tremble and he frowned as he looked around. Then he was surrounded by darkness. He felt confused. Had the spell gone wrong? Had she woken up? He wasn't really sure. But as his blue eyes scanned the dark abyss from every side of him, he heard a sobbing. He followed the sound and then stilled. Amy was curled up in a ball sobbing softly. She was wearing a nightgown just like she had in the dream about being locked in the closet. It was a Scooby-doo nightgown. Only now it was larger to fit her frame as she looked like her current self.

His heart shattered seeing her weeping and he walked towards her. He didn't expect her to sit up suddenly, staring right at him.

“Michael? She whispered, her voice quivering. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She wasn't supposed to be able to see him. He didn't know what to say so he nodded and walked until he was right there, crouching next to her. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tighter than she ever had in real life. She sobbed into his neck as he didn't know what to do. He stroked her hair as he held her just as tight.

“I’m here, it’s okay,” he soothed carefully. His voice caught a little feeling his own emotions stirring within him. He hadn't known what to expect entering into her mind but this had been awful. 

“You… you left me! I was all alone!” she cried, soaking his neck with his tears. He frowned, squeezing her tighter. What was she talking about? He’d never leave her.

“I’ve not left, I’m right here,” he whispered. She didn't say anything else. She just clung to him and cried as he held her, wishing he could take her pain away.

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, finally awake. He glanced over to Amy but she was still soundly sleeping beside him. He closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath as his brain tried to digest all that had happened. He rolled onto his side, his eyes watering as his lip wavered looking at her. She was such a beautiful soul. She deserved the world and more. He wanted to burn it all to cinders after the things people had put her through. He had felt a lot of pain, abandonment and rejection in his life but now he knew that she did too. Even more so than him in some ways. She’d never had someone to love her. Until now at least. He felt like he knew her more. Connected to her even deeper. They had a shared pain. He reached out, stroking the heart tattoo on her wrist softly and she stirred a little in her sleep. He couldn't go back to sleep now. His heart was aching too fiercely. Instead, he watched her sleep until the sun started to rise and he wondered just how he got so lucky to have her in his life. He would make sure she never felt unloved again.

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Michael hadn't been able to get back to sleep after the dream sharing. He’d lay with her for hours before he got up and decided to read to take his mind off things. He was sitting at the desk that usually went unused in the corner. Amy stirred in his bed and rolled over with a little groan and his eyes drifted to her. He was still reeling from what he had witnessed. 

Amy opened her eyes and yawned, realising she was alone in bed. It was unusual. The boy usually lay with her until the very last second they had to get up. She sat up confused and looked around until her eyes landed on him. He was sitting at the desk and he was looking at her with a weird look on his face she couldn't place.

“Hey,” she smiled, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey,” he replied quietly, a weak smile graced his lips. Her brain woke up more then and she furrowed her brows.

“What did you find then? I don't remember any of my dreams,” she huffed, looking at him curiously. He averted his gaze then as his fingers drummed onto the desk. It made her stomach drop wondering just what he’d seen. 

“It was… some memories. From when you were a kid,” he replied. He could have meant anything. She had a lot of memories. But somehow his tense and sad tone made it obvious it was some of the shitty ones and she felt her cheeks growing hot as her stomach tightened. She didn't know what to say. The air suddenly felt thick and awkward knowing he had been in her mind and seen her at her most vulnerable.

“Why? Why did they treat you that way?” he lamented, finally looking at her again. His eyes were glassy and she felt a lump lodge itself in her throat. He looked so distraught for her. It was a strange feeling.

“They wanted a son. I was a constant disappointment. Especially when I wanted to be an artist and not follow in their footsteps in the medical field. And then they found out about my powers and dumped me here. Said I’m not their problem anymore,” she shrugged. She tried to sound careless about it. Like everything she had been through didn't bother her. But she knew that he knew better. She was broken. Incapable of love because of her lack of it as a small child. It had damaged her on the inside. She watched warily as his hands clenched and unclenched on the desk and he inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure if he was about to cry or throw something. He looked a mix of angry and upset.

“Look… it’s fine okay? I’m older and I’m over it. Just forget it,” she sighed, wanting to drop the whole thing altogether. She stood from the bed and walked over to him, needing him to focus on something else and forget what he had seen. He looked up at her with shiny eyes as she stood by him and she raked a hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut and a soft hum left his lips when she massaged his scalp with her fingertips.

She was stood by his side and he leant into her, head leaning on her belly as a hand wound around her waist. She thought she had distracted him enough as she continued rubbing his scalp and he was quiet for a moment. 

“You know I love you, right?” he asked softly after a bit of silence. Her heart jumped a little at his words. Partly from the delight of him saying them to her again but also anxiety from the fact she couldn't say it back. He was still leaning into her as he tilted his head up to look at her. She found herself blushing.

“I know. I still don't know how but… I know,” she replied with a small smile. He beamed a smile at her and his arm around her squeezed a little. He dropped the issue then and she was glad. She was also happy he hadn't seemed like he expected her to say those words back. She kept worrying that one day he’d be upset with her for not saying them. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind.

They carried on their day as usual. Classes and food, hanging out with Mallory and Coco. Amy was starting to get used to his little affectionate touches when they were just going about their day. Every little touch made her smile to herself. By the time night had rolled around, the tea was once again brewed but this time for her. She watched Michael sitting on the bed chewing his thumb anxiously as she got into her pyjamas. She’d noticed how his behaviour changed as the day wore on. He seemed terrified of what she was about to do and honestly, it made her nervous. She padded over to his bed, climbing onto it and then on his lap straddling him. He looked a little shocked that she’d made the move but he relaxed as she stroked the nape of his neck.

“No matter what I find, I promise it won't change anything,” she said softly. She didn’t know why those words left her lips because she didn’t know what the fuck she would see. But seeing him so nervous made a deep need to soothe him and that's what left her lips. She hoped she didn't regret them by the morning.

His eyes softened at her words, his hands smoothing up her back as he held her close with a smile.

“Really?” he asked with a hopeful look. So desperate to be accepted. She nodded, despite a voice in her head screaming at her to abort the mission and take the words back. She felt his tension melt away as he cupped her cheeks and leant up to kiss her softly. It was such a sweet kiss and she melted into him. When she moved away, he gave her a bright smile and she returned it, ignoring how her stomach was in knots. She shifted off him, grabbing the tea and gulping it down as fast as she could.

“Holy shit, it tastes like ass,” she gasped, covering her mouth praying she didn't vomit. He laughed next to her and she squinted at his amused face.

“I told you,” he smirked smugly. She sneered playfully at him before they both lay down. Before long they were both asleep. The tea had made her drowsy similar to Zoe's tea. But it didn't have the drunk feeling she enjoyed from Zoe’s. She wouldn't lie, she was a little disappointed. 

When her eyes fluttered open, she was in a house she didn't recognise. The whole aura of the whole made her shiver and she heard a child's laughter. Her curiosity piqued, she slowly walked towards the bedroom where the noise came from and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. A woman was dead on the floor and blood was everywhere. Tiny bloody handprints all over the walls. But her eyes were glued to the sweet boy sat in the chair. He looked so innocent but the blood on his hands was clear as day. This was Michael. He was a toddler. And he’d  _ killed _ someone. She knew he'd done bad things. He was the son of the devil after all. But being around him and how sweet he was all the time often made her forget just what he was capable of. And she’d never really thought too much about the things he’d done in the past. She swallowed thickly as the boy giggled and played with the blood on his hands. It made her feel sick. The tang of copper in the air was overwhelming and she took a step back, hoping she didn't spew up everywhere. Could she throw up in a dream? She hoped not. 

She couldn't look at it anymore and left the room, but as she walked through the doorway, everything changed and shifted. She was in another room now and an older woman was slumped on the couch. She was dead, that much was clear and she tilted her head as she took in the scene. She’d killed herself.

“Grandma?” she heard a familiar voice call. Her heart dropped realising just what memory this was.

“Grandma?” he called out again. She looked on with wide eyes as Michael walked in, his face contorting in shock as he looked at the lifeless body of the woman who raised him. His eyes drifted to the table in front of her and she saw it click in his mind what she had done. He looked so much younger. His hair a little messier with bangs and a white t-shirt with small black stripes. He looked so much more… innocent.

A shaky breath left his lips as he grasped his head, looking like he was struggling to compose himself.

“No,” he whispered, his voice shaking like a small child as he sniffled. She covered her mouth as tears stung her eyes. He made a pitiful noise as he knelt before the body, still looking in shock as he cupped the older woman’s face.

“Grandma. Hey… hey, wake up,” he pleaded weakly as he sobbed. Amy took a step forward as a tear rolled down her cheek. The pain in her chest was getting worse.

“Hey, wake up,” he begged louder, scooping the woman's limp body in his arms as he held her desperately. He cradled her head as he cried softly.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he sobbed. Amy's heart shattered into pieces. He thought it was his fault. Maybe it was in a way. She didn't know what it was like to raise the Antichrist. But in that moment she felt an overwhelming pain for the broken boy in front of her. He was sobbing into the woman's neck as he held her like he was scared she would break and Amy stifled a sob with her hands as she dropped to her knees beside of him.

“Its all my fault,” he lamented as he gently placed her back on the couch. 

Amy reached out, desperate to console him. To hold him. To tell him it wasn't his fault. That it was his father's fault for making him this way. But her hand went right through him like she was made of air and it only made her chest feel tighter.

“Hey, grandma,” he sobbed, stroking to woman's hair so affectionately. It was so difficult to watch. She didn't want to be here anymore. She knew he had darkness in him. She knew he’d done bad things. The earlier memory proving that. But this was so difficult to watch. She knew his grandma had killed herself and she knew what happened afterwards. How she refused to see him in the afterlife. But in this moment, she found herself mad at Constance Langdon. For abandoning a boy that needed help. For refusing to give him any closure or comfort afterwards. For breaking him so badly by making him think he had done this to her. She knew Michael. She knew how sweet he was underneath it all. How he couldn't help the darkness that lay within him.

She stood on shaky legs, wiping her eyes as she watched him sobbing over the dead body. She wanted to wake up. She didn’t want to see this. It was too painful. It was making her realise that maybe she cared more for the boy that she first thought. The room shook and changed again and suddenly she was stood in the living area. Michael was stood over two women who were now dead, one with their throat slit and the other had a knife in her head. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she looked to Michael then. He was wearing a latex bodysuit. She blinked at him, trying to take in the scene. There was so much to take in, she felt like her head might explode.

“Those were good people. They deserved a chance,” her head whipped around to face a man she didn't recognise. She had no clue who he was but he was sat on the floor against the wall. He looked like he was pinned in place by an unseen force and as her eyes drifted back to Michael, his harsh glare made her realise it was him keeping him there.

“They don't belong here,” Michael stated firmly. Amy furrowed her brow at how indifferent he looked about the whole thing. Like he hadn't just killed these two women just for the fact they were in this house and he didn't like it.

“Because of what you did, they’ll be here forever,” the man hissed. Amy looked confused and her eyes widened when the ghosts of the dead women appeared by their bodies as they stood. She took it all in with wide eyes as the women tried to understand what happened to them and Michael glared at them.

“Michael…” she whispered, stepping forward as she tasted the impending doom on her tongue.

“You didn't have to kill them. I know you! This isn't who you are!” the man implored. She wanted to agree. To beg Michael to stop all this. That he was sweet and kind deep down and he didn't have to give in to the darkness inside of him.

Amy yelped and fell on her ass as the women burst into flames and she watched horrified, seeing how Michael’s hands were clenched by his sides. What was he doing? He was killing them again, but they were ghosts. Was he getting rid of their souls? She covered her ears, muffling the women’s screams as she squeezed her eyes shut. How many times had she danced with Dark Michael? The one now before her with no remorse as he cruelly killed the women again. This time forever. They turned to nothing but ash and Michael collapsed on his knees, looking drained and a little shocked. As if he had just snapped back to his usual self. She blinked at him, unsure how to feel about it all. Seeing just what he was cable of, what he had done. It scared the shit out of her. But at the same time, she knew him well enough to know he had no control over this. She tried to remind herself how good he'd been since he came into the coven. How even though he had a few minor slip-ups, he'd behaved himself and kept his darkness in check.

The man stood up then on shaky legs as he walked towards Michael and Amy. He stood over Michael who looked up at him with shiny eyes.

“I never could have helped you. I was foolish to try,” he frowned. She felt her heart clench on the look on Michael's face. Yet another person abandoning him. Someone who could have helped him. Cordelia had shown Amy it wasn’t impossible to save him. She herself thought it wasn't going to happen when he first arrived but she’d seen first hand how he had good in him. She watched with an aching heart as Michaels bottom lip quivered, his whole body trembling as the man walked away. Once again she instinctively reached out to comfort him but she couldn't. All she could do was watch as he tried to deal with what he had done and how he was once again alone once more.

The walls started to look as though they were melting and she felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly she was in the dining room. There was a girl lay helpless on the table wearing some kind of white garment as two women in black stood around her and a man that looked a lot like Anton LaVey. She furrowed her brows as her eyes darted to Michael. He was sitting down, a black cape around him but he was shirtless. His eyes were wide and she wasn't sure if he was in shock or something as he stared at them all. She had a bad feeling as she looked back to the girl. 

“For you Michael,” one of the women muttered. Amy’s horrified shriek mingled with the agonizing screams of the girl as a knife was buried into her stomach. She clasped a hand over her mouth feeling sick as Anton took the knife and started cutting her open. The screams bounced off the walls and Amy felt lightheaded. Stumbling back into the wall. She watched horrified as Anton removed the knife, only to replace it with his hand. And then he pulled out her fucking  _ heart _ . Amy retched, unable to fathom the scene unfolding before her. But when she looked back at Michael, she knew now what it was on his face. It wasn't shock. It was  _ awe _ . And it made her stomach clench painfully hard as she tried to marry the thought that the sweet boy she knew was really this dark. 

The other woman took the heart in a bowl over to him and he stood up. Amy's eyes widened as she walked over.

“No! Don’t you fucking dare!” she yelled tearfully. She knew it wouldn’t change anything but she couldn't stop herself. 

“Michael!” she shrieked, watching mortified as he picked up the heart and bit into it. The air shifted, the room getting hotter instantly and Amy stumbled backwards when a shadow unfolded behind Michael. It was him.  _ Satan _ . This was the moment it all happened. When he realised what he was. She felt sick to her stomach. 

“Father, I am with you now,” Michael smirked, blood smeared on his lips. She couldn't look at him. It was too much. She suddenly felt like she was being suffocated and she didn't know what to do.

She shot up in bed, a cold sweat all over her body as she gasped for air. She didn't even think as she dived out of bed and ran to their bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach almost violently. Her whole body was shaking as she threw up, tears down her face. She half expected him to run in after her but thankfully he didn't. She could hear his faint snoring from in the bathroom and it gave her a sense of relief she didn't have to face him just yet. She wiped her mouth with tissue, leaning against the wall as she tried to comprehend all she had seen. She had promised him whatever happened it wouldn't change anything and she wondered how true that was. She had seen some of the darkest parts of him in those dreams. But she had also seen his weakest most vulnerable moments. She thought back to things Cordelia had told her about how he was lead down this path and that much was clear now. Yes, he had dark urges from a young age but the people around him didn't help him. Instead, they left him. Making him angry at the world for his rejection and abandonment. By the time the Satanists had come, he had no one and a deep need to be loved and accepted was consuming him. But still, the image of him eating a fucking heart made her stomach turn. She’d kissed those lips. She never knew just what sinful things they had done before.

She was terrified. Scared of what she had got herself into. He was the Antichrist. It was so easy to forget just what he was but now the images would forever be burned into her mind. She felt so conflicted. She cared about him. She knew she did and seeing him sobbing over his grandma had only made that feeling stronger. Again, it was like he had two people inside of him. She had been around his darker half more than a handful of times yet he hadn't hurt her. If anything, after his little tantrum that time, his darker part seemed to almost worship her. It made her heart beat funny. That it wasn't just the sweet Michael that wanted her. But also the black parts of him too. 

She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she stood up. She needed a moment to think, she needed to talk to someone to rationalise this. She still cared but it made her feel bad about it. Should she care for the boy after the things he’d done? Did that make her a bad person? Her brain was too full and she walked out of the bathroom. Michael was still sleeping in bed and she slipped out of the room before he woke, still her in sleep shorts and tank top. Her feet made their way to Zoe's room. She wasn't sure what time it was. It was starting to get light outside but she knew it was still early. She knocked softly, a pit in her stomach growing. Nothing happened and she stifled a sob with her hand as she knocked a little louder this time. She was bordering on desperate. The door opened and a dishevelled looking Zoe answered. But when her eyes laid on the crying girl in her pyjamas, she opened the door and allowed her inside instantly.

“What's wrong?” she asked worriedly, ushering the girl to sit on her bed. Amy couldn't stop herself. She opened her mouth and the flood gates opened. She told her how she had practised her spell and just what she’d seen in Michaels dreams. 

“I don't know what to do Zoe! He's done such awful fucking things but I still care! What's wrong with me?” she sobbed helplessly as Zoe rubbed her back.

“Amy, nothing is wrong with you. Remember what me and Cordelia said all along? The things he did, it wasn't his fault. Look how good he's doing now. He's flourishing here, with  _ you _ ,” Zoe soothed softly. Amy sniffled and rubbed her tears away as she tried to let the words settle in her brain and ease the ache that had settled in there. 

“Do you think he’s changed?” Amy asked meekly, needing reassurance.

“Yes. I think he's more good than evil now and he’s getting better each day. I mean you know him more than anyone now. Do you think he’d hurt you?” Zoe asked carefully.

“No,” Amy replied without hesitation. She knew he wouldn't. She was sure of it. The realisation soothed her somewhat as she came back down to earth after her hysterics.

“Things are never just black and white. There is no pure good or evil. Michael had a hard life and those who should have helped him didn't. You saw that. Now he has you. He has someone to care and make him see the good in him,” Zoe implored as she gave the girl a smile. Amy smiled back as her cheeks heated up. After everything she said she’d basically admitted to Zoe something was going on with them. But her words made her feel better.

She knew deep down he had changed. How he controlled himself even when his dark half came out to play. How he treated her like she was made of gold. How many times had she lay there wondering how the fuck this sweet boy could be the Antichrist? Because the good in him shone through to her like a beacon in the night. Zoe was right. There was no cut and dry black or white here. He had both good and bad in him and now he was with the right people. She started to feel better now that he wouldn't revert back to his old ways. He’d already come so far. 

After bidding Zoe goodbye, she walked back to their room, but when she opened the door, Michael was sat up in bed with tears down his face as he sniffled. She stilled, eyes wide as she took in his face as his wide eyes bore into her.

“I’m sorry. You hate me now,” he sobbed, lowering his head as he cried into his hands. He remembered his dreams, she just knew it. He knew all of what she had seen and her being gone when he woke probably made him panic. She had ran off in fear of him at first. She had been that jarred she’d thrown up after all she’d witnessed. But now she had a sort of clarity about the situation. She had known what he was all along and she shouldn't have been surprised that he’d done dark things. But the boy before her now wasn't the same one from those dreams. And seeing him sobbing made the image of him clinging onto his grandmother's lifeless body swarm her mind and her heart ached dully in her chest.

“I don't hate you, Michael,” she whispered as she walked over to the bed. He shook his head, clearly not believing her as he continued to sob like a helpless child. She wrapped her arms around him and he clung onto her, soaking her neck with his tears.

“I mean it. I won't lie, I got fucking scared and I needed a minute. But I know you. I know the  _ real _ you and I don't hate you at all,” she said sincerely as she soothingly stroked his hair. His arms were tight around her but she didn't say a word, letting him hold her as much as he needed. She had felt so much pain seeing his abandonment in his dreams and it made her feel a sort of kinship on a new level with him. She knew what loneliness felt like.

“I love you,” he sniffled, the words muffled by his crying into her neck. Her heart seized. This time she wished she could have said it back to him, knowing how much he needed to hear them. The guilt bloomed in her then that she was just another person in his life that couldn't give him what he deserved.

“I know,” she sighed, holding him tighter as her chest constricted. 

She held him for a long while until he calmed down, and when he moved away, she wiped his tears from his angelic face.

“Why are you so good to me?” he whispered with a quivering lip. Her throat went dry as she tried to reign in her emotions looking at how broken he was.

“Because you deserve it. Because you mean so much to me,” she admitted softly. It was as close as she could get to saying something akin to ‘I love you’ and his eyes widened, face lighting up at her words. It made her insides turn to mush.

“You're like an angel. My guardian angel,” he mused with a wistful smile. She snorted and shook her head.

“Hardly,” she gave him a wry grin as the air in the room felt less tense and smothering. This whole thing had felt like a turning point for her. For her to realise just what the boy meant to her. She never thought she’d feel like this about anyone. It might not be love but she wondered if it was pretty damn close.

“Can we lay together for a bit?” Michael asked softly. His blue eyes were all shiny from his tears and she was powerless to deny him anything when he looked at her like that. She gave him a smile and nodded as she lay down on her back. He curled around her, nuzzling into her neck as her hand went into his hair. Her fingers rubbed his scalp and he hummed softly. She still wasn't sure just what she had gotten herself into. Knowing now the things he’d done and what the dark half of him was capable of. But right in this moment as she lay with him, she didn't have any regrets. She was happy and wanted to be in his arms. To make him smile. To show him he mattered and he didn't have to be a bad person. Cordelia had asked her once if she thought people deserve a second chance. Amy knew she was right. He’d done terrible things because those around him influenced him to do so. But now she was here. She could keep him on the straight and narrow and show him that being good had its perks. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Let me know what you guys are thinking so far! Comment, just say hi, whatever! <3**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


The day started off like any other. It had been a couple of days since the dream sharing and Amy and Michael hadn't done it again. Both of them fearing what they might find if they did. They didn't talk about it either but it solidified their bond in a way. Seeing the rawest parts of themselves. But today was just an ordinary day. As the pair stood in the garden with Mallory and Coco just before class, things flipped on their head when Myrtle came out instead. The woman hardly ever did practical lessons these days but Zoe was apparently in a meeting with Cordelia. But then the red-haired woman uttered the words that made everyone groan.

“I want you all to mix up who you work with. You're getting too comfortable in your pairings,” she told them. Amy and Michael looked to each other wide-eyed and horrified. Amy enjoyed working with him, learning together. But before any words left her lips, Jessica had sauntered over.

“You can work with me,” she gave Michael a sickly sweet smile, taking his hand in hers as she started to drag him away. Amy's jaw hit the floor as her eyes burned holes in their joined hands.

“Is she for real?” Mallory scoffed beside her. Amy's whole body was tense. A fire was burning inside of her and it only got even more intense when Jessica didn't let go of his hand and her other smoothed up his chest as she smiled up at him flirtatiously. And the boy didn’t do a  _ fucking _ thing to stop it.

She marched over with a face like thunder, her mind no longer working properly as she operated on rage. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? Touching what was hers, thinking she could just swoop in and take him away from her.

“He’s not working with  _ you _ ,” Amy sneered, glaring at the girl. Jessica looked at her and snorted looking thoroughly amused as Michael watched her carefully. Amy didn't fail to notice how she took a step closer to Michael, her side flush with his. Amy’s right eye twitched.

“It looks like he is,” Jessica replied with a smirk. Her damn hand was still gripping his and she felt herself about to snap.

“Amy,” Mallory warned warily from behind her. She knew what was coming but Amy didn't listen to her.

“I don't think I’m making myself clear enough,” Amy said slowly, her voice eerily calm. She tilted her head and clenched her fist, making Jessica gasp and claw at her neck. Her eyes were wide with panic and Amy watched her with a quirked brow as she struggled to breathe.

“If you  _ ever _ touch my fucking boyfriend again, I’ll snap every bone in your fucking body, let them set and then break them all over again. Clear?” she growled menacingly. Jessica nodded frantically and Amy unclenched her hand, letting her girl breathe again and fall to her knees. 

She was too far gone to care about everyone staring at her or how Michael was watching her with wide sparkling eyes and a gleeful grin at her anger. At her  _ darkness _ . She had called him her  _ boyfriend _ and was so territorial it made his own darkness flare-up in him with satisfaction. Amy stepped back before turning her harsh glare on Michael then and his smile melted off his face. She stormed off angrily and he hurried after her, grabbing her wrist and yanking it so she faced him.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked incredulously. Her eyes narrowed as she wrenched her wrist from his grip.

“What the fuck do you think? You didn’t make a move to get away from her grabby hands,” she seethed. She couldn't even control herself. She’d never felt jealous in her life and this was overwhelming. His eyes widened, looking almost panicked that she was indeed mad at him.

“You're really mad at me?” he asked carefully with a frown.

“How would you feel if I was holding hands with some other guy and letting him touch me?” she asked with a quirked brow, her eyes burning with their anger. She saw his eyes darken as realisation flash over his face for a moment before his brows furrowed once more.

“What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to cause a scene, I’m supposed to be being good,” he frowned. His voice had a desperate edge to it. He didn't like it when she was upset with him.

“Since when the fuck were you a little bitch? You’re the fucking  _ Antichrist _ . You’ve killed people for less,” she hissed quietly so no one else heard. Her eyes were wild and held such fire in them.

He looked at her in complete shock at her harsh words. Had she wanted him to kill the girl for touching him? He was sure she wanted him to be good. He was confused beyond belief. She had insinuated he was weak. Part of him was angry, the beast inside of him consumed with rage at such an accusation. But most of him was overwhelming hurt by her words to him. It made a painful lump form in his throat. Before he could say another word, someone else did.

“Amy, a word in my office,” Amy turned to look at the firm voice, seeing Cordelia stood in the doorway with Jessica’s sister at her side. Of course she told on her. Didn't she know snitches get stitches? She clenched her jaw, shooting Michael one last look at that made his face fall before she stomped up the steps. Jessica’s sister gave her a smirk as they walked past one another and she resisted the urge to punch her. Cordelia was giving her a firm look as they walked inside.

When they got to her office, they both sat facing each other at the desk and Amy was still stewing in her jealousy.

“Amy… It's good you’re so protective over him but you can't just go choking one of your sisters,” Cordelia sighed, as if she was talking to a child. Amy's blue eyes snapped up to her then as she scowled.

“She is  _ not _ my sister,” she huffed childishly. Cordelia fixed her with a look as she leant forward.

“Either way, you can't do that. You know what we would have had to have done if you ended up killing her,” Cordelia looked pained at the words and Amy's shoulders sagged a little. She did know. They'd have to burn her at the stake. That was the punishment for witches killing their own. 

“I wasn't going to kill her. I wanted to scare her a little. Who the fuck does she think she is touching him like that? He's told her no so many times and it makes him uncomfortable!” she seethed. The more she thought about it, the more mad she got. She conveniently left out how her main source of annoyance was the fact he belonged to her and she wouldn't let anyone touch him that way.

“He could have told her to go away and dealt with it himself,” Cordelia reasoned. Amy scoffed and shook her head at her.

“You know he wouldn't. He's too shy and he’s scared of getting in trouble,” she sighed. Her own words basically making her admit she had been a bitch to him. She had been so upset by the fact he’d just let it all happen but she knew how socially awkward he was around people. He didn't have the best social skills. He also felt like he had to be an angel, fearing if he made one wrong move that Cordelia would kick him to the curb and he’d have nowhere to go. Once again alone.  _ Great _ . Now she felt bad for yelling at him.

“I know. You aren’t the first person to come in here telling me she’s been harassing him,” Cordelia frowned. Amy tilted her head then. She wondered who had been in here sticking up for him, noticing how Jessica was like a fucking leech.

“I’m not?” she asked softly. Her anger fading away.

“No. I don't condone her behaviour and I’ve spoken to her numerous times but she seems not to listen. But I'll talk to her again and tell her she has to stay away from him. And this time there will be consequences if she disobeys,” she said with a furrowed brow.

“Good,” Amy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But Amy, you can't go around doing this. You've done well controlling your anger since you got here. This is my job. If you have a problem with someone, you come to me and I’ll deal with it. You don't take matters into your own hands again. Are we clear?” she asked firmly. She felt like scolded child but nodded. She had no other choice. 

When she left the office she had no desire to go back out to class. To see the twins smug faces that she got into trouble. She heaved a sigh and wandered to the library. She ended up falling asleep on the couch for a little bit, curled in a ball. She woke up to the sound of footsteps in the large room that echoed off the wall. Her eyes fluttered open and she made out Myrtles blurry form as she walked over. Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes and they focused better. Myrtle grinned warmly at her and she had a cup of tea in her hand.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she smiled, handing her the tea as she sat next to her. It smelt like chamomile and she sipped it. It felt like her tension was melting right off her.

“If you’re here to lecture me, Cordelia already did it,” she huffed as she slurped her tea some more.

“Why would I lecture you? It was thrilling to watch. I dislike that little wench and her sister. She doesn't belong here,” Myrtle muttered. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and Amy found herself laughing lightly at her. She always liked Myrtle. She was like a mother figure to her.

“She's a bitch,” Amy said as she screwed up her face.

“I’d say that's an understatement,” Myrtle smirked at her. There was a comfortable silence for a moment as Amy drank the tea and let it soothe her entire body. She wasn't sure if it was just herbal or magical but it did the job.

“So, you and the boy seem to be getting quite close,” Myrtle mused. Amy's cheeks heated up at the knowing smile on her face and she glanced at the now empty cup in her hands.

“I know. It just kind of… happened,” she admitted with a shrug.

“I think it's quite nice really. I didn't like him when I first met him. Despised him really. He was so smug and cocky. A typical man. I was against the idea of him being here as much as you were but I let Cordelia make up her own mind. But seeing him here now, how he is with you… I’m glad he's here,” she smiled wistfully. Amy blushed again with a smile of her own as her fingers toyed with the cup.

“I didn't think he was a good person but I've seen the good in him. He's done so well since he got here,” Amy murmured softly.

“I think it's all down to you. The way he looks at you. Like you hung the moon and painted the stars in the sky just for him. Like you're a rare penny made of gold. It’s lovely. Young love is like nothing else in this world,” Myrtle said as she reached out and patted Amy’s leg. She felt her cheeks get hot again. It was so weird talking about this whole thing. But she knew the look she was talking about. It always made her feel like she was on a rollercoaster.

“He’s amazing,” Amy smiled to herself. Thinking about him made her heart thump wildly in her chest.

“Well, maybe an apology is in order then for shouting at him. He was so distraught when you left, Mallory could barely console the poor boy,” Myrtle chuckled. Amy's eyes widened as she looked at her but she knew her words were true. He was so sensitive and she’d been so mean to him. She knew how he hated her being upset with him. After she left the library she bumped into Mallory and Coco at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over going to ask if they knew where Michael was but Coco spoke up first.

“Holy shit, your boy is too damn precious for this world,” she started. Amy looked at her amused as Mallory shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

“He was so upset with his little quivery lip and his shiny sad eyes,” she gushed, holding a hand over her heart. It only made her guilt increase. 

“Do you know where he is?” Amy asked softly.

“He went up to your room,” Mallory smiled warmly, reaching out and squeezing her friend's arm. Amy nodded gratefully before she jogged up the stairs. 

When she got to their room and opened the door, he was sitting on his bed clutching something to his chest. His eyes whipped to her looking caught out as she walked into the room. He was crying but what he was holding close to his chest looked awfully familiar.

“Is that my band shirt?” she asked confused, temporarily distracted from everything as she glared at the shirt she’d been looking for, for weeks. The one he said he had no idea where it was. He blinked his teary eyes at her and sniffled.

“I took it, I’m sorry. It smelled like you and I didn’t have any nightmares,” he rambled as he shook his head. He looked so distraught and she couldn't find it in her to be mad that he stole something of hers. Not when the reason was because it soothed him. She hated how sad he looked, knowing she was the reason for that. 

She perched on the bed next to him and looked at him sheepishly.

“You could have asked, I’d have just given it to you,” she said softly. His eyes brightened a little then as a faint smile graced his lips.

“Really? You'll let me keep it?” he asked hopefully. She smiled and scooted closer to him.

“Of course… I’m sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you before. I know why you didn't say anything. I just got so… jealous. I couldn't even contain how angry I was,” she admitted with a sigh. She was a prideful girl and admitting she was wrong was a hard pill to swallow. But she'd do it for the golden-haired angel in front of her. He blinked at her for a moment before his smile widened, his body sagging in relief.

“You're not mad?” he asked warily. She shook her head, taking one of his hands and kissing his knuckles sweetly.

“No. I was wrong. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Will you forgive me?” she asked him. Her blue eyes were wide and imploring and he nodded vehemently.

She watched as he stuffed the t-shirt under his pillow and she wondered how he could be so fucking cute. But then he turned his ridiculously blue eyes to her and she almost melted. She crawled over, settling on his lap as she smiled down at him. His hands went to her hips, caressing them softly as he placed a soft kiss on her throat. It made her squirm a little.

“How can I make it up to you?” she asked softly, her breathing becoming erratic when he licked her throat a little. The boy could go from sad and sweet to dripping with sex appeal in a matter of seconds and she’d never get used to it. His hands slipped to her ass and he squeezed her ass cheeks earning a small moan from her. He kissed his way up to her mouth and his lips ghosted hers. All she could do was look down at him in a daze. His lashes were still wet from his tears but his eyes now sparkled with mischief.

“You  _ were _ pretty mean,” he murmured, a tug of a smirk on his lips. She wriggled again when his hands palmed her ass and she felt his growing bulge pressed against her. It was sending white-hot desire through her entire body.

“I’ll do anything,” she whispered against his lips. He smirked slyly at her before nipping her lower lip and making her gasp. Then suddenly he lifted her by her hips and she was planted on her ass on the bed.

She watched him confused as he stood and sauntered over to her wardrobe, not understanding what he was doing. He yanked it open and rummaged around before he turned back to face her. He looked devilishly handsome in that moment but he was holding the tiny latex dress and choker. It made a shiver run down her spine. 

“Put this on in the bathroom then come back in here,” he ordered, leaving no room for negotiation. She nodded, the movement jerky as she stood on shaky legs. The anticipation of the whole thing was making her light-headed and weak. She took them from him, cheeks burning bright as he smirked at her and she went into the bathroom. She got undressed and into the dress. It was so tight, it took some effort to get into. It was taut over her breasts and the outline of her nipples were visible. It clung tightly to her tiny waist before it flared out, the fabric draping over her ass. It was so short her ass cheeks poked out the bottom and she didn't wear any panties. She figured she wouldn't be needing them. She clipped the choker around her neck and fluffed her hair before she stared at her reflection.

The girl staring back at her looked wild. Feral almost with her wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She had always craved physical touch but it was almost an addiction now with Michael and she needed her next fix. The dress clung to her in all the right places. She looked like a doms wet dream with how submissive she looked. She swallowed thickly before entering the bedroom. Michael was completely naked, sat back on the bed casually. She stood there blushing as his eyes drank her in greedily. A low moan of appreciation leaving his lips. Her eyes watched in fascination as his hand wandered down his stomach and gripped his engorged cock, stroking himself to the sight of her. It sent a flood of wetness between her thighs.

“Come here,” he demanded roughly. His voice was deeper as his eyes bore into her. She obeyed, walking over to him feeling her heart hammering away. He stood up when she got to the bed, hand leaving his cock as he started to circle her like a shark with its prey. Her breathing became heavy as his hands trailed over her shoulders and back with a featherlight touch. He came to a stop behind her and she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. She almost whimpered.

“You look fucking delicious,” he purred. The whimper escaped then, she couldn't help it. The whole thing was so erotic. 

“Hands and knees, darling,” he smirked, giving her a shove. She fell onto the bed and did as he told her, getting on her hands and knees. She was very aware of the view he’d be getting and she heard his deep groan.

She had a sinking feeling that Dark Michael was here to play. She hadn't seen him since the dream thing and she was slightly worried now after she knew all he was capable of. She was broken from her thoughts though when she felt the bed dip behind her and his hands smoothed up her ass. It made her moan and arch back at his hand.

“So needy for me,” he chuckled darkly, his fingers digging into her flesh. A sharp smack to her right ass cheek made her yelp in surprise and pleasure and she remembered the list he had made. Spanking was something he wanted to do and she had given her consent with the tick. His hand soothed over the stinging area before he hit her again and she moaned. She’d always liked a bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure. His fingers made their way to her soaked slit and he hummed to himself as he dragged them through her wetness, smearing it all over her core. She blushed to herself as she squirmed, she could practically feel his eyes burning her skin as he admired her. 

“I have to say, I love this look on you,” he drawled as he leant down. He bit into her ass cheek and she squeaked at the sensation. He started sucking on the flesh there and she realised he was leaving a mark on her ass cheek. She wouldn't lie, it did things to her. A needy whine left her lips as she arched up at him again and he grinned, nipping at the skin once more before sitting up. The anticipation was killing her as she lay there waiting for his next move.

Without warning, his cock was shoved inside of her and a loud moan left her lips, her hands fisting the sheets below her as she lowered her head. He filled her up in the best way and her head was spinning.

“Such a good girl,” he purred, leaning over to kiss the nape of her neck. He was leaning right over her, his hands now over hers on the sheet and keeping her in place as he started thrusting into her hard and fast. Each thrust pushed the air from her lungs in harsh gasps and moans. She could barely form a coherent thought. Then he sat up, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he continued his brutal pace with her. She felt close, she could feel her release building by the second and she was a writhing mess as her body jostled with his movements. But just as she got right near the edge, he stilled completely and she let out the neediest whine in the world. He laughed. Full of dark promises and sin that made a shiver run down her spine.

She gasped as he fisted her wild mane of hair, pulling her up with it. It burned but she relished in it as her body was now sat up flush against his. His cock was still buried inside of her and the new angle seemed to make him go in deeper. She squirmed on his cock and a deep moan floated into her ear. He didn't let go on the firm grip of her hair and he gave a harsh thrust upwards into her and she whined.

“You know, it was so fucking hot watching how angry you were before. Choking the life out of her. So jealous,” he smirked against her ear. His hot breath tickled her as she wriggled on him, mentally begging him to move. She had been so close. Maybe she shouldn’t have ticked orgasm denial after all.

“Michael please,” she begged helplessly. She could feel him smirking against her ear, loving her suffering.

“It’s funny really. Your darkness used to be about yourself. But I saw it in you before. You wanted her  _ dead _ . Maybe I’m rubbing off on you,” he chuckled darkly. She was barely registering his words. All she could focus on was the smooth timber of his silky sinful voice as it wrapped around her body. 

His hand that wasn't in her hair slid down her stomach at a painfully slow rate and her breathing was heavy, still squirming on his cock trying to get some much-needed friction.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked roughly. A harsh tug at her hair made her cry out and his other hand was still making a slow descent to where she needed to be touched.

“You,” she moaned softly. Meaning it in every way. He hummed right in her ear and it made every hair on her body stand on end.

“Good girl,” he purred. His fingers finally found her clit and she let out a desperate moan of relief. She could have cried with how relieved she was. He started rutting up into her then. The sensation of him inside her, the clit stimulation and his fist pulling her hair was enough to drive her to the edge almost instantly. Her moans were loud and desperate, so full of need as they bounced off the walls. He wasn't faring any better. His needy moans and grunts mingling with hers as he fucked up into her like an animal. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she gasped, her back arching as she bucked and squirmed on top of him. It elicited an inhumane growl from him as she clamped down, squeezing his cock for all it had. He bucked up erratically a few more times with harsh loud groans as he spilled himself inside of her. 

He released her hair then, his hand winding around her waist to hold her up as she sagged back against him. Her head lolled to the side a little as they caught their breath and his fingers stroked her stomach affectionately through the latex dress. His darkness slithered away once more. Now sated and satisfied after making her his. He pulled out of her reluctantly, his eyes darting to the mess on the sheets as some of his seed leaked out of her. He helped her to lay down and she snorted. She felt weightless. She smiled to herself as he spooned her from behind, her hand coming to rest over his on her stomach.

“Was that okay?” he asked softly as he nuzzled her neck.

“It was amazing,” she smiled. She felt good now. Calm. Blissful. After a moment of them laying there soaking each other in, she sat up and he watched her.

“Could you help me out of this thing? It’s so tight,” she pouted. His lips quirked up in an amused smile as he sat up, helping her out of it. He’d enjoyed seeing her in it. It had been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He tossed it to the floor and watched as she undid the choker and dropped it on the floor beside the bed.

He pulled her back down to him then and she lay on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as her fingers toyed with the skin below his belly button.

“Am I forgiven?” she asked softly after a moment. He kissed the top of her head as his arm squeezed her.

“Of course,” he smiled. He was glad things were better between them now. He had been so upset that she was mad at him. Now everything was right with his world as she lay in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**The structure of this chapter is kind of different but it's just the way it came out of me. Kind of a filler but not really? I don't know. Important shit happens but its not dramatic or anything. Have some fluff. Consider it the calm before some storms looool**

**Also, I just wanna point out that I mention her period being irregular and her waiting for it, but to clear things up; she's not pregnant :') I know some of you might think it's hinting that way but it's not. I felt like I wanted to get that out there in case people got their hopes up lololol**

**\-------------------**

What Amy would consider as their crazy and kind of kinky make-up sex happened on a Monday. Once she had been calm after being with him, she couldn't believe her own behaviour. That she had used her magic to choke someone just because they touched him. It was just another thing to remind her how serious this was. It wasn't like any other time she’d been with someone. It felt serious. But this time as her brain digested this, it didn't scare her as much as it once did. She often found herself watching his peaceful sleeping face. The face of an angel that held such sin inside. And she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she had been waiting for him all along and that's why she’d never wanted anything serious with someone else. It was cheesy, and she’d cringe once those thoughts entered her mind. But they’d pop back in when she took in his beautiful features. His perfect smile and his ocean blue eyes. It felt like something shifted with them after her very jealous and territorial outburst. The first time she’d declared to everyone he was hers. The first time she’d ever uttered the word boyfriend in that context. Something changed and the week that followed their make up sex only added to the feeling. 

**Tuesday** ;

They’d had no classes that day and she had been fast asleep in bed, knowing she didn't have to get up early. They always took those days to lounge in bed for much longer than they usually did. But when she woke up, Michael wasn't there. She had been more than confused. He never went anywhere without her. But as she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, their bedroom door opened.

Michael had been dressed and he was holding two trays of something in his hand. She tilted her head, brain still foggy with sleep and she stifled a yawn with her hands. But her insides melted when he graced her with that beautiful bright smile of his.

“Where did you go?” she asked. Curiosity laced her voice as he walked over and perched on the bed in front of her.

“Breakfast,” he smirked, handing her one of the trays. She blinked at him before her eyes looked down at the tray and she opened it. There were a couple of waffles and a scoop of ice cream on them. Her throat felt dry and she looked back at him then. His tray was on the bed as he pulled his shoes off.

“You went to the waffle house for us?” she asked softly. He looked at her somewhat shy as his cheeks flushed and he smiled.

“I know you like it there. I thought you’d like breakfast in bed,” he told her. It made her chest constrict as she looked at the sweet boy before her. The one who was supposed to end the world. The world that didn't deserve a boy like Michael Langdon.

She did like breakfast in bed and that's just what they had done. He had got back in bed with her as they ate side by side and she was still dumbstruck that the socially awkward boy that hated leaving her side had done so just so she could eat her favourite food without having to get up.

**Wednesday** ;

She had been busy studying protection spells that they’d gone over in Zoe’s class that night. Michael hadn’t seemed all too concerned with them but she loved to learn. The day had been a good one. Jessica and her sister hadn’t been around and then she heard from Mallory and Coco that after Cordelia had words with her over her behaviour with Michael, Jessica had thrown a fit which resulted in her being temporarily being suspended from the academy. Amy was pleased she wouldn't be around for a while. She was tired of her sniffing around what was hers. She had sat on their bed as he watched her reading and taking notes and at one point he went into the bathroom. She was too preoccupied to wonder what he was doing or why he was in there a while. But after some time he came back in, hovering near the door. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, quirking a brow as he shifted on the spot.

“I… I uh… ran you a bath… if you want,” he sounded so unsure of himself. Eyes darting to her and then the floor. Her heart stilled as she watched him. Baths were one of her favourite things to do and she couldn't remember the last time she’d had one. Usually, he would sulk so badly at her being in there for too long that she’d shower as quick as she could. 

“You ran me a bath?” she whispered, looking shocked as he nodded. He looked anxious or uncomfortable. She couldn't tell which. But then he went back into the bathroom. She set her books down and followed him, eyes widening when she took in the sight before her. There were candles lit around the room basking it in a dim glow. The bath was steaming and deep with more bubbles than she’d ever seen before. She noticed a towel folded neatly on the closed toilet seat and then her eyes looked back at him as he watched her. He had an expectant hopeful look on his face, like a child waiting to be praised. It made her stomach clench.

“Michael… this is… “ she trailed off. She felt emotional and she hated feeling emotional. She never felt that way unless she was hormonal. She was still waiting for her impending period since she was overdue but she knew how irregular they were.

“Do you not like it?” he asked panicked, eyes widening as he stared at her. It made her heart ache. He always wanted to make her happy. To please her. It was so strange.

She padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and he sighed in relief as he held her close.

“I love it, Michael. It's perfect,” she smiled. When she moved away he was smiling brightly at her, basking in her praise.

“Are you getting in too? I know you don't like being away from me for too long,” she asked carefully. He looked down and swallowed thickly, looking like he was mulling it over. But he shook his head firmly as he took a deep breath,

“No. This is for you. I want you to relax. I’ll just read or something,” he said. He looked like he was trying to sound casual but she could sense the edge on him. Like he was genuinely anxious to be away from her. She was about to say she wouldn't mind if he joined her, but he kissed her cheek and left the room.

She blinked, looking around with a stupid grin on her face at how romantic the whole thing had been. That he’d done this for her. There was a strange satisfaction in having the Antichrist doing things like this for her. He was so soft and sweet underneath it all. The bath had been wonderful. The temperature just right and the bubble bath had been lavender scented. It made all her muscles relax as she soaked in it. Most of her expected him to burst back in at some point, not able to deal with her being in there for so long. But he never did. And by the time she came back out, he was laying in bed reading. Just like he said he would be. She saw the relief though as she came back in and it made her heart feel like it was growing in her chest. She climbed in bed as he tossed the book and she curled around him telling him how wonderful he was. She also told him that next time he was more than welcome to join her and how he’d enjoy it. She’d seen the way his eyes lit up at the comment and she had a feeling she would be taking more baths in the future but that she wouldn't be alone. She didn't find herself mad about it either.

**Thursday** ;

They only had classes until lunch that day and she had been more than surprised when Mallory and Coco told her they were taking her shopping. Michael was in his meeting with Cordelia and she had told them she was waiting for him. Her shock only grew when they told her the shopping trip was Michael's orders and Mallory had given her a knowing smile that made her face grow hot. She had enjoyed shopping with her friends and grabbing lunch. She felt like her old self. Enjoying just being out and having girl time. Still, she couldn't shake how much she missed him. How she felt the need to go back and curl up in his arms and just be with him. It was strange for her to feel that way. So needy and clingy. But it didn't irritate her. She knew how much it would have taken for him to let her go like this and the fact he had made the effort made her tummy flip around on her. 

She had bought some clothes and a new pair of Doc Marten boots that were a plum colour. She had been hesitant but Coco had convinced her. When she got back and up to their room, he was sat on her bed. A wondrous smile was what she was greeted with as he jumped off the bed and she squeaked when she was smothered in his arms in a tight hug. She found herself hugging him back just as tight as she inhaled his fiery scent and let it soothe her. He had watched with wide attentive eyes as she showed him the things she’d bought and then he surprised her once more that day.

“I made something for you,” he said shyly, licking his lower lip as his cheeks tinged pink. She had tilted her head as her eyes took him in.

“You did?” she asked with a smile. He returned it as he reached to the nightstand, his hand clasping something as he turned back to face her.

“Hold out your hand,” he said carefully. She looked at him weirdly but complied, and then she watched as he tied something around her wrist. It looked like a friendship bracelet. Black and purple threads weaved together intricately. She blinked at it for a moment as her heart stilled at the sweetest gesture. It was so…  _ innocent _ .

“You… you made this?” she asked, her voice wavering a little as he held her hand. He nodded, cheeks still flushed as he looked at her through his lashes.

“I love it Michael, thank you,” she beamed. His whole face lit up with a smile and sparkly blue eyes and it made her melt like a popsicle left out in the sun. He’d made this for her. The bringer of end times had sat there and fucking made her a friendship bracelet. She was stunned.

**Friday** ; 

They had gone to the movie theatre that day after dinner after Michael had said he’d love to take her again to watch a movie. She had been excited but requested that this time they get to actually  _ finish _ the movie instead of their antics from last time. He had turned crimson, a snort leaving his lips as he looked at the floor. It always amused her that Dark Michael only made an appearance when he was horny or angry. And then shy Michael was left to deal with how he had behaved in those moments. Whenever she’d mention something he’d done in that state he would blush like a girl and it was fucking adorable.

She’d let him pick the movie and it was a slasher. Of course, it was. But she had enjoyed sitting by his side as his blue wide eyes watched with rapt attention. He seemed more than willing to let her cling to him and hide her face in his chest at the scary parts. As they left the screening room and were on their way out, Michael had pointed to a little photo booth thing. He was bouncing on his heels looking like a kid on Christmas and she was powerless to deny him when he literally begged for them to have some pictures together. Something that usually she would have said a firm no at. 

He had sat on the little stool after putting the money in and sat her on his lap. The first picture was a sweet one. Both with smiles with her arm wound around his shoulder so she didn’t slip off his lap and his arm around her waist. The second picture he’d surprised her by pulling her in for a kiss. The third he’d nipped her cheek playfully and she was in the middle of laughing. She usually hated candid pictures, fearing she looked stupid. But when she looked over that one it warmed her heart. She looked so happy and carefree. So different to anything she’d ever felt before. The last picture he had looked up at her adoringly as he uttered that he loved her. Her cheeks had flushed as she looked at him with a shy smile. That was the moment the camera captured them in. It was sweet. Innocent. Young love. Once they had left the booth, Michael had eagerly scooped up the strip of photos and beamed at them as his eyes poured over them. He had been so happy to have them and it made her knees weak. 

**Saturday** ;

With no classes since it was weekend, Amy had awoken to the boy’s head between her thighs as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. But when she glanced down in shock, still half asleep, she was met with Onyx eyes instead of his usual blue hues. The fear didn't come though. She couldn't even form a coherent thought as he devoured her and had her writhing, her thighs quaking under him. He inflicted orgasm after orgasm on her. Letting her rest for a brief moment when she really needed it before starting right over again. His tongue, his fingers. She had tried to touch him multiple times but he refused each time and shocked her. This meant she spent hours in bed with Dark Michael since he hadn’t got any release. Usually he didn't stick around for long.

He’d kiss her demandingly, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He’d whisper that she was his, that she was perfect. That she was his good girl. A goddess and he wanted to worship every inch of her. That he was devoted to her and only her. It had left her breathless and her head spinning. In a haze of lust and adoration as he touched her reverently. They had stayed in bed for most of the day until his resolve finally broke and he fucked her. It had been hard and fast and he hadn't lasted long. She didn't mind, she didn't last long either. But his guttural growl when he came inside of her made her body shudder with desire. Only then did the dark eyes go away. And she was left with the shy needy boy who lay on top of her, refusing to move for hours as she stroked his hair affectionately. Her body had been thoroughly spent after all he had done. She hadn't been able to move as he kissed her lips sweetly and told her he’d go get dinner and bring it up. She could barely move when he came back in with the plates and he had to help her sit. 

Then he graced her with another bath after food and this time he joined her. He had sat behind her, his fingers stroking the skin on her belly as she leaned back against him. Their bodies were sated and calm, the desire pushed to the back of their minds as they soaked each other in. It had been quite intimate and nice to just be with him that way. Romantic.

**Sunday** ; 

After locking themselves away in a cloud of desire the day before, they had spent the day with Mallory and Coco. It felt so  _ domestic _ as they all sat in the garden just talking. Amy noticed how Michael was more comfortable with her friends now. How he’d join in with conversations and even laugh at funny things with them. He seemed like one of them, like he’d always been one of them and it made her so happy that he wasn't the same shy socially awkward boy with them like he used to be. How he still was with everyone else. 

The sun had been high in the sky and Amy was wearing a long black maxi dress. Michael had told her that morning she looked divine and made her cheeks heat up. She decided she needed to wear the dress more often. He was sat by her side on the grass, picking at flowers that were around them as she chatted with her friends.

“I just don't know how to get my dad to like him. Brock’s a good guy, but I think it's because he doesn't come from money,” Coco huffed sadly. Mallory gave her a sympathetic look as she squeezed her arm.

“I think he’ll come around. He makes you happy and that's all that matters. Fuck what everyone else thinks,” Amy said with a warm smile. Coco perked up at her friend’s words and smiled.

“Yeah. Fuck everyone else. He  _ does _ make me happy,” she said resolutely, looking like she’d just found some confidence in the whole thing.

She suddenly felt something being placed on her head and she looked over at Michael who was fiddling with it. Her fingers reached up and she realised it was a daisy chain crown he’d placed upon her unruly blonde locks. All she could do was blink at him in awe as he beamed a smile at her.

“For my queen,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing her cheeks sweetly. If she was standing, she would have swooned. 

“Awww!” she heard Mallory and Coco cooed and she looked back to them as they looked at the pair with heart eyes like they were watching a romantic movie. Amy snorted and ducked her head with pink cheeks.

“You two are so sweet!” Coco whined as she clutched her hands together in front of her chest. Amy looked back to Michael then and the adoration in his eyes took her breath away. The son of Satan just made her a daisy chain crown. What planet was she on? She took his hand and laced her fingers with his, kissing his knuckles sweetly with a smile at him. 

That night after Mallory and Coco had gone to bed, Amy and Michael had decided to stay out in the garden. They were walking hand in hand, bathed by the glow of the moon as the stars twinkled above them. She still had her daisy chain crown on her head and the slight breeze made her long dress shift a little. She had been picking red roses as she went, her left hand holding their stems. She noticed his curious looks about her doing it but didn't say a word about it. Instead, he was just asking her things. Mundane things to know every little thing about her. She would answer and he would answer the same question.

When her hand was holding a bouquet of deep red roses, she let go of his hand. She closed her eyes, waving her hand over the roses as she tried to flex her powers. She opened her eyes and smirked as the stems of the red roses were now laced and weaved together to create a flower crown. It was darker, larger and somewhat more regal looking than her own sweet daisy chain one. But she turned her eyes to his curious blues before reaching up and placing it on his sunshine hair. His eyes widened a little as he stared at her.

“For my king,” she smiled wryly at him, giving him a little curtsy with a cheeky glint in her eyes. His face softened, and she noticed his lower lip tremble just slightly. He was getting better at not crying over every little thing but her heart clenched at him looking so emotional. Like her words had meant everything to him. His glassy eyes looked down at her. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, leaning down as he cupped her face. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, heart thumping wildly in her chest as he kissed her deeply. No matter how many times his soft lips graced hers, it always felt like the first time. The kiss was slow but sensual and as he pulled away, his cheeks were slightly damp. He didn't let go of her face as he leant his forehead on hers and inhaled a shaky breath.

“I fucking love you,” he whispered reverently, like he was uttering a sacred prayer. It made her heart still for a moment. Her mouth opened and shut again, the words feeling like they wanted to make their way out of her mouth, but she wasn't capable of it.

“You're too good for this world Michael Langdon,” she murmured softly. Her blue eyes meeting his. A smile worked its way onto his face as his eyes lit up, sparkling at her in the light of the moon. It wasn't a declaration of love but it was pretty close. She didn't know if she loved him. Sometimes she thought she might but then again, she didn't even know what love felt like. So she didn’t utter those words because she had no fucking clue. She still felt incapable of such a thing as love.

Still, her words made a boyish laugh of delight leave his lips as if he had received the best news of his life and as he leant down to kiss her again, it made her feel like she was free falling. Plummeting from the sky with no parachute to save her and she didn't feel scared. She didn't feel worried or like she would fall to her death. She felt exhilarated. She felt free. She felt fucking happy.

  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Are you guys enjoying this so far? (^.^)**

**Thank you to those who have shown me love and support so far. I love you! <3**

**\---------------**

  
  


It was Monday again. The week seemed to have flown by and Amy was still flying high after how sweet Michael had been. She was feeling good and more confident about this thing with him. She was still sporting her bracelet that he’d made. She couldn't bring herself to take it off. She wanted to wear it until it fell off her wrist. Currently, everyone was in the library as Myrtle taught another history lesson. Since Amy had choked Jessica, she’d noticed how the girl’s sister refused to even look her and Michaels way. She was glad she was keeping her distance but she started to feel somewhat bad about what she had done to Jessica. But then she’d think about it again and get annoyed. Even if Amy wasn’t in this relationship with him, he’d told Jessica no plenty of times. She needed to fucking listen. It wasn't okay to treat anyone that way.

Amy was sat between Michael and Mallory on the floor. She was scribbling diligently in her notebook as she always did in these lessons. Absorbing every word Myrtle said. Michael was sitting close to her, head lay on her shoulder as he watched her writing. He seemed to have given up on taking notes in most classes. He told her once it was because she took such good notes that he could just use hers. Amy was so involved in her note-taking that she didn't notice Myrtle stop taking or how the class when silent.

“Amy, can I talk to you in my office?” Amy looked up at Cordelia in the doorway. She looked kind of sad as she gave her a smile but Amy's eyes were drawn to who was stood beside her. There were two police officers. One male and one female. She eyed them warily before looking back at Cordelia. Amy knew she hadn't done anything wrong. It had been years since she’d broken any kind of laws. It made a pit grow in her stomach.

“What's going on?” she asked carefully. Not moving from her spot on the floor. Michael had sat up straighter now but she didn’t look at anyone but the three in the doorway. It was the female cop that spoke up.

“We’d just like a quick chat about your missing friend, Ryan Hartland,” she smiled warmly. It felt like all the air left her lungs in a painful whoosh as her eyes widened.

“Ryans  _ missing _ ?” she whispered, throat dry and eyes stinging. She hadn't even spoken to him in so long and it hadn't even occurred to her at that moment. It only made the pain in her chest increase.

“Let's continue this in my office,” Cordelia said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. It didn't reassure her though. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All eyes were on her but she didn't look at anyone as she hopped up and followed them out of the library. Not seeing Michael sat there tense with wide eyes looking almost panicked.

When they got to the office, Cordelia had promptly told the cops that she would be staying in the office and Amy was grateful. Her hands were trembling as she tried to take in the fact that one of her closest friends was missing. They were all sat down and Cordelia was by her side, holding her hand soothingly.

“Can you tell us the last time you saw Ryan please, Ms Fletcher?” the woman cop asked softly. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think. It had been way longer than she would have liked and it made her feel like the shittiest friend in the world. She had been so absorbed in this with Michael that she hadn't even spoken to him.

“Around a month I think. It's been a while,” she admitted with a shaky voice. She felt Cordelia squeeze her hand.

“And when was the last time you spoke to him?” the man piped up. She shifted in her seat and looked from one to the other.

“It's been a couple of weeks. I think it was around the 16th,” she muttered. She noticed how the cops glanced to one another with a strange look on their faces and it made her feel tense.

“The 16th?” the woman asked. Amy nodded her head jerkily and took out her phone from her pocket. 

“I can show you if you want?” she offered. Feeling like she needed to show proof or something. The woman held her hand out and then Amy watched as they looked at her texts.

“You were meeting him for sex?” the woman asked carefully. Amy nodded as her cheeks flushed.

“Did you meet with him that night?” the man asked with a harsh edge to his tone.

“No,” she replied. They were making her feel like she'd done something wrong when she hadn't.

“What's this about?” Cordelia asked firmly, her eyes flashing with anger at how they were treating her.

“The last time he was seen was leaving his house on the night of the 16th,” the man replied. Amy frowned. She hadn't met with him. She wondered if maybe he had decided to hook up with someone else since she just didn't turn up, but still, it was strange.

“What's the nature of your relationship with Ryan? Was it just sexual?” the woman asked softly. Amy nodded and chewed her lower lip.

“We had a sort of… arrangement. Friends with benefits,” she replied quietly.

“And why didn't you meet with him?” the man asked her. 

“I uh… I met someone else. We’d been hooking up and I hadn't seen Ryan. That night I was going to see him but the boy, Michael, he got upset. He admitted he felt something for me and I decided to stay here with him,” she explained. She saw Cordelia glance to her out of the corner of her eye like the news shocked her. She guessed the gossip hadn’t travelled to her yet that she and Michael were a thing.

“So you were having sex with two guys at the same time?” the man asked dryly. Cordelia stilled beside her and Amy squinted. Monogamy was never her thing, but despite what the man thought, she hadn't slept with them both. She hadn't touched Ryan since she and Michael started this thing.

“Sex is hardly a crime, officer,” Cordelia bit out. Amy was glad she was here. The man rolled his eyes and the woman cop gave him a firm look.

“Can anyone corroborate your whereabouts that night?” the woman asked. Her tone was softer than the man’s.

“I was here with Michael the whole night,” she replied. 

“Doing what?” the man asked with a dirty look. What was this guy’s deal? She had just found out her childhood friend was missing and he was being a dick.

“Sleeping,” she replied tensely.

“And the boy, Michael? He was sleeping? You didn't notice him leave at any point?” he asked carefully. Amy's eyes widened wondering just what he was trying to insinuate.

“No. He was there when I went to sleep and there when I woke up,” she said firmly. Michael had changed. He wouldn't do anything like that.

“They were both here. There's always someone up here and no one saw them leave,” Cordelia said with an edge to her tone. She didn't take kindly to people coming here and talking to her girls… or boy, like that.

“We need to make sure. Jealousy can be a big motivator in crime. We’ll need to speak to him ourselves,” the man replied looking like he didn't believe them. Amy didn't mean to but she scoffed at him. Michael had done a lot of things. Some of them heinous and she saw them in the shared dreams. But he was different now. He was good. She wasn’t going to let this asshole demonise him. She looked to Cordelia then and she gave her a look. She knew what it meant without words. She would sit in here with his interview too. Amy was grateful. The boy had anxiety issues and he didn't like new people. Especially if they were going to try and poke the bear.

“Have you tried to see if he met up with someone else?” Amy asked, looking at the woman since she seemed to not be an asshole.

“We couldn't find anything. He left that night without a word to his roommate. He didn't come home. We can't locate his phone. It’s like he vanished off the earth altogether. No one has seen or heard from him. Our biggest concern now is how long he’s been missing,” the woman replied carefully.

“What do you mean?” Amy asked with a shaky voice.

“When someone’s missing this long it usually means they've either ran away or that something happened to them,” the man said emotionlessly.

She felt like she’d been punched in the gut.

“He wouldn't run away. He’d never do that to his parents,” she muttered feeling light-headed. The woman scribbled something in her pad and Amy wondered if that bit of information was useful to them.

“He had to have met someone. Maybe he met someone else since I didn't go. It wasn't like he didn't have the attention of girls,” she frowned. She didn't know who would want to harm him. But one thing she was sure of, she knew deep in her gut he had not run away. She just knew.

“Thank you for your time, Ms Fletcher,” the woman spoke. She nodded and stood with Cordelia and walked to the door.

“Can you ask Michael to come in here please?” Cordelia asked. Amy nodded before she walked out of the room.

She walked back to the library, seeing the class was still going on but people were murmuring and whispering among each other about the new gossip. She hated it. Her chest felt so painfully tight and she had no idea what was going on. She stood in the doorway and Michael saw her, looking at her with wide eyes. She gestured with her head and he stood up, ignoring everyone else as he left the room. They walked down the hall in a tense silence before she stopped and grabbed his wrist.

“Michael… they… they think I have something to do with it. They need to talk to you. Please, please don’t fuck this up. If they think it's us then they won't find who's actually done it and I just…” she trailed off as a sob broke out of her mouth. The emotion of everything just pouring out of her as her brain finally digested the fact that something had happened to Ryan. His arms came around her and held her tightly.

“They're gonna piss you off. They pissed me off. They're trying to say we had something to do with it. Just… don't give them the satisfaction please,” she sniffled softly. 

She didn't see him glaring at the wall. He should have known this would come back to bite him in the ass. But her words were hurting him. She believed he was so good that he had nothing to do with it. Someone had suggested it and she didn't even think to put two and two together. She just trusted him that blindly. And he was a liar. He had lied to her and now he was terrified it would all come crumbling down around him.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” he muttered as he buried his nose in her hair. He was taking strength in her scent like he always did. He knew these assholes would make him mad, he was already mad at how they'd upset her so much. He was a good liar. He wouldn't mess this up. He had a way about him where he could manipulate most situations when he really tried. 

She moved away and looked at him. She looked heartbroken. He didn't regret what he had done. That boy had been vermin and Michael was glad that he no longer roamed the earth. But seeing her so sad hurt him deeply. He leant down and kissed her lips softly before he made his way to Cordelia's office. Amy watched him go before going up to their room. She lay on her bed and sobbed. Maybe if she had met with him that night this wouldn't have happened. She knew he had to have met someone. He wouldn't have just left without a word to anyone. It made her feel sick, wondering where he was and what had happened to him. Did he suffer? The thought made bile rise in her throat as she curled up into a pitiful ball. She felt numb after she lay there for a while. Her brain turned to mush as she tried to deal with everything. She knew in her heart he was dead. They didn't need a body or proof. She just felt it in her bones. And the stupid detective downstairs seemed to think it was something to do with her and Michael. She’d watched enough crime shows to know that if they did that, the real murderer would get away. She needed to know what happened. 

She wasn't sure how long had passed before Michael walked in. He looked at her curled up. Her cheeks still slightly damp but her eyes were wild and hurt. He closed their door and walked over to her bed, stroking her hair softly.

“Please don’t be sad,” he whispered quietly. It was killing him on the inside knowing he was responsible for this. She heaved a large sigh and sat up, running a hand through her hair.

“Can you find out who it was?” she asked out of the blue. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her confused. She pursed her lips in annoyance. Her nerves were frayed raw and her patience was wearing thin.

“Who killed him,” she stated firmly. He clenched his jaw looking away from her as he tried to quell the panic that set deep in his bones.

“I thought they just said he’s missing?” he asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“For fuck sake Michael! He’s not missing, he’s dead! I’m not stupid! Can you find out who the fuck it was or not?!” she yelled, finally snapping. 

Her chest was heaving and the guilt consumed her as his shiny shocked eyes turned to her then. His bottom lip trembled and the painful lump in her throat got bigger.

“Michael… fuck, I’m sorry,” she thought she had no more tears left but clearly, she was wrong. The waterworks started all over again as she sobbed helplessly and all Michael could do was watch her. He hated seeing her so broken, but part of him was also starting to get annoyed by how upset she seemed about it all. How much she seemed to  _ care _ . He was silent as he glared at the wall, not even moving to console her like he would usually. He was too busy shoving the beast back in its cage as it tried to claw its way out and scream at her what he’d done, wanting to hurt her even more for caring even an ounce for someone that wasn't him. She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she looked at him. Her heart sank with how cold he suddenly seemed and she figured it was how she spoke to him. She was never good at dealing with negative feelings like this.

“I just… I just thought maybe you could use your powers and find out what happened. You're stronger than any of us here. I know he didn't just run away Michael, I know him too well,” she pleaded weakly. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, still trying to calm himself.

“I can't do something like that,” he sighed, still unable to look at her. Partly due to how upset she was over something he had done and partly because it pissed him off too much to know she cared enough to be this upset in the first place. He probably could have done something like that, or at least tried. He was powerful after all. But he knew what happened to him. He knew who it was because he had been the one to torture him for hours until he finally killed him, only for the simple reason of he was bored and needed to get back to Amy before she knew he was gone. There was a tense silence in the air as he glared at the wall and she stared at him. Her brain was going a million miles a minute but then she scoffed. The noise made him look at her and she was giving him a harsh look that made his eyes narrow.

“You won't even try? Why?” she bit out. His nostrils flared, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side.

“Because I know I can't do it. It's a waste of time,” he said flatly.

“Is that a joke? A waste of time? He’s dead!” she bellowed incredulously. She didn't understand how he didn't seem to care, didn't seem to have any empathy for the pain she was in. He so badly wanted to say  _ ‘good’ _ . That he wasn't a good person. To tell her all the bad things the asshole had said about her before he met his end. But he couldn't. He knew if she found out the truth then she would leave him, and he wouldn't let that happen. Nothing was going to take her away from him. He simply wouldn't allow it. As mad as he was that she cared about Ryan, it didn't change the fact he was in love with her and she belonged to him. It was the very reason he’d killed him in the first place.

“Please tell me this isn’t due to jealousy,” she muttered tensely. He bit the inside of his cheek knowing it was and also what he had done due to that jealousy. In that moment he hated how she seemed to be able to read him so well. Usually, he relished in it.

“I just don't see why you care so much,” he replied coldly, unable to help himself. Her jaw dropped as she shook her head and hopped up off the bed.

“Wow. I do care about my friends Michael. I knew him since I was 7, we grew up together. And now he’s dead and you’re throwing a fucking tantrum about it because I  _ care _ ?” her eyes burned with their intensity and he looked away. When she worded it that way he knew how it must look to her. She didn't know that he was also panicking that she would find out and leave him. She didn’t know how little that friend of hers actually thought of her and she couldn’t know because she would find out what he had done if she did.

“We don't know he’s dead,” he protested weakly. The words felt dirty leaving his lips. Lying to her face like that. She lowered her head and took a shaky breath, sniffling again. When he looked up at her it made his heart hurt seeing her such a mess. He stood up and took her hand, surprised she didn't yank it away from him.

“Amy, please… I can't do it. I wouldn't even know how to try. We don't know what happened yet. There's a bunch of reasons why he might have ran off. The police haven't ruled it out,” he implored, hoping that putting the seed of possibility in her head was enough to throw her off track about all of this. 

“It just… it doesn't make sense Michael. He vanished the night I was supposed to meet him. It's too weird. If he was planning on running away he wouldn't have agreed to meet me,” she frowned up at him with her shiny eyes. He was pleased her anger towards him seemed to have gone. His distraction was working.

“Maybe that's why he wanted to meet up with you. Maybe he wanted to see you once more before he left?” he shrugged, trying to sound casual and not like the thought of it made his blood run hot. 

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She burrowed into his chest and he felt content at that moment. He nuzzled her hair as she heaved a deep sigh against him. If she took a step back to really think about it, it wasn't impossible that he ran away. It was strange, the boy she knew wouldn't have done that. But she hadn't seen him in a while. She hadn't really spoken to him. She had no idea what was going on in his life. Like Michael said, there were numerous things that lead to teenagers running away. Her shoulders slumped, finally deciding to just let it go. She’d see if the police come up with anything. If he was dead, surely his body would turn up or some clues or something. There would be some hints as to what happened to him. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She just hoped he was okay. That he was out there somewhere starting a new life and that he was happy. She didn't deserve him as a friend. She'd been shitty and neglectful.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you,” she whispered, still clinging onto him. He noticed right away how her anger had gone altogether and she seemed a little more composed, albeit tired. He suppressed the smirk that he had managed to convince her she wasn't right. He was very good at manipulating people, but he hated doing it to her usually. He hadn't ever done it to her. But right in that moment, he had to and surprisingly, he found himself not regretting it. 

“It’s okay. You were upset,” he replied, stroking her hair affectionately. She moved away and he cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her tears away. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

“You're gonna get sick of me shouting at you at some point,” she snorted, leaning into his touch. His brows furrowed then and he shook his head.

“I’d never get sick of you, no matter what you did,” he muttered honestly. Her large eyes looked up at him, all shiny and bright. It always made him feel breathless. 

An hour later saw Michael sat on the bed with her curled on her side, head in his lap. The laptop was in front of them as they watched a tv programme she liked. He forgot the name of it every time. It wasn't that good in his opinion. But he always watched it because she liked it. His hand was buried in her waves as he rubbed her scalp. She had a headache after everything that happened and he wanted to do something to help. She had calmed down a lot and it seemed his plan had worked. She wasn't upset anymore and she wasn't mad at him. Things were okay once again. They still had more classes that day but she hadn't felt like going and neither did he. They knew Cordelia would give them a free pass after everything that had happened so they decided to just hide away for the day. In the end, she fell asleep in his lap, and when she rolled over, he looked down at her beautiful face. He stroked her face with a featherlight touch, loving the way her skin was always so soft and made his body tingle all over. He blinked, his eyes turning black as coal for a brief second, before going back to his bright blue. He felt the rumble of a growl deep inside of him that felt like it resonated deep within his soul. He’d heard what the beast said loud and clear though.  _ Mine _ .


	23. Chapter 23

**I’m probably a little bit late here but I do wanna mention that I in no way am saying this relationship is healthy loool But like he’s the fucking Antichrist who has severe emotional issues and is needy AF so, what are you gonna do about it? :’)**

**Also, like holy fuck, I didn’t expect the end of this chapter, but hey ho, it happened. I’m going right to hell loooool**

**This is legit 17 pages long and I’m just… I don't even know anymore lolololol**

**\------------------------------**

After two days, Michael was more than pleased that the name Ryan didn't leave Amy’s lips. She seemed to have bought into what he had told her and it was only reinforced by her friends. Mallory and Coco had both tried to convince her that he did probably run away and not to worry. Michael wasn't certain what their motivation was behind those words but he figured it was that weird human thing. Where the truth was hard to hear so they would lie to someone they care about in order to make them feel better. Michael had never been more grateful for the human flaw as it eased Amy’s mind immensely. And now he felt like things were back on track.

The whole academy was getting ready for a celebration that night. It was Coco’s birthday and of course she was throwing a lavish party. Michael hadn't ever had friends before, he hadn’t been to a birthday party. But he found himself without his girl or his friends as Coco demanded Amy went shopping for a dress with her and Mallory. He had looked at her, pleading to go with them. But Coco shut him down before he opened his mouth. Apparently, it was girl time and he wasn't allowed. He already had many fancy clothes, it wasn't like he needed to go shopping. But he hadn't wanted her to go. He’d been good enough letting her go shopping with them last time but now he was regretting it. Thinking he had made it into a regular thing. He’d found himself feeling needier since the whole Ryan thing and also the fact they hadn't done anything sexual since then either. Cocos birthday had taken days of planning and Amy had been one of them forced to help. She had been exhausted in between all the classes, practising and helping out Coco, so she wasn't in the mood. This had set him on edge and he didn't like it.

He was stood in the garden as some of the other girls and some hired help set things up. He was staring at an ice sculpture of a swan, because of fucking course there was an ice sculpture. He poked it curiously and frowned. It was so fucking cold. He didn't like it. He heaved a sigh trying to quell his anxiety at being away from Amy. It was almost dinner time now and she had been gone for hours. People were setting out food on a large long table outside for the party. It was a buffet but all fancy stuff. He felt so out of place here. 

“Hey loser!” he frowned at the words, whipping around only to see his girl grinning as she jogged down the steps. His frown melted off his face as she bounded over to him and he was thankful for his quick reflexes when she dived at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and his hands settled on her ass as a boyish laugh of delight left his lips at her open display of affection. She was usually quite reserved in public and he was the one wanting her attention. Holding her hand, kissing her cheek, laying his head on her shoulder. But now she was wrapped around him with a bright smile. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and the sweet innocent gesture made his stomach feel like it was falling out of his ass.

“I missed you,” she beamed at him. Those words made his heart beat erratically as he looked up at her.

“I missed you too,” he murmured with a smile. She leant down and kissed his lips, catching him off guard. She'd never kissed him in public before or allowed him to do so to her. He kissed her back willingly though but it was only a short kiss. Soon enough she pulled away and wriggled until he let her feet hit the floor once more.

“Did you find a dress?” he asked softly, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. She didn't have any bags with her but he mused she must have left them in their room.

“I did. It’s so fucking fancy, I can’t wait for you to see it. I might actually not embarrass you for how I look for once,” she snorted playfully. A deep frown etched on his face though and he tilted his head.

“I’m never embarrassed of the way you look. You look like an angel,” he said simply. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down with a shy smile. He loved it when he rendered her that way with his words.

“I’m gonna be getting ready in Mallory and Coco’s room. She's asked me to do her makeup. I hope that's okay,” she said hesitantly. She was looking at him with a wary expression but he knew why. They’d already been separated for most of the day and he’d never tried to hide the fact he wanted her by his side at all times. He was needy and he made it known. He didn't like it but knowing she missed him, having her kiss him so openly like that, it soothed him enough for now. He nodded, giving her a small smile and she looked relieved.

“Wear something black and red,” she smirked at him. He quirked a brow at her wondering just what her dress looked like. He knew he’d love it regardless. She could wear a potato sack and still look heavenly.

“I’ll meet you out here when we’re done,” she said as she leant up, kissing his cheek sweetly. With that, she was off back inside. He watched her go with a forlorn look on his face before he decided he better go and get ready too.

An hour later and the girls were ready. Coco was wearing a dress that Amy compared to a wedding gown. It was a princess dress and off the shoulder, but it was a deep blue colour. It looked really good on her. Mallory’s dress was an emerald colour, and it fell to just below her knees. It reminded Amy of a 50’s style dress and had a sweetheart neckline with no sleeves. Amy loved her dress though. It was a floor-length gown with a deep plunging neckline. The dress itself was black, but it had a deep red floral lace overlay to it. As soon as she saw it she thought of Michael and that's why she bought it. She opted for some black wedges instead of her usual boots since this was a fancy occasion and all. Her wavy hair was mostly down with some on top pinned up in a fancy braid. And she had two deep red roses clipped in either side. She’d painted her lips a dark red almost black matte colour, her eyes with winged eyeliner and smokey grey eyeshadow. She actually thought she looked super pretty.

She often wondered just what Michael saw in her. She knew she was decent looking. She’d had a fair share of attention off boys for her to know that. But she didn’t think she was overly special. Michael, on the other hand, was an ethereal beauty. Quite literally. He was made to be devastatingly handsome to lure people in. He was a big fucking deal when she stopped to think about it. He was the  _ Antichrist _ . The son of Satan. He had been prophesied since the beginning of time and he was in the fucking Book of Revelations. She didn't know what he was doing with her. He could have anyone he wanted with his looks. Some mysterious dark woman that oozed sin and sex appeal. But he picked her. Some witch with commitment issues. A girl who often felt too lazy to bother with her hair or makeup and who liked to lounge about in a hoodie more often than not. But now, looking at herself, she felt fucking good and she couldn’t wait for him to see her.

The girls all went out together. The party was already in full swing. Fashionably late Coco had called it. Amy and Mallory called her bullshit. She just wanted all eyes on her. But why shouldn't she? It was her birthday and she looked fucking fabulous. She parted ways with them once outside. The sky was dark now and the stars glittered above everyone. There were fairy lights strewn about outside and music floating in the air. Some of the girls had actually brought their boyfriends or girlfriends and couples were dancing around in the garden. Amy walked around looking for Michael and she stopped when she caught sight of him. He was sat on a bench next to Cordelia, the pair of them talking. She took a moment to appreciate him. He looked beautiful as he always did. He was wearing a silky deep red shirt with a black dress jacket and black pants. His fancy shoes on. He hadn't worn those in while. He opted for simpler things these days she’d noticed and it made him seem younger and less… Satan-y. She’d also mentioned once how she liked him in his hoodie, jeans and combat boots and loved the look when his hair was a little messy and dishevelled, much like it had been the first day she met him. It made him look edgy and it just suited him. She hadn't failed to notice that after she told him this, his style seemed to shift to just that the very next day. Like a boy who was trying to impress his crush. It made her heart flutter that he really cared about what she thought. His golden hair was styled perfectly tonight though, his curls neat with a side part. And she could just about make out the dusting of a red-brown eyeshadow around his eyes. He looked fucking good. Maybe he should wear makeup more often. 

She suddenly felt a little nervous. She’d felt so confident but now once again faced with his beauty, she felt like she looked like a troll that lived under a fucking bridge. She took a few more steps and Cordelia looked over, flashing her a warm smile. Amy smiled back and glanced at Michael who noticed her. His eyes widened as he sat up straighter, his lips parting as his blue orbs took in her appearance. He looked in awe and it made her mouth go dry. Cordelia stood up, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she walked over to Amy.

“You look wonderful Amy,” she beamed at her. She looked like a proud mother. Amy blushed and grinned at her.

“So do you,” she smiled. She did too. Cordelia was wearing a floor-length gown too but it was black and had three-quarter sleeves. 

“I’m going to go and have something to eat. It's not every day we get to eat fancy people food,” Cordelia smirked wryly. Amy snorted at her.

“I personally vouch for the weird tiny donuts with gold on,” she grinned cheekily at her. Cordelia laughed lightly, squeezing her hand before she left.

She turned back to Michael then who was now stood up. His hands were in front of him and he toyed with his fingers. He looked nervous and she walked towards him, her eyes taking him in as he did the same to her.

“You look… breathtaking,” he murmured. His voice was soft and shy almost and his eyes finally met hers again. Her cheeks were crimson and she couldn’t help the stupid smile on her face.

“Thank you. So do you. You always look beautiful though,” she snorted wryly. He smirked and looked down as his own cheeks heated up. She took another step closer and his hands instinctively went to her hips, her own going to his chest. His shirt was so fucking soft and her fingers ran up the fabric a little as she looked up at him.

“So… I have a question,” she said softly. His thumbs rubbed her hips and he rested his forehead on hers. She couldn't bring herself to care about being in public. She was getting more and more comfortable with public displays of affection now.

“What is it?” he asked as he looked at her curiously.

“Can the Antichrist get drunk?” she asked with a cheeky smirk. He blinked at her for a moment before he laughed lightly at her. 

“I don't know. I haven't ever tried,” he admitted, his cheeks pink. She tried to hide her shock that he hadn't had alcohol. There were a lot of things he’d never done before that she figured he would have. But she knew how uncomfortable he felt about being so sheltered.

“Wanna find out?” she asked with a grin. A grin of his own made its way onto his face, blue eyes sparkling as he nodded.

She took his hand and lead him over to the table with all the drinks. Her eyes scanned them all. Mostly fancy wines and champagne. She wasn't ever really into the finer things in life. She didn't think they tasted all that great. Her eyes lit up when she spied the bottle of Jameson’s whiskey. Something that Coco never would have got for the party if Amy hadn’t pleaded with her. There were no shot glasses so she just grabbed two champagne flutes, pouring some whiskey in them. It was more than one shots worth. Maybe around two. She knew it was risky business but she didn't care. She handed one to him as he looked at the liquid in the glass. His eyes sparkled with curiosity and she watched him amused as he brought it to his nose and sniffed it. She saw how his eyes widened, no doubt from how strong it was and she snorted a little.

“My advice is to just drink it all in one. Makes it easier,” she suggested. He nodded at her and she watched with rapt interest as he knocked the drink back. His face contorted and he coughed a little and she found herself laughing. She was watching the Antichrist have his first alcoholic drink. How on earth had she become a bad influence on the boy who was meant to end the world? It was absurd.

“Holy shit, it burns,” he spluttered. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and he squinted playfully at her.

“You’ll get used to it. Just wait until it kicks in. Makes you feel all mellow and loopy,” she smirked.

“Like Zoe’s tea?” he asked curiously. He’d seen just what she was like on the stuff.

“Worse,” she grinned. She brought the glass up to her lips as Michael stared at her and downed it in one fluid motion. He had to admit he was impressed when she didn’t cough like he did and barely pulled her face. He wondered just how many times she had drank it.

Some time went on and they had more whiskey and ate some food. Amy was more than amused when it became apparent that the Antichrist indeed could be affected by alcohol. Then again, his body was human after all. He was tipsy, more talkative than usual as he chatted with Mallory and Coco and people that came over to talk to them. He was far more relaxed than usual. Not his usual tense and awkward self. Amy couldn't take her eyes off him. She, however, wasn’t tipsy. She was drunk and he seemed to be relishing in it. She was much more handsy and affectionate than usual, but her smile was wide as she conversed with people and just had a good time. Michael thought she was glowing with how radiant she seemed.

Everything seemed brighter to Amy. The whiskey had made her feel good and colours seemed more vivid. She felt relaxed and calm. But really fucking happy. She watched as the other couples swayed together to the music that danced around the air. She didn't recognise the song but it was a sappy love song it seemed. She found herself enjoying it.

“Dance with me?” she asked Michael as she turned her shiny blue eyes up to him. His eyes widened a fraction at her request and she noticed how his eyes hesitantly went to everyone dancing.

“I don’t know how,” he admitted as he looked down at her.

“Neither do I. But all the other couples are dancing and I wanna dance,” she pouted at him, swaying a little on her feet. His eyes sparkled at her words and a smile graced his lips. All she could do was stare up at him making moon eyes at him. He nodded and she squealed, making him laugh boyishly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where everyone was dancing. It was so romantic with the fairy lights and stars in the dark sky. She wound her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips as he looked at the other couples, checking what they were doing so he could mimic them.

“Hmmm. I might change the song. Ooh! Maybe I could put our song on,” she rambled. It sounded like she was talking to herself more than him and he looked down at her amused.

“We have a song?” he asked softly. Her eyes widened a little as she looked up at him and she snorted.

“Of course we do. Whenever I listen to it I think of you,” she smiled sweetly. If she wasn’t drunk her cheeks would have flushed. Then again if she wasn’t drunk she never would have fucking admitting that embarrassing cheesy fact to him. 

He looked at her adoringly, his chest swelling at her words. Now his curiosity was killing him about what the song was.

“Then change it. I want to hear it,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against hers. It made her tingle all over and she grinned like a fool. One of her hands released his neck and she waved it as she closed her eyes. The song playing stopped and a new one started. The other couples didn't seem to notice or mind. Most people were drunk or almost drunk or too wrapped up in their lover to care.

“It’s called Follow you. By Bring Me The Horizon,” she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Michael leant his head on hers, holding her close as he eagerly listened as the song started. He was shocked honestly that they even had a song. But he wasn't surprised she hadn't told him before now. She was always weird about this kind of stuff. But now he wanted to listen to it, to see if it revealed anything about how she felt about him.

_ My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost. _

_ I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home. _

_ Cross your heart and hope to die, _

_ Promise me you'll never leave my side. _

He felt a tug in his chest as his ears drank in the lyrics. He felt her nuzzle into his neck a little and it made his breathing hitch.

_ Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone. _

_ You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult. _

_ Cross my heart and hope to die, _

_ Promise you I'll never leave your side. _

The lyrics made his heart feel tight, as if it was getting bigger. His hands instinctively gripped her harder as his emotions got the better of him. They always did but he was tipsy now and it made him feel like he was unable to control it even more. This was the song that made her think of him. It was like getting a glimpse into her heart. Hearing things she would ever say to him herself. He wanted more. He wanted more songs to see just how she felt.

_ Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need. _

_ I promise you you're all I see. _

_ Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need. _

_ I'll never leave. _

_ So you can drag me through Hell, _

_ If it meant I could hold your hand. _

_ I will follow you cause I'm under your spell, _

_ And you can throw me to the flames. _

_ I will follow you, I will follow you. _

He felt like he was drowning. The words filling up his brain and his heart as he digested their meaning. He felt the lyrics deep in his soul because this was just how he felt about her. If he would have listened to this song on his own, he would have thought of Amy instantly. And she had thought of  _ him _ . He felt a lump form in his throat but he was too intoxicated to even feel embarrassed. He buried his nose in her hair and her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. Unaware of his raging emotions as he held her. All he had ever wanted was someone who cared. Someone who didn’t fucking leave. And now he had her. 

_ Come sink into me and let me breathe you in. _

_ I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen. _

_ So dig two graves cause when you die, _

_ I swear I'll be leaving by your side. _

He moved away a little then and she looked up at him confused. His eyes were shiny and her eyes widened, taking in his emotional state.

“What's wrong?” she whispered softly. He gave her a bright smile and it eased her worries instantly. His smile was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds on a rainy day.

“I just… thank you,” he sniffled, leaning his forehead on hers. Even in her drunken state, she knew what he was getting at. She hadn't thought about him listening to it. The meaning behind the lyrics. Revealing how she felt about it. She was far too drunk for that. She just smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

“You’re such a beautiful soul Michael,” she murmured. He blinked down at her, looking at her as if she had grown another head.

“You do know I’m the Antichrist right?” he asked dryly, making her snort.

“That's just your title. That's not  _ you _ . You're Michael Langdon. The sweetest boy on the earth. You deserve the world and more,” she gave him a dopey grin, too drunk to even care about her loose lips. 

He stared at her, her words settling like stones in his chest, weighing him down. He decided he liked her drunk. She opened up to him far more about her feelings.

“I don't want the world, I just want you,” he whispered, leaning in. She fisted his silky shirt as their lips met and it made her legs feel like jello. One of his hands came up to her neck as he kissed her slow and deep. Both of them too far gone and wrapped up in each other to care if anyone was watching.

Some time passed, the pair just dancing or mingling with people. Michael opted not to drink anything else. He liked how he felt buzzed, a little relaxed, but not out of control. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling like he couldn't control himself. It happened enough to him all the time with his darkness. But Amy continued to drink and soon she was a giggling mess and he wasn't sure how she was even still standing with how bad she was stumbling and swaying. Part of him was concerned for her welfare, hovering over her ready to catch her in case she fell over. But he was also amused watching her this way. She was so carefree and seemed so happy. She also couldn't seem to stop touching him and he was just soaking it all in. He was at the buffet table grabbing some of the fancy gold donuts. Amy had asked him to get her some with her pouty lips and shiny bright eyes and he couldn't say no. She was with Mallory so he felt like she would be okay. Whilst he was stood at the table, Cordelia walked over with a bright smile.

“Looks like you're having fun,” she grinned at him. He grinned back as he looked at her.

“I am. I didn't think I would but it's been good,” he admitted. He meant it too. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made it all easier to be here or maybe it was just the girl he was infatuated with.

“It's nice to see you so relaxed here. You're part of the coven too, Michael. I want you to know that,” she said softly, reaching out and squeezing his arm. He felt his throat feel dry at her words. At the acceptance and he graced her with a large genuine smile.

“Thank you, Cordelia. It means a lot to me. I really like it here,” he grinned.

“I bet Amy has something to do with that,” she smirked at him. Despite his tipsy state he still blushed and she laughed lightly at him. He wasn't surprised she knew now. Everyone seemed to know. If they didn't they would after tonight with how all over him she’d been. He fucking loved it.

“She’s amazing,” he smiled wistfully. He had the look of a love-struck fool on his face and Cordelia smiled at him.

“It's nice you two found each other. I’m happy for the both of you. Speaking of which, Amy looks like she’s having fun too,” she laughed, looking over to the girl. Michael followed her line of sight, seeing Amy dancing with Mallory as the pair giggled, stumbling over each other. His grin widened watching her have fun like this. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. When he dragged his eyes away from her and back to Cordelia, she was smiling at him.

“Maybe you should take her to bed. Her heads going to be sore tomorrow and I know her well enough to know she doesn't know when to call it quits herself,” she chuckled. Michael nodded. Taking care of her was his job and if Cordelia thought it was best she went to bed, that's what he’d do.

After bidding his goodbye to the Supreme, he walked over to the giggling girls. Amy's back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, eliciting a squeak from her lips. Her head whipped around, looking over her shoulder at him and her face brightened so much it made his chest ache. 

“Hey pretty boy!” she beamed. He snorted and blushed a little, kissing her cheek sweetly.

“Hey pretty girl,” he murmured back. Her eyes sparkled at his compliment and she chimed a light laugh.

“You two are adorable and so fucking wholesome. I can't deal with it,” Mallory slurred a little, looking at them both adoringly. Michael smiled to himself as Amy beamed a cheesy grin and made her friend laugh at her.

“It's time to head to bed,” Michael said softly in her ear. She turned in his arms then and gave him such a sad look.

“But we’re having fun,” she whined, lower lip jutting out. He almost said fuck it. Let her stay here and have fun. Drink some more and dance. He just wanted her to be happy. But he knew she needed to get to bed. He might not have drank himself before tonight but he’d seen his grandmother drunk more than enough times. He didn't want her passing out or hurting herself.

“I know, but you’ll thank me in the morning,” he sighed regretfully. She blinked at him for a moment before nodding and he was grateful she relented so easy. He watched as she untangled herself from him and gave Mallory a hug. A true testament of just how drunk she was since he knew hugs were something she never gave anyone really. Except for him. He waved to the brunette as Amy walked back to his side, taking his hand and he lead her inside. 

She was leaning into his side, swaying quite a bit as she struggled with her balance. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he took pity on her and scooped her up bridal style. She giggled with delight and clung to him, making him smile like a fucking idiot as he transmuted them to their room.

“Such a show-off,” she snorted once he set her back down. He shot her a smirk as he shucked off his dinner jacket, placing it neatly over the back of the chair at the desk. He toed his shoes off and turned around, watching her wriggle out of her dress and leave it in the middle of the floor. She kicked her shoes off haphazardly, stumbling over to the bed in only a pair of panties. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she flopped ungracefully onto the bed on her belly. He snorted to himself as he got undressed, climbing in beside her in his boxers.

He lay on his side facing her and she was on her stomach, arms under the pillow as she turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her as she blinked slowly at him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, it’s not fair. It's like you stepped right out of a painting,” she huffed. His eyes widened slightly, cheeks turning pink at such a compliment as he smiled.

“I could say the same thing about you,” he countered. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. She rolled over to her back then and he couldn't help himself as his eyes raked over her body. She stretched her arms above her head with a little yawn and he watched how her body moved gracefully, her back arching and her bare breasts jutting out. His hand moved of its own volition as it reached out, his finger reaching out and trailing down the valley of her breasts lightly. He watched with rapt attention as her breathing hitched and her nipples tightened from his featherlight touch. It stirred something within him that she reacted that way to him. And in his intoxicated state, he wasn't able to fight it as much as he usually did.

His eyes travelled up to her face then and she was watching him curiously, a sly smile curling her lips as he looked at her. She had mischief glinting in her eyes and he was mesmerized. She sat up and pushed him to lay on his back before straddling him, he felt himself getting hard underneath her pretty much instantly as he looked up at her. She looked divine with her lips painted such a deep red and he was pleased when she leant down and kissed him. His large hands slid down to her ass and she moaned into the kiss, grinding against him. It made a deep groan rumble in the back of his throat. She pulled away then and sat up, stroking his chest as he looked up at her adoringly. She still had that glint in her eye though and he wondered just what she was up to.

“Something happened today when I went shopping,” she said softly, looking nonchalant as she raked her nails down his chest. He squirmed under her with a soft moan, blinking at her confused.

“What?” he asked curiously. Another moan left his lips when she pinched his nipple with a devious smirk. There was something different about her. Darker. He had no idea what game she was playing but he was into it. Or at least he was until she opened her mouth again.

“A guy tried to give me his number,” her tone was careless yet she was still smirking. Almost as though she wanted to rile him up. And it worked. His eyes narrowed, jaw tightening as he glared up at her. He felt the anger clawing its way out and his hands gripped her hips roughly.

“And you didn't mention this before?” he bit out, unable to help his harsh tone. She was unphased though as she continued to tweak his nipple and despite his anger, he moaned and writhed under her. She looked more than pleased with herself.

“If I had to tell you every time a boy came on to me, we’d never have time to talk about anything else,” she grinned darkly at him. He growled, the sound almost inhuman and her grin widened. He knew what she was doing now. For some reason, she was rousing the beast inside of him and it was fucking working a treat. His eyes flashed black as he sat up, making her gasp as her face was a picture of delight. He fisted the back of her hair roughly, pulling it back a little to expose her throat as his other hand gripped her ass cheek so hard he’d probably bruise her.

“And what did you tell him?” he asked darkly, his voice dropping deeper as he stared at her. She licked her lower lip, his eyes were drawn to the movement and she squirmed on his lap. He felt it then. She was so fucking wet that she’d caused a damp patch to soak through her panties to his boxers. It made his cock twitch as desire coursed through his veins like molten lava. It was a dangerous situation. His eyes still black as the night sky as she sat there at his mercy. He could snap her neck in an instant. She knew that. But she seemed to feel like playing with fire tonight.

“I told him I’m very much taken,” she whispered breathlessly, chest heaving as her eyes watched him. His beast purred in delight at her words and he nuzzled her throat, making her moan softly.

“Good girl,” he hummed, nipping the tender skin of her exposed throat. She squirmed on top of him and they both moaned.

“Do I get a reward?” she asked with a smirk. He released her head then and she moved her face to his, her hands smoothing up his chest. He didn't say anything as he watched her, both hands now on her ass as his fingers dug into her flesh. She leant forward and nipped his lower lip. Eliciting a needy groan from him as she tugged it before releasing it.

“Since I’ve been such a good girl and all?” she continued. She rolled her hips and a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He was in his dark state and in that moment he was powerless to her. It was strange.

“What would my good girl like?” he purred, loving how her face brightened at his praise. 

“I want to try something,” she grinned at him cheekily. Before he could utter another word, she hopped off him, carelessly pulling off her panties and tossing them somewhere before she ran to her dresser. He watched the back of her, eyes on her bare ass as he admired it. She rummaged around in her top drawer, pushing her underwear until her eyes landed on what she was looking for. She scooped it up, concealing it in her hand behind her back as she sauntered back over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was fucking breathtaking, completely naked with a smile on her face. She climbed back onto the bed and sat in front of him and his curiosity was burning to know what the fuck she was up to. Suddenly there was a click and his eyes darted to her hand as he watched a blade appear. His eyes widened in shock and delight, wondering why his precious little Amy had a fucking knife that big. It wasn't a fancy athame or dagger that was used for practical purposes of magic. This was a pretty impressive switchblade that looked like it had no other purpose than to cause damage. He furrowed his brow almost confused as she pushed him to lay on his back, watching with his onyx eyes.

“When I first read your list of kinks, I wasn’t surprised to see you wanted to try knife and blood play. What did surprise me was how excited I got thinking about it,” she mused, fluttering her long lashes at him and she moved to straddle him once more. His Adam’s apple bobbed, staring at her as her words soaked into his brain. Even in his dark state, he knew what she was getting at and it wasn't lost on his demonic side the amount of trust she was putting in him in that moment. It made his chest constrict and his dick jump all at the same time.

“Are you sure?” his voice was strained and tense. His darkness wanting to just pounce on her whilst his human side wanted to make sure she was okay with this. She leant down, brushing her lips with his, relishing in how his lips chased hers greedily. She was getting off on the power from this. Making the darkness in him weak for her. 

She didn't answer his question but she sat up again, her slick folds rubbing on his cock as she did. It made him bite his lip, black eyes glaring up at her. His attention was solely on her as she smirked, holding out her arm over him. He blinked, brows furrowing wondering just where she was going with this but then his eyes widened when she put the blade to her wrist. A surge of panic went through him for a moment as she hissed, dragging the blade through her skin. But it quelled when he noticed it wasn't deep enough to cause damage. It was, however, deep enough to make her bleed and drops of the warm sticky liquid dripped onto his chest. If his eyes weren't currently completely pitch black, his pupils would have blown wide, just like hers as she stared at the blood dripping from her wrist onto him. She looked lustful, mesmerised. And it only served to turn him on more. The smell of her blood was sweet, like honey. It filled his nostrils and his body reacted with a deep primal need.

She dropped the knife to the bed for a moment, gazing down at him with a smirk. Her hands went to the blood, smearing it over his firm chest and his breathing hitched at the sensation. Then she brought her blood-covered hands to her body, and he watched with rapt interest as she palmed her own breasts, covering them in blood. He sat up slowly, watching her sly grin as she watched his reactions carefully. He knew she was getting off on this but he couldn't bring himself to care that he was playing right into her hands. He leant down, licking her breasts and tasting her sweet blood. The pair moaned and he latched onto her nipple, suckling on it for a moment as she squirmed against him and caused some delicious friction. He brought his dark eyes back to her face then, her face flushed and lips parted. He knew this whole thing was having the same effect on her as it was him. His large hand gently circled her bloody wrist, eyes not leaving hers as he brought it to his mouth. He licked the wound slowly, letting her blood bathe his tongue. It made his mouth tingle and he groaned. He could feel her get even wetter as she stared at him wide-eyed and he smirked, his tongue lapping up her beautiful blood.

His other hand cupped her cheek and she leant into his touch. He smiled devilishly at her as his lips brushed against hers. The moment was quite intimate. The trust she had for him, the way they both enjoyed this. Once upon her time, her darkness had been quite different. But he’d noticed it shifting more and more these days. Part of him wondered if it was to do with his demonic side being so present around her. She seemed to be addicted to it.

“You're intoxicating,” he murmured against her lips and her breathing hitched. He meant it though. Her blood gave him a high that rivalled anything in the world, He felt drunk on it. More affected by her life source than the alcohol he’d consumed earlier. 

“Let me taste you,” she whispered breathlessly. It shocked him for a moment. When he’d put blood play on the list he fully expected her to reject the idea. When he’d first read about it he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. And now it was happening. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her system making her brave enough to express this darker side of herself to him. Either way, he loved it.

“Anything for you,” he smirked before he kissed her. The kiss was deep as his tongue massaged hers and she could taste her own blood in her mouth. His hand splayed out on her back as he pulled her closer, feeling like he couldn't get close enough to her. He wanted to merge their souls together. Make them one. He pulled away, loving the dazed look on her face and his hand reached for the knife beside him. He raked his teeth over his lower lip before looking at her under his lashes.

“I want you to do it,” he said with a sly smirk. For a brief moment, she looked shocked, eyes wide like she hadn't expected it. Her blue eyes darted to the knife and back to him and her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“Are you sure?” she asked carefully. Mirroring his words to her. He knew though why she was worried. He just sensed it in her. She was worried about hurting him. It made his heart constrict.

“I’m sure, my love,” he smiled affectionately at her. His words melted her into a puddle as her eyes softened, a smile gracing her face. 

She took the knife and he lay back down, admiring her body with her blood smeared all over it. She looked ethereal to him in that moment and he knew she was made just for him.

“Where?” her voice was small, unsure sounding. His beast flared up at the sight of his lover looking so submissive and coy. A stark contrast to how she’d just been acting. His hand reached out and curled around her own on the knife. He was a little surprised to feel a fine tremor in her hands. The fact she was so worried to hurt him even though she had been so willing to hurt herself for his pleasure only made his affection for her grow. His sweet beautiful Amy. He brought the knife to his chest, right over his heart as his eyes never left her face. He saw how she swallowed thickly before looking at him almost hesitant. He gave her an encouraging nod as his hand left her own. She blew out a breath and pressed the knife into his skin. He hissed, back arching at the pleasure that shot through him. Her eyes snapped up to him, almost worried and he shot her a sly smirk that seemed to calm her. She dragged the knife down a few inches, making him squirm a little beneath her at the feeling. She stared at the blood pooling on his chest as she put the knife beside them once more. 

His coal eyes were boring into her, watching her with fascination as her soft fingers dipped into the blood and swirled it around his chest. She almost looked like a curious child. Her eyes snapped to him then as a sly grin crept onto her angelic face and his breathing hitched as she leant down. Her tongue laved over the blood and she moaned at the taste. Her reaction made a deep growl leave his lips as he tensed under her. He wanted so badly to be inside of her but he also wanted her to continue her experimentation. He loved that she wanted to do this with him. She lapped up the blood some more and when she leant up to face him, her lips were stained red with his blood and it made his whole body grow hotter.

“You taste like… maple syrup,” she muttered, looking almost bewildered. He couldn't even help the boyish laugh that left his lips and she giggled too. The tense and heavy moment of what they were doing lifted as they once again became just Amy and Michael. His eyes turned back to his piercing blue as he grinned at her. 

“I fucking love you,” he smiled adoringly at her. Her cheeks flushed and she gave him a shy smile. The whole thing was all lovey-dovey despite their current situation. 

They watched each other for a moment and he could see her thinking about something. He was curious and it only grew when she reached for the knife again. She grabbed his hand and placed the knife into it, looking at him with a mix of determination and mischief.

“I want you to cut me,” she said firmly. He blinked at her for a moment, brain soaking in her words. He never wanted to hurt her, to cause her pain. But this was different. She had enjoyed her pain. This was pain mixed with pleasure and he’d surely make her feel good after temporarily causing her pain. Once again he was astounded at her blind trust in him. She knew the things he had done. Seen it with her own eyes. And yet she was here, handing him a knife and asking him to make her bleed. His eyes flashed black again and she didn't seem phased. It only made her smirk wider. Proving his point that she enjoyed his demonic side in the bedroom. He couldn't even control it. The way she made him feel dragged that primal dark side of him out when he was with her, wanting to claim her, take everything she had.

She rolled off him then, laying next to him with her hair fanned out like a halo. She was so fucking beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a vision. She was everything. He knelt up, getting between her legs that she willingly parted for him. His eyes couldn't help but wander down and appreciate the view seeing how soaked she was for him. He loved the effect he had on her. His free hand stroked the inside of her thigh and made its way up to her stomach. She squirmed under his touch as she watched him with curiosity. 

“Where?” he asked, voice deep with need and want. She smirked at him asking, mirroring his earlier actions by curling her small hand around his. She put the knife between her breasts, the same place he had asked her above her heart. He had asked her to cut him there because it felt fitting. She owned his heart after all. He wanted to cut his beating heart out of his chest and give it to her as a gift, but he felt even that wouldn't be enough. She deserved more. Her asking him to mark her the same place made him feel strange. He didn't know if she knew about why he’d asked for that place specifically. But the soft look in her eyes made him think that maybe she did. They would have matching marks over their hearts, just like their matching heart tattoos on their wrists. Once again connected, bound to one another.

He exhaled a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do. He pushed down slightly, making sure not to go too deep. He watched as her lips parted in a gasp and her back arched. He was slow in his movements, watching intently as he dragged the blade down her soft skin and let the blood ooze out of the wound. He felt hungry for her blood. Like he craved it already after his taste of her. He tossed the knife to the floor, not feeling like they'd need it anymore as he leant down. Their eyes connected as his tongue darted out and licked her sensually, all the way up her wound. Her hand fisted his hair as a soft moan left her lips and his cock jumped against her slick heat. She tasted amazing. He wanted more. He wanted everything from her. He licked his way up to her neck, nipping it for good measure knowing her sweet spot. As usual, she moaned loudly and he smirked against her skin as he made his way to her lips.

“I need you,” he purred, his bloodied tongue giving her lower lip a teasing lick. She hummed in delight, back arching as she pushed her slick pussy up at his hard cock. 

“Ask nicely,” she smirked deviously at him. He’d never get used to her trying to boss him around. He didn’t take orders from anyone, especially in his dark state. But that changed with her. His demon would get on his knees and worship at her alter every fucking day.

“Please let me fuck you. Let me make you feel good,” he breathed, grinding his engorged cock against her and eliciting a needy whine from her.

“My love, my Dark Queen,” he murmured against her lips reverently. She felt high from his praise, having the Antichrist saying these things to her gave her a rush. 

“My fucking Goddess, let me worship you.  _ Please _ ,” he begged, his voice had a desperate edge to it betraying how much he needed her.

She couldn't find her words so she nodded, and with one swift motion, he was fully sheathed inside of her with a deep groan. All their teasing and erotic blood play had them both tightly wound and neither of them were under the illusion they’d last long. His hand gripped her thigh tightly, hitching it up his hip as he rut into her like an animal. Her moans bounced off the walls, as did his deep growls and grunts. It was hard and fast, fire consuming them whole. His other hand gripped her jaw tightly as he kissed her demandingly. His tongue claiming hers and swallowing her needy moans and cries. He could feel her walls fluttering around him and he was so fucking close to losing it. Her breathing got erratic, breaking from the kiss as her moans hot higher and more desperate. He was lost in her. Watching her with wide attentive eyes as her face contorted in pleasure. She was something to behold in this state and he loved the fact it was his doing. She fisted his hair and tugged harshly and the moan that left his lips was sinful. She cried out, walls clamping down around him like a vice as she found her release and her body jerked under him. After a few more harsh thrusts from him, he groaned, face in her neck as he spilled his seed inside of her, claiming her as his once more. 

The pair lay there for a moment, him still inside of her as his head rested in the crook of her neck. His eyes were blue once more and the emotion of the whole thing hit him. How she had gifted him with this, with her trust. She stroked his hair affectionately and nuzzled his head and he smiled against the skin of her neck. The moment was tender. A stark contrast the what they had just done. He leant up, noticing how tired she looked as her droopy lids struggled to stay open. He smiled adoringly at her as he kissed her lips sweetly. He couldn't find words in that moment to thank her enough for this. She hummed against his lips and he moved away a little to take in her beauty. Post-coital bliss suited her. She gave him a dopey smile. Still drunk from the alcohol and now the high he had just given her. Her hand was still in his hair as he rested his forehead on hers. The moment was sweet and he never wanted it to end. 

It had to however and he pulled out of her and lay beside her. She rolled into him, curling around him and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He was exhausted too now and he wrapped his arms around her. The pair still bloodstained but neither of them caring. She nuzzled into him more and he held her close. The day had been perfect and his emotions were running high after what they had done.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair, his fingertips stroking the soft skin on her back.

“I love you too,” she whispered sleepily against his neck. His whole body went tense, suddenly more alert and awake at her words. He blinked, wondering if he had heard right. But then she started snoring softly and he swallowed thickly. She loved him. The girl who thought she was so incapable of love had uttered those words to him in one of her vulnerable moments. When her guard was fully down. Those words that meant the fucking world to him had left her precious lips and he was stunned. His chest ached fiercely as a smile spread across his face. He was no longer tired. He was elated. He always said he didn't need her to love him. Just having her there was enough and it would have been. He was hopelessly in love with her and he would have done whatever it took to make her stick around. He hadn't expected to hear those words from her. He was dumbstruck. And all he could do was lay awake the whole night as he held her like she was a precious gem. Vowing to himself that he would never let her go. That every day she would know how loved she was by him. He had meant it when he told her she was his Dark Queen. His Goddess. He was hers. Devoted completely. And now, she was his completely too.

_ So you can drag me through Hell, _

_ If it meant I could hold your hand. _

_ I will follow you cause I'm under your spell, _

_ And you can throw me to the flames. _

_ I will follow you, I will follow you. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Some fluff before some angst-ridden chapters. You’re welcome looool**

**\--------------------------------**

A groan left Amy’s lips the next morning when her eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt like a motherfucker and the light filtering in through the window did little to help the situation. She blinked sleepily as flashes in her mind started to piece together the night before. She had been so fucking drunk. She shifted, feeling something pulling on her skin, and as she looked down, her eyes widened a little. She was covered in now dry blood that was cracking and peeling on her skin. More flashes entered her mind then. She couldn't remember everything, but what she did remember made between her thighs tingle and her cheeks flush. She couldn't believe she had been so bold with him. She’d been curious about the knife and blood thing ever since he’d suggested it but it felt so… sinful. She had been too shy to admit she wanted something that dark. But apparently, drunk Amy wasn’t so shy. 

She rolled onto her side, watching the sleeping boy curled up beside her. His face was serene as he slept. He looked like an angel even with the dried blood covering his skin. Most of the flashes from the night before entailed his onyx eyes and she was well aware she was playing with fire. He hadn't hurt her though. She had given him a knife and he hadn't plunged it into her chest even when he was at his darkest. It made her heart jump at the thought. Even his demon wasn't completely evil. She reached out and brushed his golden hair from his eyes as she admired him. His lashes fluttered open then and as his bright blues looked at her, a bright smile graced his face. It made him look so young and boyish.

“Good morning.” he murmured sleepily. She smiled at him as he scooted a little closer.

“Good morning,” she replied softly. Her head was still hurting but it wasn't that bad that it was ruining her morning. She was grateful.

He leant forward and kissed her lips sweetly and she was all too happy to accept his kiss. The pair of them sleepy and just enjoying each other. When he pulled away, his face stayed right next to hers as his hand stroked her neck softly.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes, relishing in the moment before she leaned in and kissed him again. When she moved away his blue eyes were watching her somewhat expectantly and it confused her. It made her stomach twist and unsettle. Why did it look like he wanted her to say it back? He’d never looked at her this way after he said it to her. It made her uncomfortable, worrying that maybe he was growing tired of it now. 

“We went a little wild last night huh?” she asked with a sheepish smile as she tried to steer the subject somewhere else. Michael furrowed his brow a little as he looked at her somewhat disappointed and it only made her heart still. Fearing he was going to say something.

“Do you regret it?” he asked with a careful tone. She gave him a smile and shook her head.

“I don't remember everything, but I enjoyed what I do remember,” she snorted with flushed cheeks. 

She sat up then and he stared at her back as his heart sank. She didn't remember. He had fully expected her to utter those words again to him this morning, heart filled with the hope he may hear them again. But she didn't even remember saying them in the first place. He had to remind himself that she had been very vulnerable last night after the alcohol and what they had done. She had let her guard down completely at that moment and she meant those words. But now her guard was back up and she was back to feeling like the girl who wasn't capable of feeling love. He tried not to let it devastate him. Because he knew underneath it all, she did feel that way. She had told him so. And it gave him hope that one day she would feel safe enough to tell him again. He needed to not be selfish this time. To make her uncomfortable or push her, in fear of losing her. So instead he opted to cling onto the fact she had said those words even just once and counted himself lucky that she had. Even if she never found it in her to tell him again he would cherish the night before.

The rest of the day passed by without much event. They showered together, taking time and care to wash the blood from each other. They both had marks now above their hearts and Michael hadn't been able to take his eyes off hers, once again reminding himself how lucky he was. That even without words, she had shown him in that moment how deeply she cared for him. The academy had been oddly quiet all day as everyone stayed in their rooms to recover from the night before. Amy and Michael had locked themselves away watching movies as she lay with her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. But as dinner time came around the school was once again full of life now the hangovers had gone. He felt so awkward and weird being around so many people once again. But people had smiled and said hi to him as they entered the dining room. He remembered how relaxed he’d been at the party, conversing with many people he hadn't spared a glance to before then. Part of him wished he wasn't so socially awkward or self-conscious about every move he made. But most of him was just happy to sit by Amy’s side and soak her in as she chatted to her two best friends.

By night time, Amy had a pit in her stomach. She had worried herself senseless over the look on Michael's face that morning. Why had he looked at her that way? What if he left her because she didn't say it back? She couldn't seem to get out of her own head. She walked into their bathroom once they got there, ignoring the confused look from Michael and she locked the door. She just needed a minute. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt like she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She felt lost and confused. She was terrified she was going to lose him for her inability to love him. She broke out of her thoughts when pain rippled through her abdomen and it made her cry out in shock. Really? Now? She should have known her period would come when she least it expected it. At least she’d have a few days before it got worse and she bled. She was startled when Michael transmuted in the bathroom looking worried.

“What is it?” he asked panicked. She blinked at him confused for a moment before she realised he’d heard her.

“Period,” she stated with a frown. Trying to push all of her worries to the side for now. She let him lead her back out to the bedroom and got her in bed while he went to get a tea from Zoe. She really didn't need this bullshit when she was already feeling fragile.

Two days passed by with her laid up in bed and her over-emotional state only added to her suffering. He was done with her, she was sure of it. The tea made her so tired that when she woke up, he’d already be gone for class. He wouldn't return until after dinner and then he’d lay in bed with her. But he seemed so distant. He didn't come up between classes to check on her and it just felt like he was slipping from her grasp. She was sitting on her bed crying as fucking usual. She had been so overwhelmingly sad that she hadn't even been horny. Michael hadn’t worn his hoodie today and she had it on, letting his fiery scent soothe her aching heart. She wondered how she’d cope when he left her. Without his soothing scent or silky voice. His bright blue eyes. It only brought another wave of tears that seemed to never end.

The bedroom door opened and her watery eyes looked over, seeing Michael come in. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he walked in and started taking his shoes off. He’d given up on asking her what was wrong since her only answer would be hormones. But to her, it seemed like more distance. She stood up on shaky legs, slightly out of it from the tea. He took his jacket off and turned around, tilting his head as she just watched him with sad eyes.

“Michael…” she whispered. It turned into a pitiful sob though and she covered her mouth with her hand. His face fell as he looked at her. She looked tiny, swamped in nothing but his large black hoodie. He took a step towards her, hesitant like he was worried she would break if he touched her.

“Please don't leave me,” she cried helplessly. If she was in her right mind her mouth wouldn't have opened at all. But right now she was very vulnerable and upset.

Michael’s eyes widened as he looked at her like she’d grown another head.

“What? Leave you? Why would I do that?” he asked incredulously. Her tearful eyes looked at him and it felt like someone stabbed him in the heart at the look on her face. He had no idea where the hell this was coming from.

“You're tired of me! I know you are! I saw your face the other day, when I didn't say it back! I can’t-” her sentence was cut off as her lungs squeezed painfully. Of course, now was the time a panic attack would arise. She hadn’t had one for years. She stumbled back, gasping for air as she felt like she was being smothered. Michael darted to her, noticing her struggling to breathe and she fell to her knees. He followed her to the floor as he cradled her face.

“Amy? What's happening?!” he asked frantically. He hadn't had time to fully comprehend what she had said before she suddenly couldn't breathe. Right now all he could focus on was the fact she was gasping for air.

“Z-Zoe,” she wheezed out. He nodded, transmuting right out of the room. 

She braced her hands on the floor as she tried her hardest to suck in air but it wasn't working. Her vision was going spotty as her chest heaved. Zoe suddenly appeared right in front of her and copied Michael’s motions of cradling her face as she looked at her.

“Shit,” the girl muttered, shaking her head.

“What's wrong with her?!” Michael’s eyes were wide and panicked as he stared at the two.

“Panic attack,” Zoe replied as she sat on the floor in front of Amy.

“Amy! Listen to me okay? You’re okay, just breathe. You're okay, you're safe,” Zoe soothed in a calming voice. Michael watched the exchange with a heavy heart. Had this been his fault? Her words were now soaking into his brain. She thought he was going to leave her all because he hadn't hidden his disappointment well. She felt pressured by him and now she was struggling to breathe. The guilt was weighing heavy on him and he swallowed thickly feeling tears sting his blue eyes.

“Good girl, that's it, nice and slow. You can do it. Me and Michael are right here, you're safe,” Zoe soothed. Michael watched with wide eyes as Amy’s eyes drifted to him, looking almost frantic like she thought he’d be gone. It only hurt him further. 

He stepped closer to her, his glassy eyes pained.

“I’m here Amy, just breathe,” he pleaded brokenly. He watched as Zoe stroked the girl’s hair softly and Amy's breathing slowed down little by little. When she could finally breathe again, she burst into tears as she clutched onto Zoe desperately. Wailing into the girl’s shoulder. Zoe was surprised but wasted no time in holding her close and stroking her hair. She looked over Amy's shoulder to Michael who stood there with his lower lip quivering as he watched her. 

“Michael, could you give us a moment?” Zoe asked carefully. His brow furrowed for a moment, not liking the idea of leaving her in this state. But the look in Zoe's eyes was firm and he found himself nodding, wiping his eyes before he left the room.

Zoe helped Amy into bed again and after ten minutes her crying subsided to sniffles and Zoe could finally move to look at her.

“Amy… what happened?” Zoe asked with furrowed brows. As much as the girl was usually a mess during this time of the month, this was different. She hadn’t had a panic attack in so long and she knew something had to have triggered it.

“He's going to leave me,” she whispered with a shaky voice. She sounded so broken that it ached Zoe’s heart.

“What? Michael?” she asked incredulously. Amy just nodded and lowered her head as more tears fell down her cheeks.

“Why would you think that?” Zoe frowned.

“Because I’m broken. I can't love anyone and it's not enough for him anymore. Zoe, I’m gonna lose him and I can't deal with it,” she started sobbing again and Zoe grabbed her hand.

“Did he say that to you?” Zoe asked. Amy looked up at her then and frowned before shaking her head.

“No, but I can just feel it,” she admitted sadly.

“Amy, I don't think he’s going to leave you. He thinks the world of you. He just transmuted himself down into my room wailing about how he thought you were dying,” she said with a dry snort. It hadn't been funny at the time, she thought she was genuinely on the brink of death. But clearly, Michael didn't know about panic attacks or that Amy had suffered them at one time. Amy blinked at her for a moment, letting the words sink in.

“Maybe he still cares, but he's gonna leave. I don't even know what love is Zoe, how am I supposed to say it back? He deserves more than this,” she lamented. Zoe shifted to face her fully, still holding her hand.

“How do you know he loves you?” Zoe asked. Amy frowned deeply at the weird question and looked back down at their hands.

“He tells me,” she shrugged.

“What else? How does he show you he loves you?” she asked. Amy blinked for a moment, her mind thinking over the question for a while.

“He does a lot of things, but it's more just… I don't know how to explain it. I can just feel it. The way he looks at me. Myrtle once said he looks at me like I hung the moon and painted the stars just for him,” she murmured softly. It made a dull ache appear in her chest.

“You mean the same way you look at him?” Zoe countered with a smirk. Amy chewed her lower lip and shrugged.

“How do you feel when you think about him?” Zoe asked softly.

“I care about him. More than I have anyone. When I’m with him, he makes me feel so… warm and safe. Like nothing bad can happen. He’s the most amazing soul I’ve ever met. When he smiles, it makes my insides feel all weird. I feel like I can't live without him,” she admitted honestly. When she looked back at Zoe she was grinning at her and it only confused her.

“Amy, I’m not you but honestly, that sounds like love to me,” she said with a warm smile.

“But… it can't be. I’m not capable of it Zoe,” she protested.

“Why? Because of everything you went through? Amy, it doesn't mean you can't love someone. I mean you also said you thought no one would love you and look, the boy’s head over heels for you! You're not broken or damaged by your past. You just don't know what love is. But everything you just said to me, that's how I felt about Kyle. And I know I loved him,” a sad look passed over Zoe’s face at the mention of her once boyfriend and Amy's heart raced.

“Fuck… I actually love him,” she muttered incredulously, as if only just considering it for the first time.

She had genuinely thought it wasn't something she could do. That her heart was cold and it would remain frozen in the confines of her ribcage for as long as she roamed the earth. But the feelings she had for him, they weren't anything she had ever felt with people she had been with. Not even Ryan. She remembered getting jealous over Jessica when she touched him. Even now, having a panic attack over the simple thought he would leave her. Her feelings ran deeper than she first thought. Now she mulled around the idea around that she wasn't broken, that she could be capable of love. It was like her mind realised just how deeply she cared for the boy. She fucking loved him and she had been blind to it this whole time.

After Zoe left, Amy sat on the bed with more clarity than she’d ever had. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner now that she knew. Because she looked at Michael the exact same way he looked at her. Everything seemed so clear now. Her blue orbs wandered to the door as Michael came back in. His eyes were red-rimmed and he sniffled, showing her he had been crying. He looked at her warily making no move to go to her as he stood at the foot of the bed.

“Amy… I’m-” he started with a shaky voice.

“Wait, just… sit down, please? We need to talk,” she said softly. His eyes widened and he looked frightful as he sat down. He was convinced she was going to leave him for what he had done. For how he had made her feel. He was a monster and he didn't deserve her. And now she knew that. A painful lump was situated in his throat as his glassy eyes stared at her.

“When we first started this thing, I told you I couldn't love someone. You saw some of my memories, you know why. I act like it doesn't bother me, like what happened never mattered. But it does. I've always felt broken. Cold. I didn't know what love was so I didn't think I’d ever be able to feel it,” she started. He nodded, toying with his hands as his lower lip wavered. This felt very much like a break-up speech and it made his stomach churn.

“I was scared. You're just… so fucking amazing and hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I was powerless to stop what was going on with us. I started caring for you more and more. It was different to anything I ever had with other people. And every time you told me you loved me, you never expected me to say it back. I was so grateful for it. Not to feel pressured or scared. But then… the other morning, I saw your face after you said it,” she furrowed her brows a little and his heart sank as he looked at her. He had been so stupid. He had been selfish and he hadn't hidden it well and now he’d ruined everything.

“The more I thought about it, the more scared I got. That you were tired of me. That you were sick of me not saying it back. I know you deserve more than that. You deserve everything and I couldn't give you what you wanted. I thought you’d finally realised it and you were going to leave,” she admitted softly.

A deep frown etched on his face as his shaky hand darted out and took hers.

“I’d never leave you no matter what,” he insisted desperately. Her eyes widened a little at his tone, the panic on his face and she smiled warmly at him.

“I know that now. And you know how much of a mess I get when I’m due my period and things just got out of hand today with my thoughts. I haven’t had a panic attack in years and the thought of losing you… it fucking scared me. And then, I talked to Zoe,” she said carefully. A dark look passed his face and she felt him grip her hand tighter.

“And she told you to leave me,” he stated, like he thought it was a fact. She snorted and the amused noise made his eyes snap up to hers as he furrowed his brow.

“No, she opened my eyes,” she said firmly. His confused look only grew as he looked at her, now not understanding at all what was going on. She crawled over to him and straddled his lap and despite his confusion, his hands found her hips. He didn't know if this was the last time he’d get to touch them and the thought made his black heart bleed.

She cupped his cheeks and he blinked his watery eyes at her, waiting for the words he knew were coming. Waiting for her to say he needed to go away and never come back. 

“Michael… I…” her voice was shaky as she tried to compose herself, to gather the courage to say the words. All he could do was stare at her as the weight grew in his chest.

“Fuck, I love you, okay? And… And I might not be able to say it every day, or whenever you say it to me. My brain is still trying to adjust to the fact I can actually love someone. But that doesn’t mean I don't. Because I do. I fucking love you Michael Langdon so you’re stuck with me now,” she stated with a slight smirk on her lips. He gaped at her in total shock. Those were the words he had not expected and he was dumbstruck for a moment as he blinked at her. Her smirk faded as she watched him and she felt nervous.

“Shit Michael, say something,” she pleaded under her breath. Her tone was worried and it snapped him out of his daze. His lower lip quivered as his eyes shone with tears and he pulled her closer, hiding his face in her neck as he started sobbing. She sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. He was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe and she stroked his hair soothingly, not knowing what to say.

He pulled his face away and his cheeks were damp, but he was smiling at her and it was the most glorious thing she had ever seen.

“I thought… I thought you were going to leave me. Because I-I made you have a panic attack. I’m a monster and you know I am and I thought-” he started rambling through his tears. She shushed him with a soft kiss and his relaxed under her touch. It was a short and sweet kiss and she moved away, her thumbs stroked his salty tears away.

“You're not a monster Michael, and I’m not leaving you. You're not a monster at all. I had a panic attack because my head got carried away and I care about you too much to lose you. It's me and you forever remember?” she smiled at him. He nodded, his fingers stroking the skin on her lower back as he looked up at her adoringly.

“I know you’ve done bad things, but you've got good in you. I've seen it. Even your demonic side has good in it. People make mistakes all the time. Its fucking  _ human _ . And I’ll be there every step of the way no matter what. No matter how many slip-ups happen. I’ll be here. Remember how I told you the day after we met that it speaks volumes to me that you're here and you're trying?” she asked softly. He nodded and sniffled, giving her that look again. The one she told Zoe about.

“I meant it and I still do. You've done awful things because people used and exploited you. You've dealt with so much heartbreak and abandonment. Yet you haven't let it define you. You're here now with us. With me. I’m not expecting you to be holier than thou now you're here with the coven. But no one is all good or all evil, even the fucking Antichrist. I’ve seen it with my own eyes and your dad can fucking fight me if he says otherwise,” she smirked wryly. He laughed and shook his head at her. He couldn't believe how he got so lucky to have her in his life. His constant. His stable safe space. Someone who believed he wasn't fully evil but yet understood that he wasn't fully good either. She was everything he had ever craved and needed in his life and now he finally found her. She was amazing in every sense of the word. His life companion. His soul mate. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Shits about to get real from now on. The events in this chapter are kind of a catalyst for things that will snowball. I’ve had this part of the story thought out for a while. It kind of came to me and it mapped itself out to where I’m going with the whole thing. Didn't expect any of it but that's just how it goes haha.**

**There's a clear divide in this chapter from my usual mostly Amy but some Michael POV and then just Michaels. There's an overlap in something that happens so it was just easier to write it with a clear break like that.**

**Warning that there’s sexual assault in this chapter and I don't wanna warn later chapters, so obviously the issue will be present in a couple of chapters as said assault is dealt with.**

**\-------------------------**

The sun was high in the sky in the garden as Amy, Michael and their two best friends sat in the grass. Michael was leaning against the large tree with Amy cradled between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. Mallory was sat beside of them whilst Coco lay sunning herself in the grass. Amy had her oversized shades on as she read from the book in her hand. Mallory was also reading. The pair were learning more Latin and conversing with each other. Michael was just soaking her in with his arms wound around her. The mood was relaxed and the four of them were soaking it in before they had to head out. The academy was going on a sort of field trip later in the day. There was a forest and a lake nearby that apparently was cursed by a witch centuries ago. It was part of their history lesson. Amy was excited to go and see it, as she always was when it came to her history. But for now, she was just happy to enjoy the company of her three favourite people in the sun.

She was wearing a high waisted black maxi skirt that had a slit either side. She’d bought it the last time she went shopping. She decided on her plum Doc Martens today instead of the usual black combat boots and finished the look off with a black off the shoulder crop top. Having Michael on his knees for her with his head under her skirt had been the reward for her outfit. She decided she’d definitely wear it again sometime soon. She’d seen how his eyes darkened and drank her in when he saw her after she got dressed. She didn't know what hit her before he pounced. 

She was listening to Mallory practice one of the words she kept struggling with when she heard voices. She looked through her dark glasses and noticed Jessica and her sister walking out with Cordelia. Amy scrunched her face up at her being back. She knew it would only be a matter of time but it didn't mean she had to like it.

“Yay, the bitch is back,” she snorted to herself. Mallory looked over and rolled her eyes at the twins. Amy returned back to reading her book but Michael was watching Jessica carefully. They had stopped in front of a rose bush as Cordelia spoke to them but Jessica wasn't paying attention, she was glaring their way. Michael was feeling a little devious that morning and as his eyes locked onto the brunettes, he leant down and nuzzled Amy's neck. Amy sighed in contentment, no idea her boyfriend was just trying to piss off the twin. He saw how Jessica’s back stiffened, her face growing colder. He smirked, nipping at the delicate skin of his lover's neck and making her gasp and giggle. He couldn't help himself. Jessica seemed to have an issue with Amy being with him and he was proving his point that he belonged to Amy and only Amy. Michael quirked a brow at the brunette who was glaring so hard he thought she might combust. Her eyes narrowed and he smirked before taking his eyes off her and just continuing to soak up Amy's presence.

Hours later saw everyone at the clearing of the lake. It had a large field full of grass and flowers with the lake situated along one side of it. They had been walking around the forest as Zoe and Myrtle all told them about Elizabeth Humphries. She had been around 19 when she cursed the land with her very last breath as she was murdered after the village that was once here found out she was a witch. After she died, everyone in the village died painfully. And ever since then, no one had been able to step foot through the iron gates at the entrance of the place. Unless they were witches of course since Elizabeth harboured no ill will to any sisters of hers. It had been a tense moment when they got to the gate. Amy hadn't been sure if Michael had been able to come through with them. She and Michael had been the last ones and she noticed him fidgeting, seemingly worried about it too. Only a few of the coven knew his true nature, the rest thought he was just a powerful warlock that Cordelia had decided to take in because he had no one else. But Amy watched with bated breath as he took a step forward and surprised them by being able to cross the threshold. He’d looked at her with wide eyes seemingly in shock as she grinned at him. Myrtle had scoffed, telling him of course he’d be able to cross, he was one of them now and Elizabeth could sense it. It seemed to make the boy slightly emotional and he’d done nothing but cling to Amy’s hand for the rest of the day.

Now their lesson was finished it was time for their picnic. Amy was super excited about it and the field they were in was lush and green. It made her smile, always one to love nature. She stood looking out at the view, watching how the sun bounced off the deep blue lake water. Michael had his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“It's so beautiful here,” Amy murmured. Michael hummed in agreement and kissed the side of her face sweetly, making her smile.

“Michael! Can you be a dear and help out with these?” Myrtle called from the cars. They were parked on the other side of the field. He heaved a sigh but didn't protest. It amused Amy greatly how he sometimes seemed afraid of Myrtle. With one last kiss to her head, he was gone. Her blue eyes scanned the landscape. It was hard to know this place was cursed to people that weren’t witches. It was so fucking beautiful. She stepped closer to the water's edge as she looked down. It looked deep, the blue dark as it rippled with the breeze. 

“I bet you think you’re so fucking clever,” a cold voice stared from behind her. Amy rolled her eyes, not even needing to look to know who it belonged to. 

“And why’s that Jessica?” she sighed sounding bored. She didn't even turn to look at the girl. She knew it was only a matter of time before this happened but she wished it wasn’t today. She had been enjoying herself.

“I got suspended because of you! My parents are mad at me, they cut off my credit cards and everything!” the girl hissed. Amy turned to face her then and gave her a deadpan look.

“The only one who got you suspended was  _ you _ , Jessica. Because you don't know what the word no means,” she stated with a quirked brow. She saw how the girl’s face flushed with anger as she glared at her.

“I saw him first!” Jessica seethed with wild eyes. Amy couldn't even stop the scoff leaving her lips even if she wanted to. It only seemed to enrage the girl more.

“Maybe you did but you know what? He didn’t see you. He doesn’t like you that way and you need to let that settle into your fucking head because it’s getting old. He doesn't care about you, Jessica,” Amy said coldly, having enough of her shit.

“Because he cares about you right? He doesn't give a shit about you, he's using you for your body because you've got some kind of enchanted pussy or something. He’ll get bored of you and leave, just like everyone else in your life. You don't mean shit to anyone,” Jessica spat venomously. Amy clenched her jaw as she stood up taller.

“Are you really that desperate that you're clinging onto someone who doesn't even like you? Is it that hard to find someone who actually likes you?” Amy scoffed incredulously.

“He does like me. I know he does, and soon he's gonna drop your ass when he gets bored of you warming his bed and that's when he’ll come crawling to me,” Jessica smirked maliciously at her.

“You’re like a child not getting her own way. It isn't looks that attracted him to me and not you. It’s not who was most popular back at school, it’s not who gave give him the flirtiest fucking smile. It was my soul. He liked my soul. And you know what he told me? That you, Jessica, have an ugly fucking soul. And that's why he’d never look at you like he looks at me,” Amy stated slowly with burning eyes.

She saw the moment the girl in front of her snapped. She expected a slap to the face or maybe having her hair pulled. However, she didn't expect the dark growl leaving the girls lips as she shoved her, sending her flying into the deep water behind of her. Amy gasped, her limbs flailing as she tried her best to keep above water but it was no use. Gravity started to pull her under. All her life she wished she had a normal family. Normal parents that taught her normal things like how to ride a bike or how to fucking swim. One time it would have come in handy is right then. But of course, they hadn't taught their burden of a daughter how to swim. And now, as her limbs flailed around desperately, her lack of knowledge on how to swim would be the death of her. It seemed the more she panicked and tried to reach the surface, the worse it got and the further down she started to sink. Her lungs were filling with water and the pain was immense. It felt like they were being filled with fire that was consuming her from the inside out. She clawed at her chest desperately but it was no use. She started growing weak as her small lungs filled with more and more water. Darkness danced along her vision and the last thought she had was about the boy with the sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes. Then darkness took hold of her.

**\----------------**

Michael was at one of the cars at the other end of the field. Zoe and Myrtle were at the other a little further away as they chatted among themselves. He grabbed the large picnic basket as he watched the pair. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched the woman with the crazy hair. Her earlier words had given him a wave of acceptance from her that he didn't even realise he was seeking. But it made him feel good to know that he was seen as one of them. A place he finally felt welcome. He suddenly heard a loud splash and his head whipped around confused, not understanding what was going on. Mallory was running towards Jessica who was standing right near the water.

“What the hell are you doing, you know Amy can't swim!” Mallory shrieked, full of terror. The words hit him like a tonne of bricks and the basket fell from his hands. He didn't stop to think about anything as he ran over, fear coursing through his veins. The splash had been Amy, and he knew just as Mallory did that she couldn't swim. They’d talked about it once. 

He dived in without sparing anyone a glance. The water was cold but he paid it no mind as he opened his eyes, ignoring how they stung from the water. He couldn't see her anywhere in the dark water and continued swimming downwards, trying to ignore the paralyzing terror that was seizing at him. As he got further down, he finally saw her. There floating just above the bed of the lake was his lover. Hair around her head like a halo as her skirt shifted with the water. And her blue eyes were staring at him. But they weren’t, not really. Because they held no life in them and it made his dark heart feel like it was being ripped to shreds. He swam down to her, scooping her in his arms as he quickly swam back up. He broke the surface of the water and gasped, heaving in harsh breaths as he made his way back to the edge of the grass. Hands helped grab Amy, he didn't know who they belonged to, he couldn't bring himself to care. He hauled himself onto the grass beside of her as a gut-wrenching sob left him.

“No, no, no!” he screamed, so full of anguish as her dead eyes glared at him. He clasped his hands on her chest, pushing down, determined to fucking bring her back. She couldn't leave, it wasn't fair. He was sobbing helplessly as he did chest compressions, only just registering the murmuring and crying going on around him as the others gathered around. Nothing was happening though, she wasn't coming back. He heard some talking and then Mallory knelt on her other side. She was crying too and she muttered things under her breath, blowing into Amy's mouth. He knew what she was doing. Vitalum Vitalis. Yet nothing worked. She frowned, her breathing hitched as she tried again.

“It’s not working!” she sobbed desperately. A broken sob left his lips again then as his mind tried to go through all the options. He knew he was more powerful and his body wracked with sobs as he leant near his lifeless love's face as he cradled it like she was made of glass, uttering the incantation before blowing into her mouth. Yet again, nothing. His heart was thumping wildly against his ribcage and he felt sick. He needed to fix it, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't leave him here all alone. it wasn't a fucking option.

“Descensum,” he muttered, eyes wild as his whole body shook.

“Michael that's dangerous,” Zoe frowned with a shaky voice. He only just realised she was sitting beside him, tears running down her face but she was holding his arm like she was trying to comfort him.

“I don't care! You know I can do it, I’ve done it before. I’m not leaving her behind,” he snarled, ripping himself away from her. Hell was his domain after all. He wasn't letting her go like this. 

He lay down, ignoring everyone completely as he chanted the incantation. He was so desperately trying to ignore the painful ache in his heart and how the image of her lifeless body wouldn't leave his mind. He was getting her back. It was going to be okay. When he next opened his eyes, he was stood in a long hallway littered with doors. He’d been here before when he got back Misty. He wiped his eyes as he stumbled a little, leaning against the wall. The pain was overwhelming him and it was causing him physical pain. What if he couldn't find her? What if she wasn't here or he couldn't bring her back? Mallory was strong and she couldn't bring her back. He failed to bring her back himself using Vitalum Vitalis. What if he failed with this too? He screamed and all the doors in the hallway shook violently. The noise loud and full of anguish as he tried to unleash his pain to free himself of it. His chest was heaving as he willed the beast to rise. Because anger was so much fucking easier to deal with than this unbearable sadness he was feeling. He tried to focus on the fact that someone had done this to her. That bitch Jessica had pushed his love into the lake knowing she couldn't swim. And when he would get his hands on her she would wish she was dead. 

The plan worked as his anger flared dangerously. The beast coming to the surface and turning his eyes black. But it helped him finally move his feet as he set off on finding her like he needed to. Because if he couldn't, he wasn't going back. He hovered his hands over the doors as he passed, knowing he would feel it when he came to it. He felt like he'd been walking down the hall for a lifetime when he finally stopped. His arms tingled like crazy but it wasn't just that. It was the smell. Lavender and the smell just before rain. His hand clutched the doorknob as he wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

It was all black. Just like the dream she had that he was privy to that one time. Nothing but empty black that surrounded him. He let his feet guide him, taking him to her. He saw something in the distance then. There was a spotlight that seemed to shine out of nowhere with a bed in the middle and two figures. It almost looked like a show on stage with the light and he made his way over. But as he got next to them, he stopped completely. He was still hidden in the deep inky landscape of the shadows but his heart seized up at the scene before him. Amy was sat on the bed sobbing helplessly and a fake version of himself stood towering over her. Fake Michael’s eyes were black and he had a sinister smirk on his face. A smirk he knew all too well but never once had it been directed at the girl cowering on the bed. He wanted to move closer but his feet wouldn't move an inch.

“Poor little Amy. You think anyone will miss you?” Fake Michael asked mockingly. He gripped her jaw so tight that she yelped in pain and it made Michael's blood boil yet his feet still wouldn't move.

“Your family won't miss you, your coven won't miss you. And I sure as fuck won’t miss you,” he laughed gleefully as he leant right close to her face. Another soft sob left her lips, more tears down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

“You're pathetic you know that? So desperate and needy for love. Even your parents didn't love you, what makes you think I would? You're nothing but a warm hole for me to stuff my cock and even with that you're not that good,” he grinned wickedly at her, digging his nails into her flesh and making her bleed.

“You don’t mean a thing to anybody. It’s almost tragic. Almost. You're just a waste of space and its amusing you thought you'd ever mean anything to me. I mean… don't you know who I am?!” he laughed maniacally as he finally let go of her face. 

Michael watched in horror as the girl cowered away with blood on her face. This was her personal hell?  _ Him _ ? The demon version of him telling her he never cared and she was worthless? It made his heart clench and his lower lip trembled, his eyes turning back to blue once more. 

“And now, you're going to give me what I want and let me use you, just like you always do. Because you're so desperate it’s pathetic,” fake Michael chuckled as he pushed her onto her back and hitched up her skirt. 

“No! Please not again!” she cried out, trying to push him off. It was no use though, he was much stronger than her and he pinned her hands above her head harshly with one of his hands as the other reached to undo his pants.

“I said no!” she shrieked desperately as she bucked wildly, trying to get him off her to no avail. Real Michael watched, bile rising in his throat as she screamed, the demon wearing his skin shoving his cock into her without her consent. 

It snapped him out of his sadness and fear at watching it, his anger clawing its way from his chest at a rapid rate. His eyes flashed black and he clenched his fist, watching as the fake version of himself’s head exploded. Amy shrieked, blood splattering all over her face as the body fell on top of her. She shoved it off, letting it hit the floor with a thud. She looked around with wild eyes, clearly noticing this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Michael was well aware that time worked different down here. He dreaded to think how many times that wretched thing had defiled her wearing his face. It made him feel sick. He stepped closer, coming out of the shadows and her eyes landed on him. Wide and fearful as she scooted back on the bed.

“Please! No more! Please!” she begged through her broken sobs. It made his heart clench painfully as he walked over to the bed.

“Amy… it's me,” despite his eyes still being black, his voice wavered as he took in her battered appearance and her traumatised face. 

She looked at him warily, eyes scanning his face desperately.

“I came to get you,” he whispered as he sat on the bed, the lump in his throat growing. He was terrified she hated him now and he wouldn't blame her for a second. It hadn't been him to do that to her but it was someone pretending to be him. He was scared she would look at his face now and forever be reminded of the horrors she endured down here. She blinked at him for a moment and his lip trembled, rejection rippling through his body like lava. He was startled when she tackled him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his neck. The relief that flowed through him was immense. That she knew it was really him. That she wasn't scared of him.

“You came for me,” she sobbed, sounding so incredulous he was almost offended.

“Of course I did. I’d follow you no matter where you went,” he murmured as he inhaled her scent, burying his nose into her hair. The relief he felt in that moment, having her in his arms once again, he didn't even have words for it. He had been so scared it was all over.

He held her for a while, soaking her in and letting her cry as much as she needed. The only reason he wasn't sobbing like a baby was the anger he was holding onto. For the girl that did this to her, for the demon now lay on the floor without a head. His eyes were still black despite his hold on her as he stroked her hair. She finally moved away and wiped her eyes with shaky hands and he looked at her carefully.

“Amy… you know- you know that wasn't really me. I’d never say those things, I’d never do… that,” he muttered with a clenched jaw. She nodded, taking his hand in hers softly.

“I know. The first time… I knew it wasn't really you. Even your demon has good in him,” she replied softly. Her words sucked the air out of his lungs, eyes turning bright blue as he looked at her. How after all this she had endured at the hands of someone wearing his skin, she still trusted him so blindly, so fiercely. It was overwhelming.

“Let's take you home,” he said, his voice cracking as he stood up. She stood too and stumbled a little, pain flashing across her face. He scooped her up in his arms carefully, letting his feet carry them back to the door.

Michael sat up gasping for air, coming back topside after his little visit to hell. But as his eyes darted to the girl next to him, her body was still lifeless.

“No! It should have worked!” he yelled desperately as he crawled over to her. The others looked scared as they stood around. Coco, Mallory and Zoe sat beside her body. 

“Amy please!” Michael sobbed. Had he failed? Why didn't it work? Amy started choking, water pouring out of her mouth and Zoe quickly turned her to her side to let it all out of her. His body sagged for a moment at the relief that she was back. He hadn't failed. But now his task had been completed, his eyes turned to the girl responsible who was stood there looking shocked. She almost looked remorseful but it wasn't enough for him. 

“You bitch!” he snarled, diving at her and tackling her to the floor. He heard the commotion behind him but paid no mind as he wrapped his large hands around the brunette’s throat. She was thrashing, trying to fight him to no avail as she looked at him completely frightened. She was seeing his black eyes for the first time. He revelled in her fear. He felt hands trying to pry him away but he didn't move an inch as people called to him to stop.

“Michael stop!” he heard a hoarse voice call out frightfully. A voice he loved so much. He obeyed her command without a second thought, letting go of the bitch’s neck and watching as she coughed and sucked in air greedily.

“You'll get what's coming to you, mark my words,” he growled at her before standing. He blinked, eye blue once more before he walked passed everyone who was watching. He crouched back beside Amy looking at her warily, not knowing if she would be upset with him now. But she crawled into his lap, clinging to him as her body trembled. The coldness of his wet body didn’t bother him one bit, but she was freezing. The only person that came to the aid of Jessica was her sister. They hadn't wanted him to kill her, but none of them wanted her around after what she did. She had murdered one of their own, even if Amy was technically back now. 

Michael held her tightly as she shivered and clung onto him and he relished in her closeness.

“I want to go home,” she murmured weakly. He nodded, and without a word, he left everyone behind as he transmuted them to their room. He drew a hot bath for her, wanting to warm her up. He had every intention of leaving her to bathe by herself, figuring after everything she had been through with a fake version of himself she would want to be alone. But she had grasped his wrist and begged him to stay. Begged him so fiercely that he felt his chest feel tight to the point it hurt. So he got in with her, her back to his chest just how they had been that morning when neither of them knew what awaited them that day. His arms wound around her middle tightly as they soaked in the hot water.

And then, she sobbed. Amy's sobs, painful gut-wrenching sobs that ripped his insides to nothing but shreds and he sobbed too. He sobbed for his own pain. For losing her even for a brief moment. The fear at how easy it had been for her to be taken from him. The pain of knowing her personal hell was him. He cried for her, for everything she went through. He just cried. They both stayed in the tub for over an hour, sobbing until they had no more tears left. When they got out, he dried her off with a towel taking great care to be gentle. She had no wounds now, but her mental scars were worse and he knew that. She was quiet but allowed him to dry her off and pull his sleep shirt over her head, knowing she liked to sleep in it sometimes. He took her to bed and spooned her, his hand over her heart as if to reassure himself it was still beating. She had fallen asleep almost instantly after all her body had been through. But he couldn't sleep. He lay there all night holding her as the tears came again. It was easy to forget how fragile she was. He was the Antichrist, it took a lot to kill him. But despite her being a witch, it was much easier for something to happen to her. And he hated it. He wanted to find a way to fix that, even if it meant talking to his father who he knew wasn't pleased with him. He didn't care. He needed to ensure she would be by his side always because he couldn't go through this again. He’d suffered too much loss in his life and none of it compared to the pain he had felt when he dragged her lifeless body from the lake. That was his own personal hell. A life without her. And he would make sure Jessica would pay dearly for fucking with what was his. 


	26. Chapter 26

Everything was a mess and Amy hated it. It was four days after she died and she still couldn't wrap her head around it. But things were only getting worse. Michael wouldn't leave her alone for even a second. At one point she’d had to scream at him because she couldn't even go for a piss in peace. She knew he was dealing with his own shit about what happened but he was being more clingy than usual and she felt smothered by him. Cordelia had ruled that Jessica was to be burned at the stake. Everyone agreed, especially Michael. But Amy, she didn't. It had shocked everyone when she told Cordelia not to do it. That she didn't need to die because of this. Yes, Amy had died, but now she was back again. She begged Cordelia to just shun her from the coven and be done with it. It had stunned everyone and the look Michael had given her had been so murderous that if looks could kill, she’d be back down in hell all over again. Cordelia shut her down though. She deemed Jessica a threat to the coven. That if they were to send her away she might retaliate and she had darkness inside of her, Michael was proof of that. Cordelia had said how Michael wanted to kill Jessica, but once Amy asked him to stop, he did instantly. And that if the Antichrist could reign himself in, that Jessica should have been able to do the same. Amy didn't like any of it. The thought of a girl dying because of her made her sick. Putting blood on her hands that she didn't want. She thought it was all unnecessary. And she told them all what she thought and that she wouldn't be present when it happened.

“Michael, please don't do this,” Amy pleaded weakly. She was so sick of fighting. She felt like all they'd done this past few days is fight over this and it was only made more awkward since he never left her side, even when they fought.

“I’m going and that’s final,” was his harsh reply as he put on his dress jacket. She wiped a hand over her face with an exasperated sigh. Today was the day of the burning and Michael was going. But he wasn't just going, he had requested to Cordelia that he be the one to light the fire. When Amy learnt about it she had been so horrified she gave him the silent treatment for a whole day but he hadn’t budged on the issue. Cordelia had been surprised by the request and unsure, but Michael had been brutally honest with her. He told her everything that happened from his point of view and even, unknowingly to Amy, told Cordelia of what he witnessed in the girl’s personal hell. It had bothered Cordelia so much that she agreed, wanting him to have closure too. Michael had told her Amy was his soulmate and she knew how much this had affected him too. She hoped this would help him be able to move past it all.

“You don't have to do this Michael!” Amy sighed.

“Yes I do!” he bellowed as he turned to glare at her. The mirror on the vanity cracked behind him and she blinked at him. She wasn't scared of him but she didn't appreciate his tone.

“I know you went through a lot, but so did I! I was the one to dive in after you! I was the one to pull your lifeless body out of the lake! You went through your personal hell and I went through mine that day!” he yelled as his voice cracked. She lowered her eyes unable to look at him. They had both been through a lot, that she would never deny. But she didn't agree with this.

“I’m going and nothing you say will stop me,” he bit out before he stormed out of the room and slammed the door, making her flinch.

It was dark by the time Michael came back. Amy had sat at the desk trying to read to take her mind off things but it didn't work. She was distraught, knowing the girl’s life was ending and it was all about her. It didn't sit right with her at all. When Michael walked in, she smelt it right away. The fire scent wasn't his own that soothed her and it made bile rise in her throat. She didn’t spare him a glance as she turned the page in her book, trying to look busy. She heard him behind her getting undressed and she could feel his eyes burning into her. She didn't utter a word in his direction though. She heard him heave a sigh and his bed groaning as he got in it, yet again she didn't say a word. She stayed at the desk for hours more, hoping he would be asleep. But when she stood up, he was lay watching her with a blank expression. She turned her eyes from him and walked over to her bed, clearly surprising him as he sat up. They’d shared a bed since they started this thing and now she wanted to be nowhere near him. She climbed under her covers with her back to him without a second glance.

He sat there staring at her for a moment, his heart cracking in his chest. He knew she didn't understand why he did it, but he needed to do it. Everyone else seemed to get it but she just couldn't and it was frustrating for him. And now she wasn't talking to him or even in the same bed. It made him mad and upset all rolled into one. But he respected her enough to lay down and leave her alone. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him climbing into her bed and holding her no matter how much he wanted to. He lay there unable to sleep, his mind replaying that awful day in his mind. The only soothing thing to him was the memories from earlier that day when he had sent that bitch right to his father to deal with. He finally felt like he could breathe again, only to have Amy upset with him.

He thought she was asleep since hours passed with them both in separate beds, but then he heard her muffled sobs. More fractures appeared on his heart as he sat up and looked at her forlornly. She was pushing the blanket to her mouth trying to be quiet, maybe so she didn't wake him up. But he was already awake and her pitiful sobs were killing him. He couldn't just stay in bed now knowing she was hurting. All he wanted was to take it away from her.

“Amy-” he started softly.

“Don’t!” she snapped harshly. Her tone shocked him and she sat up, glaring at him with watery eyes.

“Please don't cry,” he pleaded weakly, feeling his own eyes sting with tears.

“Fuck you! Fuck all of you here!” she screamed. It took him aback for a moment. He didn't think he’d ever witnessed her so enraged before. She hopped out of bed glaring at him as she paced and he was partly worried she was having a nervous breakdown. He knew her mental state was fragile after what happened to her and he was worried she’d finally snapped.

“We did it for you, for what she did to you,” he said carefully as his watery orbs watched her pace. She stopped still then and clenched and unclenched her fists by her sides. It was like looking into a mirror and it terrified him.

“No, it wasn't! I told you all what I wanted! I didn’t want her dead for this Michael so don’t you fucking dare try to put that blood on my hands!” she shrieked. Michael was at a loss, she was so fucking angry and upset and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was a little scared. Their bedroom door opened suddenly and Cordelia, Zoe and Myrtle stood there in their nightgowns.

“What on earth is going on in here?” Cordelia asked looking wide-eyed. Clearly, the girl’s loud voice had woken the whole academy, so loud it had somehow penetrated the slight soundproofing of the room. Michael shook his head at her, almost warning them to leave, they would only make it worse. But it was too late.

“I’m the one who fucking died! Me! Not any of you! The decision should have been mine and now a young girl is dead!” Amy yelled outraged, her emotions finally pouring out of her. The older women look startled at her for a moment.

“Amy, we-” Cordelia started.

“No! Fuck all of you! I begged you! I fucking begged you not to do this and not  _ one _ fucking person in this room decided I was important enough to make that choice!” she bellowed as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her words made Michael's heart shatter. She felt unimportant yet again. It only transported him back to her personal hell when the demon wearing his face had told her as much.

“You are important,” Michael implored as he got out of bed, but she took a step back and glared at him.

“Of course I am. That's why what all of you wanted meant so much more than me,” she bit out harshly. He lowered his eyes realizing how selfish they had all been. He didn't regret it. Not for a second. The girl was a threat and had killed Amy. It didn't matter if she was back in the land of the living or not. She had died at her hands and he didn't regret lighting her on fire and watching as she burned to nothing but ash. But now hearing Amy's words, he could see how this made her feel. How the words she heard down in her hell felt real to her and how it was chipping away at her sanity.

“That girl was wicked Amy. It wasn't just about you, it was about all of your sisters. She would have retaliated if we kicked her out,” Myrtle reasoned firmly. Amy turned her shiny blue eyes onto her then, the woman she normally considered a mother figure to her.

“It’s funny, we get condemned for killing our own yet you all so willingly get blood on your hands doing the same. Even when the person the crime was committed against begs for it not to happen. I would have thought my opinion actually mattered, but I realised now it didn't. Your own personal vengeance was far too important for me to matter,” Amy whispered harshly as she wiped her eyes. Zoe stepped forward then with a sad look on her face but Amy held her hand out to stop her.

“I think we need to give her and Michael some space. She might feel like we’re cornering her,” Myrtled muttered to Cordelia and Zoe. It was quite clear to everyone in the room that the young girl seemed to be unravelling and they weren’t surprised after all she had been through. Cordelia nodded, taking Zoes hand as she gave Amy one last look. She turned her eyes to Michael then, almost as if asking if he would be okay with her. He nodded and the three women left. Amy stood there with her chest heaving, fists still clenching and unclenching by her sides as she squeezed her eyes shut. Michael took a hesitant step forward to her.

“Amy, just come and lay down okay? You need to rest,” he said softly. She clenched her jaw and shook her head, unable to quell the emotions she was feeling right then.

“Please, just come to bed,” he begged as he grabbed her wrist. Something seemed to snap within her as she wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

“I said no!” she screamed, Michael flew backwards, hitting the wall by an unknown force with a sharp thud that made him cry out in pain. He hit the floor with a groan, looking at her with wide eyes as his tears finally fell. Partly because he was hurt she would do that, but mostly her words. They had transported him back to that vile place and he hated himself that he had backed her into a corner like that. To make her relive what she had been through. It made him want to tear his own throat out. 

She looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted as her face fell when she realised what she had done. She shook her head and ran over to him, falling to her knees in front of him.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, grasping his face in between her two small hands as she checked him over. He wasn't mad at her though. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to not be able to control your emotions. And he knew she had every right to act the way she did. She wrapped her arms around him and his body relaxed infinitely at having her so close to him again.

“I’m sorry. I should have listened,” he whispered through his own tears as she sobbed into his neck. 

“What's wrong with me?” she lamented, clinging onto him tightly. He stroked her hair soothingly and closed his eyes, more tears escaping as he did.

“Nothing. You've been through a lot. You still need time to process it,” he murmured quietly. She nodded against him, accepting his answer. He held her for a while, not caring how his back hurt from being flung into a wall. He was surprised at her strength, at how upset she had been in that moment. He was just happy that she was allowing him this, even despite the fact he had made her feel like she did back in hell. Like he had taken away her own free will, even through something as simple as taking her to bed.

They stayed like that on the floor until the sun came up, neither one able to sleep or wanting to part from the other. They'd both been through so much and they were so sick of fighting. They had to stay together thought this, to not let it tear them apart. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms and he transmuted them over to his bed, laying her down carefully with his arms still around her. His eyes closed from sheer exhaustion of everything, surrounded by her sweet scent and her warmth. His last thought was how he hoped things would get easier with them and that she would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**So I’ve been thinking a lot lately… I’m still nowhere near done with where I see this fic going and I think I’m going to split it into two clear parts since there's a very clear divide. Where my brain is thinking of taking it, it gets a lot darker. So I’ll finish this book off first and post it, see if you guys like it. And if you do then I’ll work on the next and get that out to you. I’m just curious about what you guys are thinking about this one so far.**

**It started off as a small side project and took on a life of its own. I’ve really been enjoying writing it. But at the same time, it's a little draining at this point. I have a bunch of other Michael fics in the works and I switch between which I work on depending on what I’m feeling like. And this one at this point has started to be slower for me to work on and get done. (Although by the time you're reading this the first book will be complete, since I’m not posting this until it's done).**

**So yeah, my thoughts right now. I have a clear view on where this story will go but I also wanna see if there's enough interest to continue on with it to make a second part.**

**\------------------------------**

  
  


The sounds of birds chirping seemed to fill Amy’s mind as she sat under the large tree in the garden. The air was chilly and she pulled Michaels hoodie around herself tight. It was around 7am-ish she presumed. She had been sat out here for hours trying to get some alone time and clear her head. It had been three days since she had her mental breakdown, and while she initially felt better at releasing all her pent up emotions, her emotional state felt worse off now and more fragile. Cordelia had requested to see her every day since, giving her almost therapy sessions like she did to Michael. Everyone at the academy seemed to worry about her and it was rubbing her nerves raw. The second day after her outburst, Cordelia had inadvertently let it slip that she knew what had happened to her in her personal hell. Amy knew the only way she would know is if Michael had told her and part of her felt betrayed. But she was feeling so exhausted from just existing that she didn't even mention it to him. By this point, she was just done with everything.

She had felt so bad for hurting him. She hadn't meant to, she had panicked when he grabbed her. Making her mind shift to her personal hell. She knew it hadn't been Michael to do that to her down there, but the thing still wore his face. And while she still loved Michael and knew he wouldn’t ever hurt her that way, it was still difficult being around him. Mainly because he never left her alone, more so after her outburst. She knew it had affected him badly. As he told her, he had endured his own personal hell that day. But she felt like she couldn't move past it because she was stuck here. She was seeing his face every second of the day. She was putting up with people staring at her like they expected her to break. Dealing with Mallory and Coco fawning all over her. With the concerned eyes of fucking everyone. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was crawling out of her skin. She wanted to move past what happened. She didn’t want to be stuck in this dark limbo for the rest of her fucking life, but she couldn’t when everywhere she went in the damn place, people were reminding her. That's precisely why she had snuck out before anyone was awake, including Michael. 

She needed space. She needed to go over what happened, deal with it and lay it to rest. The day before Cordelia has suggested that she go and visit Misty. The girl had endured her own personal hell and Michael had saved her too. No one here knew what she was going through and Cordelia thought it might be helpful to talk to someone who got it. Someone different. She didn't know Misty really. And since she had been brought back she had taken leave from the coven for the time being and was now in a cottage a few hours away. She knew Cordelia visited her often. She’d met her only once and she liked her. But when Cordelia suggested she go, her first response had been no, and the reason had been Michael. She didn't want to fight with him. She didn't have it in her really. She knew he had been through things too and she worried what his reaction would be if she left for a few days. But she couldn't stand being in this place any longer with everyone treating her like she was made of glass. And after sitting here watching the sun come up for hours, she finally decided to say fuck it. She had been the one to be in hell getting raped by a monster wearing her boyfriend's face. She needed to get away for a few days and she was doing it. She was sick of worrying about other people. If she didn't worry about herself she’d snap again and she was terrified she’d hurt someone else, even worse this time.

She stayed outside even after her choice was made. Simply because even though she would go no matter what the boy said, she dreaded telling him. She was so fucking tired of everything. Her life had once been simple and now it was nothing but a mess and she wanted things to go back to how they had been. She didn't know what time it was when she heard movement from inside the school. She didn’t know what time it was when she saw Cordelia peek at her from the window. She was only thankful the woman gave her the space she needed. And she didn't know what time it was when Michael left the building and headed to her. He didn't look panicked and she mused that Cordelia probably told him she was out here. But she could only imagine his reaction when he’d woken and she hadn't been there. She did feel guilty, but she needed to take care of herself.

He had a small frown as he walked over, looking almost hesitantly as he sat crossed legged in front of her. She didn't look at him, she didn't want to stare into his sad eyes and be made to feel guilty for what she was about to say. But she could feel his eyes burning into her, no doubt wondering why she had just left their room and came out here. He had been so unsure how to handle her after her outburst she’d noticed, like he wasn't sure what to say to her. How to act around her. 

“I’m going to stay with Misty for a few days,” she stated, ripping it off like fucking a bandaid because she couldn’t take the silence any longer. The silence continued though and she finally looked at him. His jaw was clenched as he glared at the grass and she could see him trying to control himself.

“You're leaving me,” he muttered tensely. She noticed how his fists were clenching and unclenching in front of him and he wouldn't look at her.

“Michael…” she sighed, shaking her head as she felt her energy waning. He looked at her then, his eyes full of concern when he saw just how sad and tired she looked.

“I just need… I need some fucking space. And before you ask, not just from you. But everyone. From this fucking place. I’m sick of everyone looking at me with those sad fucking eyes, like ‘poor, poor Amy’. I can't stand it. How the fuck am I supposed to move on from what happened when everyone here is just reminding me over and over again?” her voice rose a little as her eyes stung with tears. Her heart ached badly in her chest and she shook her head sadly. She felt him reach out and grasp her hand then and when her blue eyes met his once more, he was crying. 

“I love you. And that hasn't changed. But Misty knows what it's like. And I need to just take a breather and let myself move past this. Because I’m scared of what I’ll do to myself if I can't,” she admitted with a frown. His eyes widened looking almost panicked, his hand gripping hers tighter.

“What do you mean?” he asked quietly. Her lower lip trembled as she glared at their joined hands.

“I’m so tired Michael. I feel like I have no fight left in me. And the only thing stopping me from taking a knife to my wrists is the fear that I'll end up right back where you got me from,” she sobbed brokenly. 

She hadn't mentioned to anyone how she wanted to just end it all to be done with it. But the thought of being back in that hellscape terrified her. She couldn't even let the sweet release of death help her. She felt trapped. She was suddenly pulled into his lap and he held her close, sniffling into her neck as he grasped her like she might float away.

“No… you can't do that. I can't go through that again, please,” he whispered pleadingly. She held him just as tight as more of her tears fell, leaning her head against his.

“That's why I need this Michael. And I know you won't be happy I’m gone for a few days. And believe me, I’ll fucking miss you. But I just need some space from everything. I want things back to how they were,” she muttered sadly. She felt him nodding against her before he moved his face to hers. He cupped her cheeks and he sniffled, looking like he was trying to compose himself. To be strong for her sake. It only made the pain in her chest get worse. His thumbs wiped away her tears as he gave her a weak smile.

“I don't want you to go, but I understand. I want you to be happy. I want you here with me. Just… please come back to me,” he whispered, eyes imploring as they shone with his tears. His voice was so fearful like he genuinely thought she would just leave and never come back. He sounded like a scared child.

“I’ll always come back to you Michael, I promise,” she said softly, leaning her forehead on his. She was grateful for him in that moment. She knew how much he would have wanted to protest, to throw a fit about her leaving. How hard it was to let her go after what he had experienced through losing her once already. But he had been selfless. He didn't put up a fight and for that, she would forever be grateful to him. 

They spent the rest of the day together, knowing they would soon part. It was a sombre air that encased them both. Amy was happy to get away, she knew she needed it. But at the same time, she didn't want to leave. She also knew how much he didn't want her to go and it only made her feel more guilty by the fact he hadn't mentioned it again even though she knew he wanted to. 

The next day when he was in his meeting with Cordelia, she had gone into town without telling him. She knew she would be back before he was done since she was only getting one thing. She would be leaving that afternoon and she was filled with a mix of excitement and dread. She just couldn't wait to put all of this behind her. She wanted things to go back to how they used to be and she wanted to just be with Michael and have simpler times.

She sat on her bed waiting for him to be done as she nervously fiddled with the phone in her hands. It wasn't hers although it looked similar. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. When her door opened, she glanced up and saw him come in. He had rings around his eyes and she knew he hadn’t slept the night before. She knew because she hadn't either despite the fact she had pretended to. She stopped her pretence though when she heard him sobbing as he spooned her from behind. It broke her heart. She had rolled to face him in his arms and held him. The pair never uttering a word to each other, knowing it was pointless. But she held him until he calmed down and the sun came up.

He gave her a small smile when his eyes landed on her but it didn't reach his eyes. She stood up, still toying anxiously with the phone in her hands.

“I got you something,” she said softly. Things felt so strained with them since her grand descent to hell. It was only made worse by her leaving. But she hoped once she came back with a clear head everything would be fine again. His eyes lit up a little, his smile finally reaching his eyes as he stood in front of her.

“You did?” he asked curiously. His faint real smile eased the dull ache in her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile. She held the phone out and he looked at it slightly confused until he took it.

“A… phone?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I need to get out of this place. It's not about you or us. It's everything. But it doesn't mean I won't miss you. I still want to talk to you. I thought we could… you know, text or call or whatever whilst I’m gone. I don’t think I’d cope without hearing from you every day,” she admitted with pink cheeks. He swallowed thickly, his eyes shining with emotion as he looked at her. His lip wavered a little and she watched him carefully. She hoped he would be able to control his tears. She was feeling far too fragile today. She didn't think she would leave if he went crying on her.

“Thank you,” he muttered with a shaky voice. She could see just how hard he was trying to control himself. He gave her a watery smile and sniffled and she took his free hand, leading him to sit on the bed. 

“I set it all up for you. So all you have to do it use it to text or call,” she explained softly. She reached over and tapped the screen twice, making it light up on the screen saver. It was the strip of pictures they had taken together when they went to the cinema. She had taken a photo of the pictures and put some fancy effects on it. His eyes lit up again and a boyish laugh left his lips that soothed her soul like a balm. He looked at her with so much adoration that her lungs were squeezed of air as she smiled back at him.

“You needed a passcode so I just set one for you,” she said as he tried to unlock the phone and it didn't work.

“Aren't you going to tell me what it is?” he asked looking somewhat amused. A wry smile crept on her face then and she shook her head. The interaction between them almost felt normal. Like the weight of everything that had happened and her leaving had temporarily been placed into the backs of their minds.

“I want you to guess,” she smirked. He tilted his head at her, eyes narrowing slightly at the sly look on her face. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the phone and tapping in  _ ‘666’ _ . Just as he expected, it unlocked and he gave her a look as she snorted to herself.

“Funny,” he snarked playfully. He didn't mind at all though. He would let her do whatever she wanted as long as she smiled. He’d fucking missed the sight of it.

He looked back at the screen then, seeing that the wallpaper was different than the screensaver. His eyebrows furrowed. It was a picture he’d never seen before and he was confused since he was in it. He gave her a weird look and her cheeks flushed, eyes darting to the picture. He was sleeping, curled on his side with his arm around her as his head lay on her chest. The picture was taken from above them and she wasn't looking at the camera. She had her face turned to his sleeping head as she buried her nose in his hair. It was an intimate moment between lovers lay in bed together. No fake smiles. Just them.

“I took it a few weeks back on my phone. I thought maybe… you’d like it,” she muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She had been unsure whether to show him the picture at all if she was honest. She had taken it after some mind-blowing sex and he was holding her like a giant stuffed bear. But her heart had been so full in that moment that she wanted to capture it forever. Frozen in time for eternity. 

“I love it,” he said softly, eyes welling with tears as he glared at the phone. She heaved a sigh, feeling the heavy atmosphere come back tenfold. 

“I know that… you don't want me to go. But I’m grateful you're being so good about it. I don't want you to think I won't miss you or that I’m leaving because I don't want us to be together anymore. I love you Michael and nothing will change that. I need to hear from you every day. I might just lose my mind if I don't,” she admitted. She knew he would appreciate the phone. Being able to contact her. But her main reason for buying had been purely selfish. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see him if she had no contact with him at all. He nodded, unable to look at her. She wasn’t offended. She knew he was trying to reign himself in and she was just glad. 

An hour later and she had her bag packed. She was only taking one since she was only staying for five days. She had bid her goodbye to Cordelia, asking her to tell the others she said goodbye. She didn’t want to deal with anyone else or the pity in their eyes for a second longer than she needed to. Now she was stood just outside the academy with Michael. A black car was waiting to take her to Misty’s cottage but the pair were holding each other tightly. He sniffled into her neck, his arms wound around her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe, she relished in the feeling though. Knowing she wouldn't get to feel his arms around her for five days. Tears were stinging her eyes and when she reluctantly peeled herself away from him, his cheeks were damp. She needed to get away because it was killing her. She cupped his face, wiping his tears away as she gave him a weak smile as a tear of her own rolled down her cheek.

“I love you,” she murmured sadly. He broke then. A small sob leaving his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I love you too,” he replied quietly. They looked at each other for a moment longer. Nothing but pain being shared in that one look. She took a step back, trying desperately to ignore the ache growing in her chest at a rapid rate.

“I’ll call you once I get settled in okay? And… and if you text me and I don't reply or I don't answer your calls right away, I might be busy. But I still wanna hear from you. Even if it’s just to complain about people here or to tell me what you ate. I don't care,” she rambled as the nerves of leaving him started to overtake her. 

He took a sharp inhale, more tears falling down his cheeks as he took a shaky step towards her.

“Stay.  _ Please _ ,” he begged brokenly. She should have known it would happen. He’d been so good to get this far without breaking down and begging her. She sniffled and shook her head, looking at him feeling heartbroken. He looked a mess as he grabbed her hands desperately.

“I can't Michael. I want us to be fine again. I need to go,” she whispered sadly. His chest was heaving as he tried to control himself. She could see how he wanted to beg more. She could feel his desperation radiating off him. He let go of her hands and took a few steps back, clenching his hands. Part of her thought he was going to start shouting. That his darkness might take over as he clenched his jaw with his nostrils flaring.

“Go. Now. Or I won't be able to control it,” he muttered tensely. She looked at him forlornly and nodded. Know he was referring to his darkness. She had been surprised it hadn't come sooner. He hated being away from her.

She grabbed her bag and hurried to the car, wishing she could have spent longer soaking him in. All it was doing was hurting them both. She couldn't look at him as the car pulled away. It was far too difficult. She worried for him. For how he would cope with her not being there. Worried about what he might do without her there to reign him in. But she had no choice but to go. She knew she would slip further and further into the abyss she had been sinking into if she didn't. 

She had fallen asleep with her head pushed up against the window. She blinked her eyes open noticing how they looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. She grabbed her phone from her bag and noticed she had a few texts of Michael. Excitement and nerves welled inside of her, not knowing what he might have said. She unlocked her phone and nibbled her lip as she read them.

_ ‘I’m sorry. If you didn’t leave right away I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.’ _

_ ‘I miss you already.’ _

_ ‘I love you, Amy. I hope you feel better once you get there.’ _

Her heart felt like it was growing in her chest reading his sweet messages. She was so lucky to have him in her life. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him. She sent him a quick message back telling him she loved and missed him too and that she was proud of him for being so strong for her. Then she locked her phone and put it back in her bag. 

Another hour later and they were pulling up a dirt road and she sat up straighter seeing the cottage. She was a little nervous to see Misty. But she hoped talking to the woman would bring her some comfort after all she had been through. The car stopped and she thanked the driver as she grabbed her bag and got out. The car pulled away and she stood outside for a moment, taking a shaky breath. It felt so strange being away from Michael, away from her sisters. But there was a calming aura that seemed to surround the place that was out in the wilderness. She approached the front door, her hand clutching the strap of her bag as she tried to calm herself. It opened before she got there though and Misty Day stood with a bright smile on her face. Amy didn’t know what came over her. Her feet faltered as a pain ripped through her chest. As though everything she had been suppressing was now rushing out of her. She sobbed, hard and desperately as she fell to her knees on the woman's doorstep. 

“My sweet girl,” Misty murmured sadly as she knelt before her. She wrapped Amy in a hug she didn't know she needed and the pair sat on the floor outside for what felt like forever as Amy sucked in greedy breaths and harsh sobs. Misty didn't complain though. She rubbed her back and held her tightly and Amy felt so safe in her arms. 

After a while she calmed down enough that she was just sniffling and she moved away. Her cheeks were flaming as Misty gave her a warm smile and Amy snorted derisively at herself.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she muttered feeling mortified with herself. She rarely cried if she wasn't on her period and even though the woman was technically her sister, she had only met her once before and she was bawling like a baby. Misty reached out and stroked her cheek. It almost felt like a mother's touch. One she had been starved of.

“You don't have to be sorry. I know why you're here. The one rule I have for these few days is for you to not hold back. I want you to let it all out of you so you can go back home like your old self,” she said softly. Amy looked at her grateful, a watery smile on her lips as she nodded. She allowed Misty to help her to her feet, her legs shaky as she lead her inside. She was already feeling a little better just from letting all of her anguish out. She had high hopes that when she was done here, she could leave all of this darkness behind her and move on. She could return to her old life. Return to Michael without the baggage she had been carrying around.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know you guys aren't gonna want to read chapters and chapters without Michael in and I don't wanna write them loool So this one might seem like it skips over some things but all important shit will be mentioned. I don't feel like I need to write a chapter for each day she’s there with Misty, ya know? I hope this is okay for you guys and it means less time away from our beloved Antichrist. Well no real time since he’s in the end of this one loool**

**\------------------------**

The first day at the Day cottage had mainly been settling in. Misty had given her the tour of the place and shown her the room she was staying in. It was a small room upstairs and the bathroom was one they would share but she didn't mind. She really loved the whole vibe of the place. It was cluttered with books and plants, various antiques strewn about the place. It smelt like patchouli and had a calming feel to it. Misty had made her some tea and they’d sat on the couch for hours. They didn't mention the purpose of her visit that first day. Misty said she wanted her to feel comfortable with opening up to her and she was grateful. So instead that first day had been just them chatting and getting to know one another. Amy already knew a lot about Misty from Cordelia. But even when the woman told her something she already knew, she let her tell her stories because it was nice to hear them from her mouth. And Amy told her everything too. She had asked her not to hold back and she didn't. 

She told her of her upbringing and her parents. How it left her feeling broken. She told her how she started with her powers when she was 9 and how it seemed to get worse the more her parents neglected her. She told her how at 14 her parents had forced her to see a psychiatrist because they didn’t want to deal with her  _ ‘problems’ _ . How she started sleeping around to fill the void in her life of not being loved. She told her that when she was 15, when her parents left on another trip and left her feeling abandoned, she had accidentally set the house on fire. It was easily contained, but her aunt Laura had been mortified and called her parents. They’d only been gone a day but they had to return. The next thing she knew her father was dropping her off at the academy and the last words he uttered to her were ‘ _ you aren’t our problem anymore’ _ . She hadn't heard or seen them since. She told her how happy she was in the coven. Told her about Michael. Misty knew a lot about the boy. He had saved her from her own personal hell but then turned into an asshole. But Cordelia had been keeping her updated on how well he was doing now he’d turned over a new leaf and it was clear how in love with him Amy was. Misty had told her it was like a fairy tale and it made her smile to hear her talk about him.

One thing Misty noticed was how easy it was for Amy to talk about Michael. How every time she did her eyes would light up. How she seemed to have a million and one things to say about him. Amy felt so much guilt for leaving but it was nice to talk about him. To remember all of their good times. It made her remember that things hadn't always been so dark for her, and ironically, her light in the world came from someone who was supposed to be made from the darkness. After eating some food and drinking more tea, the pair had retired for the night. Once in bed, Amy had called Michael and they spoke for two hours about anything but the elephant in the room. Neither of them wanted to address why she was there. Finding it easier to just talk about everyday things. Michael spoke to her about his day, leaving out details that she knew would most likely upset her about his mental state. And she told him how wonderful the cottage was and how he should visit sometime. She had hung up with a heavy heart after they uttered ‘I love you’ to each other, but she had slept that night for the first time in a while.

The second day was harder. Misty spoke to her about her own personal hell and Amy had watched with sympathy as the woman cried and told her own story. Then she shared what had happened to her. Misty had cried right along with her, holding her as she sobbed and relived the awful ordeal. Misty had even said Amy’s hell was worse than hers but Amy didn't agree. Personal hell’s were personal for a reason. What they harboured were the worst fears for the person in them. Although cutting open a live frog over and over again didn't sound hellish to Amy, just gross and sad, she knew it would have affected Misty just as bad as her own had affected her. 

Once everything left her lips, the crushing pressure in her chest subsided. Being able to talk to someone who just understood eased her immensely. Misty didn't look at her with pity. She looked at her with sympathy but it was coming from a place of knowing what she went through. Of enduring her own hell. She could relate to her, and that's what made it so easy to talk about every little detail. And with every word leaving her lips, it was like she was releasing it to the world so it could no longer be a burden.

She had sent a text that morning to Michael, telling him she missed and loved him. But when she glanced to her phone at lunch, he hadn’t replied. It was strange. He was always so needy and she had expected a reply. She mused he must have been busy with classes or something but by the time dinner rolled around and she still hadn’t heard, she started feeling anxious. She knew he would have had time to check his phone by now but he hadn’t replied. She sent a few more texts, trying to be casual at first. She’d asked him what he was doing, how his day went. Then she caved and sent him a text pleading with him to reply because she was worried. Still nothing. 

When it was time for her to go to bed, she was a big ball of anxiety. Misty had picked up on it and gave her some tea. She had no idea what was in it but it was delicious and calmed her somewhat. But after getting in her pyjamas, she sat on the bed and called him. The phone rang several times and her worry only increased. She started to think it was going to just ring out until he finally picked up.

“Hey,” she heard him, filling her body with relief. She could practically see his smile all the way from here through his voice. 

“Hey. What are you up to?” she asked him, trying to sound nonchalant and not like she’d been worried sick.

“I uh… nothing,” he replied vaguely. She heard people in the background. A lot of people. But she couldn't hear what was being said. She sat up straighter, a frown gracing her face. He was being weird and evasive and she didn't like it.

“Nothing? You’ve not replied to any of my messages,” she frowned, an edge to her voice. 

“I've just been busy,” he said softly. She pursed her lips, quelling the urge to snark at him for making her feel like he was too busy for her. She heard the voices in the background again and she had a bad feeling in her gut.

“Where are you?” she couldn't even hide the curiosity in her tone. She knew it was too late for everyone to still be up back at the school.

“Out,” he replied. Out? What the fuck did  _ that _ mean? Since when did he go  _ out _ ? Where would he even go?

“Out?” she asked incredulously, not even masking her disdain at his answer.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” with that, he hung up.

She sat there staring at her phone with her mouth agape. As if he had just hung up on her. He hadn't even waited for her to say she loved him back. This was so unlike him and it made her feel uneasy. Where the fuck was he? Who was he with? Part of her wondered if he was at some kind of party to take his mind off her being gone, but she knew that wouldn't even be in the realm of possibility. He didn't know anyone outside of the school and he didn't like people much. Social situations freaked him the fuck out. Yet he was with a bunch of people and being weird about answering her very simple questions. It took her hours to get to sleep that night as she tried to come up with every answer possible to where he was and why he was being weird with her.

The third day Amy told Misty all about Jessica. She told her all the events that lead up to her being pushed into the lake and everything leading up to the girl being burned at the stake. Misty had not explicitly told Amy she agreed with Cordelia but she made it clear she did think Amy had the right to be heard and her feelings were valid for being upset about it. But she also reminded Amy that as Supreme, her job was to protect her girls, not just Amy, at all costs. And that if the girl was a threat, then the right action was taken in the covens eyes. Amy understood. She had calmed down a lot after the burning and even though she still didn't agree, she knew it had been nothing personal against her. 

Once again, getting everything off her chest had her feeling like her old self and she was already feeling better. She was grateful that Cordelia asked her to come here. She hadn't thought it would help much and she was shocked at how much it was helping. She hadn't been able to talk to Michael about it. He didn't get the whole thing about Jessica. And she couldn't talk to him about her hell without him getting upset. He had suffered in his own right that day and she knew that. She couldn't talk to any of her sisters either without them looking at her with pity she didn't want. But Misty, just like the day before, wasn't pitiful. She was sorrowful for her but she did not pity her. And that's exactly why Amy could open up to her.

Michael hadn’t called or text her that day. She had text him numerous times. Some of the texts begging with him to tell her what's going on. Others calling him an asshole. She couldn't help it. She was getting mad. He had dodged her questions and made her suspicious but he’d also hung up on her. She had told him that she wanted to hear from him every day, how much it would kill her if she couldn't. So it felt like a slap to the face to have him ignore her like this. When she tried to call him that night, he didn't answer. She tried multiple times but got nowhere. After the fifth time, it went straight to voicemail, as if he had turned his phone off completely. She was hurt at first. She still was really. But her anger was flaring at him doing this. For someone who claimed to care about her so much, he was making her feel like she was unimportant and he knew what that did to her. She didn't have a clue what was going on. He wasn't mad at her for leaving or he wouldn't have spoken to her at all after she left.

By the fourth day, she’d had enough. She felt better, much better. And she decided to leave a day early and find out what the fuck was going on with Michael. Misty had no problems with her leaving a day early since it was clear she was feeling better. Amy was pissed that she had come here to get her shit together. He hadn’t called or texted to ask her how she was doing or how it was all going, like he didn’t care at all. She was proud of herself for coming so far in her time here and Michael was looming over her like a dark cloud and ruining it. Even if she had stayed she wouldn't be able to focus. There was a gnawing feeling in her gut about the whole thing and it made her feel sick.

After bidding the woman goodbye and some great hugs, she was once again on her way back to the academy. Misty had contacted Cordelia to arrange her ride back. Amy hadn’t spoken to the woman herself so she hadn’t had the chance to ask about Michael. She knew it would be late by the time she got back so she wouldn't be able to talk to her, but she knew that meant he would be in bed. She’d wake him up and give him a piece of her mind. Maybe even throw her shoe at his head. The ride back was tense for her as she stewed in her own anger and annoyance that he was just flat out ignoring her. She didn't try and call him again or even text to say she was on her way home. 

The sky was dark, littered with stars by the time she got to the academy. She grabbed her bag, once again thanking her driver before heading inside. She made a beeline for their room, but when she opened the door, Michael wasn't in it. She frowned as her eyes scanned the place. It looked like he hadn't even been here in days and it only made the feeling in her stomach grow. She tossed the bag to the floor and pulled her boots off, sitting on the bed. She was far too anxious and annoyed to sleep. The door opened and her head whipped up, expecting to see Michael. But instead, it was Mallory. The girl gave her a bright smile as she stepped into the room but it fell when she saw Amy’s face.

“Where is he?” she asked, her voice almost a growl. Mallory looked uncomfortable and shifted on the spot.

“I was kind of hoping for a hug first,” she joked awkwardly. Amy sighed, feeling bad as she stood. Hugs weren’t her thing but she hadn't seen her best friend in a while.

“Sorry Mall,” she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her. The girls hugged for a moment and Mallory gave her a smile, seeing how she looked more like her old self.

“So… Michael?” Amy asked with a quirked brow. Mallory raked her teeth over her lower lip and it only served to make the anxiety grow.

“He’s not been here since the day after you left,” she admitted sheepishly. Amy's stomach felt like it fell out of her ass.

“What?” she asked flatly.

“He just left. He didn't say anything to anyone but all of his shits still here so Cordelia said he would come back. That maybe he needed his own space away and to deal with you not being here,” Mallory explained softly. Amy wiped a hand over her face as she moved to sit back on the bed.

“He’s been ignoring me. I called him the second day I was gone after he'd ignored my texts. He said he was out. But there were people in the background. When I asked him about it he got all weird and ended up hanging up on me. I haven't heard from him since,” Amy frowned. Mallory’s eyes widened a little as her brows furrowed.

“That's… weird,” she muttered. Amy snorted dryly. Of course it was weird. He was usually attached to her hip and now he was just gone and ignoring her.

“Doesn't even matter. I guess I’ll just wait here and hope he fucking comes back,” Amy sighed angrily. Mallory gave her a sad smile and nodded, knowing it was best to give her space. She knew Amy well enough to know when she didn't want to be bothered so she would see her the next day where they could talk about how things went with Misty. Amy paced the room in the dark. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. What if something happened to him? What if he just fucking took off? Her brain was hurting and her stomach was churning. It was 3 am when she was in the bathroom now in her pyjamas. She splashed water onto her face feeling beyond pissed and upset he still wasn't there. But then she heard their bedroom door open and shut quietly. She padded quietly to the bathroom door, seeing Michael walk in and not notice her lurking in the shadows of the dark room.

“And the prodigal son returns,” she stated coldly. He whipped around to face her, eyes wide at her standing in the doorway with her arms over her chest.

“You're back early,” he beamed a smile at her, eyes shining with happiness. It soon melted off his face though when he saw her steely expression. She stepped into the bedroom, flicking the light on and holding back the wince at how her eyes burned from the sudden light.

“I am. So imagine my surprise when you weren't here. Imagine my fucking surprise when I learnt you’ve been gone for days. Imagine my  _ fucking _ surprise when my boyfriend didn’t answer my calls or return my texts for days,” she snapped harshly. He swallowed thickly and the guilty look on his face as he looked at his shoes didn’t bode well.

“Amy, I-” he started softly.

“No Michael. Fuck you! Where the fuck have you been?” she asked incredulously. He heaved a sigh, kicking off his shoes. He looked exhausted.

“I told you, I was out,” he replied, not able to look her in the eyes. 

She clenched her jaw as she took a few steps forward.

“Out? Where the fuck did you go? What was so important that you forgot I fucking existed for days?” she sneered. He frowned, shaking his head as he started to shuck his jacket off. He was in his fancy clothes today apparently.

“I didn't forget you existed,” he muttered.

“Well you sure as shit didn’t think about me enough to reply. What was it? Did you go to some rager or something and decide to go and fuck some girls since I wasn’t there to warm your bed?” she snarled, jealousy dripping off every word. She couldn't help it. What the fuck was supposed to think? His eyes snapped up to hers then, seemingly striking a nerve in him and his face hardened.

“I wasn’t at a party and I haven't even looked at another girl,” he snapped, turning his back to her as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Then what? Why are you being so evasive? Why did you ignore me?” she asked angrily. He took a deep breath, sitting on the end of his bed with his shirt open as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He stayed silent though and it only annoyed her more.

“What was more important than me Michael? I went there to sort my shit out. For me, for  _ us _ . And you just do this to me. You stop talking to me completely. Make me worry something bad happened to you, or that… that you decided you didn't want me anymore.  _ Where were you _ ?” her voice cracked as tears stung her eyes. Her last words hanging in the air with a blanket of sadness wrapped around them. She fought her tears, she’d cried enough to last her a lifetime and she was sick of it. He frowned, looking up at her with shiny eyes. He looked so conflicted and he tilted his head back with a deep inhale before standing. 

“I needed to get away too. I needed to get out of this room without you in it. I needed to stop my fucking mind replaying over and over the day you fucking died, okay? To stop the worry that it’ll happen again. At how easy it was for you to be taken away from me. I needed to escape,” he bit out, his voice low and gritty with emotion. She looked at him sadly. She knew he needed to deal with things too but it didn't explain why he ignored her or where he was. She just stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He rubbed his eyes, looking so worn down.

“I just went to see some old friends. You don't need to worry, Amy,” he frowned, his voice sounded defeated almost.

“Old friends? With all due respect Michael, you don't have any friends,” she said harshly. She might have felt bad, especially when he gave her a look for her words. But she knew it was true. The warlocks wouldn't want anything to do with him now and the only other people he had ever had in his life…

“Satanists? Please for the love of fuck Michael, tell me you didn’t go and meet up with Satanists,” she said flatly. He looked down at his shoes, the guilt all over his face and her eyes widened. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? After all this hard work to be good, you just go back to them?!” she asked mortified. She didn't know what to expect but honestly, this hadn't even crossed her mind.

“It doesn’t mean I’m not being good. I just needed someone to talk to and I found them. It wasn't even intentional. I went out needing some space and I found a church. It was soothing for me,” he frowned, looking at her imploringly like he needed her to understand. But she didn't.

“They're bad people who do bad shit. Who worship your father who so happens to be Satan. You turned your back on him Michael, you suddenly think it's a good idea to be around these people?” she asked him with a shake of her head. 

“I’m well aware of how I turned my back on him,” he snapped. He sounded almost bitter and she didn't like it. She had no idea where this whole thing was coming from and she felt blindsided.

“They made me feel welcome and I needed a safe space, Amy,” his voice was pleading but she couldn't understand. She couldn't accept it. It unsettled her that his safe space was a fucking church of Satan. She thought he’d moved passed all of this.

“Do they know who you are?” she asked carefully with a waver in her voice. He licked his lower lip, eyes darting about the room.

“Some of them. But they know not to tell anyone,” he replied tensely.

“You're the Antichrist, they want you here to end the world. You really think it's wise to let them know who you are? Knowing what they want from you?” she asked with furrowed brows. She thought he was smarter than that.

“It doesn’t matter what they want because they won't get it. All I wanted is somewhere I felt… accepted. I needed space from here just like you did,” he implored.

“They don't like you, Michael. They're not your friends. They’re using you for your title and you're just buying into it,” she scoffed incredulously. 

A deep frown etched onto his angelic face as he strode towards her more. His eyes were shiny and sad as he looked down at her.

“They're not using me. Most of them don't even know who I am. I know you don't understand this part of me Amy, but I’m asking you to just try. I swear to you, I’m not doing anything bad. The world won't end. I’m behaving. But I just need this right now,” he pleaded. He sounded almost desperate and she felt an ache in her chest as she stared into his broken blue eyes. She knew this was because of what happened with her. As much as she didn’t like him talking to Satanists given what he was, she felt bad. She felt bad that he was suffering too. That she had a chance to go and deal with her demons but he hadn't. He seemed hell-bent on this helping him.

“You promise me right now that you won't do anything bad Michael. That this won't change you. I don't understand, you're right. But I can't accept it if you’ll change. If you’ll go back to being that bad guy again,” she stated seriously with a lump in her throat. 

He cupped her face tenderly and the warmth seeped into her very being. She had missed him so much and now they were fighting. She hated it. But now his warm skin was making contact with hers and she just wanted to melt into him.

“I promise. I’d never risk losing you,” he murmured softly. She didn’t like it. Not one bit. But she felt like she had no right to tell him what to do. She had no right to not help him ease his pain at what he had been through. What they had both been through. She hoped it would just be a phase. That he would grow bored and stop. And she knew she would be there to stop anything from going wrong. To keep him on the straight and narrow. 

He leant his face closer to hers at her resignation, his nose brushing hers sweetly.

“I don't want to fight anymore. I missed you. And I’m sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just… I knew how you’d react,” he whispered sadly. She nodded, still unhappy with everything but she just wanted normal. She had dealt with her problems, started to feel back to her old self. She didn't want any more negative. She didn't want any more fights. Her hands came up to rest on his bare chest, soaking in his warmth and his fiery scent. She’d fucking missed him so much. He captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss that made her head spin. She didn't know how things had managed to go ass upwards again but she could only hope it was temporary. That now she was back he would have no need to leave her side. She kissed him back, her body melding into his after being away from him for so long. 

The pair were exhausted after everything. When he pulled away from the kiss he gave her a bright smile. The one she knew and loved. Her sweet boy. She smiled back, feeling a little more at ease suddenly. She had to have hope. It was all she had left. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead before moving away to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. She climbed into his bed and when he lay down, he curled around her, laying his head on her chest as his arm wound around her tightly. She was glad to be back. Glad to be once again in his arms where she felt so safe and cared for. Her hand buried itself in his golden locks as she closed her eyes, both of them falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

A week had gone by since Amy’s return, and even though she had been worried about Michael’s new choice of friends, things seemed okay. He had been to see them twice in the week she had been back and each time she would sit on her bed anxiously awaiting his return. Worried about the state he’d come back in, if he’d be different. But each time he came back to her just as he always did. His sweet boyish smile and bright blue eyes. He was still just Michael. She still wasn't too happy about it, but she hadn't seen a change in him so she figured she didn't have to worry too much about it. She had opted not to tell anyone about the whole Satanist thing, especially Cordelia. Jessica had been one of them and as soon as the Supreme deemed her a threat, her life was snuffed out. Amy was concerned about Cordelia finding out. Michael was dangerous. Very dangerous. Amy knew that, Cordelia knew that. He’d done awful things in the past due to what he was and he’d even tried to take Cordelia’s position from her once. Amy didn't want anything to happen to Michael. She feared if she told her, that Cordelia would think he was a threat and just get rid of him before any problems came up. But she knew he was okay because when he was with her, he was acting just like he always did. She would keep her eyes on him and if anything seemed odd, then maybe she’d talk to someone. 

It was Friday and there were no classes that day for them. Amy was lay on her side watching the boy sleep peacefully. His lips were slightly parted as soft snores left his lips. Golden hair all over the place. He was too adorable and she wanted to squeeze him until her arms hurt. They’d settled back into their usual routine in her time back. They watched movies, practised together in class, hung out with Mallory and Coco. The only thing that was different was the lack of sexual contact. They hadn't done anything remotely sexual since her time in hell. At first, she had been grateful for the space, after what she had been through she needed it. But then she had started to worry there was more to it. Worried maybe he was disgusted by her, saw her as damaged goods. But then she realised it wasn't that. They would still kiss, but he tried to keep it somewhat tame. The few times things got heated, he would react the same every time. He’d pull away, his breathing shaky as he tried to calm himself. Then he would kiss her nose sweetly and lay down, cuddling her into him. She didn't need the space now, didn't want him treating her like she was fragile. Her mind was in a much better place than it was and her body was craving him just as it always did. And the lack of an orgasm was driving her insane.

The night before she had thought it might happen. The kiss turned heated but his grip of control seemed to have been a little shorter. He’d ended up rolling onto her as he kissed her senseless and she’d loved it. She had felt his hardness pressed against her and when she moaned, he had stilled completely and pulled away just a little. Her blue eyes had watched him carefully, how his breathing was ragged, how he screwed his eyes shut and looked like he was in physical pain. She could see him fighting with himself. And when she reached down to palm him through his pants, his hand had grasped her wrist firmly, his eyes still shut as he gave her a tense shake of his head with a clenched jaw. When his eyes opened, she was met with his onyx eyes. It had been their first appearance since he rescued her from hell. Part of her wondered how she would react when she saw them again. But there was no fear, no flashbacks. Instead, the usual rush of arousal flooded her body as it reacted to his darkness the same way. As if nothing bad had ever happened. He had stared at her, his face conflicted and still looking pained. She could see how hard he was fighting to stay in control. She had stared at him, wondering what he would do. But then he rolled off her completely and pulled her to lay on his chest. She had been disappointed but didn't say anything. She knew now why he wasn't touching her. It wasn't out of repulsion. It was because he worried for her mental state. He feared her reaction to something like that. He had witnessed what she went through and the fact it had been at the hands of someone pretending to be him was obviously weighing on him. But she was done waiting around now. She wanted him and she wanted things to go back to how they were completely. She missed him. Missed the feel of his body against hers. She missed it all.

She lay there that morning watching him, a sly smirk worked its way onto her lips. She could see his morning wood through the thin sheet. He was only in his boxers and she was only in his t-shirt. She knew what it did to him when she wore nothing but his shirt, but he’d managed to calm himself even in his demonic state. Now he was sleeping. He was vulnerable. She knew they’d never get anywhere unless she made a move. To show him herself that she was okay and he didn't need to hold back anymore. And what better time than when he had his guard down completely? She sat up slowly and carefully, trying to be as sneaky as she could be. A swift flick of her wrist and the blanket moved off him lightly so he didn't wake. She never really used her magic for simple things unless it was needed. But she wasn't the stealthiest person and she needed the help. Very lightly, she tucked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling the band outwards before dragging them slowly down, enough to free his hard cock. It made desire pool low in her belly seeing it the first time in forever. The movement of his boxers made him shift just a little in his sleep and she watched him carefully to see if he’d wake. He didn't though, and she smirked again as she moved to kneel between his legs. Taking advantage of the space there since he’d moved them open a little.

She felt a rush knowing what she was about to do. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she brushed her long hair to one side as she leant down. She gave him an experimental lick and a soft moan left his lips. She watched his face, his brow furrowed a little but still sleeping. She wondered if she was morphing his dreams into naughty things, she wanted to know just what he was thinking about at that moment. In a swift move, she grabbed the base of his cock and engulfed him into her warm mouth. A throaty groan filled her ears that made her body thrum with excitement. She eased her mouth back up until only the tip was in her mouth and looked at him. He was propped up on his elbows staring down at her. His face was the perfect mix of sleepiness and bewilderment and it amused her. He looked shocked and confused. She smirked around him before once again lowering her head, taking him in until her lips met her hand. It elicited another needy moan from him as he fell back to lay properly once more. 

She gave him no time to question her or make her stop. She sucked on him greedily as he writhed under her and moaned. His fists clenched around the sheets as his hips arched up to her. She felt the rush of having him so needy for her, having him act like a bitch in heat. She could sense he was getting close as his moans got more desperate, thrusting up at her more eagerly like he was chasing his release. She knew it had been a while for him too so she wasn't surprised it hadn’t taken long to get him there. But before he could find his sweet release, she moved her mouth away and he let out the neediest whine that had ever left his lips. It pleased her, having the Antichrist acting this way for her. How needy she made him. She started kissing her way up his stomach, giving a teasing lick and nip every so often. His breathing was laboured and each nip brought a gasp of delight to her ears. One of his hands came to her head, rubbing her scalp softly as she kissed up his chest and to his neck. She was straddling him now, and he moaned at how wet she was. She had no panties on and her slick heat glided over his cock effortlessly.

“What are you doing to me?” his scratchy low voice made it sound like he was on the verge of tears or insanity. He sounded desperate. 

She sat up, looking down at him as he glared his blue eyes up at her. His eyes were shiny, his face tense and his hands were once again by his sides gripping the sheet.

“I’m not made of glass Michael, I don't want you to treat me like I am,” she said softly as her hands stroked his firm chest. His hands didn’t move though as he took a shaky breath. She watched him curiously, seeing his conflicted face. She lifted the shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it across the room. Baring her body for him. She had noticed how he’d seemed to try and keep his distance from seeing her naked. He didn't take showers or baths with her. He hadn't even watched when she got changed. Like seeing her naked would make his control slip. She hoped it would. She watched with eager eyes as his piercing blues roamed her body. His pupils blown wide at seeing her naked body once again. But then he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as his fists tightened around the sheet. He was still fighting with himself and she was starting to lose hope of ever being satisfied again.

She had thought his resolve would have broken down by now but she was wrong. But she knew exactly what to do that would shatter it completely. She leant down, kissing up to his neck to his ear. A devious smirk painted her lips knowing what she was about to do. The beast inside of him wanted her, she knew that. And he wasn't one for self-control. She wanted to lure him out again and rile him up so much he had no choice. She’d always enjoyed playing with him in the bedroom. He was a lot of fun and it gave her a rush. And if Michael wouldn't give in, she knew his darkness would force him to. Her hot breath ghosted his ear and she nipped it teasingly.

“If you won’t satisfy me, then I’ll just go and find someone who will,” she purred with a smirk. It widened at his reaction. How one of his hands gripped the back of her head tightly, how the other grabbed her ass hard she wondered if he’d leave marks. She fucking hoped he would. His breathing hitched, his body tense under her. The rush she felt was immense. Her whole body tingled in anticipation as she hovered near his ear.

She moved her face to his, eyes sparkling with mischief. And she was more than pleased with herself to see his dark black eyes looking back at her with a glare. They stared at each other for a moment and she knew he would know what she was doing since she wasn't hiding her delight that well over what she had done. But she knew dark Michael wouldn't give two shits about it either.

“Really now?” he asked darkly. A menacing smile tugging his lips that sent a jolt of pleasure right through her. She licked her lower lips, grinding her slick heat onto his hard cock a little and getting a growl from him. She leant down, her lips brushing his and his hand on her ass tightened even more.

“I need you, please. I need you to make me feel good, Please,  _ my lord _ ,” she whispered softly. She didn't bother hiding her desperation knowing he would get off on it. Just like the words she had chosen carefully, knowing what he liked to hear when he was in his dark state.

She thought she heard him purr for a moment but wondered if she was just getting delirious from her insane arousal and lack of release. 

“I… I don't want to hurt you,” he muttered tensely. She blinked through her fog of desire, leaning up to see his face more. His eyes were still black and she wondered just how he was managing to control himself when his demonic side was out to play, especially after what she had said. She knew how possessive and jealous he got. Yet he was still fighting himself over it.

“I’m not fragile Michael,” she implored. He stared at her, inhaling a shaky breath and closing his eyes. She felt a stab of annoyance at his rejection and she scoffed, sitting up about to get off him. He suddenly sat up, grabbing her face so she couldn't climb off him. His black eyes were searching her face like he was trying to figure out what to do about it all. She wouldn't meet his eyes, keeping them lowered under his gaze. She didn't like to admit his rejection hurt her quite a bit. He tilted her face up, making her look at him. She blinked slowly at him, wondering what was going on inside of that head of his. But then his lips crashed to hers. It caught her off guard and she gasped. He seized the moment to invade her mouth with his tongue in a kiss that was bordering on desperate. She kissed him back with as much fire, her desire for him overwhelming. One of his arms wound around her, hand splayed on her back and pulling her even closer as he claimed her mouth.

She didn't want to risk him having a change of heart, so she knelt up, grabbing his cock and sinking down onto it with a gasp. A low moan left his lips and the pair stopped kissing for a moment. Just sat there together as they both savoured the feeling after so long. His hand smoothed up her back and it made her shiver with desire, her fingers toying with the nape of his neck. She rolled her hips slowly, getting a feel for him once again. It elicited moans from the pair of them. She set a steady rhythm, slow and sensual as he kissed and sucked on the tender flesh of her neck and throat. His hands were roaming her bare skin, touching her like she was made of gold. Like he always used to. She felt content in that moment with where she was. Like the last of the darkness looming over them from what happened was easing from them. 

After a harsh nip to her throat, she got faster, more desperate as she rode him. She needed her release and she wouldn't stop until she got it. Her moans bounced off the walls, bleeding into his grunts and groans. His large hands were gripping the flesh of her ass cheeks, digging in as he helped her move up and down onto his cock with ease. Urging her faster, harder. She felt like her brain was spiralling into oblivion as the pleasure increased at a rapid rate. Her whole body was taut and she felt like she was about to snap. She hid her face in his neck as her moans got higher, needier. Her lungs sucking in harsh breaths as each moan forced the air to leave them. He gripped her hair, pulling her face back up to his and she was met with his black eyes. He brushed his lips against hers softly, a stark contrast to the fast and harsh rhythm they had found.

“I love you,” he moaned against her lips. His tender words had startled her for a moment. He was in his demonic state and she hadn't ever heard him say those three words when he was like this. Nor when they were going at it like frenzied animals. The pleasure increased at his words, bringing a new layer of intimacy with them.

“I love you too,” she whispered, gasping a little when he gave a harsh thrust up into her. 

She felt it, the moment she snapped like a string that had been pulled far too tight. A keening moan left her lips as she clamped down around him tightly. He moaned, the sound deep and guttural as his grip on her ass tightened. The pleasure spiked through her body as she came, feeling like her vision faded to nothing but black for a moment. All she could hear was his grunts and growls as he fucked up unto her desperately before he tensed up and she felt his release inside of her. Her body felt drained now. Leaning onto him as they both tried to catch their breath. She felt him lay down, his arms around her and bringing her with him carefully. 

She just lay on top of him feeling content and satisfied. His fingers stroked her back softly, making her hum to herself as she tried to come back down to earth. When she could finally open her eyes, she leant up and blinked at him with a dopey smile. He grinned up at her. His eyes back to the beautiful blue shade as he leaned up and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, the kiss lazy and soft. She felt weightless now and she was glad they’d passed this hurdle. She rolled off him reluctantly as her thighs started to ache like a bitch. She flopped onto her back, a little sweaty but in the best way. She glanced over at him as he rolled to his side to look at her. His eyes were shining with adoration as he smiled at her. It made her stomach flip around on her. 

“You're sneaky, you know that?” he asked with a wry smile. A light laugh left her lips as she rolled to face him too. Her smile widening when his hand moved to rest on the dip of her small waist.

“I don't know what you mean,” she snorted, trying to look all innocent. He rolled his eyes playfully as a boyish laugh left his lips. She watched him adoringly, loving how his whole face lit up when he laughed like that. It always made her feel so warm on the inside.

He scooted closer, nuzzling her nose with his and making her smile like an idiot. 

“My beautiful girl,” he hummed, fingers stroking the skin of her side. 

“My beautiful boy,” she countered with a sly smirk, her cheeks heating at his compliment. He looked like an angel and he was here complimenting her. Shit was absurd. He grinned at her, kissing her lips sweetly and making her melt all over again. She was glad things were back to normal with them now. She’d missed this with him. Now neither of them had to hold back and things could start going back to exactly how they were before everything bad happened. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Author note at the end so I don’t spoil anything. Please read though <3**

**\------------------------------------**

“Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?” Amy asked softly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She and Michael were stood in their room around dinner time.

“I think you need some girl time,” he smiled at her. He had told her to go shopping with Mallory and Coco. And whilst she enjoyed spending time with her best friends, she also didn't like being away from him.

“What are you gonna do?” she asked carefully. She wasn't sure if he was planning on going out or not. He’d only left to see his new ‘friends’ a handful of times since she’d been back.

“I’ll just stay here. Read or maybe study for history,” he shrugged. She nodded, chewing her lower lip. There was something off about the whole situation but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just had a weird feeling in her gut. She tried to ignore it.

“Alright, I won't be too long. You know how Coco gets, I don't think I could be out shopping with her all day,” Amy snorted wryly. He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. He stepped forward and he looked… upset? Pained? She was confused. She knew he hated being away from her but he was the one insisting she go.

“Michael-” she started, about to ask him if he was okay. His hands cupping her cheeks stopped her mouth though as she blinked up at him.

“I love you. So fucking much,” he murmured. His eyes were intense though and she found herself at a loss for words.

“I never thought I’d ever meet someone who cared about me. That just… accepted me for who I am. I don't know what I did to have to you in my life, but I’d do it a million times over. You’re so… you’re so fucking good to me, Amy. And I just want you to know how much I love you,” he implored, voice cracking midway as his brows pinched together. 

“I love you too. Are you… okay? I don't have to go if you're upset. You know you can talk to me right?” she asked warily, wondering what the hell was going on with him. He gave her a watery smile, sniffling as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

“I’m okay. Just feeling emotional I guess,” he muttered softly. Before she had a chance to respond, his lips descended on hers. The kiss was slow and tender and she melted into it. Loving how he always left her breathless no matter how he kissed her.

It felt like the kiss lasted forever, but when he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers as he inhaled a shaky breath. She was worried about him if she was honest. Something was bothering him and she knew it.

“Are you sure your okay?” she whispered as her hands stroked his chest. He nodded, opening his glassy blue eyes and giving her a sad smile.

“You should go, they’ll be waiting for you,” he said as he took a step back. Her eyes glanced to his fists that were clenching and unclenching by his sides. Something was definitely bothering him. But clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. She respected him enough to do as he asked. She wondered if he’d tell her when she got back. She didn't like seeing him upset.

“I’ll miss you,” she said softly with a small smile. His lower lip trembled at her words and it made her frown. He lowered his head, jaw clenched tight as he swallowed thickly.

“I’ll miss you too. Now go,” he ordered. His tone was a little harsher than she expected but she figured maybe he didn't want her around if he wanted to cry. It was unusual but nothing about the boy was normal. She nodded, giving him one last look before she left the room.

The few hours she was out with Mallory and Coco, she just felt off. The state of Michael was bothering her and she couldn't focus on anything. Coco even called her out on it when they were in a store getting clothes. She just said she didn't feel too great and not long after they all made their way back. She felt bad for ruining their shopping trip but she couldn't focus. She was worried about Michael and she wanted to check on him. She only had one bag with a few things in as she jogged up the stairs to their room. She opened the door and he wasn't there. It was reminiscent of when she came back from Misty’s cottage and she didn’t like it. He had told her he would be here and studying. But then she realised just how stupid she had been to ignore a giant red flag in the first place. He had told her he was studying for history, something that she knew he didn't really care about at all. She hadn't really thought much into it at the time. She frowned to herself as she went to leave the room, going to see if he was somewhere else in the school before she got mad at him for lying to her again. But something caught her eye on her pillow. 

She glared at the envelope with her name on it and a pit started to form in her lower belly, growing at a rapid rate. She walked over slowly, feeling her heart hammering as she sat on her bed and picked it up. Her name was written in cursive on the front and she’d recognise his handwriting anywhere. She knew this wasn't good. She’d felt the whole situation being off from the get-go and like a fucking idiot she had left anyway. She opened the letter with shaky hands as her eyes scanned the page.

_ My love,  _

_ Please, please don’t be upset with me. I hated lying to you but I needed you to be gone so I could go. I love you, more than I’ll ever be able to put into words and that's why I needed to do this. I know you’ll be angry with me, but I never wanted to hurt you. Please just remember, everything I’m doing, I’m doing for you. _

_ I’m still haunted by losing you, by seeing what I saw in your personal hell. The fear of losing you again plagues me and I can't shake it. I can't bear losing you again. I can't go through that all over again because the pain would kill me. _

_ I can't tell you much more than that right now, but I will come back for you, I swear. You can scream at me all you want when I do, I’ll gladly accept it for hurting you this way. But this needs to be done. _

_ Please don't forget me, and I hope when we see each other again, you’ll be able to forgive me. _

_ I love you, Amy. Never forget that. _

_ Michael. _

She glared hard at the page, her whole body trembling as bitter tears stung her eyes. He… left? He just fucking upped and left on her and all she got was a fucking letter? She was upset, but she was also angry. She didn't understand. What the fuck was he talking about? Where was he and what did he have to do that he was doing for her? The vagueness of his letter only served to upset her more. Not understanding why he had just left her like this. He said he still loved her, that he would come back for her. So it wasn't like he was just done with her. Nothing made sense. She stood on shaky legs as tears fell down her face, her glassy eyes scanning the room. She noticed then things she hadn't before. The strip of pictures that was usually in his nightstand was gone. And when she walked over to his wardrobe, it was empty. A searing pain ripped through her chest as she fell to her knees, realising he was indeed gone. And she didn't know when he was coming back. She didn't understand why he had gone in the first place. Everything had been going well with them now and it felt so out of the blue for him to just leave. But his letter made it clear that he hadn't been okay. That what happened to her still bothered him. 

She was confused, upset. So many things. She was on autopilot as she walked out of her room with tear-stained cheeks and the letter clutched in her hands. She found herself at Cordelia's office and walked in without knocking. She was in a meeting with Myrtle and Zoe and they all turned to look at her.

“What's wrong?” Cordelia asked with a frown as she saw the state of her. Zoe jumped out of her seat and ushered her inside. Amy couldn't even form a coherent sentence as she sobbed like a child and Zoe took the letter, giving it to Cordelia. She read it out loud for them all to hear as Zoe held Amy tightly in a hug. Her sobs only got harder hearing someone reading the letter. Each word settling like a heavy weight around her neck.

“I don't understand, where would he go?” Cordelia asked confused. Amy sniffled, standing up straighter to face her. 

“I don't know,” she muttered. It was a lie. She knew he was with the Satanists. She knew this whole thing had been a bad idea but she had been too selfish to say anything. Worrying what might happen if she told people. But now he was off with the enemy and she had no idea what was going on. But even still, after her deep feeling of rejection and betrayal at his abandonment, she couldn't bring herself to tell them. Worried what they might do if they found out. Just because she was hurting deeply by his actions didn't mean she didn't love him.

“Maybe the boy needs some space. He mentioned in the letter he was having a hard time with everything that happened. Maybe he’ll come back?” Myrtle suggested. Amy looked at the floor feeling the guilt bloom inside of her for lying. She tuned out their murmuring as they tried to figure out where he might be and if they should wait. Cordelia said they would give it a week and give him space, then they would try looking for him.

“Let's get you back upstairs,” Zoe said softly, taking Amy’s hand and leading her out of the room.

Amy’s brain felt numb as the tears still flowed, letting Zoe take her back upstairs. She retreated into herself, seemingly going to someplace in her head as the woman helped her lay down in bed. She was broken. Completely broken. He said he would come back for her but it didn't ease the pain she was in at all. He’d left her. She had given her heart to him and he had thrown it on the floor and stomped all over it. She couldn’t believe he’d do this to her and it was only made worse by not knowing what the fuck he was doing that was supposedly for her. Not knowing when he would come back. _If_ he would come back.

That night after laying in bed for hours but not sleeping, she grabbed her phone. She texted him, called him multiple times but each time it went right to voicemail. She sobbed down the phone, pleading in every voicemail she left him to come back. That whatever he thought he had to do, he didn't. That all she needed was him coming back to her. She fell asleep in the end from sheer exhaustion, clutching her phone in her hand as she lay in his bed. It still smelt like him and it was the only comfort she found herself in.

The days passed by in a blur of misery. She locked herself away in her room, barely ate or slept and didn't speak to anyone. Her brain had fractured as she just lay there once again realising how little she meant. He hadn’t replied to any of her messages or calls. She stopped sending voicemails after the sixth day. It was still going to voicemail and she wasn't sure if he’d turned his phone on and ignored her, then turned it back off. Or if he had discarded it altogether. Either way, the hollowness was eating her alive and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Cordelia had enough on the seventh day, and as she said she would, she started trying to locate him. Everyone was confused and Amy still wouldn't utter that she knew he had been in contact with Satanists. She figured maybe he was at one of their houses hiding away. She tried to hold onto the hope that maybe he just needed some space like she had with Misty, and that he would come back when he was in a better frame of mind. As much as she wanted to tell Cordelia what she knew, to make it easier for them to find him and bring him back, the fear of what they might do to him if they knew was enough to keep her lips sealed on the matter. 

One week turned to two and no one had managed to locate him. The sisters worried for Amy's health with her not eating. She had lost a lot of weight and she was more depressed than when she had been down in hell. Both Cordelia and Myrtle had tried to speak to her but she lay there ignoring them. Like she wasn't even registering their words. Cordelia’s angle was the coven. Telling her that her sisters needed her and how Mallory and Coco were really worried. As much as she knew it made her a shitty friend, she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could feel was the overwhelming blinding pain that was wrapping itself tightly around her heart. Myrtle’s angle was that she was a strong woman and she didn't need a silly boy to make her strong. The old Amy would have agreed. She would have scoffed at a girl lay in her bed for weeks unable to eat over something stupid as heartache. But it didn't help her anguish at all. Then Zoe came to see her. Zoe had spoken to her about Kyle and her heartbreak, making Amy feel a little less alone. And then she asked Amy if she wanted Michael to come home and find her in this state. The words had jarred her. As much as she was pissed beyond belief at him and overwhelmingly hurt and betrayed, she couldn't just switch off her feelings. She was still in love with him and she was clinging onto the hope of him coming back to her like she was adrift at sea and his letter was a liferaft. She didn't want him to see her in such a way. Not only was it embarrassing for her, but she knew how upset he would be to see her this way. And when he did come back, she’d give him hell for this. She wasn't going to let him get off lightly. If he needed a break, he could have told her. She’d have understood. She herself had needed some time and it was the fact he left without a goodbye that hurt her so much.

She replayed their conversation from that morning on an endless loop in her mind. His declaration of love for her, how sad and intense he was. It was obvious to her now that was his goodbye. She was a mix of every negative feeling known to man but she needed to get her shit together and at least try to be normal until he came back. So she let Zoe brush her tangled matted hair, she showered and got dressed for the first time in weeks. By the third week, she was attending classes like normal. Her brain was still in a daze. He still wasn’t back and hadn't tried to contact her and no one could find him. With each passing day, there was a voice in the back of her head telling her he might not come back. She tried to ignore it the best she could, because if she listened she would crumble to nothing but ash. So she put on a fake smile, hid her pain in the deepest darkest parts of her as she sat in class, ate dinner with her sisters, sat in the garden with Mallory and Coco. But she felt like every day that went by without a word from him, her soul was slowly dying and her sanity was chipping away. She couldn't believe she’d been so stupid. All this time she had put her walls up and kept people out. The one time she let them down and her heart was shredded into nothing but fragments. He had promised her he loved her, that he wouldn't leave her. He promised her a lot of shit. But in the end, he was just like everyone else in her life who had let her down. She had got by before, she hadn’t relied on anyone but herself. But now she had willingly given her soul to him and he didn't want it anymore, the loneliness and sting of rejection were scorching her from the inside out. She had no fucking clue how she was supposed to recover from this. All she could hope for was that one day he would walk back in here. Despite everything she was feeling in that moment, she knew the second he came back she would run into his arms. It was the place she felt safest after all.

  
  


**\---------------**

  
  


**One more chapter after this one, my friends, and then it's the end of part one. The next chapter is just in Michaels POV because I didn't wanna end part one with you guys actually not knowing why he had gone because I know it seemed OOC right now. But there is a reason. So the next chapter might be considered an epilogue? I dunno. But it’ll probably be a little shorter than normal but explain what's going on in his head and all of that stuff. It won’t give too much away but enough for you to understand why things are happening. Then I can start posting this (which if you're reading this then obviously I have lool) and I can work on part two. I have this weird thing where I like to completely finish stories before I post them. I hate playing catch up with stories when I post and they're not done. And then life gets in the way or writer’s block and I fall behind and people wait for updates. This way I can post two updates a day and just get it out to you guys. The epilogue will go up today too just because it's shorter and there's no point in making you guys wait for the last chapter.**

**Once again I'd love to hear what you think about it and if you want to see part two. Even maybe things you’d like to see happen in part two. I’ll start it anyway since I have ideas about where I’m going with it to a point, but the rest is just gonna be free written and I’ll just see where it goes. It will be darker than the rest though.**

**And before you think about it, no it won't be outpost Michael loool it's not gonna be like they reunite in the outpost ages later and stuff, I’ve read too many of them. This is AU so things aren't following the show. It’s my own shit now. And as much as outpost Michael is sexy AF, I prefer his shorter hair so lmaoooo**

**Ramble over, thank you for taking this journey with me. Didn’t expect this story to develop into what it became but I’m so fucking happy and I’m in love with these two. It's far from over but expect some darkness and angst in the next book.**

**Love you all!!!! <3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we are. This is the endddd, this is the enddddd. *sings The End by As It Is* looool**

**So, what can I say? This has been a wild ride and it's far from over.**

**I was like, ‘iM gOnNa MaKe ThIs ThReE cHaPtErS aNd AlL sMuT LOLOLolLLoLOl’ :’)**

**31 chapters and nowhere near finished. Book two will be INTENSE guys. I only have some ideas on where it starts and the rest is just gonna happen. AU, all of that. Hope you guys have liked this story.**

**Don’t forget I’m over on Tumblr** **_from-chaos-comes-beauty_ **

**I post this on there and any updates I might need to make. I also accept requests for MichaelxReader and just ideas in general. Come say haaaiiiii :’)**

**I hope this chapter clears some things up for you but I don’t go into every little detail cause ya know… mystery and all that. I need to save some excitement so you come and read part two loool**

**\------------------------**

Michael stood at the altar of the church. Everything was falling into place now, soon he would have all he needed. The congregation were on their knees, worshipping him, praising his father. He couldn't deny it felt good. He wasn't the same boy he was the month before, a lot had changed. His darkness was more entwined with himself now. The clear divide was breaking down as his shadow bled into his soul. By his right side was Ms Mead. Well, not quite Ms Mead but close enough. When he’d met the idiots with bowl cuts, he’d not held much hope to have his mother figure back in his life. But he had to admit, they did a good fucking job. There was only one person he needed by his side now but it wasn't time just yet. He knew she would be upset with him. More than upset. But he also knew that even if he had tried to explain to her what he was doing, she wouldn't understand and try to stop him. But you can't stop the inevitable. He knew that now. He knew as clear as day.

When she left to go and see Misty, that was when his eyes had been opened by his Father. His dreams that night had been relentless. One after the other Amy had died, all by his hand each time. He’d strangled her, slit her throat, beat her to death, stabbed her through her heart, set her on fire. One after the other, all vivid and vile. Her screams and desperate pleas settling deep into his bones. And his Father's booming voice had resonated within the shadowy dreamscape. A message that would forever be burned into his brain. 

_ ‘Come back to me or lose her forever’. _

He had woken in a cold sweat that morning. His Father’s threat was obvious. If he didn’t return back to his destiny, to his Father, Amy would die again. And he knew no matter how many times he might try and go back for her, it would never end. His Father was using his only weakness against him and it worked. He was terrified. So he had left the school, not knowing where his feet were taking him but letting Satan guide him. And that's how he ended up at the church. It only spiralled from there.

It had hurt lying to Amy right to her face. It always made him feel dirty and guilty. But he had no other choice. After he had revealed his true nature to the people at the church, he'd slit two peoples throats in his second black mass. His apology to his Father, his return home. He had promised Amy he hadn't done anything bad and it had been lies. And after the second black mass, more messages came from his Father. Satan promised to keep Amy safe as long as he fulfilled the prophecy. That if he ended the world as he was supposed to, if he sat on his rightful throne, Amy would live by his side. She would be protected by Satan himself, unable to be harmed. His beloved would forever be safe and within his reach and that's all he wanted. He didn't care about the world or the people in it. As long as he had Amy he had everything he needed. And the new Ms Mead of course.

Ms Mead had been shocked when he told her everything about Amy. Even though she wasn't really Ms Mead, sometimes it was hard for him to even notice. She held all of her memories. She was almost perfect. And since she knew him so well, having her old memories, she knew it was strange for the boy to be in love. But she seemed happy about it. She could see just how much she meant to the boy. And what's more, his love for Amy, his deep fear of losing her, that's what brought him back to Satan. Michael had made it very clear to the church and the cooperative who he was now leading that she was to be his Dark Queen. That she would rule by his side when the time came and they would kneel for her as they did for him. It was unexpected to say the least. No part of the prophecy mentioned someone by his side. But they didn't dare question him. They were all terrified of him. And that was something he revelled in. 

He was more dark than light these days. His only light coming from his memories of Amy and how he felt about her. He wasn't a shy boy that didn't know how to speak to people. He was cocky, suave. Gone were the combat boots and hoodie. He was always decked out in his fancy suits and sometimes his red leather gloves. Gone was the messy hair that Amy loved so much. Now it was neatly curled and styled. He knew how to command a room. These people idolized him and his confidence had soared at feeling like he was where he belonged. There was still some work to be done and preparation for the end of the world. The construction of the Sanctuary had just started and those loyal to his Father would be safe there. To rebuild the world in his Father's image. They would all go there before the world ended and that's when he would come back for her. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he knew she would be upset with him. But he wasn't asking her. She would be by his side whether she wanted to or not. It was where she belonged and soon she would see. He had done all of this for her. He had gone back to his Father willingly to save her soul, to keep her by his side forever. Ensuring that once he was King of the new world, she would be by his side forever as his Queen. Satan had bound her soul to his. They were connected in every way. 

He longed to go and see her. He missed her more than he could put into words. And despite his darkness being more of him, even his darkness wept at night for her sometimes when the longing became too much. No matter what he wore, the pictures of them together were always in his pocket. And in the early hours, he would turn on his phone and relisten to her voicemails even though it broke his heart to hear her so upset. But he needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear her say she loved him. He hated that he had to hurt her. But her safety was far more important than her feelings by this point. He would make her see it all when the time came and he hoped she would forgive him. Even if she couldn't, she would still be by his side and she would be safe. And that was enough for him. He couldn't handle losing her. Not again.

But for now, he had to finish his plans. He had to get everything in order with the Sanctuary so it was fit for his followers to live and fit for his Queen when he went back to get her. He wasn't sure how long it would take but he was putting everyone under immense pressure. Every second he was without her he was a mess. He needed her by his side. He was stupid to ever think he could outrun his destiny. It had been laid out for him after all. He tried to run, he tried to behave. But even at the coven, was he really good? He killed people there, he’d killed Amy’s best friend. He’d even killed the two officers that had accused him, making it look like suicides. Amy had sometimes mentioned that she hadn't heard anything and he had told her that was a good sign. That if anything bad had happened to him they would have found something by now. She had bought it and he hadn't felt guilty about that lie. He hadn’t regretted what he did to that vile boy. Even when he tried to be good, his darkness still took over, he still did things that weren't good. Things he could never have told Amy about in fear she would run from him in terror. 

He just wasn't cut out to be good. He was the son of Satan. He was the Antichrist. And it was time he accepted that and did what he was put on this earth to do. To make his Father happy with him once more. Only this time, he would have a Queen by his side to rule the domain with him. A Queen he would gladly kneel for himself. To him, she was his superior. He was her mere servant. A slave to the love he held for her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. That included blowing up the fucking world and ridding it of the people who weren’t going to be cut out for the new way things would be. She would see soon enough, she had no choice.  _ All of this was for her. _

  
  


**\-----------------**

**Much love to anyone who made it this far. I love you guys. I hope you’ve enjoyed this so far and I’m excited to start on the next book! <3 <3 <3**


End file.
